Guardians of NYC
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Retelling in 2003 series! Anya O' Neil,April's niece, along with April, befriend the turtles after a crisis. Despite Anya's looks, she's a skilled 12 year old black belt! Just what adventures await for her when she's added to the storyline? Especially when there's a superheroine roaming at night? OC x Donnie! Chapter 17 up: The King
1. Prologue: Better Mousetrap

**Hey guys! Just wanted to put in another TMNT fanfic and I realy wanted to do this for a while. So, yeah, that's it. Also, I'll try not to make Anya like any Mary Sue, just a regular kid. **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Sorry to drag you into this, Anya, but I can't just leave you all alone in that empty lounge," apologized April, walking towards a door as it automatically opened. Behind her was a petite, young girl with short dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes wearing regular school clothes walking with her. She was Anya, April's young and only niece, and the only family she had left. Anya was highly skilled in martial arts and was a black belt for about three years.

"No worries. I was bored anyways," shrugged Anya, following her. "So what's going on? Needed someone to chat while you were working?"

"Not exactly," replied April. "Listen, you know about Dr. Stockman's new Mousers?"

"How could I not know? You kept babbling on and on about your inventions ever since you got to work with him."

"Right, well today, he was acting very suspicious today. I was trying to do a diagnostic check on the Mousers, but half of them weren't responding. Before I could dig in closer, Dr. Stockman made some sort of excuse that made me stop. Something's up with him, and I just know it!" finished April once they arrived at her office, which was very close to Stockman's bigger office. "So, what do you think?"

"Who knows?" said Anya, not even caring. "Word of advice, aunt April. It's not very smart to simply dig in where your nose should be. Then again, it would lead to a good thing. But at the same time, it could you fired from this job."

"Yeah, you're right," said April. "But still, I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Both girls leaned their heads against the dorr to Stockman's office, where a conversation was being held by Stockman and another unknown individual.

"...The Mousers will be ready, when I decide they're ready!" argued Stockman's voice. "Our first field test was-"

_"-Was a complete failure!" _interrupted an angry, unfamiliar voice that sounded like it came from a video feed. _"I do not tolerate failure!" _

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist," dismissed Stockman. "The test was _supposed _to expose any possible design forms. As a result, I already upgraded the Mousers for greated equility. And I assure you, they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan."

_"They had better, Dr. Stockman! For your sake!" _

April let out a small gasp of surprise. Could it be possible that her boss was working with a bunch of criminals? Anya seemed to realize the possibility as well, but grabbed April's arm. "Aunt April, continue working! If we stay like this, that guy's going to get suspicious," hissed Anya. "Hurry! Move!"

April nodded before running to her seat and pretending to go over her work for the day, while Anya just grabbed a random magazine, sat down on a spare chair, and pretending to read it. As if on cue, Stockman walked out of his office, but was surprised to see Anya, for this was the first time he met her. "April, who is this girl?"

April stopped typing and turned around. "Oh, this is my niece, Anya. I let her come here because I didn't want her to be lonely. Say hi, Anya."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you.." spoke Anya, shyly as she peeked from her magazine.

Stockman turned his head back to April and said, "Goodnight, April dear. Try not to work too late. You know that I don't like to pay overtime."

"Goodnight, Dr. Stockman," replied April before Stockman left her office.

As soon as he left, Anya threw her magazine to the ground and whispered, "You think he bought the 'sweet, shy girl' routine?"

"I think so," said April. "Good think you're great at acting. Now, let's go!" April and Anya ran inside Stockman's office, and April managed to log on into Stockman's main computer. "Now, let's find out what kind of plans you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman..." After a few minutes of hacking, April finally found an ensignia of a fire. "Huh. Never seen that icon before."

"Whoever Mr. Stockman was working for, it's a symbol of fire," said Anya. "Maybe you should try clicking it." April nodded and clicked on the ensignia, only for a nearby bookshelf to open up, revealing a hidden passageway to an elevator. April walked up to it slowly, then both her and her niece ran inside and clicked one of the buttons. They gasped out of surprise and held onto the railings as the elevator went down pretty fast, all the way to the bottom.

At last, the elevator hit a bump, and stopped. "Whew! Finally!" muttered April, releasing the railings. Once she and Anya stepped outside, they glanced around and saw a glass window, which revealed a huge factory of Mousers being invented and fixed. It seemed like a huge army down at the bottom. "I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is," said April. "This is serious overkill!"

"Well, we can't just stand around and do nothing," said Anya. "Let's investigate a bit more." Both girls kept on walking, not knowing that they accidentally passed a silent motion sensor. Eventually, they found a computer console and April began typing down things to investigate more on the plan while Anya stood guard for anything.

"Rat problem my eyes," mumbled April angrily. "What are you really up to, Stockman?"

"Now, now, Miss O'Neil. That would be telling." April and Anya turned their heads and saw Stockman walking towards them from a different elevator, forcing both girls to back up with Anya in front of April. "Suffice to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man."

"But, aren't you already a very rich and powerful man?" asked April, sounding frightful. Nobody but Anya noticed that the glass window behind them began to roll down slowly.

"Ah, Miss O'Neil! So brilliant!" praised Stockman. "Yet so native! I will truly miss working with you."

"What?! You mean, I'm fired?"

"He means he's going to kill us to keep our mouths shut!" corrected Anya, jumping on top of the counter.

"Yes, you are exactly correct!" With that said, Stockman pressed a button from a remote control behind his back, which caused a huge metal claw to grab April from behind.

"Aunt April!" Anya grabbed hold of her aunt's leg, making both of them move through the air due to the metal claw, until it dropped both of them near a large army of Mousers.

"I'm afraid I can't let you or your niece live, Miss O' Neil," called Stockman. "You've seen far too much already and...well, let's just say I have trust issues." Stockman activated a few buttons, causing the Mousers around April and Anya to activate and snap their jaws several times.

"Stand back, aunt!" warned Anya, getting into a fighting position. "We'll be out of here in no time!" With a loud cry, Anya grabbed a Mouser with both hands and threw it at another Mouser, before kicking one as hard as she could and making it crash into a couple other Mousers. While she was doing that, April, determined to help her niece, grabbed a fire extinguisher as a weapon.

"Keep back! I know how to use this!" shouted April. One of the Mousers roared at her, forcing her to unleash smoke at it, only to see it had no effect. Seeing the Mouser charge at her, April smashed the fire extinguisher at its head, destroying it in one blow.

"Nice shot! Keep doing that!" called Anya, still fighting her share of the Mousers. April tried to smash another Mouser's head in, but the Mouser grabbed it by the jaws and ripped it apart, creating a large mist of smoke which was enough to blind the Mousers. April grabbed Anya's hand, and both escaped the mist before arriving at a nearby door which had a lever.

"You can run, Miss O' Neil,' said Stockman as April pulled the lever. "But you cannot hide from my Mousers!" The door opened, revealing to be the sewers underground. April and Anya jumped into the murky sewer waters, which wasn't that deep, and continued running as fast as they could.

"If only I had some kind of weapon!" shouted Anya before spotting a long piece of stick along the way. "This'll do!" Soon, the two girls arrived at a conjection, where there were two paths to take. With not much choice, both took the left path and ran as fast as they could. Any Mousers in their way would be smashed by Anya, who was leading the way.

"I think we should head that way!" yelled April, pointing to a different direction. Anya nodded and both ran even faster than before. In a couple minutes later, when they thought they finally lost the Mousers, they soon came to encounter two more. Anya charged forward, and easily smashed the two Mousers heads in a few seconds. However, four more Mousers arrived, so April grabbed her niece's arm and lead her away to a different location, but tripped.

"Aunt April! Quick! Get up!" cried out Anya, breathing heavily facing the Mousers with her stick at ready. She swung her stick again, but it got caught in the jaws of a Mouser. Anya threw away the stick, jumped up, and stomped on the Mouser, only to hop away since her feet can't handle smashing hard metal. Anya turned around and found there was only a dead end, so she stood her ground to fight and defend her aunt.

Before she could move, however, she saw the Mousers smashed, sliced, or stabbed in an instant, their destroyed parts on the floating sewer waters. April noticed it as well, and both saw four shadowy figures sheathing their weapons before both sighing in relief. "O-oh, oh thank you," thanked April. "You saved our-our-"

One of them stepped away from the shadows, and it happened to be a giant, talking, walking turtle with an orange mask. "Hey! How're you doing?" Too much shock in her system, April fainted, and Anya was only shocked.

"What the...who the..." Anya shook her head a couple of times, then rubbed her eyes. Nope, this was still reality. Right behind the orange masked turtle were three more giant, walking turtles with different colored masks.

While Anya was still wondering what just happened, the turtle with the orange mask walked past her, picked up April's unconscious body, and joked, "Hey, can I keep her?"

Anya snapped out of her shock and turned to the orange masked turtle. "Hey! Let go of her!" She ran towards him and tried to yank his arm, but found he was physically strong.

"Hey, I was just joking!" said the orange masked turtle. "We're just going to take her somewhere safe."

"Yeah," said the blue masked turtle. "Don't worry about your friend. We won't hurt you and your friend. You have my word."

"...You promise?" asked Anya sternly.

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"You guys are gonna be in a world of hurt, if you double-cross me and my aunt."

"Funny, coming from a little kid," said the red-masked turtle.

"Hey, don't call me little!" shouted Anya. "I'm a preteen, big, fat, and ugly!"

"Guys, enough," spoke up the purple masked turtle before kneeling down in front of Anya. "Look, we won't hurt you, little girl. What's your name?"

'...Why?"

"Look, I know you don't trust us, but we kinda do need to cooperate. My name's Donatello, but you can call me Donnie. What's your name?"

"...Sam," lied Anya.

"Well, are you hurt, Sam?"

"Nah, I'm just fine. Let's just hurry up and get going to whatever you guys live. You do have medicine, right?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, so don't worry. Oh, and these are my brothers, Leo, Raph, and Mikey."

"Right, now let's get going," said Anya, walking past Donnie and his brothers.

"Hey, Leo, isn't she scared of us or anything?" whispered Raph.

"I think she is, but I think she tends not to show it," whispered back Leo. "For now, let's show her back to the lair. I don't think she's a bad person, though."

Anya turned around and saw that the four was still standing there. "Hey! Come on! Let's move!" Snapping out of confusion, Leo walked ahead of her and lead the way as Anya and his brothers followed him.

* * *

**Well, I'm done for now. Read and review!**


	2. Attack of the Mousers

**New chapter is up! Thanks for favoring my story guys!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

"You sure she's going to be alright?" asked Anya, watching as Donnie was examining April for any injuries. After a few minutes of meeting with the turtles, they arrived at their secret lair, which was a huge place which has different areas, like a kitchen, a living room, a training room, and so on. Mikey placed the unconscious April on a couch just now and Donnie was checking to see if anything was wrong.

"Yeah, I think she's going to be fine," assured Donnie, putting away her medical equipment. "By the way, are you hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm alright."

"So, back to the interrogation," spoke Raph, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Why were you and that woman in the sewers? In fact, who is she?"

"...Her name's April," Anya started to explain. "Well, she works at Stocktronics, and was the assistant of some old fart named Stockman. I was supposed to go eat dinner with April once her work was done, but she took me to her office because she didn't want me to be alone. Then, we overheard Stockman in his office, talking to someone through some video feed. I think Stockman and whoever this guy was were accomplices in some sort of crime with the Mousers. After Stockman left his office, April hacked his computer, and we saw some sort of weird insignia. April and I found some secret elevator that lead down to the area where the Mousers were being invented, and before we could investigate even further, Stockman caught us and tried to kill us to keep his secret. We managed to escape into the sewers, though, and we ended up fighting some of the Mousers. That's when you guys came in, and the rest is history. Long story short, we investigated, got caught, almost got killed, ran to the sewers, and met you guys. The end."

"Ok, do you know anything else about Stockman?" asked Leo.

"Only that he's some rich psycho that tried to kill us off for funs. Other than that, no. I don't have a single idea what he's really planning to do with those Mousers, but I really doubt they're for cleaning up sewer rats."

"I see. Thank you for your explanation," spoke a voice. Anya turned and was surprised to see a rat with a brown robe behind her.

"W-whoa! Who are you?" asked Anya.

"My apologies for not introducing myself. You may call me Splinter. I am the father of these four."

Anya was getting more confused. "Uh...how can you be the father if-"

"I adopted them when they were babies."

"Ah. Makes sense." Before Anya could say anything else, she heard some soft yawning and twisted to see her aunt finally starting to wake up.

"Oh man, what a dream! Turtles fighting robots...*yawn* Did I fall asleep watching T.V. again?" yawned April, rubbing her eyes. "That was the weirdest-" Once her vision cleared, she saw her niece Anya, with four more turtles behind her. "-Thing I've ever seen!"

"Hi!" welcomed Mikey, taking a few steps towards her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed back Mikey. He calmed down and sighed a deep breath. "Please don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell!"

"I-it has three fingers!" cried out April, backing further on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head, muttering, "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep..." She kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

"This isn't going very well," said Donnie.

"Hey, come on!" defended Mikey. "We don't have much practice talking to humans. It's going to take a little time."

"Let me try," said Anya, walking over to April. With two fingers, she pinched her aunt on the arm, making her yelp in pain.

"Ow! Anya! That hurted!"

"Hey, if this was really a dream, then you wouldn't have felt that," reminded Anya. "Okay, aunt just-"

"Wait, your name's 'Anya?'" asked Raph, walking towards her. "You said your name was 'Sam!'"

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed April before hiding her face in the pillow again and muttering words over and over again.

"Nice going, bone brain," said Anya before sighing. "Fine, I lied. My real name's Anya. The only reason I lied was because I didn't fully trust you guys."

"Is there anything else you conveniently left out or lied?" demanded Raph, crossing his arms.

"No. I only lied about my name."

Mikey, who was watching April, yawned. "Man! She's making me sleepy!"

Raph walked up to April and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, you!"

"What?" asked April, still frightened.

"What do you know about those Mouser robot things?"

"Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem. But, then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said-" She paused, realizing something. "Oh no. I'm talking to it."

"What?" asked Leo.

"I'm talking to it. To you! Okay, April. You are talking to a giant, three-fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming. So, everything's okay." She waved at the turtles and Anya, who was facepalming. "Hello."

"Hello, April," replied Leo, confused. "How are you doing?"

"Leo, I highly doubt-"

"Oh, I'm fine. Everything's absolutely great!" She laughed gently, then gasped when she saw Splinter walking towards her. "Then, perhaps you are ready to answer some questions."

"Y-you're a-"Unable to take this all in, April fainted.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter," joked Donnie. "Now, what do we do?"

"Well, there are two options," started Anya. "One, we can splash cold water on top of her-"

"We're not doing that," said Leo sternly, folding his arms.

"Fine, we won't. Or two, just wait. Though, if you ask me, I'd say that pouring water is faster."

"Agreed," agreed Raph, picking up a bucket. "I'll go get some cold water then."

"Raphael, no!" ordered Splinter. Mikey had walked away, sat on a chair, and turned on his portable IPod.

"Somebody get me when she wakes up," he complained before listening to some pop music. Everyone else had to wait until she had to wake up, which she did about an hour later.

Raph went up to Mikey, tapped his head, and called out, "Hey! Hey, Earth to Mikey!"

"Ow! What?"

"She woke up. Leo made her some tea and Anya finally convinced her that we might be real."

"Awesomely radical, dude!"

"Heh, you keep talking like that and she's gonna pass out again," teased Raph before walking away.

"Hey!" Mikey went up to April, who was sitting next to Anya and sitting her tea. "Hey, you okay now?"

"Yes, thanks," thanked April. "I've decided that this is a very long dream that I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's happened to me."

"Yeah the only reason you think this isn't a dream is because I kept pinching you," reminded Anya.

"Young ladies," announced Splinter. "We have something most important to discuss. We have never revealed ourselves to the outside world. You have placed us all in grave danger."

"But, Master Splinter," began Leo. "They were in trouble and we helped them."

'Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?" agreed Raph.

"As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to do the right thing," explained Splinter. "But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy."

"Oh, I would never tell anybody," said April politely.

"Yeah," said Anya. "Besides, who would believe that four talking, walking turtles with a talking rat lives here?"

"She's got a point," added Donnie.

"Yeah! We're unbelievable!" To prove it, Mikey started showing off his muscles, which were strong and muscular.

"Geez, where's your off switch?" wondered Raph, annoyed.

"Seriously, I promise," promised April. She nudged Anya, who nodded back. Splinter walked over to them and stared straight into their eyes, silent for a moment.

Finally, he spoke. "I believe the both of you."

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter?" questioned Leo. "How to sense the truth?"

"No. This is called trusting your gut."

"So, if we're keeping your secret, what exactly is it?" asked April. "Who are you people-uh, turtles, whatever?"

"I have memories," Splinter started to explain. "Memories of what you might call, normal. I remember a day that started like any other, but ended, changing the courses of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old, blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find that the four had doubled in size! The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so...different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day."

"What? What happened?" asked Anya, intrigued.

"They actually spoke my name! Soon, they were all speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu. The secret arts of stealth and power. And all that I knew of this world. From a battered book to a Renaissance art that I fished out of a storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Together, they are-"

"Turtles forever!" the four turtles cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Or something like that we all yell at once," added Mikey.

"That's your team name? Wow, kinda cliche," said Anya.

"Actually, we're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! TMNT for short."

Raph sat next to Anya and advised, "First rule; ignore Mikey. Your life will be so much easier."

"So, we have remained in secret. And that, is our story," finished Splinter.

"But how did you know martial arts?" asked April.

"That is a story for another time."

"Hey, these guys might be as skilled as you, Anya," April told Anya. "I mean, you are good with martial arts yourself."

"Nah, I'm probably better than them," said Anya, placing her hands behind her back and leaning back casually.

"Oh yeah? You want to fight to decide?" challenge Raph.

"Watch it, big guy. The last seven guys that challenged me ended up in the hospital before going to jail."

"And just when did this happen?" asked April, suspiciously.

"Uh...I lied?"

"Hey guys!" called Mikey, glancing at the TV's. "Look at this!"

**"**_The police are completely baffled by the daring bank robbery boldly exectued in broad daylight,"_ reported the female reporter. _"If anyone has any information, the police urge you to call the crime stoppers hotline."_

"So," started Mikey as the TV showed pictures of the crime scene, showing multiple holes and strange footprints. "Anyone want to take a guess on who did this?"

"This must be what we heard Dr. Stockman talking about," said April, examining the pictures. "He's got the Mousers robbing banks."

"Knew it," said Anya. "Never did like the guy anyways. And this just made him even worse on my list."

"So what do you know about this Stockman guy?" asked Raph.

"Didn't I just tell you before? I said he was some rich psycho that tried to kill us off for funs. Oh, and he's a creeper to add to that."

"There's more to it," started April. "He's a genius. He's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on us! Luckily, we ran into you guys. And, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess, Anya."

"It's okay. Not your fault," assured Anya. _'Besides, I would have checked out his little 'pet project' later anyways,' _she mentally added to herself.

"He destroyed out lair," said Leo, realizing this.

"Must have been one of his Mouser test runs," revealed April.

"But, that was our home," said Mikey.

"Now he's graduated to banks!" said Donnie.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Raph, standing up and twirling his sais. "I say we shut down Mouser central. Permanentely."

Mikey laughed in excitement. "I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?"

"It won't be easy," warned April, thinking hard. "Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the minute tech."

"Bring it on!" challenged Mikey. "Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon. The techno turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow, Don!"

"Aw, cut it out!" said Don, happily flattered.

"Can we go, please?" pleaded Raph, impatiently.

"Yeah, let's get moving," said Anya walking past April.

"Hold it right there," said April, grabbing her by the hoodie. "You are going to stay here while the rest of us go to Stocktronics."

"Oh come on, why not?" asked Anya. "I mean, I'm a black belt for crying out loud! You're not! I can protect you!"

"I already have protection from four turtles. Besides, I don't want you to put yourself in danger again. Okay?"

"...Alright," said Anya.

April gave her a quick hug before standing up. "Alright, guys. Let's go." After they left, Splinter told Anya that he was going to meditate quietly in his room and said not to make too much noise. A few minutes later, as Anya was sitting patiently, she waited until it was right, looked around, then stood up and walked towards her backpack.

"Alright, let's see what I got..." About a minute later, she fished out a small, but handy grappling hook gun. "Just this? Well, better than nothing. Now, it's about time I teach Stockman to never mess with me or my aunt."

Unknown to Anya, who was sneaking out of the lair, Splinter stepped out of the shadows from his hiding place, stroking his beard while thinking. "Hmm..."

* * *

_Later, with the turtles... _

"Come on...the Mouser control center's gotta be here somewhere," muttered Leo as he and his brothers were running across the hallway, with only a few minutes before the security devices activate once again. They were in a hurry, and were trying to avoid any security guards when they came across some, only they were unconscious.

"Whoa, what happened here?" wondered Mikey as Donnie examined them.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," assured Donnie. "But I wonder who did this-"

**CRASH! **The air vent lid from the ceiling fell to the ground behind the turtles, and they whipped out their weapons, waiting for the intruder to show himself. "Hey guys!" said Anya, who was upside down, still inside the air vent.

"AAAAAHH!" screamed Mikey out of surprise.

"Geez Mikey, you sound like a girl," said Anya, annoyed as she went inside the air vent before jumping down to the ground. "Where's April?"

"She's trying to deactivate the security systems in another room," answere Donnie, putting away his staff.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back in the lair!" cried out Leo, sheathing his katanas.

"Nah. Took another way inside Stocktronics. Oh, and I knocked those guys over there." Anya pointed to the guards that were still unconscious.

"Nice, now go back to the lair," ordered Leo. "It's too dangerous here. Stockman could come after you and April!"

"Good! I am ready to beat the snot out of that...that weasel!"

"Go wait in the lair or the lounge. Just go to a security guard, tell them you got lost, and they'll escort you out."

"Oh well. I guess you won't learn about the secret passageway to the Mouser control center, which I'm the only one who knows, and where the Mousers are, and more importantly, Stockman," replied Anya sarcastically, walking away.

"Wait, secret passageway?" wondered Donnie, interested. "Uh...hold on a moment." He and his brothers huddled together in a circle. "Guys? I think we should take Anya with us."

"No, she needs to be safe!" argued Leo.

"And she'll be safe with us! Besides, you heard her, she's a black belt, a skilled martial artist like us! Plus, she knows the secret passageway!"

"Yeah! I agree with Donnie!" said Mikey.

"Well, what about you Raph?" asked Leo, turning to him.

"Well, as long as she doesn't get in the way, I'm fine," said Raph.

"Then it's settled." As soon as the team dismissed, Leo stood up and turned to where Anya is, only to find she was gone. "Anya? Where'd you go?"

"Right here," said Anya, far behind him and his brothers. "I was going even if you didn't want me going with you guys."

"Good news! You're on the team!" called Mikey.

"Sweet. Now, come on!" called back Anya. Anya lead the four turtles to some unknown hallways, then to different rooms with different paths before they came across a hallway with some clearing. Before they could proceed, however, lasers started sprouting out all over in front of them, blocking their way.

"This is just great!" groaned Raph. "Any bright ideas?"

"Hmm...Well, there is a cable over there. I think that if we can dismantle that, we can deactivate these lasers," suggested Donnie. "I have the neccessary tools, but we can't get through these lasers."

"Not a problem," assured Anya. "I've resolved that issue. Give me the tools, and I'll handle things from there."

"How can you do anything?" asked Raph, crossing his arms.

"Just watch, why don't you?" Donnie handed Anya the small tools needed to dismantle the cable, and Anya fished out her grappling hook gun from her backpack.

"Uh, where'd you get-" Before Mikey could finish, Anya pulled the trigger on her hook gun, aiming for the other side next to the cable. The dart on the end of the rope hit the wall very deep. She pulled another trigger, and the rope that had extended started shortening up, dragging her along with it. As she was reaching towards the other side, she dodged through all of the lasers, barely getting a single scratch. Once the rope landed back at the barrel of the grappling hook gun, it made a small click as Anya landed back on her feet. She rushed towards the cable and before Donnie could instruct her how to do anything, she was on the roll and took out the wires, making the lasers disappear.

"Well...that was fast," complimented Leo, staring in shock. "You seem to be a bit too good with this stuff, Anya."

"Yeah! Are you a secret agent or something?" asked Mikey. "And where'd you get that grappling hook?"

"Okay first, I'm not a secret agent," answered Anya, handing back Donnie his supplies. "And second, I built the grappling hook gun in my own spare time. Just thank Aunt April. She taught me everything I know."

"Well, let's get going. Stockman's gotta be behind these doors," ordered Leo. The doors automatically opened, and everyone, not including Anya, pulled out their weapons, ready for battle. They slowly stepped inside the dark, silent room. "This is quiet...too quiet..."

"Uh...guys? My turtle senses tingling," whispered Mikey. Suddenly, the doors behind them shut closed, blocking their way out.

The lights went on, and everyone could clearly see Stockman on top of a room, looking at them through a glass window. **"Intruders?!" **his voice cried out through the microphone. **"Here to steal my secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives!" **Four cannons suddenly appeared from the ceilings, aiming straight towards the turtles and Anya before they fired.

Everyone split up and ran for cover or dodging the lasers. Anya stopped for a moment and fired her grappling hook gun towards one of the cannons, hoping to get on top of there and disable it, but unfortunely, her dart couldn't penetrate or wrap around the cannon, so she was forced to take cover behind a pillar. Mikey was dancing all over, dodging the lasers, Leo hid behind a pillar, and Raph and Donnie were running for their lives.

"Raph, heads up!" Leo ran from his hiding spot and blocked the lasers with his katanas, protecting his younger brother and redirecting the lasers back at the cannon that fired them. Donnie used his bo staff to leap from the ground and onto one of the cannons, forcing it to fire at two of the remaining cannons. Once that was done, he pulled out the wires controlling the cannon he was riding on before jumping down and retreating, watching the malfunctioned cannon explode.

Seeing the intruders approaching towards his base, Stockman fired more cannons at them, forcing them to hide in a small crater. Raph somersaulted near some ladders so that the cannon couldn't reach him, and hissed, "Mikey! Slingshot!" Mikey nodded before rushing towards Raph, who had cupped his hands together. Once he got nearby, Raph used his hands as a trampoline for Mikey to jumped upwards and land near the glass windows, where Stockman was currently watching. Mikey smashed the windows open with his nunchucks and entered inside, making Stockman stumbled back before falling to his butt.

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" said Leo, pointing his katana at him.

"You've been practicing that?" asked Mikey, impressed.

"You like it?" Just then, Raph and Donnie appeared into the room using the ladder, and Anya fired her grappling hook gun at the ceiling before crashing through one of the windows with her feet, making Mikey and Leo take cover from the glass shards.

"You do realize that there's already a broken window here," reminded Mikey, pointing to the window he broke.

"And you do realize that I don't care."

"What?! You're still alive?!" cried out Stockman, shocked to see April's niece, healthy and alive.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Anya, angrily turning to him. "You're so gonna pay big time! You sent Mousers after me and my aunt! That was so not fun!" Just then, April entered the room through the elevator, shocking Stockman even more.

"April! You're alive!"

"And kicking!" told April. "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman!"

Stockman only had enough time to press a button before Raph pulled him away by the collar of his jacket, pinning him against the wall. "That's enough!"

"Ha! Too late! I've recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission! They'll be here any second! They'll tear you to pieces!"

"Shut up!" **WHACK! **Anya punched Stockman in the nose so hard, it started bleeding. "I _so_ needed that!"

"Nice one!" complimented Raph.

"April!" shouted Leo, turning to her.

"I have to shut the whole system down!" she said, taking a seat and working through the computers.

"I'll help!" offered Donnie.

"You're doomed!" said Stockman, grinning evilly. "Listen!" A nearby door on the bottom of the control room opened, and a large group of Mouser started entering inside, its mechanic footprints echoing throughout the whole area.

"April! Now's the time!" said Leo, worried as he and Mikey glanced down at the ladder, watching a few Mousers try to climb up.

April and Donnie were frantically trying their best as fast as they could. "A-ah! The system isn't responding!" Not know to any of them, but Stockman was quietly exiting the room when he got the chance.

"Hey, hold on!" Anya's voice cried out. Everyone turned to her, and saw she was looking at the elevator, where Stockman was.

"You should never have messed with me!" Stockman pressed a button on the elevator before escalating down.

"Hey! He's getting away!' shouted Mikey before the elevator doors closed.

"Let him go. We've got bigger problems," reminded Raph as Mousers started appearing all over the room, breaking through the windows and entering through the elevator, surrounding the six. "At least we'll go out fighting."

"Exactly, I don't want to go out at all!" cried out Mikey, scared.

_'Damn! If only I had one of 'those!'' _Anya thought, ready to fight.

"It's not working!" said April.

"Keep trying!" encouraged Donnie.

"This is it!" announced Raph. "It's been fun, guys!"

"Even me, Raph?" asked Mikey, hoping to get a good answer from his older brother.

"Even you, Mikey. Especially you." Before the Mousers could commence their attack, they suddenly stopped moving, and their lights kept blinking back and forth. Cautiously, Leo tapped one of them with his katana, but getting no response.

"Wahoo!" "Yeah!" The guys started cheering in celebration over their victory.

"Good job, April!" congratulated Donnie. "We'd never seen anything like that!"

"Ha, loser!" taunted Mikey, picking up one of the Mousers by the neck.

"Uh...guys?" called out April, a frightened tone in her voice. "I wasn't able to shut them down!"

"They look pretty shut down to me!"

'The only way I could stop them was initiating an overall sequence!" With that said, the Mousers, including the one Mikey was holding, started blinking red, and smoke started coming out of their jaws.

"In other words...?" Mikey asked, dropping the one he was carrying. "Let's get out of here!"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey leaped out of the room first, and before Donnie could carry both Anya and April, Anya turned to April and ordered, "Aunt April! Grab hold of me and don't let go!" She aimed and fired her grappling hook gun at the far ceiling in the next area.

"Okay, but you better give me an explanation later why-WHOA!" April let out a shriek as Anya was swinging through the air using the grapping hook rope, with April holding on tightly to her niece before Donnie also jumped down to the ground. Everyone soon arrived near the exit doors just in time to see the area where they had previously been explode into a huge fire.

"Let's get out of here, guys!" shouted Leo. Not wanting to be told twice, everyone ran for it and soon, entered the sewers towards the lair about an hour later. As soon as everyone calmed down, April demanded to know why Anya was with the turtles in the first place. Leo and his brothers defended her and explained that Anya was a huge help to them, especially with the secret passageway.

"Secret passageway? When did you know that?" asked April.

"Uh..well, while you often worked at Stocktronics, I might have left the lounge a _few_ times and...constantly explored the entire building? I think it's called 'curiosity.'"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, wait! Without me, it would have taken longer for Leo and the others to arrive where Stockman was. In other words, you should be thanking me."

_"Authorities are completely complexed by the destruction of the Stocktronics building with a sudden disappearance of Dr. Stockman,"_the reporter announced on the TV news channel.

"See?" said Anya, pointing to the channel.

"What will you and your niece do now, Miss O'Neil?" asked Splinter. "You are most definitely out of a job."

"I'm not exactly sure," answered April.

"We'll help you get back on your feet," offered Donnie,

"You guys," started April, grateful. "You've all been great, and by guys, I mean four big giant green talking turtles and a giant talking rat."

"Here's to the new team!" cheered Leo, raising his glass of tea as everyone did the same, cheering with him.

"Oh, and Anya? Even though you helped Leo and the others, you're still grounded. For, at least a week."

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

**New chapter, huh? Oh, and happy early Valentine's Day! Wonder why Anya had that grappling gun? How did Anya know about the secret passageways? Find out and read more!**


	3. Meet Blitzedge!

**Hey guys! This is another chapter to take into consideration or whatever. Anyways, I just made this chapter out of the heck of it, so yeah, nothing else to say. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Grab anything you can carry as fast as you can before one of those rumored green lizards come interferring again!" hissed one of the Purple Dragons, grabbing the cash register in a convenience store. Apparently, a small group of Purple Dragons managed to unlock the lock to a store and were trying to steal everything as fast as they could so that the rumored 'lizards' wouldn't send them to jail, just like their pals.

A few minutes later, Leo and his brothers were on patrol, scrolling through the areas of New York when Mikey cried out, "Look over there!" The brothers glanced down and saw some Purple Dragons loading stolen stuff into their truck.

"Those guys will never learn, will they?" said Raph before taking out his sais. "They're all mine. You guys just stand tight while I take care of those punks down there."

Something caught Leo's eye and he stopped Raph with a motion of his hand. "Wait Raph. Someone else is here."

Just when the Purple Dragons were about to load the last of their stolen supplies into the truck, a crash was heard on top of the truck, and everyone turned to see a petite figure wearing a vibrant indigo overcoat over a black shirt, black pants, black gloves, a belt tied around the waist, light boots, and a purple motorcycle helmet with a visor to cover the face, on top of the vehicle, glancing down at the gang members.

"Kinda a late night stroll, isn't it, boys?" the figure spoke in an mechanic, echoing, but older, feminine voice. She leaped down from the ground, tripping a Purple Dragon before jumping up and hitting him on the stomach with her elbow. Two Purple Dragons tried to grab her, but she easily caught one of their arms and threw them towards the other gang member.

"Whoa, she's good," admitted Donnie, impressed as he and his brothers watched.

"Oh...my...GOSH! SQUEEE!" squealed Mikey, excited. "It's-it's-it's Blitzedge! THE Blitzedge! KYA!"

"Who?" wondered Leo, confused.

Mikey gasped dramatically. "You don't know who she is?! She's a really popular and mysterious superhero!"

"Really? Then what are her powers?" asked Raph.

"Er...she doesn't have any. But her martial arts totally make them up for it!"

The one called Blitzedge picked up a Purple Dragon by the collar before throwing him towards the truck, making him slam hard and fall to the ground, unconscious. Blitzedge checked to see if there were any remaining members, but they were all on the ground, unconscious. She bent down, shuffled through one of the Purple Dragon's jackets, and pulled out a cell phone before dialing some numbers.

"What's she doing?" wondered Leo, puzzled.

"She's probably calling the police," said Donnie.

"Yeah, she always does that, except if there are citizens nearby," added Mikey. "I'm going to go talk to her! Maybe I can go get her autograph!" Before anyone could stop her, Mikey leaped from his spot.

"...Alright. Thanks," finished Blitzedge before tossing the phone to the ground. She has finished typing up the Purple Dragons with some coil of rope that was nearby during her conversation with the police and was ready to head out. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder, and instinctly, Blitzedge swung around with her leg, kicking the person who was behind her.

"Ow!" cried out Mikey, rubbing his cheek in pain. "That hurted!" Mikey couldn't tell what sort of expression Blitzedge made from that helmet visor, but he heard a small gasp from her. Blitzedge threw down a smoke bomb and ran off, making Mikey cough and try to wipe away the smoke with his own hands.

His brothers landed right behind him and caught him carefully. "Mikey! Are you alright?" asked Donnie. Before he could say anything else, they heard police sirens getting closer. "Oh no, we better get out of here!" Seeing a nearby ladder, the four of them began to climb up into the rooftop where they had previously been. After a while, the smoke cleared up a little, enough to see that the Purple Dragons were being escorted into police cars.

"At least the bad guys go to prison," said Leo.

"Who was that lady anyways?" wondered Raph.

"Whoever she is, it can't be the last time we see her," said Mikey. "I still haven't gotten my autograph!"

* * *

_The next morning..._

_"Last night, a gang who calls themselves the Purple Dragons tried to rob a convenience store at around 1:00 in the morning. Luckily, the superhero named Blitzedge was there to stop that group in time," _reported the reporter that morning. _"Who is this mysterious woman? If anyone has any information, please call the news channel." _

"Ah man! The first time meeting Blitzedge, and all I got was a smoke bomb to the face!" complained Mikey, making Raph chuckle. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. The way you say it like that makes it even more funnier!"

"Whew! Finally! It took me an hour to find this place!" sighed Anya in relief, walking into the lair through the front door while carrying a skateboard.

"Anya? What are you doing here?" asked Donnie. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's a Saturday, captain obvious. I wanted to hang out here and all. And from the looks of you guys, I'd say something happened. So, what happened?"

"Raph's complaining about a new superhero named Blitzedge," tattled Mikey.

"I was not! You were the one complaining about not wanting an autograph from her!"

"Oh yeah, right."

"Blitzedge? Oh yeah, that superheroine," said Anya. "Yeah, wonder who she is? But, she can't best Gardenia."

"Oh yeah? Does Gardenia have any kung-fu skills like Blitzedge?" challenged Mikey. "I think not!"

"Who's Gardenia?" asked Leo.

"A superheroine who can control plants," replied Anya, placing her hands on her hips, "Can Blitzedge control plants? I think not! And what's this about not getting an autograph?"

"Mikey tried to meet Blitzedge, only to get an actual smoke bomb," said Raph.

"I was off guard! How was I supposed to know she had one of those?"

Just then, Anya's cell phone rang, and she picked it up, walking away from the guys. "Yeah? Great, just on my day off too...yeah, I know. Take care of that part, alright? Bye." When she hanged up, she turned to the turtles. "Uh...I gotta go."

"This soon? But you just got here!" said Mikey.

"Yeah, sorry. Something came up. Later." Throwing her skateboard to the ground, Anya jumped on top of it before letting one of her feet scratch the floor, making herself and the skateboard move back to the sewers and out of the lair.

Several minutes later, Leo and Mikey, who were bored, were flipping through channels when they came towards Channel Six for the thirteenth time. This time, it showed a reporter at some scene in the city, where some event was currently taking place.

_"Today, we're live in Elmer Street, where currently, a bank robbery is taking place, and three bank robbers are taking some people inside the bank hostage inside, so the people can't get inside. And-what is that noise?" _

The camera turned towards the bank, which was supposedly silent, but some grunts and crashing noises were heard. Soon, the glass window shattered as one of the robbers were thrown out and landed on the ground. Entering outside was Blitzedge, stomping towards the injured robber.

"Wait! I surrender!" cried out the robber, putting his hands up in the air.

"No, you haven't! It's jerks like you that make me sick! You guys never learn your lessons! And you decided that today of all things to rob a bank!" shouted Blitzedge, picking him up by the collar before throwing him far enough to land by the police cars. As soon as he landed, he groaned in pain as some policemen handcuffed him. The camera then turned towards Blitzedge, who was running back to the bank. A few more seconds later, the two remaining grunts flew out of the bank, unconscious and injured. Blitzedge came out, but with the rescued hostages behind her, thanking her repeatedly.

_"And another successful rescue from Blitzedge herself! Let's close in and interview her for more details!" _However, when the camera turned towards Blitzedge, she was already gone. _"Wait, where did she go?" _

"Aw yeah! She's done it again!" cheered Mikey.

"I'm glad she saved the day, but she didn't really have to injure that guy too badly," said Leo, frowning.

"Nah, he deserved it," said Raph. "I mean, I would have been mad too if the bad guys never learn their lessons either."

"You're always mad, Raph," corrected Donnie. "Anyways, don't bother me for now. I'm working on something."

"Yeah..." muttered Mikey, thinking very carefully with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

_Later, that night... _

The four turtles were once again on patrol, but this time, Mikey was too excited, because he wanted to meet the superhero, Blitzedge once again, and get her autograph this time. His brothers already told him it wasn't going to work, but he ignored them completely as they were scouting the area they were in.

"Hey guys, look!" whispered Leo, pointing to another direction. Some Foot Ninjas were climbing up on a rope to get to the top of a museum. Obviously, they were planning to do something terrible, like they always do. "Let's wait a bit longer. Maybe then, we can ambush them."

The Foot ninja slowly opened the glass windows of the museum before quietly entering inside, careful not to trigger any alarms as the turtles watched. With great stealth, the Foot ninja slipped in the shadows until they shown themselves in the moonlight, surrounding a large glass box which contained a crystal-like structured shield.

"Okay guys," said Leo. "On the count of three, we go down there and knock them out. Ready? One-"

Suddenly, two of the Foot Ninjas were pinned to the wall by knives that were thrown to them out of nowhere. That startled the Foot ninja and prepared themselves for battle. Some more knives were thrown from the shadows, making the Foot ninjas block them accurately with their weapons. One of them charged towards the shadows where the knives had come from, only to be thrown away a few seconds by the opponent.

From the shadows came Blitzedge, who was charging towards the ninjas with some knives dangling by her hands. She clashed blades with one of them, who had a light katana, before striking his side with a short and not too deep slash, then pinning him to the floor with two of her knives. Three of them tried to attack her from behind, but Blitzedge flipped forward three times before leaping to the air, somersaulting as she threw three more knives at them. They blocked with their katanas and split up to attack from different directions.

One jumped behind her, and the other two took both her sides, all three of them ready to strike at all possible solutions, but they didn't count on her front. As soon as Blitzedge landed on the ground, she rolled over in front of herself. The three Foot ninjas clashed with each others blades, their strategy failing. Blitzedge charged towards another new Foot ninja and threw her knives at him, which he effectively blocked and charged right towards her. He tried slashing, swinging, and thrusting his katana at her multiple times, only for her to dodge and leap over all of those attacks.

"Guys! Let's go help her!" shouted Mikey eagerly, jumping from his hiding spot. The others shrugged before also joining him and landing to the ground. They arrived just in time to see some Foot ninjas retaliate and punch her in the arm and tripping her, rending her arm useless.

"Hey!" shouted Leo, bringing the rest of the Foot ninjas attention. "Didn't anyone ever tell you guys never to punch a lady?" With that said, he and his brothers rushed forward with their weapons unsheathed. Leo blocked a katana that was about to strike Blitzedge, then Raph started attacking two other Foot Ninjas, while Donnie and Mikey kneeled in front of Blitzedge.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Donnie gently as he tied a bandage around Blitzedge's arm.

"Ohmygoshyou'reBliztedgeI'mabigfanofyourseventhoughyou'renotaspopularasSilverSentrycanIhaveyourautograph?!" said Mikey, talking really fast while holding a comic book an a pen. However, as soon as Blitzedge's arm was bandaged, she quickly got up from the floor and rejoined the fight, making Mikey pout. Leo used the blunt side of his katanas to trip a Foot ninja, while Raph knocked out the two Foot Ninjas he was fighting. To their surprise, the Foot ninjas' sleeves were pinned by knives, so they glanced up to see Blitzedge with more knives.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Leo, offering his hand. Blitzedge was silent, then turned around and started walking away. "Hey! Wait a-"

"Whoever you guys are, just leave me alone," told Blitzedge sternly. Before anyone could stop her, they heard police alarms from outside, and assumed that during their fight, they may have triggered an alarm that caused the police to come.

"Let's get out of here guys!" shouted Donnie. Not wanting to be told twice, everyone left the area, with the Foot Ninjas still pinned and trapped in the museum.

* * *

_Next late afternoon... _

"Oww...arm still sore from yesterday," complained Leo as Donnie placed a new bandage on his injured arm. "Well, since Blitzedge's seen us and the Foot Ninjas, and since she attacked them, maybe we should warn her about them."

"Yes!" agreed Mikey, standing up.

"You only want her autograph!" said Raph. "Besides, why should we tell her? We don't even know if she's on our side!"

"If she wasn't, she would have attacked us last night instead of giving us a warning," reminded Leo. "Besides, the Foot Clan were trying to steal something, and she was trying to prevent them from doing so."

"Because she's a superhero, obviously. We still don't know if she's on our side." Just then, Anya glided through the lair on her skateboard before arriving near the turtles and stopping.

"Hey guys!" she welcomed. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"You won't believe it, Anya!" said Mikey, getting excited. "We met Blitzedge, and I _almost _got her autograph! You see, there were these Foot Ninjas we told you about, and they were about to steal something, but then Blitzedge came with all of these knives, and she was like, 'Wah! Take that!' Then, we came in and fought off the rest and-"

"Okay, okay, I got it," said Anya before grimancing in pain. "Ow."

"What happened?" asked Donnie, concerned.

"I fell on the stairs yesterday, injurying my arm. At least it's not broken." Just then, Anya's cell phone once again, and she opened it before pressing it against her ear. "April? What's up?"

As Anya was chatting with April, Donnie whispered, "Hey guys? Gather around."

"Why are we whispering?" whispered back Raph. "Is this about that Blitzedge person?"

"Yeah, she could be on our side if we ask nicely!" said Mikey.

"Uh...Mikey, the first time you asked for an autograph, you got a boot to the face," reminded Leo. "But if she is on our side, she might make a good and useful ally!"

"Yeah, a superhero on our side!"

"But that person could be anyone in this city," reminded Donnie. "Well, if we knew the person behind that helmet, they wouldn't be able to fool us."

"Right," said Raph. "The person behind Blitzedge would have to be short, a martial artist, definitely a girl, someone with a tough attitude-" He stopped midsentence, and him and the others realized what they came across as they turned towards Anya, who was still talking with April.

"Well...she matches that description," muttered Leo, still staring at her. "But then again, she couldn't be her. If so, she'd have to be at least a bit sleepy." Leo's response was a small yawn from Anya. "...Okay, but how can we know if she's really Blitzedge? It's not like she's going to tell us her secret identity, assuming she has one."

"Hey, guys? I have to head home," said Anya, walking towards them. "My aunt's going with a friend to bowling later, and she wants me to stay home. So, see ya, guys." With that said, she placed her skateboard on the ground before gliding out of here.

Donnie had a good idea. "Guys? I have a good idea..."

Later, April was seen at the front door, kissing her niece on the forehead goodnight. "Alright, Anya. Be sure to sleep early. I'll be back late, so don't stay up late."

"Hey, April!" called Mikey as he and his brothers went towards the front door.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked April, surprised.

"We're on a stakeout!" That earned Mikey a smack to the head. "Ow! Hey!"

"What he means is that since Anya's going to be alone in the house, we figured she might need protection and a baby-sitter," offered Leo.

"Guys, I'm not five-"

"Yeah, I really appreciate it, guys!" thanked April. "See you later, Anya!"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" But April was already gone. "Great, just great! So, why'd you guys decided to become my babysitters anyways? Last time I checked, turtles are overated. And yes, it's offensive! Uh...guys? What are-"

* * *

_A few minutes later... _

"Yeah, very funny, guys Now, let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let. Me. Go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"Sorry Anya, but not after we finish interrogating you," apologized Donnie. They were in the kitchen, all the curtains closed, and all the lights shut but one. Anya was tied up in a chair, looking annoyed while the turtles were beginning to interrogating her, although, they were really terrible at it.

"Answer the question, or else you'll get it!" threatned Raph, pointing his sais at her.

"What question? You never asked me any!"

"Oh yeah, right."

"Raph, we're not going to hurt her," said Leo, lowering the sais. "Anya, are you Blitzedge?"

"No. Was that all you had to ask?"

"If you don't answer us, we'll be forced to do this!" Mikey then started massaging her shoulders as gently as he could. "You okay? Hope I didn't squeeze too much."

"This is _so _not going to work," groaned Donnie, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wherewereyouonthe15th?!" shouted Raph quickly.

"W-wait, what?" asked Anya, confused.

"Answer the question!"

"This is the 13th!"

"...Oh."

"Besides, you got any proof I'm Blitzedge?" challenged Anya. The four brothers turned to each other, realizing that they didn't think that through. "Yeah, didn't think so. Now, untie me!" At her command, Leo slashed through her ropes, freeing her.

"Great. How are we going to know if Anya's is Blitzedge?" wondered Mikey.

"How about this," started Donnie. "Two of us will remain here and protect Anya, and the other two will search for Blitzedge. If we find Blitzedge out here, and Anya's here, this confirms she's not Blitzedge. But if she is Blitzedge, she wouldn't be here."

"Great idea you had all day," said Anya, crossing her arms.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to go out!" said Mikey, raising his hand childishly.

"If that's the case, I'll go with Mikey just in case," offered Leo. "That means Raph and Donnie stays here and watches over Anya. Agreed?" The two turtles agreed, but Anya seems unamused.

"Wait! What about my opinion?"

"Uh...you don't count." Just the seething angry glare from Anya was enough to frighten Mikey, at least a little. "Right, let's go, Leo!"With that said, he and Leo leaped out of the windows, leaving her alone with Donnie and Raph.

"So uh...who wants to play Monopoly?" offered Donnie awkwardly, holding up a box of them.

* * *

_Later, with Mikey and Leo... _

"Gonna get my autograph! Gonna get my autograph!" sang Mikey as he and his brother leaped from building to building.

"Uh...Mikey? There's a chance she might not give you one," said Leo. Just then, he and Mikey looked down and saw Blitzedge in an abandoned greenhouse about to face off someone. That someone happened to be a young woman with light blue skin, while wearing a literally flaming azure-colored dress of flames, blue gloves and boots of flames, and even her hair was full of blue flames.

"I'm just getting _warmed _up, Ashure," taunted Blitzedge, getting into a fighting position.

"Ha ha, very funny, Blitzedge. But we all know who's going to win," said the woman named Ashure.

"Who, me? Because heroes always win the day. Last time I checked, I'm a hero. Me, Blitzedge. Yup, that's who I am."

"I got it the first time!" Ashure fired a blast of blue fire towards Blitzedge, who rolled over to dodge the blast. Ashure kept firing a ray of blue fire that was following Blitzedge everywhere she ran. Blitzedge ran up a wall before pushing her feet off and dodging another blast with a somersault. Ashure shot out a pillar of blue fire as she twisted around, trying to burn Blitzedge off. Blitzedge was forced to dodge at one point, receving some burns on her arms.

"Sweet! Go Blitzedge!" cheered Mikey as he and Leo watched. Using fire from her blue-flammed boots, Ashure flew into the air, then shot out a tornado of blue swirling flames at Blitzedge, who rushed up towards a wall and leaped off. As Blitzedge was temporarily in midair, Ashure delivered a direct hit by shooting a blue fireball at her back, forcing her to crash down on the ground and groan in pain.

"What's the matter, Blitzie? Can't take the heat?" wondered Ashure, firing a shower of blue fireballs towards Blitzedge, who hid behind a rock for cover. As soon as the rain was done, Blitzedge stood up quickly and threw a knife at her, which failed and missed. "Nice aim. Were you aiming for me?"

"I am so working on my aiming next time I do this," murmured Blitzedge. She started running all over the place, throwing knives at her, only to end up in a lousy situation. Ashure just floated in the air, sighing as the knives dodged her.

"I don't get it," said Mikey. "Blitzedge is supposed to be a master sharpshooter. So why is she acting like this?"

"I think we should help her now, Mikey," said Leo, opening one of the windows of the greenhouse. Finally bored, Ashure fired a huge heat wave around the area, making Blizedge sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hahahaha! Have a nice tragedy!" crackled Ashure, firing a blast of fire at her direction, which caused smoke to fill the area. As soon as the smoke was cleared, there was no trace of Blitzedge. "Ha! Looks like the heat was too much for her!"

"Guess again, lady!' called Mikey's voice. Ashure turned around and saw two turtles with colored masks. The one with the orange one had his katanas unsheathed, ready to fight, while the one with the orange mask had carried Blitzedge in his arms to safety.

"What are you two, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" joked Ashure.

"Hey I take offensive at that!" shouted Mikey. "And who's supposed to be Dee or Dum?"

"Hmm...let me think..."

"Ugh..." Blitzedge staretd regaining consciousness, then gasped when she saw some walking human-sized turtle carrying her. "W-who are you?"

"Oh! Hey! I'm a really big fan of yours! I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey! Over there is Leo, with the swords."

"Oh! Blue guy, you're Dum, and the orange masked guy is Dee! Perfect!" giggled Ashure, clasping her hands together in joy. "Now that we've got that done, PERISH TO ASHES!"

"Uh oh! Run for it!" Mikey and Leo ran as fast as they could to avoid a volcanic blast of blue fire from Ashure. Leo leaped from the ground to a rock, then bounced off it and rushed towards Ashure. Ashure dodged his slashes before countering with a flame blast, forcing him to retreat back.

"Don't worry, dudette! I'll take over! HYAH!" After setting her down, Mikey charged forward while Leo stood back for backup. Mikey easily flipped back and dodged the fire blasts, frustrating Ashure to no end.

"GRRR! I was wrong! You can be Dum, and the other one can be Dee!" she shouted, retaliating with a huge firey storm. Mikey screeched before ducking behind a huge rock, allowing it to be his shield.

"So what's her deal, anyways?" Leo asked Blitzedge.

"H-huh? Oh, her name's Ashure. She's a supervillain, and she's really nasty! She can control blue flames, and tried to destroy the city several times. Luckily, I, Blitzedge, stopped her during those times! Yup, all those times!"

"Okay, then why don't you stop her now?"

"I-I don't have any water! Yeah! But I don't think I'll find a hose in here!" With a grunt, Blitzedge threw another knife at Ashure, who easily dodged by twirling in the air. "Can you get close to her, Leo?"

"Yeah! As soon as her fire power's out, of course!" said Leo, readying himself. "Mikey! Switch!" Mikey nodded before Leo charged forward to where Ashure was. He swung his katanas at her as soon as she landed back on the ground. Ashure somersaulted backwards to avoid the sharp swords, then flews upwards until she reach a high branch on top of an old tree.

"Come and get me, Tweedle Dee," taunted Ashure. "I'm just getting started." Growling, Leo leaped from lower branches to higher ones as Ashure started running, excitment for the chasing game. As soon as Leo was on the same level as Ashure, he attacks headon, and Ashure defends herself with balls of blue flames, which Leo ducks. He counterattacks, but Ashure blocks with her flaming gloves and sends him flying into a tree trunk with a weak flame kick, injurying his side. Leo advances once more, and Ashure avoids a frail-like move before sending a blast of fire at him. Leo ducks down and felt the heat above him before moving in.

Leo continues his assault of slashes before Ashure hits him with a jetstream of fire, forcing him to block and get burns on his arms. Winching in pain, he slips and falls off the tree branch, falling down, but luckily landing in a soft bush.

Ashure landed down safely in front of him, flames appearing in her fingertips. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Ashure, the mistress of fire!" Before she could attack, however, plants tangled her body, stopping her attack and glancing back to see Blitzedge with her hand extended.

"I should have done this long ago. My mistake," she said indigantly. More and more of similar green plants started sprouting up near Ashure as she tried to ignite her flaming blue body to burn away the plants, only to find it having little effect.

"What's going on?! Why can't I burn these weaklings?!"

"Do your homework, Ashure," teased Blitzedge. "These are aeoniums. They're fire-resistant, so your flames won't work no matter how much power you put into. Also, there's one more thing." She snapped her fingers, and the aeroniums surrounding and tangling Ashure bursted, pouring water all over her body and making her scream in pain before falling to the ground. "They're also drought-tolerant and stores a lot of water."

Leo was shocked and slowly bent down to Ashure. "Is she...?"

"Don't worry. I didn't kill her. I only made enough plants with enough water to knock her out," assured Blitzedge, walking towards Ashure, then tangling her up with more aeoniums just in case.

"Awesome! I didn't know you had plant powers!" cheered Mikey, running to Blitzedge. "Hey, can I have your autograph?!"

"Uh...sure?" Blitzedge took the pen and comic book from Mikey before writing down her own name. After she was done, she handed it back to Mikey, who squealed in joy.

"Hey, we need to talk to you about something," warned Leo seriously. "You know those guys who tried to steal that shield yesterday? They're called Foot ninjas. I don't know much about them, but they're dangerous, so please, be careful."

"Sure...? I mean, yeah! Sure!" said Blitzedge. "I'll be really careful!"

"Good. Look, we're going now, so can you handle this lady for us?"

"Not a problem."

"Sweet! See ya, Blitzedge!" called Mikey as he and Leo started leaping up and up towards the window where they came from. "Oh, and one more thing! I LOVE YOU!" That only caused Blitzedge to make a sicken look as Leo dragged him away.

When they arrived back to April's place, they found April, Raph,Donnie, and Anya in the same living room talking with each other. Rather, it was more like Anya and Raph were arguing with each other, and April and Donnie were trying to stop them.

"Listen, kiddo! I won!"

"No way! I was the one who won! You don't even know the rules of that game!"

"Guys! Guys!" called Leo.

"Where did you two go?" asked April.

"Uh...sight seeing? Anyways, Donnie, Raph, was Anya here the entire time?"

"Yeah! And she was a pain in the shell!" complained Raph, still glaring at Anya.

"Well, that confirms it. Anya is not Blitzedge," replied Mikey, still happy about his autograph. "And I even got Blitzedge's autograph!"

"Really? Didn't think you'd get one from her," said Donnie, surprised.

"Yeah, well thanks for looking after Anya, you guys," thanked April. "Anya, you should really be in bed. You've got school tommorow."

"Right," yawned Anya. "Goodnight guys, and Raph." Raph blinked when he was included in the 'guys' list. As soon as she thought she was alone and closed her bedroom door, she opened her window and whispered, "Psst! Gardenia! You there?"

A vine appeared in front of her window, and climbing down was a girl that was slightly taller than Anya, had auburn hair tied in a bun, a green mask with flowers, wore a brown long-sleeved crop top with a short green cloak over it, short brown pants, and light green shoes.

"About time! I was getting real impatient, you know?" groaned Gardenia, tossing her the same clothes Blitzedge wore to her. "Here's your stuff back. I hope I never do anything like this again. And do you know how bad my aim is? Oh, and what's with those turtle-like guys? Superheroes?"

"In a matter of speaking," replied Anya, hiding away the Blitzedge uniform and helmet. "So, what happened tonight?" After Gardenia revealed everything, including the part about growing plants, Anya sighed. "Well, if you only used it once, I think they'll forget about the powers soon."

"Yeah right. So what's with those turtles?"

"Can't. Promised not to tell. You'll have to figure it out on your own, if you want to become Blitzedge again."

"No way. I had enough of that for tonight," refused Gardenia. "I'll find out in my own time, when I become an ally to Leo and that Mikey guy. See you at school tommorow?"

"Yeah, see you." With that said, Gardenia climbed up the roof before going away with the help of some plants as Anya shut the window for the night.

* * *

**Any ideas for the story guys? Read and review!**


	4. Gardenia (OC villain list)

**Hey guys! This will be the last chapter for a while! I want to work on my other fanfics, so yeah. Anyways, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Cowabunga!" cheered Mikey, leaping from a higher building to another as his brothers followed along. They were on their nightly patrols, trying to find out more about the Foot or fighting any Purple Dragons.

"Mikey, I swear, if I hear you say that one more-" A loud screech and the sounds of window shattering interrupted Raph as he and his brothers covered their ears in pain. They looked down the shattered windows and saw a guy in a weird white cybernetic robot suit with a helmet with one eye covering his face. He was placing antiques and rare treasures into a sack, and strangely enough, none of the alarms were working.

"What happened to the alarms?" wondered Donnie.

"Who cares? Come on, let's go!" ordered Leo, jumping down after unsheathing his katanas. When he and his brothers arrived at the ground, the robot man didn't seem to notice their presence yet, luckily. "Stop right there!"

The robot man turned around, surprised to see four turtles with weapons. "Turtles? Wait, why am I even surprised? There are strange people these days..."

"Return what you stoled, and we'll let you go!" demanded Leo, pointing the tip of his katana at him.

"...On second thought, no!" The robot man thrusted his robotic palms at Leo, which released blue sound waves that caused Leo to crash into Donnie. Raph got angry and charged towards the robot man with Mikey behind him. Once again, the robot man unleased sound waves from his palms, but both brothers jumped over them and proceeded the offensive. Quickly, the robot man formed sound-like barriers around his arms, protecting him as Raph and Mikey tried to attack him.

The robot man jumped back and twisted some button on his chest, causing some sort of tremor to fill the room, and some stalagmites to rush towards Raph and Mikey, making them leap out of the way. Leo and Donnie charged forward, but had to split up due to stalagmites being thrown at them by the sound waves. "Split up!" shouted Donnie, jumping behind a large statue. Using the robot man's sound waves as a distraction, Leo, Mikey, and Raph ran behind some large objects in different areas as well, wanting to catch the robot man off-guard.

Raph got impatient and ran towards the man with a loud battle cry, thus getting a sound wave to the face. Next, Leo and Mikey sprang from their hiding spot and tried to damage the suit, only to be crashed into the wall by more soundwaves. Donnie analyzed the enemy's movements very carefully, before sneaking behind more objects to get closer and closer to the target. At last, he swung his bo staff at the man, making him fall to the ground. Before Donnie could do anything else, the robot man counterattacked by sending Donnie up the wall with another soundwave. As the four turtles started to get up, the robot man released multiple transparent waves from his suit, forcing them back on their knees and covering their ears in pain.

"Oww...my head hurts..." groaned Mikey, getting dizzy. The robot man grabbed a sword from a suit of armor that was nearby and started approaching Mikey, about to raise the sword, when something interrupted him.

"You're getting to be a real thorn in my side, Sonido," spoke a feminine voice. Everyone twisted their heads to glance up and saw a tall, young girl wearing green clothes, and surrounded by hedges.

"KYAH!~ IT'S GARDENIA! GARDENIA!" squealed Mikey, making others turn to him in confusion.

"Who?" asked Donnie.

"Gardenia is a superhero! A superhero who has the power to control plants! She's awesome!"

"About time I got some appreciation," giggled Gardenia, leaning against the hedges.

"I may not be able to beat your plants, Gardenia," shouted the robot man called Sonido. "But I can still hear you _scream!_" With that said, the robot man unleased more sound waves from his suit, making the turtles fall down in pain once again. Gardenia quickly covered herself with the hedges, and as soon as the sound waves cleared, she reappeared and pushed her palms forward, making two roots fly past the turtles and tangle Sonido.

"Honestly, this is the third time I've had to dealt with you, and it's really getting annoying," said Gardenia, climbing down a staircase full of grass she created as she was approaching Sonido. "Next time I turn you into the police, I am so requesting you go into high-time military jail."

"How can you not be affected by my soundwaves?" questioned Sonido, trying to break free of the roots typing him up.

"Easy. Did you know that there are plants that can block sounds? Plants do make wonderous things, you know," replied Gardenia, laying back on a floating bed of flowers. "And, news flash, Mother Nature just got herself some muscles!"

**BEEP! BEEP! **The alarms went off on their own, startling Gardenia only for the her to lose her concentration. Due to that, Sonido's ropes had begun to loosen, enough for him to get out and fire a sound wave at Gardenia, knocking her into a wall. Sonido then activated another button on his suit, which only affected her for the moment and caused her to clutch her forehead in pain.

"Another few seconds and your brains will be so scrambled, I'll serve them up for breakfast," said Sonido, still tormenting Gardenia with the invisible sound waves damaging her brain cells. What he failed to notice, was Leo and his brothers recovering from their own mental injuries and gathering their own weapons. Donnie and Raph tackled Sonido while Mikey and Leo stood in front of Gardenia, protecting her. Raph stabbed the buttons on Sonido's suit, no longer attacking Gardenia's mind while Donnie tried to disable Sonido's suit.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Leo as he and Mikey kneeled down to Gardenia, who was laying facedown on the ground, moaning in pain. Donnie managed to knock out the man in the suit with his bo staff and deactivated the suit, so it was all fine.

"Yeah...I think I'll be alright, Leo," assured Gardenia, standing up slowly while still clutching her forehead. She glanced up, and with one swish of her arm, roots began sprouting from the ground, and tangled Sonido tightly this time.

"Wait, why do you know my name?"

Gardenia's eyes widen in realization. "Uh...because Blitzedge mentioned about you and Mikey right here!"

"And why do you know about Blitzedge?" asked Raph suspiciously.

"Sorry, as much as I want to say, time's up." The brothers were confused by what she meant, until they heard police sirens near the museum.

"Let's book it, guys!" shouted Mikey.

"Uh...nice to meet you, Gardenia," said Leo before he and his brothers left the museum as fast as they could, leaving Gardenia to deal with Sonido.

* * *

_The next day... _

"Ugh..." groaned Anya, laying on her bed with the bed covers over her body. Donnie placed an small bag of ice on top of her forehead along with a towel to ease her fever. Apparently, Anya had gotten a huge fever this morning possibly due to early autumn, so April called for some help.

"Thanks for the help, guys," thanked April, bringing in some medicine and a glass of water.

"No problem," assured Leo. "Besides, there's nothing else to do anyways."

"Actually, I wanted to see my favorite show today," complained Mikey, who got glares from his brothers. "Er...I mean, I'll check it out later!"

"I'm sure she's going to be fine," said Raph. "I mean, how hard can some fever be?"

"Raphie, did I ever mention how strong you are?" giggled Anya. Everyone froze, then slowly turned to her in shock and horror.

"Anya never admits Raph is strong, not at all!" cried out Donnie.

"Nice going, Raph!" hissed Mikey. "She's gone delusional now!"

"Mikey, I love your jokes! You're too funny! I love them!"

"Gah! She really has gone crazy!"

"She is definitely sick," said April, feeling her niece's forehead.

"Leo, you're so kind and strong and smart!"

"Uh...that's nice," said Leo, placing her flat on the bed. "So why don't you take your medicine and go to sleep?"

"Medicine? Does it taste like Mikey's delicious pizza smoothie? It was very delicious!" Everyone had a disgusted look, but turned to Mikey for questioning.

"Uh...I have no idea what she's talking about!" While the turtles and April were chatting, Anya had walked away somewhere, and it wasn't until they heard a loud crash that they stopped talking and realized Anya was gone.

"Okay, ow, ow, ow, ow," whispered Anya to herself, her body injured after 'accidentally' falling down the stairs. "Maybe falling down the stairs was a bad idea. Heck, tricking the others was more bad-oh, here they come!" She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out, pretending to be asleep.

"Is she alright?!" exclaimed April as she and the turtles rushed down the stairs.

Donnie pressed his finger against Anya's neck, and sighed in relief. "She's alright. She's just asleep. We should probably get her to bed and LOCK the door."

"Also, one of us can watch over her just in case," suggested Leo as he scooped the 'sleeping' girl into his arms. "I should take first lead, just in case." Once Leo placed Anya in bed, Anya's cell phone rang, so Mikey answered it in speaker phone.

"Hello! Michelangelo's Special Pizza Delivery!"

"Er...what?" a girl's voice was heard. "Anya, if this is a joke, it's not funny!"

April took the phone from Mikey and placed it to regular mode. "Oh, hey Clover! No, it was my friend, Mikey. He was just fooling around. Anya's sick today, Clover. That's why she couldn't go to school. Sorry. Okay, I see. Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Donnie.

"Anya's best friend, Clover. She was worried when Anya didn't show up in school, so she called. Anyways, thanks for looking after her, you guys."

"No problem," said Leo.

"Good luck, Leo!" called Mikey. "Be sure not to let Anya fall off the windows!"

"Like that's ever going to happen."

* * *

_Later, that night... _

"...See you, April!" called back Donnie as he and his brothers left the building to go on patrol for the night. After the whole situation with Anya falling off the stairs, everything seemed to settle down, but Anya still had to keep up her acting when she woke up, and she still had a fever. April and the brothers hoped that Anya would get better, because they didn't want a complimenting Anya since it was scary and uncommon. April made sure Anya's windows and door was locked before going to the living room to relax at long last.

"Man, I really hope that Anya gets well soon!" said Mikey as he and his brothers were traveling around the city. "I can't stand it!"

"Remember when Raph got sick? He got nice too! It was horrible!" complimented Donnie, shuddering at the memories.

"Yeah, well that's over and done with," said Raph. "Wait, what's that?" Raph and his brothers stopped, looked down at an empty building, and saw Gardenia fighting off against a skinny guy in yellow clothing, and a taller, muscular man in blue wielding a spear that looked like a lightning rod. Both were firing lightning and thunder at Gardenia despite the clear skies that night. Gardenia raised her arms into the air, causing a tremor and multiple sharp roots to rise up and towards the two men.

"Allow me, brother!" offered the skinny yellow guy. With a swung with both of his arms, he fired a large bolt of lightning at the swarm of roots, frying them and rendering them useless as they crumpled to the ground. Gardenia punched forward at the air, making a large root made of dirt and grass sprang from the ground and punch the blue brother. That made the yellow brother angry enough to gather enough energy to create a sphere of lightning. Lightning bolts sprang from the sphere in every direction, causing Gardenia to dodge and somersault every one of them until one hit her in the chest, electrifying her.

"You are finished! We, the Electro Brothers, always win!" crackled the blue brother, sparks crackling around his fingertips. Before he could do anything, someone crashed through the glass windows from another room, which revealed to be Blitzedge, who was holding a grappling hook gun, and a knife in another hand.

"You're not going to win!" She twirled her knife a few times before throwing it at the yellow brother, who dodged out of the way. After throwing the knife, Blitzedge fired her grappling hook gun at the wall near the blue brother, pressed a trigger, and the rope headed back to the gun, taking its wielder with it. Blitzedge delivered a weak punch at the blue brother before arriving at the wall, another knife at her hand.

"Why are you here?!" shouted Gardenia before forced to create a shield made of roots and dirt to protect herself against the yellow brother's lightning attacks. She forced plants to tangle the yellow brother's feet before lifting him up the air and tossing him towards a wall. Despite that, the yellow brother got up and charged towards her, firing blasts of lightning at her.

"No time to chat!" shouted back Blitzedge, watching as the blue brother flew into the air above her. The blue brother charged his spear with thunder, then started rotating it in a circular motion before unleasing powerful thunder bolts down towards her. Blitzedge flipped backward several times, avoiding thunder bolts until she arrived behind a pillar.

"You shouldn't be here, you know! I got a call that-"

"I know! Talk later!"

"Wait, Gardenia's voice sounds familiar," muttered Donnie as he examined the fight. "I know I've heard that voice somewhere before, but I just can't remember where and what."

"How could you brainwash Sage and Pyro Jet, Tonitrua? Same thing with your brother, Fulgur!" questioned Blitzedge, still hiding behind a pillar. The blue brother called Tonitrua, was about to say something when his yellow and older brother, Fulgur, flew right next to him.

"Okay, so maybe the brainwashing wasn't 100% complete, but we'll get it right," said Fulgur, putting his hands on his hips. "As long as we're together, nothing can beat us!"

"Yeah, you're 'Brothers of the Year.' What next? You'll be kidnapping and brainwashing grannys from the neighborhood just to get yourselves rubber suits so you won't get yourself a boo-boo?"

"Ooh! Good one, Blitzedge!" commented Gardenia. "Yeah...that wasn't a very good joke."

"...You two have certainely a dry sense of humor," added Tonitrua.

"Shut up, big guy! Double for you, long nose!" shouted Blitzedge, now refering to Fulgur.

"Why does everyone keep commenting that! My nose is fine!" With a loud cry, Fulgur formed a circle of electricity beneath the two girls feet, making them jump out of the way before the circle exploded, bringing dust all over the area.

The turtles were trying to see what was going on, so they crashed the windows into the building and readied themselves for battle. They saw Gardenia with her back turned trying to find either her friend or the enemy. "Ugh! Fine! I'll just tangle everyone here!" Raising her arms, she created a huge plant that started wrapping anyone with its tentacles, except the turtles, who were defending themselves. Soon, the dust cleared, and the tentacles had managed to wrap Fulgur, Blitzedge, and Tonitrua.

With one free hand, Tonitrua twirled his spear above his head before pointing to Gardenia, the tip pointing a blue beam of thunder, which damaged Gardenia severerly and made her release the plant's tentacles. As soon as Tonitrua and his older brother Fulgur reunited with each other, it didn't last long. Blitzedge charged towards them, leaped up, and swung her leg at Fulgur, whose head swung to the side. Blitzedge wanted to continue her assault, and tried to kick at Tonitrua until he grabbed her leg and threw her towards some crates.

"Not so fast! You'll have to go through us first!" shouted Raph, bringing Tonitrua and Fulgur's attention.

"Who are you four? The Wacko Turtle Squad?" joked Fulgur.

"At least he didn't call us lizards," said Mikey.

"No, wait! The Wacko Lizard Squad!"

"I stand corrected." With that said, Mikey and his brothers rushed towards the Electro Brothers with a loud cry, while the two Electro Brothers fired bolts of lightning and electricity at them, making the turtles deflect them with their weapons. Leo leaped up and tried to attack with both his katanas, but had to block and jump over their heads as the two Electro Brothers separated.

Pressing his palms together, Tonitrua charged towards Leo with palms of thunder, but Leo grabbed his head and smashed his knee in before shoving him away, watching Tonitrua clutch his head in pain before rejoining his brothers. "So what's the plan, fearless leader?" asked Raph.

"Me and you will have to take the big guy. Donnie and Mikey, you two attack the skinny yellow guy. Go!" Donnie and Mikey chased after Fulgur, who kept firing rays of lightning, forcing them to dodge as they tried to get in close, until they got blasted in the chest by lightning each. Tonitrua tried to go all-out on Raph and Leo. Tonitrua swung his thunder-filled fists at Leo and Raph, who dodged out of the way. Raph tried to stab with his sai, only for his wrist to be grasped by Tonitrua. Before Raph could attack with his other sai, Tonitrua placed his free hand onto his stomach, electrocuting him with a powerful surge of electricity, then threw him towards Leo.

Tonitrua picked up his spear, then blocked three knives that were coming his way and saw Blitzedge with more knives in one hand. Tonitrua fired a large blast of thunder at her, forcing her to somersault lots of times to dodge the blasts. She finally arrived on top of a pillar, then kicked herself off it towards Tonitrua's back. Before Tonitrua could counterattack, Blitzedge grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over her, ramming him into a wall.

Meanwhile, Fulgur generated lightning around his palms and fired small, yet destructive lightning orbs towards Mikey and Donnie. Donnie managed to get close and attack with his bo staff, making Fulgur stop his assault and block with his arms before sending Donnie away with a blast of lightning.

"Cowabunga!' Mikey tackled Fulgur from behind and held him tightly until Fulgur covered his entire body with lightning, electrifying Mikey until he let go. Fulgur then gathered a large quality of lightning into his fist, then punched the ground, destroying much of the lower ground and covering with a torrent of lightning towards Mikey and Donnie, forcing them to crash into a wall.

Suddenly, giant man-eating plants sprang from the ground and one of them tangled Fulgur before opening its jaws. Leo glanced at Gardenia, who was controling the plants, then back at the man-eating plants. "No!" He leaped up and sliced through the man-eating plants with perfect accuracy, releasing Fulgur.

"Brother! Let us finish this!" called Tonitrua, dodging slashes from Blitzedge before flying up into the air. Fulgur nodded before also rising up in the air. Both raised their arms into the air and began channeling thunder and lightning into their palms. Realizing that something bad was about to happen, Gardenia used her plants to shove Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie from their current spots to a farther area before she and Blitzedge ran out of there.

As if on cue, a large bolt of thunder and lightning combination descended down from the skies and struck the huge area. Thinking that their opponents were vaporized, the Electro Brothers flew out of the building, feeling satisfied. As soon as the fust cleared, the turtles and two superheroes were alright, escaping the blast.

"Blitzedge, how can you be here? You should be at home, resting!" started Gardenia, turning to her friend.

"You think you could handle the Electro Brothers on your own? I saw you, you could have been killed! You're just pretty damn lucky I arrived in time."

"Uh...ladies? You mind telling us what that was all about?" questioned Raph, pointing to the direction where the Electro Brothers flew.

"Yes. What the HELL was that all about?" demanded Blitzedge, marching towards Raph. "We were doing well, until you guys showed up! Nice save, by the way!"

"Hey, look here punk! If we haven't showed up, you two would be fried, literally! And you, plant girl!"

"It's Gardenia!"

"Whatever! What was that with the plant monsters? You trying to kill them or arrest them?"

"I wasn't planning to kill Fulgur!" argued Gardenia, putting her hands on her hips. "I simply wanted to scare him! I could control those plant monsters just fine!"

"Just who were those two?" asked Donnie. "What's going on?"

"Okay, you know that yellow guy you and Mikey fought? His name's Fulgur," explained Blitzedge. "And the blue guy is Tonitrua. Both of them are the Electro Brothers, a team of villains that does whatever they please. Apparently, they kidnapped and brainwashed two heroes called Sage and Pyro Jet."

"Haha, Tonitrua? What kinda girl's name for a guy is that?" laughed Mikey.

"Actually, Tonitrua and Fulgur mean thunder and lightning in latin, so it makes sense," said Donnie. "Anyways, you know where the two brothers might be?"

"...Got it!" cried out Gardenia. "They're heading towards an abandoned laboratory in Herb Street, most likely their hideout."

"And how do you know?" asked Raph.

"I used the roots around the city and tried to find their location by foot. It wasn't easy, since they can fly, but they just landed. Let's go, Blitzedge!"

"We'll go too!" offered Mikey.

"No way. This has nothing to do with you," said Blitzedge. "See ya." Gardenia grabbed Blitzedge's arm, then Blitzedge shot her grappling hook gun at the ceiling before going up towards the ceiling, so that Gardenia could create some floating bushes to fly her and Blitzedge to where the brothers were.

"...You're going to follow them anyways, aren't you?" asked Raph to Mikey.

"Yeah I am! Let's go, guys!" As Raph, Mikey, and Leo rushed to follow them, Donnie was left pondering.

"Hmm...I know I've heard Gardenia's voice before. But where...?"

"Donnie! Hurry up!"

"Ah! Coming!"

* * *

_Later... _

"At last! The mind control is almost complete, brother!" cheered Fulgur, adjusting some tools to some machine he and Tonitrua were creating. "Now, let's check those two boys out for a test run."

"You're not going to get that chance," spoke Blitzedge's voice. The two brothers glanced up and saw Gardenia and Blitzedge entering the same room as they were. "That, I can promise you."

"You are just in time to try out our test subjects," said Tonitrua, pressing some sort of button on the machine. Another set of doors opened, and two boys came out of them. One of them had red and yellow skin with white eyes, spiky flaming red hair, a black one piece uniform with a big collar and a flame symbol at the chest. The other boy looked younger, and was wearing a blue light cloak that covered his face, but he had a blue uniform underneath that cloak.

"You take on Pyro Jet, and I'll take on Sage. Got it?" said Gardenia, earning a nod from Blitzedge. Before they could attack, the one with the red hair called Pyro Jet, and the one in the blue cloak called Sage struck first. Pyro Jet shot two concentrated beams of fire from his palms each while Sage's palms glowed blue, and streams of water headed towards their way.

"Move, move, move!" commanded Blitzedge leaping out of the way. Gardenia made her plants rise up to get higher and higher. Her plants may have been burned, but the fire was quickly quenched by the streams of water, making them stronger. Blitzedge rushed towards Pyro Jet, leaped up, and kicked him in the chest, sending him towards a wall. Both opponents charged at each other, and Blitzedge proceeded to do another air kick, but Pyro Jet slid under her.

Pyro Jet fired some spheres of fire towards Blitzedge, but she swiftly jumped out of the way in time. She backflipped two times before throwing her knives, who melted them with his flame powers. Blitzedge got out two more knives and twirled them before charging towards Pyro Jet and attemping to attack him. He dodged the slashes before counterattacking with a leg sweep, which Blitzedge jumped up to avoid. During that, Pyro Jet stood up and got out of the way as Blitzedge continued her assault before forcing Blitzedge to dodge back by firing another fire blast.

Blitzedge tried to struck twice, but was knocked to the floor by a shove. She quickly recovered and slashed at Pyro Jet, who leaped out of the way, allowing Blitzedge to make a slash at the wall before she attacked Pyro Jet. She tried to slice him, but Pyro Jet moved his head backwards and sent Blitzedge flying with one kick to her chest. She leaped off the wall and tried to stab his arm, only to find that the blades on her knives were slowly melting.

"Pyro Jet! Snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" she shouted, trying to break his mind controlling. When Pyro Jet didn't reply, she grew impatient, then kicked him in the chest with both feet, making him stumble back a bit. He retaliated by shooting two fireballs at her, so she dodged to the side, rushed forward, and kicked him in the chest again, making him collide with the wall and fall down before coming back up again.

Meanwhile, Gardenia was fighting off Sage by forming a circle of weeds and plants surrounding her, controlling the vines in every direction possible as she fended off Sage's magic attacks. Quickly figuring out that his water spells would only make Gardenia stronger, he tried other spells like fire, ice, and lightning spells, which was highly effective against Gardenia. Luckily, they were only weak spells, but still enough to damage her.

Gardenia thrusted her palms forward, making roots from the ground sprang towards Sage. She needed to find a way to get rid of his spells and knock him out before anything worse happens. Sage's palms glowed and he fired more fireballs at the roots, burning them to the ground. This time, she sent two roots towards Sage, but made them dodge the fireballs and iceballs and managed to tangle Sage's arms as he silently struggled to break free.

"Now's my chance!" she shouted, sending more and more roots to bind Sage's body. To her shock, a large fireball came out of nowhere and freed Sage from the roots. Gardenia turned her head and saw that it was Pyro Jet who had fired that blast before going back to his fight. While she was distracted, she was electricuted by a thunder spell from Sage, and fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

**BAM! **"Who do you call? The TMNT Busters!" cheered Mikey as he and his brothers ran into the room, wielding their weapons. They examined the room, and saw Blitzedge struggling against Pyro Jet, and Gardenia was trying to attack Sage, and the Electro Brothers were standing at the end of the room, watching the room.

Blitzedge twisted her head and saw Mikey and his brothers. "Good! As much as it pains me to say this, we need your help!"

"Oh, so little miss superhero needs help?" teased Raph.

"Just shut up and do it! Take out the Electro Brothers! We'll handle these two!"

"Let's go, guys! Don't let them escape!" ordered Leo before he and his brothers charged towards the Electro Brothers. The Electro Brothers flew up into the air and fired their electric attacks, forcing the brothers to split up into groups of two. Leo and Donnie were being chased by Tonitrua, then climbed up a wall and jumped off in time to avoid a thunder blast. Donnie threw his bo staff at Tonitrua, who dodged out of the way.

"Ha!" cried out Fulgur, firing a lightning shot from his palms. As he shot multiple times, Mikey and Raph kept on dodging and ducking to avoid being electrified, until Raph charged right up, facing the risks, and shoved Fulgur to the ground. Mikey leaped over Raph and striked Fulgur, but he got up quickly and dodged.

Leo backflipped a few times and watched as Donnie and Tonitrua clashed staff to staff together. Eventually, Donnie struck Tonitrua in the stomach so hard, he bent down in pain before he was kicked towards a wall. Fulgur started punching the air, when really, he was just throwing electric punches towards Raph and Mikey from a far distance. While Leo fought off Tonitrua on his own, Donnie tried to figure out the machine that seemed like the mind controlling machine. A few minutes later, he seemed to figure it out and deactivated it.

"W-what the...?" groaned Pyro Jet, snapping out of it. Just to be sure, Blitzedge punched him, thus knocking him out. Gardenia was helping Sage stand up after restricting him with vines while she had previously fought him.

"Oh! I remember!" gasped Sage. When he turned, he saw Tonitrue and Fulgur fighting some masked turtles and was still confused on what was going on. He wasted no time and created bubbles that trapped the two Electro Brothers, surprising everyone. Fulgur and Tonitrue tried to break the bubble with their powers, but found it having little effect.

"Hey! Let me and my brother out! Now! Or I'm going to scream!" screamed Fulgur, banging on the bubble.

"You think you can make the bubbles soundproof?" asked Blitzedge. Sage nodded before lifting up his palm, thus blocking out the sound in the bubbles. "Ah, much better."

"Great, we just need to get you home now," said Gardenia.

Donnie snapped his fingers in realization. "I got it! Nice try, Gardenia! Or, should I say...Clover?"

Gardenia and Blitzedge looked surprised for a second, then Gardenia remained calm and said, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Donnie! You never reveal a hero's secret identity! Especially in front of the villains!" gasped Mikey, pointing to Tonitrue and Fulgur, who was still mute and screaming inside the bubble.

"Uh...I don't think you have to worry about that," assured Sage. "Just in case, I made sure the Electro Brothers don't hear our conversation."

"Anyways, I'm not this Clover person! And-hey! What's that?" The turtles turned around, but saw nothing. When they turned back to Gardenia, they were suddenly sprayed by some sort of spore and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Look, if you want to repay us for saving your butts," started Blitzedge. "Go arrest the Electro Brothers and never tell these guys what just happened. Got it?" The two superheroes nodded, confused. "Alright, good. Let;s go, Gardenia."

After Blitzedge and Gardenia left the abandoned laboratory, Sage looked at Pyro Jet awkwardly. "So...do we just leave these guys?"

"I think so...let's go!"

* * *

**Whew! This is the last chapter until for a while! Anyways, read and review! Oh, and here's some villain OC list I need you guys to fill out if you want! Anyone could post their OC list in the reviews!**

**OC:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Race:**

**Powers/abilities:**

**Weapons (if any):**

**History:**


	5. Meet Casey Jones

**Sorry, couldn't resist but do this chapter just for the heck of it! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"I'm serious, Clover," started Anya as she and Clover ate lunch at a separate table in school. "I had to stop this guy in a hockey mask from killing any Purple Dragons five times this week. I mean, I get he's trying to stop them, but trying to kill them is out of the line."

"The question is, why do you care about that guy?" questioned Clover, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I mean, it's good you're trying to stop him from killing, but why haven't you arrested him yet, or at least give him a warning?"

"Tried to, but he always manages to escape somehow with a motorcycle! You know I'm like, 5 years too young to get a license. And I tried as you-know-who, but that didn't work out for me due to my small size."

"Need my help?" offered Clover. "I mean, I could easily trap him if I come with you."

"Nah. It's fine. You have your own job, remember? I'll think of something."

In another table far away from Anya and Clover's, a blond-haired boy with blue eyes was chatting with another boy identical to him, except he had brown eyes. "Kinda really annoying me that every time we put some villain in jail, they always escape," complained the brown-eyed boy. "I mean, we just cleaned up the mess and now we have to do it again? Isn't that irritating, Andy?"

"Yeah, but we have to deal with it, Dio," sighed Andy. "And try not to get into another fight, Dio. You don't want to get in trouble with Dad again, do you?"

"Yeah, but I was just looking out for my little bro!" defended Dio. "Those bullies were tormenting you!"

"That's no excuse to take your anger out on them. Don't let your emotions control you."

"You're one to talk, you know. You're always kind, but shy all the time. Man up and stand up for yourself for once! Gah, never mind."

* * *

_Later, that night... _

Blitzedge leaped building to building, and whenever there was a building too high or far away, she'd use her grappling hook gun to swing upwards. As she ran across the rooftop of another building, she muttered, "Wonder what the masked guy's going to be up to next? Probably beating the pants off of someone. Whatever. I better hurry."

Soon, she arrived on top of a building, where below, there was a huge alley that seemed completely empty. She got suspicious and slowly started walking, examining every area of the alley until she heard and saw Raph running into the alley. _'Raph? What would he be doing here?' _thought Blitzedge, laying flat on the ground.

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere," she heard him mumble under his breath. She heard an engine start, turned her head, and saw the same hockey-masked guy riding up towards Raph with a hockey stick while riding a motorcycle. He lowered his hockey stick and tripped Raph before stopping.

"I've got more where that came from, freak boy!" shouted the masked guy. "You want a rematch?! Check me out Friday night, Central Park! Adios, loser!"

"Wait!" yelled Blitzedge, standing up as quickly as she could as masked guy rode away.

"Come back here you-!" Raph stopped, exhausted from his fight. "Ah, nuts." Blitzedge jumped down and ran towards the masked guy's direction, only to find him gone. "Whoa! Blitzedge?"

"Great, just great," sighed Blitzedge. "And this is all because of the stupid requirements..."

"Hey, what are you doing here anyways?" questioned Raph. Blitzedge only glanced at him for a second before shooting her grappling hook gun at the rooftop before flying upwards as the rope returned to the barrel of the gun. "Hey! I wasn't finished talking to you-and she's gone."

Blitzedge got a radio signal in her motorcycle helmet, learning about a supervillain calling himself Glacio, and he was freezing anyone who got in his way while robbing a jewelry store. She was running as fast as she could, her feet pounding against the rooftops as she goes until she reached the street where the jewelry store was being robbed.

A man with spiky white hair that looked like icicles, blue eyes, white snow skin, and wearing arctic snow clothes was firing cold beams from one palm, freezing the ground so that he could create some slide for him to travel. On his other hand is a bag of jewels he stoled. Blitzedge fired one of her special knives, that usually contain various substances, and in this case, an explosive one. Blitzedge fired three knives at the ice slide, waited for a few seconds as they beeped before they constantly exploded, making Glacio fall to the ground in a cry.

"You're not escaping with those jewels, Glacio," told Blitzedge sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, the famous Blitzedge,' replied Glacio in a Russian accent. "I did not think you would arrive. So sorry, but I am out." Glacio fired snow from his palms, forcing Blitzedge to leap to the side and dodge before charging up to the Russian man, taking out two knives before throwing them. Glacio lifted up his arm, creating an ice pillar that blocked the two knives before lifting up the ice pillar and throwing it at Blitzedge, who backflipped out of the way.

"You did not just throw that at me," said Blitzedge, getting a little mad. As Glacio was flying up the skies using his ice powers to create an ice slide, Blitzedge fire a few explosive knives, bringing Glacio to the ground again. Blitzedge fired more knives at him, and Glacio retaliated by making a small avalanche of snow and ice, freezing not only the knives, but almost all parts of Blitzedge as well.

Before Glacio could do anything, he was thrown back by a fireball and fell back, glancing up at the skies to see Sage, another superhero and the same one Blitzedge rescued, flying down. Sage wanted to repay Blitzedge back for saving him before, so he turned his head to see Blitzedge stabbing an explosive knife on the ice trapping her, slowly getting herself out.

Once he knew Blitzedge was safe, he brought his hands together and started chanting, "Flare turbine!" (Flare tornado!) He thrusted forward, unleasing a tornado of swirling fire heading straight for Glacio. He was thrown back once again, then created a shield of ice for protection. Once the fire died out, Glacio made his counterattack by making a block of ice and aiming for Sage, earning an grunt from him when he hit him.

Blitzedge finally managed to break free of her ice prison before rushing towards Glacio again. Glacio fired a beam of ice again, but Blitzedge leaped back and avoided it. He kept firing more and more beams, but Blitzedge always dodged before she threw a knife at his hand, making a gash and unable for him to use his ice powers with that hand. He dropped his bag of jewels and readied his other arm for battle.

"Spahaera ignis!" (Fire ball!) Glacio jumped back in time to avoid a fireball from Sage, who had recovered from his injuries. Blitzedge leaped into the air and somersaulted before landing a high kick, which Glacio avoided. She punched forward a few times before finally landed a kick to his stomach, sending him towards a brick wall. Glacio sprayed another avalanche towards the two heroes, hoping to freeze them. Blitzedge grabbed Sage's hand and pulled him over in time, watching as the avalanche froze some cars and streetlights.

"Celeritas augeri!" (Increase speed) chanted Sage, boosting up Blitzedge's speed temporarily. In a second, Blitzedge appeared in front of the ice villain, punched him in the stomach, and smashed his head with both fists clasped together. Glacio touched the ground and sent ice spikes towards Blitzedge, but she backflipped in time. Unexpectedly, he got up, grabbed the knife that Blitzedge had used on his before, and stabbed her in the arm, making her grit her teeth in pain. He took this chance to run for it as Sage rushed towards her.

"I'm fine," Blitzedge assured, tossing the knife away after pulling it out. Sage closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of her wound, a blue glow appearing from his palms. Her wound slowly closed up, and soon, disappeared. "Thanks, Sage."

"Well, I wanted to repay you for saving me and my br-er, Pyro Jet. But, I need to ask you for a favor."

"I'll listen. What is it?"

"A little while ago, I heard Glacio talk through some communicator. Whoever he talked to arranged a deal with him. Apparently, Glacio is preparing to freeze the entire city with freeze bombs scattered all over with a single button. But the woman he was talking to has the detonator and told him she wanted jewels in exchange for the detonator. They were supposed to meet up on Friday night in the abandoned factory on Main Street for the exchange."

"Wait, Friday night?" questioned Blitzedge before sighing. "Great, just great. And I had plans for that night. Well, okay. I'll help. But what about Gardenia or Pyro Jet?"

"Both are busy with another task. But thank you for helping me, Blitzedge. I think we should meet up 8:00, Friday night. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Why don't we call the police for help?"

"If Glacio or his accomplice ever finds out the police were involved, they might freeze the entire city without hesitation. Understand?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Friday night, 7:45... _

When Blitzedge arrived at the abandoned factory, she wanted to arrive early, just in case something bad happened. When she climbed on top of the rooftop, she was surprised to see Sage there, waiting for her. "Sage? You're early."

"I thought I would come early, just in case. Okay, I'll transform into Glacio using my magic, then try to draw the information out of our target. Please go and hide somewhere where the meeting room is so you can assist me if things turn out ugly. "

"Got it." After Sage transformed into Glacio, Blitzedge hid in corners and sneaked behind whenever she got the chance, slowly catching up to her ally as he was searching for their target.

"You're here early, Glacio," replied a feminine voice. Out of the shadows appeared Ashure, looking very swell and fresh, shocking Blitzedge and Sage. Just how did she escape a very high and advanced prison? They were so donating money so the government could make power-proof jails.

Sage remained as calm as possible and asked, "Were you followed?"

"If I was, then you would have seen scrotched bodies and blue flames, wouldn't you? Also, I have limited patience, so keep it brief."

"Hold on. I want the detonator first, then I'll give you what you want."

"Oh no, that's not how it goes," said Ashure, shaking her finger as she pulled out the detonator from her pocket. "Ladies first, remember? Hand over the jewels or else I'll press this button, freezing not only the city, but you as well. I thought even you can survive hypothermia."

"But if you do press that button, you'll die too!"

"Aw, thanks for the concern, Glacio. But you've forgotten that blue fire is the strongest flame ever, so I'll take my chances. I won't ask again. Hand the jewels over."

"...How do I know you're not just going to ditch me, or burn me alive while I'm still standing after I hand them over?" questioned Sage, pretending to look suspicious.

"I assure you, I'm thinking of that now if you don't hand them over!" To prove her point, Ashure's palms sparked up blue flames as a final warning.

_'Sage, you better have a back-up plan!' _thought Blitzedge, pulling out a knife from her sleeve. _'This cannot get any worse.' _

Just then, the real Glacio entered the factory, shocking Ashure and Sage. Sage and Blitzedge obviously didn't think about what would happen if the real Glacio came in, so they didn't think this through. "What is going on down here?!"

Sage was the first to react. "T-that must be an imposter! Probably Sage, since I know he has the magical ability to transform into other people! Whatever, we can't let him escape this area!"

"Ugh, fine! Then, we'll talk about our exchanging later!" Ashure groaned, annoyed as she powered up.

"H-hold on now!" shouted the real Glacio. "That's not the real-" **SWOOSH! **Several knives flew by and pinned the real Glacio to the wall, trapping him. Sage and Ashure turned and saw Blitzedge come out from her hiding spot.

Sage got an idea and crackled manically. "Hahaha! You fired at the wrong person, Blitzedge! Even I don't have to be a real 'sage' to figure out the fake!"

Blitzedge easily got the message, then turned her attention to Ashure. "Ha! Last time we fought, you had poor aim!" Ashure laughed. "What's the matter? Planning on saying goodbye before I burn you?"

"Goodbye.' Blitzedge swiftly threw a knife at the detonator Ashure had, destroying it. Ashure seemed surprised at this act, and while she was distracted, Sage transformed back to his original form, muttered a chant, then raised her up in a pillar of ice before slamming her to the ground.

"Damn it!" cursed Ashure, getting up before firing blue flames at both heroes. Sage created a magic glyph with his fingers before firing back a stream of water, blocking the blue flames. Once the attacks ceased, Ashure fired three blue blasts at their feet, making Sage levitate to the air and Blitzedge to climb up a ladder swiftly like a soon as the fires died, Blitzedge jumped off the ladder, landed on both feet, then started performing front flips towards Ashure until she managed to kick her in the face.

Sage whispered a few words under his breath before casting more blue magic glyphs in front of him. A huge wave came out of the glyphs and filled the area until the waves faded away, spreading multiple puddles all over and leaving two unconscious villains.

After calling the police, watching the villains get taken away, and telling the police about the bombs, Sage and Blitzedge started chatting with each other. "Thank you, Blitzedge," thanked Sage. "If you haven't help me-"

"You would have done the same if I asked too," replied Blitzedge, glancing at her watch. "Great. Hey, I need to get to Central Park, fast. Can you teleport me there or something?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't learned advanced magic yet. I'm still something of a standard magician. But, I do know how to ride a scooter." Blitzedge followed Sage to where his scooter was, which was completely blue and was enough to fit two people. "It's not as fast as a motorcycle, and to be honest, I don't have the age requirements, but this'll have to do."

"No, this is fine," assured Blitzedge, getting on the second seat. "Let's get moving."

* * *

_Later, on the road... _

"Can't you use your magic to make this thing go faster?" asked Blitzedge, impatient as she and Sage were riding down the road to get to Central Park.

"And what if I cause a car accident? I don't want that! Besides, we're almost there! Look! And...are those the same turtles from last time!" Blitzedge glanced over Sage's shoulder and saw the turtles and the masked guy fighting off against a large group of Purple Dragons. How they got involved in this situation, she'll learn later.

Sage screeched to a halt right between the turtles and last few remaining Purple Dragons as Blitzedge pulled out a small megaphone from her belt. "**This is your first and final warning, fags! Surrender and put your hands up, or-" **Blitzedge got out a knife from her sleeve. **"-Die!" **

Immediantly, the rest of the Purple Dragons raised their hands in the air, not wanting to be hurt by just the turtles and the masked guy, but two famous superheroes as well. Sage performed the same spell he used against the Electro Brothers and trapped all of the Purple Dragons in a large bubble, making it soundproof as well.

"Hey, it's Blitzedge! And Sage too!" cried out the masked guy, remembering the times when Blitzedge tried to stop him from killing the Purple Dragons. "Oh no..."

Before any of the turtles could express their thanks, Blitzedge pointed her knife at the masked guy and demanded, "Alright, you guys have to give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw the guy kept trying to kill the Purple Dragons at least five times, in jail!"

The turtles quickly explained everything that happened so far in the past few days. Apparently, Raph met the masked guy, whose name is Casey Jones, and was trying to stop him from killing the Purple Dragons. Casey got so mad, he challenged Raph to a fight in the park tonight. Somehow, the Purple Dragons knew and ambushed them, but Raph's brothers came to their rescue in time and were about to knock out the gang members when she and Sage arrived.

"...You know, I don't normally approve the behavior of someone who's about to commit murder lots of times," started Blitzedge, making Casey feel guilty. "But given the way I've had a hard break and a tough night, I'll make an exception and let this slide. But if I catch wind of you trying to kill a single Purple Dragon again, don't think I won't hesitate to throw you until next Friday. Got it?"

"Yeah, it won't ever happen again. I promise."

"Good." Blitzedge turned to the rest of the turtles. "Make your escape. I'll buy all the time you guys need. You don't want to be exposed to police property, don't you? I can tell those aren't fake turtle costumes. So yeah, just go."

Leo nodded. "Thank you, Blitzedge. We're leaving now, guys." The turtles, including Casey, entered a large truck before riding off to leave Blitzedge and Sage alone with the Purple Dragon members.

* * *

**Okay, so not much from the 'Meet Casey Jones' episode, but at least I got something down! Read and review!**


	6. Teamworking Together

**Hey, this is kinda some Donnie x OC chapter right here. It's gonna be a couple chapters before the rest of the story takes place, but it's neccessary to start some bonding. Thanks for some ideas, Kuronique Misaki!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

_"So, when are you going to tell those turtle pals of yours about your whole secret?" _asked Clover through Anya's cell phone. Anya was bored and talking to her friend in her own bedroom when she suddenly felt thristy.

"Don't really know. I mean, there are good and bad times when I encountered them before."

_"You do realize they're going to be super pissed if they ever find out that you're...you know, you never told them." _

"I'll deal with that when the time comes," replied Anya, exiting her bedroom and going down the kitchen. "By the way, on your last assignment..."

As Anya entered down towards the kitchen, Mikey had climbed up the walls outside and was knocking on her window. "Anya? Anya?" He opened the window, which was luckily unlocked, then looked around to see Anya wasn't in her room. He turned his head to see Anya's closet opened, but more importantly, he saw something sticking out, so he went over and took it out.

Mikey gasped when he pulled out Blitzedge's uniform. "No way..." he gasped, dropping the uniform. "I have so got to tell the others!" He ran back outside, climbed down towards the alley, and opened the manhole to the sewers to run back to the lair before Anya arrived back in her room.

"So anyways, Dio must have-" Anya stopped midsentence when she saw her Blitzedge uniform on the ground, and the window opened. It didn't take her even five seconds to comprehend what happened. "...He did not just do that."

"GUYS! GUYS!" called Mikey, running towards the lair, bringing his brothers attention. "I-I discovered something cool! I found Blitzedge's uniform inside Anya's closet!"

The brothers looked at each other before turning back to Mikey. "Uh...Mikey? We already concluded she wasn't Blitzedge," reminded Donnie.

"Yeah? Then why was there a uniform there inside her closet! Look, just come with me and I'll prove it!" The turtles glanced at each other once more before nodding their heads in agreement and following him.

"Mikey, this is nuts! April or Master Splinter will punish us for this!" hissed Leo as he and his brothers searched through Anya's closet. They were lucky Anya wasn't in her room, otherwise, they would have been in trouble.

"Come on...it's gotta be here somewhere," muttered Mikey. After a few minutes of exploring the closet, they found nothing but stuff and clothes. "I don't get it. I thought it was here, but-"

Just then, the door opened, and it revealed Anya talking to a friend. "No, meet me in the-" The turtles froze when they saw Anya, and Anya froze as well before she hung up. "What are you guys doing in my closet?!"

'It was Mikey's idea!" Raph, Leo, and Donnie shouted in unison, pointing to Mikey since it was technically his fault in the first place.

Anya just crossed her arms and glared at them. "Why were you guys in my room?"

"Well, because Mikey here thought you were Blitzedge, so we searched around but found nothing," told Raph, turning to Mikey.

"Yeah, whatever. Out!" Anya pointed to the opened window. "You guys are totally banned from going into my room,much less my closet! Good day!"

"But-!" Mikey was interrupted when Anya tried to shove him and his brothers towards the window.

"I said good day, sir!" Once the turtles entered outside of her balcony, she shut and locked the window before closing the curtains. A few minutes later, Anya checked outside to see if they were gone, picked up her phone, and called her friend. "Yeah, sorry about that. You see..."

* * *

_Later, that night... _

_'Okay, so other than girl scout meetings, some easy schoolwork, and a test, I still have to worry about the guys! They're getting-well, Mikey's getting more suspicious! At least I know they won't search my closet,' _thought Blitzedge as she swung her grappling hook rope as she flew building to building.

Just then, she heard a large explosion nearby, glanced down, and saw two ninjas, one blue and the other red, and both were carrying bags full of money from the bank they had exited out of. In the middle between the two was a skinny man in a long brown coat, a white shirt, black pants, and had a remote in his hand. Blitzedge had fought them several times now, so she was slightly annoyed that they were out of jail, again.

Blitzedge sighed before jumping down, surprising the man. "You know the routine, Gaminizer. I beat your two ninjas, then I beat you and send you to jail. Simple as that," said Blitzedge.

"Ha! Not this time, pretty! Dee Dee, Mee Mee, attack!" After sending the command and running away, the two ninjas, the red one named Dee Dee and the blue being called Mee Mee, charged towards Blitzedge, unleasing steel razor sharp claws and swinging at Blitzedge. Using her reflexes, Blitzedge dodged or fended off the slash attacks using her knives. She managed to retaliate by kicking both in the face, then knocking them aside as she chased after Gaminizer.

Meanwhile, Donnie and his brothers were on top of a rooftop, fixing up a helicopter they had 'borrowed' from some Foot Ninjas a few days ago after beating them. Luckily, they were on top of an abandoned warehouse, and no one goes there, so everything was alright. Donnie had just finished the installments of the helicopter and announced, "Alright guys! The helicopter seems fixed!"

"Let's take it to a test drive!" cheered Mikey, opening the helicopter door before Donnie stopped him.

"Wait, Mikey. I think I should be able to drive it," offered Donnie before entering the helicopter and taking the wheel. Once he got inside and pressed a button, it was like he disappeared, because his brothers couldn't see him at all.

"Hey, where'd you go, Donnie?" asked Raph, trying to feel his way through.

"I'm still here, Raph. Whatever button I pressed must have made the helicopter invisible. Stand back, guys. I'm going to go on a test drive." As soon as Donnie watched his brothers stand back, he started the engines easily, and was soon flying.

"Donnie! Are you alright?!" called out Leo, looking upwards to the skies.

"Yeah! I'm going to be back in a while, so don't worry! Hmm...where to go..." Donnie flew away from his brothers, wanting to fly around the city and test more of the helicopter.

"...I so wanted to ride that helicopter," pouted Mikey, crossing his arms as Leo patted his shell in sympathy. "A cool, invisible one at that!"

"This is great! With some more tests, this helicopter might be one of our new transporation devices!" exclaimed Donnie, checking his surroundings as he had fun. Besides, no one else could see him as long as the invisibility barrier held up, but for how long?

Suddenly, the helicopter came to a sudden halt, then was being dragged by something. "W-whoa! What's going on?!" Donnie grabbed hold of his seat, then turned his head to see the helicopter being dragged in by a huge magnet on top of a dark building. As soon as the helicopter was stuck to the magnet, Donnie opened the door cautiously, obviously dizzy. Then, he heard laser sounds, took out his binoculars, and saw Blitzedge dodging laser beams and claws from some guy with a remote control and two other ninjas. He thought that she might need help, so he started climbing down the building as soon as he can.

Blitzedge dodged several more slashes from the two twin ninjas before throwing a knife near their feet, confusing them. The gem on the knife started blinking back and forth really fast, then exploded, releasing smoke all over the battlefield. Since her motorcycle helmet had special properties, such as seeing through smoke, Blitzedge rushed towards the two ninjas, leaped up, and kicked Dee Dee in the face. Mee Mee, who was near Dee Dee, saw Blitzedge and tried to thrust her claws forward, but Blitzedge ducked her head in time and perform a leg sweep. The two ninjas quickly leaped out of the way and further into the smoke.

Donnie carefully walked his way towards the smoke, when he saw Dee Dee and Mee Mee together. Both ninjas glanced at each other before unsheathing their claws, ready to battle. Donnie got out his bo staff, wondering who they were when both girls attacked. Of course, he easily blocked all their attacks, but he couldn't attack since he wasn't sure if they were friend or enemy.

Dee Dee leaped behind Donnie and kicked him right across the face with her knee. Donnie caught himself in time by somersaulting, then regaining his position while facing the two. Mee Mee ran back into the smoke, who was seen by Blitzedge as Donnie kept fighting against Dee Dee. He got lost in the smoke and was on his guard when he bumped into Blitzedge.

"You?!" cried out Blitzedge. Just then, Dee Dee and Mee Mee slowly approached them, forcing them to stand together.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, Blitzedge," started Donnie. "But right now, I think you agree that-" Blitzedge leaped from her spot and started retaliating with her knives, attacking the two twins. "Hey! Wait!" Donnie rushed forward and fought off against Dee Dee as Blitzedge dealted with Mee Mee. Donnie jumped over and deflected any of Dee Dee's attacks before thrusting his bo staff into her abdomen, making her stumble back.

Mee Mee swung her claws at Blitzedge several times before Blitzedge placed both her own hands into the ground, then toss Mee Mee over her using her legs. Blitzedge charged towards her, but Mee Mee leg sweeped her and brought her claws down, making Blitzedge backflip to dodge them. Mee Mee continued her assault until she scratched Blitzedge's arm. Blitzedge counterattacked by grabbing hold of Mee Mee's arm and tossing her over her shoulder before proceeding to fight her more.

Donnie was slammed to the ground by Dee Dee before being kicked and rolled away. He clutched his hurt side as he stood up, still ready to fight. He held up his bo staff in time to block Dee Dee's claws, but that caused his staff to ultimately break in half. He grunted when he was kicked in the face and landed to the ground, groaning in pain. Gasping when she saw Donnie on the ground, defenceless, Blitzedge pinned Mee Mee to the ground with several knives before rushing to where Donnie is as Dee Dee brought down her claws.

A shattering glass sound echoed through the battlefield, making Donnie shake his head to get rid of his headache, then gasped at what happened. Dee Dee had struck past Blitzedge's motorcycle helmet, and had her hand stuck in the part where the left eye was located. Blitzedge pulled Dee Dee's hand out of the small hole her motorcycle helmet had, then kicked her in the stomach, sending her away.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Donnie got up and looked at Blitzedge, who was looking away from him. There was a cracked hole in the motorcycle helmet where Dee Dee's claws penetrated, revealing only her left eye. Luckily, Blitzedge's motorcycle helmet was very good at defense, so Blitzedge's eye wasn't damaged, though it did reveal the color of her eye, which was surprisingly green.

"Great, just great," muttered Blitzedge, hiding the hole with her open palm. Suddenly, her legs started to wobble and she started getting sleepy. "W-what the..." She fell backward, and Donnie caught her by the shoulders in time before he started getting sleepy as well. He fell on his shell, holding an unconscious Blitzedge as Dee Dee, Mee Mee and the one called Gaminizer, only he was wearing a mask to conceal his mouth.

"Sleeping gas grenade. Works every time, especially in the smoke," said Gaminizer, holding out a grenade that was releasing sleeping gas to mix with the smoke.

* * *

_Later... _

"Ugh..." moaned Blitzedge, slowly started to wake up. Her first fight was the white ceiling being lit up by the lights, so as she sat up, and saw Donnie looking at her with a worried look. She gasped and immediantly stood up, leaning against the wall while getting in a fighting stance.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," assured Donnie gently. "I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. By the way, do you know what's going on?"

"Well, while I was fighting with Gaminizer-Gaminizer! He must have done this! Another one of his stupid games!"

"What sort of games?" wondered Donnie.

"He probably wants me to kill you." Immediantly after she said that, Donnie readied himself in case she attacks. "Hold on. There's no way he's going to make me kill you. Not like I want to kill anyone anyways."

"Whew! Well, at any rate, we have to get out of here and work together to stop this Gaminizer guy," said Donnie.

"Uh, we? Last time I checked, there is no 'we.' I'm going to stop him, alone. You have to get out of here. This is none of your business."

"Let's not be hasty. I'm a martial artist, so I can be of some help. Besides, those two ninjas might be working for Gaminizer, so you'll be fighting against three guys while being outnumbered. Besides, that guy probably can do more harm to innocents, and I can't let that happen. Basically, we have the same goals. Why don't we team up? Even if it's for a while?"

Blitzedge turned around, crossing her arms as she thought carefully. Finally, she sighed and said, "Fine. But I want to make one thing clear. We're only working together to get out of this mess. Gaminizer is mine to deal with."

"Okay, sure." Donnie checked to see if he had his equipment and tools still with him, only to find nothing. "Hey! All my stuff is gone!"

"Obviously. You just figured that out now? Although I hate to admit it, Gaminizer isn't the type to leave out anything useful for his players to use, though he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He's probably going to make us play a game of something."

**"Hahahaha! That's right!" **A voice through the speaker on the wall crackled, surprising both of them. **"You're stuck in my little playhouse! So, you two are going to play a game, and if not, well, you die!" **

"Gaminizer, I swear, when I find you, you're going down _hard_. I promise you that!" shouted Blitzedge, looking up at the speaker. "Well, at least he didn't-" Blitzedge started to feel her own arms and legs, but then rolled them up to see only her skin. "What happened to my holsters?!"

**"Oh, well I had Dee Dee and Mee Mee inspect you, and they found your whole knife equipment on your arms and legs, so I'm keeping them here! A very fine collection, I must say! You won't be needing them for the game I've just prepared for you! Just be glad I allowed you to keep your stupid belt. Not much in there anyways." **

"Why are you doing this? What's the whole point in this?" questioned Donnie.

**"There is no reason! I just love torturing people just for the heck of it! It's fun!" **

"This guy's captured, tortued, and killed lots of innocent victims," explained Blitzedge. "He's a psychopath who only lives to tortue people for his games." Just then, a door opened behind them, and as soon as they stepped out, they found themselves in a huge maze.

**"Here are the rules of the game I like to call, 'The Maze of Doom!' Just try to survive as you try to find your way through the maze! Do that, and you get to fight the final boss, me! Fail, and you die! On your mark...get set...run for your lives!" **

"Follow my lead," ordered Blitzedge, taking the lead as Donnie followed behind her. "Last time I played one of his stupid games, he had a lot of traps in here. We can't climb the walls because there's too much moss, so it'll be slippery."

"Is there anything else about this guy?"

"Well, he's a psychopathic bastard, for one."

"I hope your reasoning's more convincing," muttered Donnie, a bit annoyed.

"And he owes those two ninjas, and has a past. The blue ninja is called Mee Mee, and the red ninja is Dee Dee. Those two girls work for Gaminizer. Long ago, he was some nobody who wanted to create his own video games. Unfortunely, he was bankrupted by some jealous stockholders and became insane. He was sent to a mental hospital, but escape several years later. How he managed to acquire the power of technopathy, I have no clue."

"And why do you know this?"

"He told me. I was bored and listened to him as I was trying to escape for my life."

"Wait, I think I know where we might go. Follow my lead," said Donnie, running ahead of Blitzedge. With no choice, Blitzedge chased after Donnie, who soon ended up in a dead end. "Oops! Alright, we'll walk together."

As they walked together, Blitzedge warned, "Don't let your guard down. You never know."

"Don't worry about me. I'm ready for anything-" Donnie stopped midsentence when he felt he stepped on a panel on the ground. Both of them heard something hard and loud approaching their way. "Oh no, it better not be what I think it is."

As is on cue, a giant boulder started rolling towards their way at high speeds. "Move it!" commanded Blitzedge, grabbing onto Donnie's arm and dragging him as they ran. Luckily, there was another path on the left, so as soon as they entered it, the boulder move past them and crashed into a wall.

"Nice work finding this path!" encouraged Donnie turning to Blitzedge.

"Nice?! I told you to keep your guard up, didn't I? Don't mess next time!"

Donnie started walking around cautiously until he accidentally pressed a button which set off laser beams at them. Both ducked to the ground and avoided them in time, making Blitzedge glare at Donnie. "Oops, sorry."

"Be careful! We don't know what kind of traps are in here!" Donnie nodded before standing up, then leaning against the wall for support. However, that activated another button, and several holes on the other side of the wall started popping up and shooting spears. Donnie ran as fast as he could and dodged them all in time as he gasped for breath.

"Uh...how about you take the lead? I'll trust you, of course," offered Donnie before grabbing a spear from the wall and using it as a weapon as Blitzedge did the same. Soon, both arrived in a huge area different from the other areas and dead ends they visited. In this area, it was a huge garden with a small stream, though there weren't any fruits,vegetables, or flowers, just some plants, bushes, and a tall tree.

"Whoa, did we go outside?"

"I doubt it," said Blitzedge. "Look up. There's a ceiling up there even though it looks like the blue sky. I've never been to this part, but this feels like a whole other little world. Maybe this is for experimenting plants or something."

"I feel kinda weird, considering where we are, but this feels...nostalgic and wonderful," admitted Donnie. "Ah, never mind me. Maybe there's another exit or-"

"Found it." Blitzedge pointed to the far side of the garden, where another path was open. Donnie was about to go follow her, but saw a small red rose on the ground, picked it up, placed it somewhere in his empty backpack, then followed her.

"By the way, back before we got caught, why did you save me?" asked Donnie.

"It's obviously a superhero's job to protect the innocent. So I did just that," said Blitzedge. "Besides, I didn't want to see you get hurt..."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Well, at any rate, thanks. But, if only I had my Shell Cell with me, I could connect my brothers and have them rescue us. But I had to go show off and fly off with the invisible helicopter. Darn, I can't really focus!"

"Well, get focused, or get dead," warned Blitzedge. Suddenly, two ninjas from before, Dee Dee and Mee Mee, leaped from out of nowhere and landed in front of them, making them get into a fighting stance.

"Master insists you stay," Dee Dee spoke in a robotic voice.

"Then I must insist you _eat steel!_" With that said, Blitzedge threw her spear at Dee Dee before she easily flung it away with one sweep of her claws. Both twin ninjas charged forward, making both Blitzedge and Donnie backflip a few times before readying themselves to attack. Dee Dee took on Blitzedge as Donnie had to handle Mee Mee.

Dee Dee shot out claw-like daggers from her fingertips, making Blitzedge jump and allow the daggers to hit the wall. Interested in the daggers, Blitzedge grabbed two of them and wielded them easily before rushing towards her opponent. Donnie had his arms pinned behind his back by Mee Mee before leaping over her head and tossing her to the wall, where she leaped off of it and towards Donnie. Donnie leaned back in time to avoid the ninja and kept avoiding more blows from her.

Blitzedge was sent crashing into a wall, thus changing Dee Dee's attention to Donnie, who was trying to fend off Mee Mee on his own. Dee Dee kicked Donnie across the face, making him lose focus before he was kicked again by Mee Mee. Dee Dee sent a rounhouse kick to his face, making him fly back a few distances before both started kicking him, beating him to death until Donnie grabbed hold of Mee Mee's shoe and threw her towards Dee Dee, colliding them together.

"They're down, right?" asked Blitzedge, who received a nod from Donnie. "Good! This'll finish them!"

"Wait, what are-" Donnie's eyes widen when Blitzedge was about to throw some daggers at the defenceless ninja twins. "Wait, no!" He tried to stop her, but she had already threw the daggers at the twins, one each at their head. He was in shock for a moment before facing Blitzedge. "Don't know what you do in your superhero work, but in this country, we don't kill our enemies!"

"You said you trust me," said Blitzedge before walking towards the ninja twins. She pulled out the daggers and the twins' heads let out a small explosion, showing the rest of the body sparks and static electricity, revealing they were just robots. "That's why I threw the knives, so they can be deactivated."

"Oh...I didn't know. Sorry I yelled-"

"It's fine. No worries, Donnie."

Donnie looked surprised. "Wait. I never told you my name." Blitzedge only turned around and started walking away towards a different path in the maze. "Hang on! Wait a second!"

"What?" Blitzedge sounded annoyed. "Who cares about your name in a situation like this? Right now-" Suddenly, the walls started to close in on them very fast, making them run for it. Blitzedge pushed Donnie to a safe corner before she ran in as well, both breathing heavily.

**"Don't think I haven't forgotten you two yet! The fun's just getting started!" **

"For some reason, I almost forgot about him," murmured Blitzedge, turning around to see more maze paths. "Here, we should get going." As the two continued walking deeper and deeper into the maze, they encountered more traps, until they reached a dead end with a table that had two buttons.

"Where'd he get all this technology?" wondered Donnie, impressed, yet still scared.

"He has the power of technopathy, so it's not very difficult for him to get this stuff easily. So, be careful, and don't touch that!"

Donnie, who was curious about the two buttons, pressed the right one, which sent a single, yet large red laser beam that appeared out of nowhere at them, forcing them to tackle to the ground and cover their heads in time to avoid the blast, which charred the wall behind them. "Uh...oops?"

"Don't touch anything! Let me be the one that handles things!" told Blitzedge sternly as they stood up. She got up and pressed the left button, but nothing seemed to work, so they went to a different way, but heard the sound of rushing water. "Wait, what's that?"

A massive wave of water then started flowing into one of the paths heading directly towards them, so they wasted no time in turning around and running before the water slammed into their backs and submerged them. Taking something from her belt pouch, Blitzedge took out an oxygen mask and placed it in her mouth. Donnie had accidentally swallowed a large amount of water, and was having trouble breathing as they were underwater. Luckily, the water had begun to sink down until finally, there were puddles all over, making Blitzedge gasp for breath before tending to Donnie.

"Donnie! Come on, come on!" muttered Blitzedge frantically, pressing her palms into Donnie's chest before resusicating him with every ounce of strength she had. Donnie managed to cough out a little bit of water, then more as Blitzedge kept pounding his chest.

"Ugh...thanks, Blitzedge," coughed out Donnie, pounding his own chest as he sat up to rest. Out of anger and worry, Blitzedge smacked him across the head. "Ow! What was that for-"

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that again! You nearly died!"

Donnie realized what she meant by that, and soften his expression as he stood up. "Right, sorry. I guess I deserved that much."

"Damn straight. Now let's get going. I think we're nearly there." Just then, a huge robotic robot appeared out of nowhere, ready to commence an attack. Blitzedge immediantly prepared herself before rushing straight towards it and stabbing her daggers forward. However, the massive robot simply brought its arm together to form a massive shield that easily blocked Blitzedge's strikes before sending her to the wall.

While Blitzedge had done that, Donnie used that distraction to get in close to the robot and flank around to its back. He leaped up and drove his spear into the shoulder of the robot, digging it not too deeply, but enough to cause damage. The robot swung around and smashed Donnie in the stomach with its fist so hard, the turtle was launched backwards against the wall. Blitzedge threw a dagger at the robot's head, but it blocked with its arm, rendering the surprise strategy useless before blasting laser shots from its other arm, which had a cannon implanted in it.

Blitzedge backflipped a couple of times to avoid the laser shots before her back hit the wall, hard. At that moment, two laser shot through her left arm, making her cry out in pain as she clutched her bleeding arm. Donnie gasped when he saw that, then out of determination, ran past the robot and helped Blitzedge run for it. As soon as they thought they were far away, they sat down at the ground, gasping for breath. They thought they were safe, until they heard large, trembling footsteps, and it was a matter of time before the robot found them.

"What do we do?" asked Donnie, his voice filled with worry as he tried to find something for a bandage for Blitzedge's broken and injured arm.

"I'll distract it, and you run. I'll get him," informed Blitzedge, trying to sound brave as she stood up. Donnie stopped in front of her, arms wide to block her way. "Get out of the way, Donnie."

As Blitzedge tried to walk past Donnie, he stopped her by placing a tight grip on her shoulder. "You're going to die if you-"

"Then I die!" she said, shoving Donnie's arm off.

"What are you trying to prove here? That you're a hero by sacrificing yourself? Because that's not how things work here!" argued Donnie gently, getting in her way again.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, you idiotic moron!" shouted Blitzedge, losing her cool. "Don't act like you know me. You don't. And now, that psychopathic maniac is going to kidnap more people the moment he kills us, and there's not a damn thing we can do!"

"...You seem distraught," said Donnie, trying to calm her down.

"Distraught?! No, I'm more than that. I'm angry-no, SEETHING with anger! We both know we don't have any powers, there's so many traps, I have to get to Gaminizer while protecting you, and I only have one dagger left! I'M PERFECTLY AGITATED TO BE EXACT!"

Donnie covered his ears at the last part since she practically could scream it out to the whole world. "Shh! We don't know if that robot's nearby, and you yelling isn't helping!"

"Oh, I'll yell as long as I want! Who cares? Gaminizer is watching us through the cameras and controlling the robot at the same time, so it doesn't matter! He-" Then, the large robot from before appeared, still having a spear engraved in its shoulder. The robot charged towards Blitzedge first, but she dodged his assault, leaped up, and performed a spinning kick to its side, but the robot grabbed her leg and threw her to the moss wall.

A loud battle cry caught the robot's attention as it turned to see Donnie leap up, then slam the robot across the face with a hard kick. Once Donnie arrived back on land, however, he clutched his foot, muttering, "Ow, ow, ow..." The robot retaliated by punching the turtle straight in the jaw, knocking him flat on the ground. Then, the robot grabbed Donnie, smashed him against the wall, slammed him against the ground a few times, then threw him towards a wall, where he slowly fell to the ground in pain.

Before the robot could finish him off, Blitzedge grabbed onto the spear that was stuck in the robot's shoulder and pulled it out with all her strength, falling down with the spear still usable. The robot swung its arm at her, making her defend with the spear as she crashed into another wall. Grunting, she threw the spear at Donnie, which landed a little next to him as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked up and saw the robot fighting against Blitzedge. Blitzedge turned to Donnie, and pointed to her head before pointing to the robot, which Donnie understood what he had to do.

He grabbed the spear and slowly crept up behind the robot as it was trying to smash its fists towards Blitzedge. When he got the chance, Donnie leapt from the ground and dug his spear into the back of the robot's head, impaling it and finally defeating it. Gasping for some breath after such a tough fight, he started opening up the parts of the robot with the spear as Blitzedge walked towards him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Blitzedge curiously as she watched Donnie arrange some things with the parts in the robot.

"I have an idea where to find Gaminizer, but I'll need your help. You see..."

* * *

_Later, on the top floor... _

"As soon as those fools get to the final floor, there's are two little twins waiting for them," chuckled Gaminizer as he was typing continuously on the keyboard. "As soon as Dee Dee and Mee Mee recover, then I'll have both of them fight against that weird turtle and Blitzedge, and the winner will still be me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Just then, the doors behind him automatically opened, but Gaminizer didn't leave his seat. "Ah, good. You two have recovered. Now-"

"You know, for someone so smart, you're not too bright," spoke a familiar and unexpected voice.

"W-what?!" Gaminizer spun around into time before his arm was pinned to the wall by a dagger. He turned his head and saw Blitzedge running up to him and kicked him across the face before picking up his light and skinny body over her head, then slamming him down, hard. With some ripped clothing, he was blindfolded, and even though he couldn't see, he could still tell a dagger was being pointed at his throat.

"Do yourself a favor. _Stay down._" While Blitzedge was busy, Donnie was trying to find his equipment, as well as Blitzedge's before he found them locked up in another storage room.

"How did you come up here without me detecting you?"

"Easy. You were so focused on other things like designing your Maze of Doom you never pay much focus to me and Donnie as he was trying to find a way for you not to detect our presence. We also shut down the machines repairing Dee Dee and Mee Mee on the way."

"Hey, here's your equipment," offered Donnie, tossing her holsters to the ground. In no time at all, Blitzedge placed the holsters on her arms and legs before covering them up with her jacket sleeves. She and Donnie tied up Gaminizer before they walked up to the roof. Donnie discovered that Gaminizer had used all parts of the invisible helicopter to create the robot, so he couldn't use the helicopter.

Blitzedge hanged up Donnie's Shell Cell she had borrowed before tossing it back to him. "Here. I contacted the authorities. They should be here soon."

"That's great! Well, it was nice working with you, Blitzedge. I mean, not everyone works with a superhero now and then."

"Right...well, you're no Batman or Superman or even Silver Sentry, but you're okay," assured Blitzedge, patting him on the shoulder. "And, sorry about yelling at you before. I wasn't feeling too good at the time."

"No, it's my fault," said Donnie. "I didn't realize all the stress you were having, and I kinda made you explode. I'm sorry. Here." Donnie fished out the same, small rose he put in his backpack and gave it to Blitzedge.

"Thanks, but you do realize that we just met, and-"

"I know, I know. It's from that garden we walked inside. I thought it might be appropriate yo give you this as a thank you gift. It's not much, but it's all I have."

"Okay then. Well, you better get home and well uh...goodnight, citizen! Have a safe trip?" Still a little confused, Blitzedge walked back inside to check up on Gaminizer while Donnie went back home.

* * *

_At the lair... _

"...And then you met Blitzedge?! Lucky!" exclaimed Mikey, jealous after Donnie told them what happened.

"Yeah," said Donnie, almost in a happy sigh. "It was lucky..."

Leo got concerned all of a sudden. "Uh...Donnie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm alright," sighed Donnie again with a faraway, happy look on his face.

"Dude, I think Donnie has a thing for Blitzedge!" said Mikey.

Raph snapped his fingers in front of Donnie, who was still in lala land in his own mind. "Yeah, he clearly has a crush on her!"

"W-what?! Of course not! Besides, she and I are different species!" replied Donnie, twidling his fingers together while hiding the small blush on his face.

"Why are you so shy about it? It's okay to have a crush!" assured Mikey, throwing an arm around his older brother.

"Actually, it's not okay," said Leo, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, Donnie. But unfortunely, you can't have a crush on her. She's a human, and we're...turtles."

Donnie sighed. "I know. It's just, the time we spent together was really fun, even though it was dangerous, so I couldn't help it! I just hope she keeps the rose I gave her."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

_In Anya's dark bedroom... _

"It was sorta nice for Donnie to give me this, I guess," giggled Anya, placing the rose in a small pot full of soil before putting it near the window. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm falling for Donnie! If anyone finds out...no, I have to keep it simple. But he's so dreamy and nice even though I kept yelling at him. And-"

_Knock. Knock._ "Anya? Are you asleep yet? You still have school tommorow!" called April.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep soon, aunt! Hang on!" After hearing her aunt walk away, Anya sighed, dreamily. "I guess I'll just have to keep this a secret..."

* * *

**Want to see what happens next? Read and find out next chapter!**


	7. Secrets Untold

**This chapter is all you guys been waiting for! Why? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

It's been a few days since Donnie obtained a crush on Blitzedge but he managed to simmer it down and focus more on his experiments. Though sometimes, when any of his brothers visit him, he gets this dreamy look on his face, and it takes a few minutes for his brothers to snap him out of it. At least the illusions are getting less and less every day.

It didn't take long for the turtles, except for Donnie, to figure out Anya's found a new crush. Whenever she arrives at the lair, her mind's off somewhere, but they didn't know where or who her new crush is. They tried asking her, but she usually kept denying it and tried changing the subject. Today, when she came to hang out in the lair, she was laying on the couch, staring at a rose that was in a flower pot on top of a table she placed in, staring it lovingly and letting out a lovesick sigh. Mikey, who was humming a tune to himself, walked past Anya when he stopped to see the rose, and immediantly got suspicious.

"Where'd you get that rose?" demanded Mikey as Anya snapped out of it and sat up.

"...Found it outside on the ground."

Mikey didn't seem too convinced, since he was still suspicious of Anya being Blitzedge. "Uh-huh. I am watching you, sister." As Mikey was glaring at Anya, he started walking away, motioning from his eyes to hers. "I am watching you-gah!" He apparently was too busy giving Anya a warning, he didn't see what he was walking into and crashed into a pillar. Anya focused her attention back to the rose, still lovesick.

Leo and Raph glanced at Donnie, who was staring off at the distance again, then back at Anya, who was still looking at her rose. "Jeez, everyone's getting lovesick these days, and it's not even February!" exclaimed Raph. "Who's gonna be sick next? Mikey?"

"Oh, I love you, Cheeze-A-Bits!" sighed Mikey, rubbing a bag of cheese chips to his cheek before opening the bag.

"...Forget I asked."

Just then, Anya's phone rang, and Anya, who was too fixated on the rose, put it on Speaker Phone. "Yeah?"

_"Anya, remember, I'm going with Casey for dinner, alright? There's some leftover food from yesterday. Are you sure you want to be alone and not let the guys take care of you?"_ answered April through the phone.

Leo and Raph overheard the conversation and turned to look at Anya, who was giving them an annoyed glare. "No, I'm alright, aunt. I'll return home soon. Have fun on your date."

_"And for the fifth time, it's not a date! I'll be back late, so goodnight." _

After hanging up, Anya got up and started walking to the exit. "See you guys. I'm going back home. Oh, I don't need any babysitting. I had enough of that last time."

"But that was to make sure if you were a superhero or not!" defended Mikey, eating his chips.

"Yeah, I'm out. Bye!"

* * *

_Later, at around 9:00 P.M... _

"Nope," groaned Mikey as Raph flipped the channels. The four turtles wanted to watch a movie that was on TV, but it got cancelled, so they were trying to find some program to entertain them.

Raph switched to a cooking channel. "Nadah."

Next was a children's show. "Nah."

Another was a sport's channel for women. "Blah."

Third was the weather channel. "No."

Finally, Raph stopped when a male reporter was spreading the news for the evening, and decided to quit flipping channels for now as he and his brothers opened up their sodas and took a drink. _"In tonight's evening news, earlier, at around 6:30 P.M., inside the dinner site, Tropicana, a villain whose identity is unknown, rushed inside and started trapping people in boxes. Aparently, witnesses stated that the villain pressed some button on the boxes to shrink the boxes, shrinking the people as well, before taking off. Here are the list of people missing/kidnapped."_

**Trevor Duncans**

**Pamela White**

**Antonio Wright**

**April O'Neil**

**Casey Jones **

"PFFFFFTTTT!" The four turtles spit take themselves, spitting out what they just drank into the TV screen, who was still listing the people missing. "APRIL?! CASEY?!"

"Oh man, this is bad! Like, really bad!" cried out Mikey. "We have to go rescue them, now!"

"Hold on. First, we should inform Anya what's happened. She deserves to know," told Leo. Just as Leo, Raph, and Donnie went ahead, Mikey spotted the pot that contained the rose Anya had been staring at before. He realized that she must have forgotten the plant, then brought it with him as he caught up with his brothers.

When the brothers arrived at April's closed shop, they tried knocked on the door loudly for Anya to hear, but she didn't come. Worried, they had to open the lock and searched around the shop before searching her home. All that was left was her room.

"Guys, I don't know about this," said Donnie. "I mean, we did come into her room uninvited. Are you sure we should-"

"Too late," said Raph, opening the door. Inside, it was dark, so Donnie turned on the lights to see no one in Anya's room. "We searched everywhere! Where can she be?"

Mikey walked past his brothers and placed the rose plant on Anya's desk right where it belonged to its owner. "Wait a second! I know that rose! I gave it to Blitzedge!" exclaimed Donnie.

"Uh, no. That's not possible," spoke Leo. "It must have been a different plant. I mean, we already confirmed that Blitzedge wasn't Anya, so the only explanation is that Anya got this from her boyfriend, if she had any."

"Well, we can't find Anya anywhere. Maybe it's possible she was kidnapped too?" suggested Raph.

"But why would anyone kidnap her?" wondered Mikey.

"We have very little info right now," said Leo. "Maybe there's someone who knows more than we do. We'll need more help. We need...Blitzedge!"

"Blitzedge? Bro, there's no way she's gonna help us!" objected Raph.

"No way! Yes, teaming up with a superhero again! KYA!~" squealed Mikey out of excitement.

"We don't have a choice, Raph. Every minute we spent arguing here is a minute we don't have time to deal with rescuing April and those other people!" argued Leo. "And I think I know how to lure her out..."

* * *

_At a national museum... _

Blitzedge sighed as she was sitting on top of a museum, swinging her legs freely in front of her. She had tried to find whoever had kidnapped all those people back at the dinner site, but whoever kidnapped them was pretty clever. She needed some more information and had already called Gardenia, but she was busy with some crime fighting to talk.

Just then, something or someone down inside the museum ran down a hallway, catching Blitzedge's eye. She pressed closer to the glass window on top of the rooftop, squinting her eyes to see not one, but two unfamiliar men dressed in black clothes. They were walking cautiously, searching for something. Blitzedge got curious, unlocked the lock on the glass windows using her tools, tied a rope around a flag pole, then started climbing down using the rope.

Her senses tingled up, and instantly, she pulled out two knives from her sleeves before turning around, ready to aim. "Step into the light! Now!"

Two men in black stepped into the moonlight where Blitzedge could clearly see them, but she didn't waver. "Hold on! We're friendly! We just want to talk to you!" cried out the taller man.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to give you a call when you're in jail!" said Blitzedge sarcastically. "Hands over your heads and turn around! Any sudden movements, and I'll poke your eyes out with these-"

"YAAAAHHH!" Blitzedge gasped before turning around to see another man in black wrap his arms around her, locking her in place as she was lifted off the ground. "I got her! Quick, undo the helmet!"

One of the men in black approached Blitzedge, who was struggling to get out of the man's grasp. He placed his hands on each side of the helmet, and tried to lift it up, only to find that he couldn't. "Uh, guys? It's not working! I can't remove her helmet!"

"Hold on, let me try!" the second man in black offered. He tried pulling Blitzedge's motorcycle helmet out of her head, only to find it tough and tight. "I can't do it, either!"

"This looks like a job for...SUPER TURTLE!" cried out a sudden voice. Jumping out of the shadows, a turtle-like humanoid wearing a orange cape with an orange hoodie, along with a belt and some leather gloves, and wearing a shirt that said, **"S.T." **appeared.

"Oh no! It's Super Turtle! Here to stop us and save Blitzedge!" said one of the men in black, obviously faking his tone.

"This is so gonna fail," sighed the man that was holding Blitzedge captive. Two of the men in black pulled out their weapons, a bo staff and two katanas, before charging towards Super Turtle. The staff wielder swiped his staff, going for the feet, when Super Turtle jumped over it and at the same time, hit him in the head with his nunchucks, causing the staff wielder to fall to the ground. The katana user swung his katanas, but Super Turtle easily dodged and kicked him to the ground, knocking his katanas away.

Blitzedge rolled her eyes from her motorcycle helmet before lifting up her foot into the air before bringing it straight down for her heel to hit the man in black's ankle, causing him to let go of her and hop on one foot. She marched over to Super Turtle, who was still boasting his victory to himself, before pulling down his hoodie, revealing to be Mikey.

"Ugh! I knew it! Mikey!" groaned Blitzedge as Mikey tried to pull his hoodie back on.

"Uh...I do not know of this Mikey! I am Super Turtle!"

"Forget it, Mikey. Our acting was too obvious," sighed Leo, who had taken off his black mask.

"Not to mention stupid," added Raph as he took off his mask while still tending to his injured ankle.

"Mind telling me what the heck is going on?" demanded Blitzedge, crossing her arms.

"Well, we needed your help to help track down the missing, kidnapped people. Our friends are one of those people," explained Leo. "And, well, this was the best thing we could do for bait. All three of us would pretend to be robbers and sneak in the museum-"

"And I, the Super Turtle, would come in and save the day!" finished Mikey, in a heroic pose.

"Which seemed to have worked, yet failed at the same time," said Donnie, removing his mask.

"Okay, I get that, but why would you want to take off my mask?" asked Blitzedge. "And BTW, I'm searching for the missing people too."

"Well, we had to make sure you weren't who we thought you were. One of our friends were missing, and I don't mean from the dinner site," explained Leo. "Sorry about that."

Just then, footsteps were slowly coming towards the hallway, surprising everyone as two police guards were walking towards their way. "We'll talk up there! Hurry!" hissed Blitzedge, climbing up the rope she had used to get down. The brothers followed her up, and as soon as they were on top of the roof, they collected the rope and locked the glass window in time.

"So, what now?" questioned Mikey, glancing at his brothers and Blitzedge.

"Now, you guys are going home. If I catch you doing something this stupid again, I won't hesitate to arrest you guys!" warned Blitzedge, pointing to the far distance.

"Hang on, I have to make a phone call," said Donnie, tapping some numbers into his Shell Cell before pressing it against his ear. A vibration sound was heard near Blitzedge's pockets on her belt, freaking her out and surprising everyone.

Without a warning, Raph snatch her phone from the pocket and picked up the line. "Yeah?"

"Uh...Raph? I can hear you, even if I'm not nearby," spoke Donnie awkwardly. Both turtles turned off the phones, and slowly turned to Blitzedge, who had let out a sigh of defeat and slumped her shoulders. She raised her hands to the motorcycle helmet hiding her face, the tiny sensors that connected to her body the familiar footprints that triggered the release of the locked helmet. Anya O'Neil stared back at the shocked looks of Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

"A-Anya?!" exclaimed Donnie, shocked.

"Eh...hey guys."

"You're Blitzedge?! But how?!" questioned Raph, unable to believe it. "Back when we babysitted you, you couldn't have been two people at once!"

"Actually, I was," Anya started to explain. "The Blitzedge at that time was a friend who already knew who I was."

"So that's why her aim was so low!" said Mikey. "I told ya guys I was right! I found her costume in her closet, just as I said!"

"Yeah, and I am not amused."

"So, when were you going to tell us who you really were?" demanded Leo, crossing his arms in disappointment.

Anya sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. But I was seriously going to tell you guys very soon. It just...wasn't the right time to do so."

"Does April know about this?"

"No. She doesn't. I've been doing this whole superhero thing for about a year now. Believe me, I never wanted to be someone famous, but that's just how it is. Look, you can't tell April, or Casey for the matter!"

"Why? You really think they'll tell anyone about your secret?" asked Raph, crossing his arms. Anya put her hands on her hips and glared at him, making Raph realize about the results. "...You really think April will anyone about your secret?"

Just then, Anya's phone rang, so Raph handed it back to Anya and she answered it. "Uh...hello? Yeah, I'm not wearing it. Well, you know those turtles? Yeah, they found out. Wait, you know? Seriously? Alright, I'll meet you there."

"So, who was that?" asked Donnie after Anya hanged up and placed her helmet back on.

"Gardenia. She got us a lead. She knows where the kidnapped people are, including my aunt. She's meeting us at some huge abandoned, broken down church at West Street. Nobody goes there anymore, so let's hurry before anything bad happens."

"Right. I'll lead the way then," offered Leo. "Let's go, guys."

While the team were leaping left to right, Mikey turned to Donnie and said, "Hey, is Anya's Blitzedge, doesn't that mean you have a crush on Anya?"

Donnie realized that and let out a small gasp. "Oh...oh jeez."

Once they arrived on top of the church, Gardenia was waiting for them, impatiently. "About time you guys got here! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting? Whatever. I hid my scent and the rooftop with some strong smelling flowers. Look." Spreading around the rooftop were vines with flowers.

"Ugh! So that's where the strong smell came from!' groaned Mikey, covering his nose. "Any ideas?"

"We should split up in two groups," suggested Leo. "One to rescue the people, and the other to stop whoever's doing this. Me, Blitzedge, and Mikey will rescue the people. Donnie, Gardenia, and Raph will stop the enemy. Understood?"

"Aw yeah! Time to kick some shells!" agreed Raph, twirling his sais.

"One more thing," spoke Gardenia. "The reason I coated this entire rooftop with flowers was because of that." There was a huge hole on the rooftop, and below, real, actual wolves were scouting the inside of the church.

"Wolves?! Fenrir's behind this?" exclaimed Anya.

"Who?" asked Donnie.

"Fenrir is a villain who can communicate with wolves. He's like the Wolf King, and rules any and all kinds of wolves. He probably kidnapped those people so that his wolves can feed on them."

"Well, we should hurry before that happens!" said Leo. The two assigned groups split up to go to their assigned destinations, taking different ways. Leo, Mikey, and Anya landed back on the ground and decided to sneak in from the back as Raph and his team crashed down the rooftop and procceeded their invasion.

The wolves growled, then trotted towards them before leaping up and opening up their fangs. Raph's team divided themselves to take on the wolves as they spreaded out of the way. Raph kicked a wolf out of the way, sending it to the wall, Donnie took care some of them by knocking them out with his staff, and Gardenia handled most of the wolves in the area by tangling them with vines before throwing them out the window.

"Guys? More of them are coming!" shouted Donnie, preparing to defend as more approached them. Raph kicked and punched the ones in their way, and Donnie continued to whack them with his staff. Gardenia, who wasn't doing anything except stare at her fingernails, watched as a lot of wolves started trotting towards her, licking their saliva-filled jaws. "Gardenia! Watch out!"

Gardenia glared back at the wolves before yelling one word that echoed throughout the church. **"SIT!" **Immediantly, all the remaining, conscious wolves sat down properly, too scared to do anything, leaving a stunned Raph and Donnie. "There. And that's how you do it. Let's go!" As Gardenia and her group were running towards another direction, the wolves that had sat down started following her, until Gardenia yelled, "STAY!"

"I don't know who's more louder, April, or Gardenia," sighed Donnie, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Leo, Mikey, and Anya were cautiously walking through the hallways, trying not to alert the enemy that they were coming. They arrived in a large area, where the moonlight was shining down on them giving them a clear view. "So...what now?" asked Mikey.

"Hey, Blitzie. Long time no see," spoke a omnious, yet gleeful voice. Everyone turned their heads to see a woman with short black hair wearing a blue mask, a long red coat over a blue hoodie jacket, short dark blue jeans, and thigh length black boots. She seems to be wielding dual pistols as weapons and standing on top of a fallen pillar way above the team. On top of that, more wolves started approaching the team, surrounding them.

"Jillian!" Anya immediantly leaped up into the air, allowing the woman named Jillian to shoot at her. Anya deflected with her twin blades before getting into a struggle with Jillian. Finally, Jillian kicked Anya off of her, making her land safely on her own two feet and get into a defensive position.

"Bet you'll run out of knives before I ever run out of bullets!" teased Jillian, aiming her guns at her. "Unless you plan to go all out and use just those two blades."

"Why shouldn't I?! You are working with Fenrir, of all people!" hollered Anya, still mad.

"Not my choice to begin with!" snapped Jillian before firing her guns. Leo and Mikey were taking care of beating up the wolves in their area using the blunt sides of their weapons or just tossing them out of the window. They weren't having too many problems here, but there were too many wolves, and Anya-or rather, Blitzedge in this case, needed their help, fast!

In another area, on the top floor, Raph's team were in front of a large set of doors. They had opened up all the other rooms, but there were nothing except for a pack of wolves waiting for them each time. "Alright guys! This must be where the final boss is! Let's go get them!" cheered Gardenia, throwing an air punch.

"First off, this ain't a video game!" started Raph. "And second, who made you leader?"

"Well, I don't always play video games, more like a fashion-type of girl, and I'm a more experienced superhero! Do both of you have any superpowers? Hmm? Hmm?" When she got no response, she merely giggled. "Yeah, didn't think so. Now let's go!" Summoning two large roots, she used both of them to slam against the doors, bringing them down to the ground.

"Do you have to do that every time we try to open a locked door?" questioned Donnie, sighing. The group saw a large and muscular man wearing a wolf mask, fur-cotted jacket with no sleeves, short fur pants, and fur cotted boots.

"You've nowhere to run, Fenrir! Give us back the hostages you took!" shouted Gardenia, summoning the vines and roots she had previously used before in the other rooms, making them appear in the same huge room they were in. She pressed her palms forward, sending all the vines and roots towards Fenrir's direction. Unexpectedly, he slashed them all with his claws, something Gardenia couldn't have predicted, before he charged after her.

"We got this! Donnie, go low!" said Raph as he and Donnie rushed towards Fenrir. Donnie swung his staff to trip Fenrir, and Raph leaped over his head. Fenrir suddenly leaped back, causing the two turtles to fall onto each other. Fenrir whistled, and a small pack of powerful-looking wolves appeared, far different from the previous ones.

"SIT!" yelled Gardenia at the top of her lungs. Unfortunely, these wolves didn't comply, and instead, growled in retaliation, making Gardenia gasp.

"Ha! These wolves obey only me!" replied Fenrir. "ATTACK!" Instantly, the wolves trotted towards the three heroes, striving to kill and devour them for meat. Gardenia opened up her palms, forcing roots to spring up the floor they were in and wrap around some wolves, trapping them. Raph easily avoided the sharp jaws and claws the wolves were throwing at him, grabbed a wolf with both hands, and threw them towards a few other wolves, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"N-no! Bad dog! Bad!" cried out Donnie, trying to yank his staff out of a wolf's jaw. He even lifted up his bo staff and tried to shake and swung it around, unknowingly knocking out some wolves that were nearby. Finally, he regained control of his staff once the wolf let go and was flung to the ground.

Gardenia was sending plants out, attacking Fenrir from left to right. Unfortunely, Fenrir had really good instincts and senses, for he kept dodging the attacks or slashing away the vines trying to trap him, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat! Gardenia wondered how long she could keep this up, because she was running out of energy, fast! She brought her opened palms together and thrusted forward, sending a spear-like plant towards Fenrir. However, as he was advancing towards her, he merely jumped out of the way and slashed at her, forcing her to guard with her arms, receiving a bloody slash.

"GAH!" she yelled in pain, clutching her arm before forming a sling made of medicinal herbs and plants. She had to dodge every single slash and thrust as Fenrir kept attacking her with his bare claws. Then, a wolf was thrown at Fenrir, knocking him to the ground. Gardenia turned her head to see that Raph had thrown that wolf like a rag doll while Donnie finished off the rest of the wolves.

As Fenrir was trying to recover himself, he opened his eyes just in time to see Gardenia kick him hard in the face, making him fall back to the ground again. Gardenia then summon a plant in front of Fenrir, which sprouted and some sort of pink scent was released in front of his face, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile, Leo, Anya, and Mikey were trying to get close to Jillian, but she was too quick on her toes and fired at anyone who tried to get close. Anya's cell phone rang, and she quickly frontflipped to a pillar to avoid getting shot out as she answered her phone. "Yeah? Hello? Huh? Yeah! Okay!" After Anya hanged up, she shouted, "Hey, Jillian! There's something you should know! Your client's been defeated! Might as well give up!"

"...Fine!" Jillian threw down several cubes at the ground. "Just press these boxes, and they'll grow big, reverting the people trapped inside to their normal size. Ugh, this was a waste of time. I'm out." With that said, Jillian threw a smoke bomb at the ground, distracting her enemies as she fled.

"So, who was that?" wondered Leo.

"Her name's Jillian Masters, an S-Class wanted criminal," explained Anya. "She takes any sort of job, as long as it has lots of money in it. She's trying to survive her life, and while she was doing a job, I met her. Ever since then, we've been enemies since she is a supervillain of sorts. Anyways, me and Gardenia will meet you guys back at the lair. If I just open the boxes, the people will see you and freak out. Alright?"

"Alright, fine. We aren't finish talking, but we'll continue once you get back." With that said, Leo and Mikey raced back to the sewers, with Raph and Donnie soon following them.

* * *

_Later... _

Anya, who was still in her Blitzedge costume, and Gardenia entered the lair, where Leo, his brothers, and Splinter were waiting. "Whoa! This looks so cool!" exclaimed Gardenia, glancing around the lair for the first time.

"You brought her in here?! We didn't agree to this! How can she be trustsworthy?" shouted Raph to Anya as she was taking off her helmet. Anya only placed her hands on her hips and gave Raph an annoyed glare.

Gardenia looked around once more and spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, 'cause if our enemies ever find out you guys have a teddy bear lamp, it is _so _over."

"Burn!" laughed Mikey, earning a whack from Raph. "Ow!"

Anya sighed. "So, I guess this is the part where you guys are going to tell my aunt, right?"

Everyone turned to Leo, who was thinking hard. "...You know, not everyone has the privilege to save their own family, so no. We won't tell anyone."

"Awesome! That means Anya and that other girl will be able to keep their secret identity!" cheered Mikey.

"I knew, of course," revealed Splinter, making everyone turn to him. "When we first met, I had my suspicions, but I sensed you are a good person. Besides, you had a grappling gun, the same Blitzedge did, so I assume you must be the same person."

"How'd you-Oh," said Anya, realizing. "So, you knew I was Blitzedge this whole time. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Simply because I wished for my sons to find out for themselves. It was a test of decision and trust."

"By the way, we kinda know your real name's Clover, so there's really no point hiding your identity," said Donnie to Gardenia.

"Aw, you broke the secret identity code!" complained Gardenia, taking off her mask, revealing green eyes. "Well, you're right. I'm Clover, Anya's best friend. Nice to meet all of you! I promise I won't tell anyone about talking, walking turtles!"

"You sure? Because you are a terrible secret keeper," reminded Anya.

"Yeah, but I kept the secret of being a superhero longer, so that means I can keep secrets!"

"Hmm, true. Hey, wait a minute. What time is it?"

Raph checked the clock and answered, "It's...1:48 A.M."

"Oh-are you serious?!" cried out Clover, shocked.

"Dude, I'm SO gonna get it if I don't come home before April checks my room! Quick, can I hitch a ride with you, Clover?!" Clover nodded before taking Anya's hand. A flower started blooming from the ground, become gigantic, and the petals made room for Clover and Anya to fit in, closing before it started crawling back to the ground.

"...I so want to do that," muttered Mikey.

* * *

**Alright, finished! Looks like the guys know two superheroes now! One of the villains, Fenrir, I created myself! The other, Jillian, was created after blueeyedinnocene3! Thanks guys!**


	8. The Shredder Strikes Parts I and II

**Alright, enough with the filler chapters! Here's parts I and II for The Shredder Strikes! Yeah, so okay. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Ok, what makes you think going outside when it's about to storm is going to help us with our weather homework?" wondered Anya to Clover. Apparently, they had some sort of science homework involving the weather, but it seemed a bit too complicated for both of them, so they decided to experience and see the storm that day so that it might help them.

"Well, for one, there's lightning, and rain, which could help us with the homework," answered Clover. "Don't worry, my plant powers will protect us and-is that Leo?"

"Huh?" Anya turned around to see Leo holding a red scabbard that contained a katana inside. "Yeah, you're right. What's he doing? I don't think he can see us, but I think we can hear him."

Leo was examining the red scabbard in amazement, as if it contained something important. "This...is beautiful."

"Oh Leonardo!" spoke a familiar voice that happened to be Mikey's. Leo turned his head and saw his three brothers jumped from a taller ledge and to the same rooftop as him. "You have some explain' to do!"

"Is it just me, or did he just impersonate that one guy from some TV show my Mom always watches?" wondered Clover, turning to Anya. "Now, what was his name...?"

"Nice letter opener. Is that the price of selling they're sellin' out these days?" said Raph sarcastically.

"It's not like you think!" Leo protested, shaking his head. "I was invited to-"

"To join up with them?!" questioned Raph, angrily.

"No! I mean, yes! But it's different than we thought! They're not the enemy! At least, I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said-"

"_Master_ Saki?! What's up with that?!" demanded Raph, edging closer to Leo, who took a step back.

"Yeah! They already have _Master_ Splinter!" agreed Anya to Clover, who nodded her head. "They don't need another one!"

"I thought we already had a master!" reminded Donnie. _"Master _Splinter?"

'Remember him, Leo? Real hairy guy, about this tall?" said Mikey, describing Splinter. "I don't think we can just ditch him."

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody!" said Leo, walking towards the edge of the roof while glancing down at the scabbard. "I'm talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil!" Leo turned around to confront his brothers. "Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good! Serve a greater purpose! Well, here's a greater purpose!" To prove his point, Leo showed the scabbard at an uneased Mikey.

"He's acting like he wants his brothers to be on the dark side, only from what we've heard, on the good side," said Anya, still eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I don't know, Leo," said Mikey, still uneased as Donnie thought carefully on the situation.

"What's this thing got, some sorta mind control device on it?" asked Raph as he walked towards Leo, snatching the scabbard away from him. "Because you're losing it, Leo!"

"H-hey! Give that back, Raph!" shouted Leo, grabbing onto Raph's arm. However, Raph pushed Leo away, making him stumble back a bit, but not over the edge of the roof.

"Oh, you can just get one of your new 'pals' to get you another one!"

Leo only grew more infuriating, then let out a cry and tackled Raph to the ground while trying to snatch the scabbard back from him. "GIVE THAT BACK!" The two brothers rolled around, fighting to get the sword away from the other.

"Uh...should we stop them?" wondered Clover, a little worried.

"Nah. They always fight like this, even in the lair," assured Anya, crossing her arms.

Donnie and Mikey just stood there, looking unimpressed as well. "Gee, a fight between Leo and Raph?" wondered Mikey.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming," spoke Donnie sarcastically. The two hot-headed turtles were still fighting to get the sword when suddenly, Leo kicked his brother in the stomach, making him flip over the edge of the rooftop and fall.

"NOO!" screamed Clover and Anya, shocked as they ran towards the edge of the rooftop they were in. Clover spotted a small, newborn plant below where Raph was falling into. Clover pulled out her hand, and the plant soon grew into a tall plant with a huge leaf that would have saved Raph if he hadn't already stabbed the wall with his sai, thus preventing his fall.

"Raph! Raph, no!" cried out Leo as he and his brothers rushed to the edge to see what was going on.

"Ha ha ha! And you thought katanas were the best weapons!" said Raph, still hanging onto his sai. He jumped down on the leaf, pulled his sai out of the wall, then leaped high enough to land on the rooftop.

"I am such an idiot!" murmured Leo. "You could have been really hurt!"

"Yeah, you really are an idiot! And I don't hurt that easily, sword boy," said Raph, punching Leo lightly on the arm as Clover and Anya traveled to where they were due to the quick transportation of the big leaf Clover created out of panic.

"What the hell was that all about?" demanded Anya, walking towards Leo angrily as he stepped back. "Can anyone explain what was going on? Me and Clover were doing some experiment up in the roof, when all of a sudden, we see you kick Raph out of the roof! You're pretty damn lucky we were there, otherwise...well, you know!"

"Jeez, you know, you can be a little lighter on them, you know," offered Clover kindly. "But you are right on the track. What were you guys thinking?!"

The turtles revealed everything they knew about what had happened. Apparently, Leo received a message from someone named Oroku Saki, who told him to meet him in a nearby warehouse, alone. Leo's brothers, however, decided to follow him in case something bad happened. Leo then defeats some ninjas that were waiting for him in the warehouse, but that was all part of a test. After the fight, Saki introduces himself and explains that he's a leader of a group of ninjas called the Foot Ninjas who were trying to fight off a great evil. He then invited Leo to join forces with him, and before he left, Saki gave Leo a several centuries old katana.

After they explained everything, Anya and Clover glanced at each other, unsure what to do. Then, with a fierce look on her face, Anya marched over to Leo and spoke, "You're fighting for the WRONG SIDE, dude!" With every few words, she jabbed her finger at Leo's chest, who was a little taken aback. "What more lies did that Saki guy feed you? Aliens invading the universe? Flying cows? He's LYING, and acting all sad and betrayed and emotional just to get YOU to recruit your brothers to join him!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Anya!" agreed Clover. "Stupid Saki's the one you should be fighting against! Don't go trusting some guy you just met when we all know he has some pretty good suspicious plans dead ahead!"

"I know! We've been trying to tell this bonehead all day!" groaned Raph, pointing to Leo.

"So what are we going to do, Leo?" asked Donnie.

"What I should have done in the first place. Talk to Master Splinter." Everyone rushed to the lair, and as soon as they explained the whole thing to Splinter and handed him the sword, he sighed and had a worried look on his face.

"My sons. I hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are. I have always known." Splinter showed them a black cloth that showed a symbol of a fire insignia, something Anya recognized.

"Hey, I've seen that before, back in Stocktronics. What does a fire symbol have anything to do with Saki?"

"This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja," answered Splinter. "Their leader is Oroku Saki. But he has another name. He is...the Shredder. I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time I tell you the whole truth. As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power, one of the greatest practitioners of Ninjutsu, in many centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned Ninjutsu by mimicking his moves. For many years, I was happy. We were...a family. But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master. My master battled honorably, but through their dishonorable way, the Foot Ninja overpowered him. Then, the Shredder entered. They accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted information. They were relentless, but my master only said one thing..."

_"He, who lives without honor, will end without honor..." _

"I tried to save my master, but my efforts were in vain. Though, I did leave my mark. The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me, from the world. Not long after that, I found you, my sons, and you all know the rest."

"Wow. I mean, I sorta guessed he was bad, but I didn't think he'd go so far as to kill an innocent person who didn't know anything," gasped Clover, stunned.

"I never told you all this, because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred," explained Splinter. "I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart. But now, you need to know who Oroku Saki, the Shredder, really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is _great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes, he does it for his own selfish gain!"

Leo looked shocked for a moment before his expression turned to anger. "Man, I am such an idiot!"

"I could have told ya that!" joked Mikey.

"You've been played, bro!" teased Donnie. "We saw you coming a mile away!"

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" wondered Raph.

It didn't take long for Leo to come up with an answer. "Shredder wants an answer? I think we should give him one. Turtle style."

"Hey, wait a minute! What about us?" wondered Clover, raising her hand to bring attention. "Don't leave us out of the fighting!"

"Oh course not! You're always included for assistance," said Leo, smiling. "Just remember that we're meeting tommorow."

"Tommorow? We've got school tommorow, and we can't just skip school!" said Anya. "How about this? We'll meet at three. That alright?"

"It's fine. Just be there tommorow, okay?"

"Great, we'll see you then," said Clover as she and Anya stood up and started walking towards the exit. "Man, superheroes fighting ninjas! That'll be the first!"

"Not exactly. I'm sure lots of superheroes fought ninjas before."

"Yeah, but not two 12 year old superheroes! Hey, if we both beat the Shredder, that might mean we might be stronger than Raph and the others!"

"Hey! We heard that!" called Raph. Clover and Anya giggled before making a run for it.

* * *

_The next day, after school... _

"Whew! Pretty glad we aced that test, huh?" Clover told Anya as the stormy clouds soon filled the skies. "We should meet up with the others and-" Clover's cellphone rang, so she quickly pulled it out of her backpack and opened it. "Hello?"

_"Where-ugh! Are you guys?!" _Donnie's voice cried out through the sounds of fighting.

"We just got out of school, idiot! What are you doing?"

_"Fighting off some ninjas! And, the Shredder's here! I thought we were supposed to meet at 3!" _

"This is 3! We just got out! Ugh, where are you?" Before Donnie could answer, thunder cracked, and he hanged up accidentally. "Oh, he did _not_ just hang up on me!"

"Well, let's suit up and get to the meeting place!" ordered Anya. A couple minutes later, after putting on their superhero costumes, they rushed to the scheduled place, where, from on top of another building, they saw a building on fire, and below were police cars and a huge firetruck with firefighters trying to put out the fire.

"Great, just great! We don't know what happened!" cried out Clover. Both her and Anya tried to call the guys several times on their phones, but they got no reply. "And they're not even responding!"

"I say we split up," suggested Anya. "You go that way, and I'll go this way. Once we meet up with the guys, let's call each other, alright?" Clover nodded before the two girls set out on their own. Anya took some alleyways to lead to other alleyways or dead ends, but still couldn't find Leo or the others. Suddenly, she hid in the shadows after catching some Foot Ninjas searching for something.

"Man, where are they? Can it really be that hard to find-" Anya stopped muttering to herself when she heard footsteps approaching. She got into a defensive position and readied herself. Anya felt someone tap her shoulder, turned around, and started to scream when something covered her mouth.

"Shhh! It's just me!" hissed Raph, motioning her to be quiet.

Anya pulled Raph's hand away and asked, "Where were you guys?! Me and Gardenia have been searching nonstop!"

"Well, that Saki guy, or rather, Shredder, decided to burn down the building and take us down with him! Somehow, he managed to survive, and those Foot goons are after us! We all got separated, and that's real bad!"

"Alright, let me give Gardenia a call. Hold on." Anya pressed some buttons on her cellphone before holding it against her ear. "Gardenia? Yeah, I found Raph. No, only him. You didn't find them yet? Alright, keep searching."

"Did Clover find any of my bros yet?" asked Raph.

"Nope. And, it's Gardenia, remember. Come on, let's go."

"Wait. Quick, follow me." Without waiting for an answer, Raph dragged Anya back to the shadows and both hid there, watching as two Foot Ninjas entered. The ninjas stopped and sniffed the air.

"Something around here really stinks!" one of them said.

"Don't look at me!" From behind, Raph and Anya quickly knocked them out in a matter of seconds, leaving their bodies in the cold, wet ground.

Raph got curious and sniffed himself. "I don't smell that bad! ...Do I?"

Anya sniffed Raph before pulling away, clutching her nose. "Ugh! Nasty! I really wish I had Clover's perfume right now!" Suddenly, both Raph and Anya were grabbed from behind and tossed to the shadows. They struggled to get free until they realized the one that had grabbed them was Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" gasped Raph, surprised.

"Jeez! You sure gave us a fright!" said Anya, who received a 'shh' from Splinter.

"The others! We got split up!" explained Raph, worried.

"Come. We must find them!" ordered Splinter before leading the way.

Meanwhile, with Clover, or Gardenia in this case, she was trying to track down Leo, Mikey, or Donnie next. She already received a called from Anya, or Blitzedge, that she found Raph, so all that was left was one or more of those three brothers. She then spotted Mikey with his arm around Donnie's neck, using him for support as they slowly walked down the sidewalk.

Clover lowered herself by using her plant powers to grow a small tree, which she used the bushes as a soft landing before running up to Donnie and Mikey. "Mikey! Donnie! What happened?"

Donnie sighed in relief. "Oh, good! Well, we were attacked by the Shredder, and then he burned down the building we were in, and he somehow survived. Mikey has a twisted ankle and can't move much."

"Alright, lay him against the wall. I know some medicinal herbs that can heal a broken ankle faster," offered Clover. After Donnie did as he was told, Clover raised her arm, sprouting plants from the ground before kneeling down to Mikey's level and untying his...bandage. "...Is this women's stockings?"

"It's a long story," said Mikey awkwardly. Clover shrugged before she and Donnie started to fix Mikey's ankle, and soon, he was able to stand up on his own, but not really walk. "Whew! It feels a lot better, but still hurts."

"Wait for it..." started Clover. Mikey was confused, but then started yelping in pain as he clutched his ankle. 'Sorry Mikey, but in order for your ankle to recover faster, I kinda had to use some herbs that not only were effective, but cause some stinging as well. It'll wear off, though. So, let's get going."

Soon, they were approaching a large area where luckily, no one was around. Donnie was still carrying Mikey as Clover took the lead because she was the best fighter when it came to far-distance attacks. The three of them gasped out of surprised when they saw three figures jump out of nowhere and into the ground. Donnie laid Mikey against the wall and got out his staff, assisting Clover just in case.

Out of the shadows appeared Raph, Splinter, and Anya, making both Donnie and Clover sigh in relief. "Whew! Am I glad to see you guys!" sighed Donnie.

"We heard ya two miles away!" replied Raph before turning to Mikey, who was groaning in pain. Raph ran towards Mikey's side and kneeled to his level. "Mikey Are you okay?!"

"I don't know if I can make it..." groaned Mikey in pain. "Raph, is that you? The lights...! The lights are turning out! It's all going dark! Tell Raph...tell Raph...!"

"I'm right here, Mikey! I-I-I'm right here next to ya!"

"You tell Raph he's always been..." Mikey then grinned. "-A big cheesehead! Psyche! I can't believe you fell for that!" He started acting dramatic. "Oh! Oh! The lights are turning out! Ahahaha!" Out of anger and annoyance, Anya slapped Mikey on one cheek, then Clover slapped him in the other. "Ow!"

"I'll turn ya lights out for real, wise guy!" threatned Raph, raising his fist to strike.

"Raphael! Michelangelo! Quiet down!" ordered Splinter strictly. "If we could hear you, so could the Foot Ninja! We must move more quickly than this!"

"We could always leave Mikey behind," joked Raph, addressing to his little brother.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it for tricking us, moron!" Anya said, banging the orange-banded turtle on the head.

"Ah!" cried out Donnie. "I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell, where I can get it-"

"Here." Splinter handed Donnie some strange remote that was hidden in his robes.

"Perfecto, sensei! Looks like-" Donnie stopped midsentence before turning to see a large horde of Foot Ninjas now appearing in the area. "-We're surrounded." He turned around to see more Foot Ninjas as they slowly approached the group. "Master Splinter! Use the remote! Get the Battle Shell!"

Some Foot Ninjas sprang into the air, ready for combat as they unsheathed their weapons. Raph, Donnie, and Anya leaped into the air as well while Gardenia surrounded the area with root tentacles and Splinter was pressing the buttons on the remote, trying to get it to work.

Raph blocked a katana coming from a Foot Ninja before tossing him to another Foot Ninja. He jabbed the back of his sais at a Foot Ninja's stomach before tossing him kept deflecting other incoming blows before kneeling one Foot Ninja in the face with his knee, then pushing him back against other Foot Ninjas before kicking them out of the way.

Donnie leaped over some Foot Ninjas' heads and landed behind them before swinging his staff against one of their feet, making them fall to the ground. He kicked another Foot Ninja before forcing to block against a katana that belonged to another enemy. Once the time was right, he kicked that Ninja towards a wooden pillar, where he crashed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Anya clashed blades with some Foot Ninjas on top of a small rooftop, moving swiftly like a leaf. She slide between a foot Ninja's feet before kicking him and another Foot Ninja off the roof before proceeding to attack more. Two Foot Ninjas threw some kunais at her, which she deflected by throwing the same amount of knives at the kunais before charging in and punched them in the stomach. The two of them tried to fight her off, but she was too quick and managed to knock them out.

Clover was taking care of most of the Foot Ninjas by using her far-ranged plant powers. She was tangling up Foot Ninjas left to right by summoning more root tentacles and manipulating them to catch the Foot Ninjas and throw them aside. Of course, whenever any of the Foot Ninjas tried to get in close, she either catches them, or Anya attacks them from behind.

"Donatello, here!" called Splinter, finally fed up with the remote. "I will fight them! You will drive!" After handing Donnie the remote, Splinter sprang into the battlefield and was fighting off the Foot Ninjas with ease, knocking them back with one thrust or swing of his wooden cane. As Splinter and the others were fighting, Donnie activated the remote, which activated the Battle Shell somewhere. A few seconds later, Splinter had defeated all the remaining ninjas with ease.

"Master Splinter! You kicked butt!" exclaimed Raph, impressed.

"Yeah, he got more of them than you," said Anya, turning to the red-banded turtle.

"Hey! You wanna go?!"

"Bring it on, punk! I'm way faster than you anyways!" agreed Anya, getting in a fighting stance. Just then, the Battle Shell pulled up, stopping their fight.

"Everyone, in! We have to find Leo as soon as possible!" ordered Donnie, opening the back doors. Mikey, Anya, and Clover had to sit in the back because either they were too injured, or they were too young to drive as Splinter, Raph, and Donnie took care of the rest.

"Slow down! You drive too quickly!" told Splinter.

"Take the alley on the left!" called Clover. Donnie turned the wheel towards the alleyway and saw Leo at the end of the alleyway.

"A left turn was too sharp!"

"Master Splinter, you've been backseat driving the whole way!" complained Donnie before opening up the window. "Hey, Leo! Need a ride?"

"Sure. Guys, I like to introduce you to..." Leo stopped and turned around, only to see something or someone gone. "...The mystery ninja..."

"Good to see you, Leo!" said Mikey as soon as he entered the Battle Shell.

"We were pretty worried!" said Donnie.

"Next time, you better give us a specific warning about the meeting times," warned Clover. "Me and Anya have been looking forever for you guys!"

"Yes my sons," agreed Splinter, walking up to the group. "For now, you are safe."

**POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! **"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"What did you-?!"

"What was that for?!" Everyone, including the girls, were rubbing their cheeks in pain.

"For being so foolish!" snapped Splinter. "You should never have tried to face the Shredder alone! He is too powerful!"

"You're telling me!" said Donnie. "I've got bruises that have got bruises!"

"Wait! Me and Clover didn't even fight the Shredder! What did we do wrong?!" demanded Anya.

"Oh. In that case, my apologies," assured Splinter, patting both girls in the head, making them smile. The other guys got a little jealous and a bit annoyed.

"Too soft on girls...what about us?" grumbled Raph, crossing his arms. Anya took off her motorcycle helmet, then both she and Clover stuck their tongues out at Raph, making his eye twitch in anger.

"Anyways, did you see the way the Shredder walked right through that fire?" wondered Leo.

"Yeah! He's like, the Shreddinator or something!" mimicked Mikey.

"You have stirred a hornet's nest," continued Splinter. "He will not rest until he finds us."

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" asked Leo.

Splinter pondered for a moment. "Let him find us. I have longed wished to avenge my Master Yoshi! Now is the time."

"But...how do we let him 'find' us?" asked Donnie, puzzled.

"Sit still."

"I don't know, Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points," replied Mikey casually. All Splinter did was give him a stern glare, making Mikey gulp.

"Hey, dummy! Might want to do what he says..." advised Clover.

"R-Right! Sitting still it is! I like sitting still! Sitting still's good!"

* * *

Later, on top of a building where a water tower was currently in place, the turtles, superheroines, and Splinter were waiting for the Shredder and his Foot Ninjas to appear. Eventually, the Foot Ninjas did appear by jumping on top of the roof, with Shredder in the lead, standing in front of his army while showing his shining gauntlet.

"Dude!" cried out Mikey, looking startled. After seeing Leo's glare, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before both glared back at the Shredder.

"That's the Shredder? Kinda fits the theme in a way," commented Gardenia, shivering a bit.

"Let the butt kickin' begin," started Raph seriously as everyone unsheathed their weapons.

"Foot Ninja! ATTACK!" commanded Shredder. At that command, the Foot Ninjas charged towards the turtles and superheroines, who also charged in at the same time. At first, the turtles and Blitzedge managed to knock back the first small wave of ninjas in their way. Gardenia shoved her palms in the ground, making the ground rumble for a bit before raising her arms, creating roots from the far cement ground on the bottom before using them to attack.

"Remember, my sons," called Splinter calmly. "Even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds."

After Mikey clubbed a Foot Ninja in the head with his nunchucks, he glanced over his shoulder at Splinter, confused. "Huh?"

"I think he means that the Foot Ninjas are easy on level one, but they get stronger at each level we go. Like in a video game," replied Blitzedge before knocking back a Foot Ninja with her knives.

Splinter sighed, shaking his head as he clutched his forehead and warned, "Be careful! And do not be overconfident!"

"Oh, so that's what it was. My next guess was 'the Foot Ninjas are weak, but the strongest is Shredder!'" spoke Gardenia, mimicking someone in a deep voice. She started moving and swaying her arms around, bending the vines and roots to attack the ninjas. Raph tackled two Foot Ninjas to the ground before rolling over, dodging an attack, and kicking another Foot Ninja in the guts.

Leo leaped over several Foot Ninjas' heads before kicking one in the face, knocking him out. Soon, he was surrounded by several Foot Ninjas before he spotted Gardenia, who wasn't too far from him and saw him in trouble. She lifted up several, overgrown roots before glancing at Leo, who gave a smirk in response and nodded. With a yell, Gardenia tossed the roots towards Leo's direction, and he leaped up into the air in time for the Foot Ninjas to be knocked away by the roots.

Blitzedge and Raph were leaning against each other, back-to-back as they were surrounded by Foot Ninjas. "Wanna bet? The one who takes out least of these guys have to be slave to the winner for a month," challenged Blitzedge, twirling her knives.

"Deal." With that said, both charged into battle, counting out the grunts they were taking out. Raph blocked out any attacks using his skills as a sai-user and kicked anyone who got in his way. Blitzedge was too quick and didn't need to block any attacks as she performed sneak attacks. Several seconds later, the group of Foot Ninjas were defeated by their unintentional teamwork. "I got 13. You?"

"Uh...same thing. Looks like a tie?"

A Foot Ninja wielding a staff swung downwards at Mikey's head, but the orange banded turtle tied the chains on his nunchucks on the staff before kicking him away using his injured leg. "Ow!" As Mikey was clutching his foot, a Foot Ninja tried to sneak up on him, so Mikey couldn't do anything but leg sweep the enemy with his injured leg. "Ow! Ow!" Out of instinct, he kicked another Foot Ninja with his injured leg again. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Suddenly, the Shredder leaped out of nowhere and kicked Mikey away, sending him straight towards the water tower. "YOW!" His scream was so loud and echoed through the skies, sending several pigeons away.

Donnie was twirling his staff when a Foot Ninja staretd to tackle him, wanting to bring him down. Donnie wasn't stupid enough to let that happen, so he pushed the Foot Ninja away before stabbing the end of his staff at a Foot Ninja, who was running behind him. He gasped when he saw a Foot Ninja above him, raising his sword then letting it down. Donnie blocked his sword for a second before kicking him away, sighing in relief.

Then, the Shredder appeared behind Donnie, raising his gauntlet to strike before Blitzedge threw knives at his direction, forcing him to block before Raph kicked his armor, sending the Shredder flying in the air before landing down safefully near his Foot Ninjas. "Get them!" ordered Shredder.

Many Foot Ninjas threw shurikens at Leo, who deflected them all with his katanas before retaliating by kicking the ones approaching him. Seeing how the situation turned for the worst, Gardenia growled before unleasing more power into her plant ability, making powerful flytraps sprang from the ground. She forced them to move around, plucking up Foot Ninjas and tossing them in the air.

Donnie sprang from the ground and swung his staff downwards at a Foot Ninja, who deflected using his own staff. The staff-wielding Foot Ninja tried to finish off Donnie with a few skills of his own before Donnie had to turn around and defend against a katana-wielding ninja before kicking him out of the way and returning to the staff-wielder. "Hold your staff higher!" called Splinter. "Sweep with the left foot from that position!"

"He's not even helping!" shouted Gardenia, sweeping away more Foot Ninjas on her turf. "And I thought that he defeated those other ninjas back before easily!" Donnie swung at the staff-wielder before having to face another Foot Ninja.

"Jeez, now you're backseat ninjaning me, Master Splinter!" cried out Donnie, knocking out two Foot Ninjas before having to face the Shredder. With several, quick thrusts of his palms, the Shredder easily knocked back Donnie, who landed against the wall.

"You know, I was seriously planning on arresting the guy," started Blitzedge, clutching the handles of her knives tightly. "But now, I changed my mind!" She pulled out her special knives before throwing them at Shredder, who deflected them with ease. However, when they made contact, the knives exploded, leaving a dust cloud of smoke behind. Just when she thought it was over, Blitzedge was shocked to see not even a single speck of dust in Shredder's armor. "No way!"

"Fool! You cannot defeat me with petty tricks!" Shredder charged towards Blitzedge, who threw more explosive knives at him before defending herself with her two knives. She swung her leg at Shredder, who dodged easily before punching her in the gut, sending her towards the same wall as Donnie, clutching her stomach in pain.

Leo was busy defending himself with his katanas as he was fighting with another katana-user before knocking him flat on the ground. The Shredder appear next to Leo before swinging his claws at him. "NO!" Just in time, Raph blocked the claws with his own two sais before the Shredder lifted him up by his belt, then tossed him towards the same wall as Donnie and Blitzedge.

Mikey was fending off a group of ninjas on his own, swinging his nunchucks everywhere until every last one of them were on the ground. Just before he could celebrate, he sensed the Shredder was behind him before crashing into a wall, hard. Leo defeated two other ninjas before having to come face-to-face with the Shredder and knocked into a wall like his brothers and Blitzedge. All that was left standing was Gardenia.

"Devour him!" ordered Gardenia, pointing to Shredder. Her flytraps opened up their jaws and started coming towards the armored villain, forcing him to flash through some of the flytraps before standing on top of stem. He leaped off in time for one of the flytraps to crunch on its own stem, rendering it useless. Gardenia mustered up her strength and sent roots towards Shredder, who sliced them all with several slashes of his claws as he ran closer and closer to the plant heroine.

"Ugh! Just-stay down!" shouted Gardenia, frustrated, as she summoned spikes created out of roots towards Shredder. The Shredder leaped from each spike, avoiding the dangers as he got near Gardenia. She lifted up her arms into the air, bringing out more roots before swinging her arms down, bringing down the roots and created a huge dust cloud. She gasped when she saw the Shredder come out of the dust and cried out in pain when he kicked her towards the wall where the brothers and Blitzedge are.

The Shredder approached the group, lifting up his claws and preparing for the kill. "None of you will leave here ALIVE!"

"SHREDDER! NO!" In a flash, Splinter appeared, blocking Shredder's claws in time. "You destroyed my family once! I will not allow that to happen again!"

The Shredder let out a cry of anger. "No man, or FREAK, can defeat ME!"

"That remains to be seen!" Splinter pulled his cane out of Shredder's grasp and knocked him back with a hard thrust before moving near the water tower and taunting Shredder to come at him by motioning him with his finger. The villain took the taunt and charged forward before thrusting his claws forward while the rat mutant dodged them.

"Hey, we should go help instead of just sitting here and gapping!" called Gardenia impatiently, starting to stand up.

"No!" said Leo, pulling her back down. "This is Master Splinter's fight. We cannot intervene."

As they watched the fight go on, Shredder had scratched through one of the water tower's handrails before trying to strike Splinter, who moved out of the way in time for Shredder to sliced through the handrails. Soon, as Splinter was dodging the attacks, Shredder had aimed for the handrails holding the water tower, making it titter back and forth.

"Let's see the view from up there!" called Gardenia, pointing to another rooftop above them. Using her plant powers, she lifted up herself and her friends to the top of the rooftop, where they can watch the battle and not get hurt.

"This, is for my master Yoshi!" declared Splinter before leaping up in the air and delivering one final kick to one of the handrails. He watched as the water tower slowly begun to collapse, then fall down, bringing a huge wave of water towards the Shredder. The wave of water flooded not only the rooftop, but fell over the building, bringing down the Shredder and his Foot Ninjas. As the Shredder tried to get off the ground below, he glanced up just in time to see the remaining tower fall on top of the Shredder, shattering pieces of wood everywhere, and the villain was nowhere to be seen.

"...Good thing we got out of the way," remarked Clover, taking off her mask.

"Is he...?" Anya, who had now taken off her motorcycle helmet, trailed off.

"Master Splinter..." said Leo, worried since his master hasn't said anything.

"You okay?" asked Mikey, also concerned.

Splinter sighed. "Come. We have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us...go home."

"I'm all over that!" agreed Donnie.

"Yeah!"

"I gotta tell you, home never sounded so good," said Leo, sighing in relief. Clover and Anya's cell phones rang, making the two girls pick up, only for the turtles to cover their ears when they heard loud yelling.

_"Anya, where are you?! It is way past your bedtime!"_

_"Clover, you are in big trouble when you get back! Do you know what time it is, missy?! Where were you?!" _

"Um...uh...we..." stammered Clover and Anya, unsure what to say as they glanced at the turtles and Splinter for help. Anya already told them that April doesn't know she was a superhero, so it would lead to more trouble is she explained.

Leo took Anya's phone and said, "Hey, April? This is Leo. Yeah, sorry we didn't call you on this, but we needed Anya's help. The place where we were going didn't include internet communication, so we couldn't call you..."

Splinter took Clover's phone and replied, "Hello? You may call me, Splinter. Are you Clover's mother? You see, I was on my way from the supermarket, when your kind daughter helped an old man like me. For the next several hours, she has helped me, and I am grateful to her..."

After talking to April and Clover's mother, they had forgiven Anya and Clover, but warned them to call them if something big was going to make them come late. Both girls sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys," thanked Anya.

"Yeah! You really saved our hides before we got grounded!" agreed Clover.

"No sweat! Think of it as repayment for helping us," assured Leo. "Well, see you guys!" That said, the turtles and Splinter left for home and the two human girls rushed home as well, not knowing that the Shredder was still, very much alive...

* * *

**Whew! Nice chapter, huh? Well, the story is progressing, so everything's alright. Read and review!**


	9. The Unconvincing Turtle Titan

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right place? You guys aren't playing a prank with me, are you?" asked Anya, talking through the phone as she was walking through a street. She was told by the turtles that there was an easier, faster way to the lair without going through the sewers, and it was through a street, inside an abandoned warehouse, where a secret elevator was waiting for her.

_"Yeah, why would we prank you? Besides, I'm least likely to trick you, as well as Leo," _reminded Donnie.

"True, but..."

_"Besides, if you get attacked by someone, you can always beat them up with your kung fu skills!" _added Mikey.

"Is-is this on Speaker Phone?"

_"Oh, sorry, Anya. It's time for our lesson with Master Splinter. See ya," _called Donnie before hanging up, annoying Anya. She soon came face to face with a worn-out warehouse, wondering if this was the warehouse the turtles had been talking about. Taking out a knife from her holster underneath her sleeves, she started to pick the lock until she heard a small click. She lifted up the garage door with all her strength before having enough time to slip in.

The moonlight that came from the small windows on the garage door supported as the temporary lights as Anya tried to find the light switches. When she found them, she flipped them all up, lighting up the place. She spotted the Battle Shell around the corner, as well as some tools scattered around. More importantly, some sort of egg-like elevator caught her eye, and made her curious.

When she entered inside, the lights inside the elevator went on automatically, the doors closed, and the elevator started to rumble. Anya tried to grab onto something to grab hold, but found she couldn't find anything as the elevator went down so suddenly. She fell to the ground with a grunt, hoping the elevator would stop anytime soon when it did. She got up while the doors opened and stepped outside. Although it was surrounded by few candles, she could recognize it was the turtle lair, and that Raph, Leo, and Donnie were reading something and laughing.

"I finally found this place! Took me an hour, though. So, what's up?" asked Anya, walking towards the three laughing turtles.

"Oh, glad you made it! Look what Mikey drew!" laughed Raph, giving her the notebook. Anya raised an eyebrow before taking the notebook, seeing a picture of four very familiar turtles in superhero-like costumes.

"Uh...why are you guys dressed up as superheroes?" asked Anya before handing the notebook back to Mikey.

"You're not really serious about this superhero gig, are you?" wondered Leo to Mikey.

"Why not? Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared someone's gonna see them! And wouldn't it be a credit for all the good we do? Besides, Anya and Clover are superheroes, and they're way younger and weaker than we are!"

"I'll take the younger part as a compliment, but weaker crosses the line," growled Anya.

"They're superheroes because they've been like that for a long time. They've had more experience than you, Mikey," Donnie tried to reason.

"What about you, Anya? Don't I have enough potential to become a superhero?" pleaded Mikey.

"Well, you are good and well enough to be one, but there is a huge risk when doing the whole 'revealing identity' part. I mean, if someone really discovers you're a walking, talking turtle, even if you wear a costume, they'll freak. Worst, if the police or military catches you, you'll be sent into experimentations and stuff like that. I'm betting there's a high chance you won't survive."

"Yeah, she's got a point," agreed Raph, crossing his arms.

"Your intentions are noble, Michelangelo," replied Splinter. "But you must never forget who you are. You are ninja! You are great in the shadows."

"But can't we accomplish so much more in the open?"

"There are many paths, my son. One must choose the one that is true to himself. Now, let us return to our training."

Mikey looked at his drawing before shoving it under his armpit and walking away to the elevator. "Sorry, sensei. I gotta get out and clear my head."

After Mikey left the lair using the elevator, Anya got a call from Clover. "Hello?"

_"*cough* *cough* Anya...check the news..." _

"Hey, are you alright? You sound sick."

"Just a cold...check the news..." Confused, Anya picked up the remote and turned on the TV, which showed a man with a silver helmet, a red cape, armored shoulder pads along with knee pads, white boots, dark green clothing, and white clothes terrorizing the city by blasting lasers from his eyes.

Anya groaned in annoyance. "Dr. Chaos? Again? I swear, the next time I arrest him, I am so making the police take him to a really strict jail facility."

Raph, Leo, and Donnie walked up to Anya and saw Dr. Chaos attacking the citizens. "...Superhero duty?" asked Raph. Anya sighed and nodded before running up to the elevator, only to find it wasn't active. Frustrated, she had to take the long way out, which meant going through the sewers.

"You know, you guys could droven her using one of the prototype hover boards I just made yesterday," said Donnie, watching her go.

"Hey, I didn't see you stop her," reminded Raph.

Leo then ran after Anya. "Anya! Wait! Anya!"

* * *

_Several minutes later... _

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" crackled Dr. Chaos, blasting everything and anything in his way. "Soon, everything will be turned to ashes and dust! All thanks to me, Dr. Chaos!" Suddenly, a knife landed near Dr. Chaos's feet, stabbing the ground before beeping and letting out an small explosion. Dr. Chaos waved his arms around to clear the smoke and saw Blitzedge running up to him before leaping up over his head and wrapping her arms around his neck, making both struggle.

"Do not-move!" grunted Blitzedge through gritted teeth, trying to bring Dr. Chaos down despite not having any superpowers. Dr. Chaos turned his head and his eyes started to glow red, making Blitzedge gasp before leaping off him and avoiding the laser beams coming from his eyes.

"Well, little lady, looks like you'll be the first superhero I kill," said Dr. Chaos, his hands glowing red. Blitzedge charged towards Dr. Chaos, avoiding any laser beams he fired from his palms, and started punching the villain, who blocked with his own muscular arms. Dr. Chaos tried to counterattack by punching back, but Blitzedge dodged his blows before running behind the villain, leaped up, and kicked him in the back, making him stumble forward before turning around and blasting her with small lasers.

Blitzedge crashed into the back of a car before getting up and forcing to block any punches from Dr. Chaos. She managed to grab hold of his arm for one second, and kick him in the stomach so hard, he kneeled down, clutching his stomach tightly before the superhero kicked him in the face, now making him clutch his face in pain. His eyes, palms, and mouth opened wide and glowed red, alerting Blitzedge before she ran for cover behind another car. He unleased lasers from his eyes, palms, and mouth, blasting the car and causing Blitzedge to get knocked into a lamp post, clutching her head, or rather, motorcycle helmet.

The superheroine snapped out of it in time to see Dr. Chaos charge at her with his fists. As Dr. Chaos kept trying to punch her, she often backflipped to dodge the attacks, then her eyes widen in shock when he tried attempting to throw a car at her. She ducked to the ground, then stood up, glancing at her shoulder to see if anyone was hurt, but nobody was there. When she turned back to her enemy, she was met with a fist and tumbled to the ground, hard.

Blitzedge stood up in time and dodged another punch from Dr. Chaos before throwing a knife at his helmet, knocking his head back a little. Dr. Chaos used both hands and steadied his head, earning a few cracking sounds as he fixed his head in place before grinning evilly. Just then, Dr. Chaos had to retreat a little when an old aged policeman started shooting at him. Dr. Chaos ran towards him and grabbed him by the waist, squeezing him tightly as he struggled in pain.

"Get away from him!" shouted Blitzedge, firing knives at Dr. Chaos at places that would not kill . Chaos dropped the old man and blocked with his laser beams as Blitzedge got closer and closer to the villain before kicking him in the chest, knocking him back a little. The superhero turned to the old man and shouted, "Run! Go!"

Just then, Blitzedge's phone rang, and she picked it up. "What?"

"_Oh, just wanted to see how you were doing," _said Raph. _"Besides the fact that you're getting your shell kicked." _

"I'm not getting my butt kicked, moron! Besides, how would you know?" asked Blitzedge as she watched Dr. Chaos regained himself.

_"Well, because your fight's being broadcasted on the news right now. We're watching it, except for Master Splinter." _

"Wha-seriously?! Where?!" Blitzedge craned her neck to look back and saw two cameramen with one camera glancing down on the fight scene, broadcasting everything. Annoyed, Blitzedge got out a knife and aimed for the camera, destroying the screen and ending any hopes of anyone watching the fight.

_"Hey! What the shell was that for?! It was getting to the good part!" _

"Well, I have to keep my identity a secret, so-" Blitzedge was then lifted up into the air by Dr. Chaos, who was holding her by the neck. She dropped her phone and struggled to get free, but Dr. Chaos had far too much strength and his eyes were glowing red, ready to fire...

Then, out of the blue, some superhero in white tights appeared out of the skies and punched Dr. Chaos in the face, forcing him to drop Blitzedge. Blitzedge gasped for breath and looked up to see Dr. Chaos fighting against the famous superhero, Silver Sentry. Both of them were engaged in close combat and fists, but with a couple more blows, Silver Sentry knocked Dr. Chaos flat on the ground, defeated.

_"Hey! Are you there? Hey!" _called Leo as Blitzedge picked up her phone before answering.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." After Blitzedge hanged up, she walked over to Silver Sentry, who was tying up the knocked out Dr. Chaos with a lamp post he bended easily. "Hey, thanks for the rescue." Blitzedge offered her hand. "Blitzedge."

Silver Sentry took and shook it. "I'm Silver Sentry. I heard some rumors about a dark vigilante wearing a motorcycle helmet roaming through the streets, beating down criminals. Is that-"

"Yeah, that's me. But I tend not to bring attention to myself so that the risk of my identity could be discovered is lower. Well, thanks again. See ya." With that said, Blitzedge got out her grappling hook gun and fired at a rooftop, the rope tangling a pole on top of the rooftop before zipping her up to the rooftop. Once she was on top, she ran from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding attention.

About an hour and a half later, Blitzedge heard reports about some freak in a costume attacking people, and some saw the masked freak heading towards **"Crazy Manny's Convenience Store." **When she arrived, she saw some policemen talking to the store owner, but no masked freak. It seems he already left, but she saw a shadow running through some rooftops, so she secretly chased after him.

When she got closer to him, she saw he was slightly taller and a bit more muscular than her. When he stopped to stare at the distance, Blitzedge tackled him to the ground with all his strength as the mysterious figure tried to get her off. "Freeze, buster!" she ordered, finally pinning him against the ground. When she got a clear vision of him, the figure with a red mask and cape along with some sort of 'T T' on a medal he had, a shell-like shield, and leather boots and gloves.

"Anya! Anya! It's just me!" cried out a familiar, annoying voice. Curious, Blitzedge took off his mask, revealing Mikey.

"Mikey?! What are you doing here?" asked Blitzedge, helping Mikey up as he placed the mask back on.

"It's not 'Mikey!' It's Turtle Titan!" replied Mikey triumphantly.

"Somehow, the name 'Super Turtle' sounded more cooler than the latter," muttered Blitzedge. "Anyways, go home, Mikey. Leo and the others are probably worried about you."

"No way! I'm a superhero now! And it's my duty to protect all citizens and serve justice! And can't I have some superhero teamup with you? I can learn from you!"

"So that's what this is all about," sighed Blitzedge. "Mikey, you're a ninja turtle, not a superhero. I'm not trying to discourage you or anything, but you can't be seen in the open. And-"

Suddenly, a large crash and a vehicle going out of control had interrupted their conversation. They rushed to the edge of the rooftop and saw a bus driving out of control. "What's up with people tonight?" wondered Mikey before twirling a grappling hook above his head and throwing it somewhere before swinging down at the bus.

"Mike-ugh! Damn it!" cursed Blitzedge before getting out her grappling hook gun, shooting it at a lampost, and swinging the rope so she could land on top of the bus as well. Both hanged onto the lid on top of the bus for dear life as the bus kept crashing into things in the road. "Alright, fine, Mikey! You can have your superhero teamup, just for a little while!"

"Sweet! And it's Turtle Titan, to you!" Mikey opened the lid that lead to inside the bus before he and Blitzedge jumped down. Luckily, no one but the bus driver was inside, so Mikey rushed to the bus driver and grabbed hold of the wheel. "Sorry, pal! No one's gonna break the bank tonight!"

As Mikey was taking control of the bus, Blitzedge didn't know how to drive and hanged onto a pole tightly. "Can you please slow down?! Or better yet, stop the damned bus!"

Mikey made the bus driver scotch over and took over of the wheel completely before hitting the brakes. Unfortunely, the brakes didn't seem to work. "Don't tell me you cut the brakes!" the Turtle Titan complained.

"He did what?! Who would do that?!" exclaimed Blitzedge, rushing over. The bus driver shoved Mikey to the ground and regained his position, continuing to drive.

"Have you totally lost it?!" Mikey shouted to the man while grabbing hold of his shirt collar. That's when he noticed some odd bug on the back of the man's neck. "Or have I totally found it?"

Once Mikey removed the bug, Blitzedge looked at it with curiousity. "What's that?"

"What's going on?" groaned the bus driver, regaining himself.

"Off hand. I'd say you were mind controlled by this mechanical dohickey," explained Mikey before crushing the small bug. "But you're safe now."

"U-uh...Mik-I mean, Turtle Titan?" alerted Blitzedge, pointing outside. The bus was now on the docks and heading straight towards the ocean. Out of fear, the bus driver opened the door and jumped out first. Blitzedge then jumped out next, landing in the water, and while Mikey had tried to jump out, the doors shut, trapping him due to his long cape.

"Oh man!" cried out Mikey, panicking.

Blitzedge gasped for breath as she reached the surface, completely drenched. When she saw Mikey stuck, she tried to run after him as fast as she could, reaching for his hand. "Mikey! Reach for my hand! I'll cut you free!" Mikey obliged and reached as far as he could, but then the bus went flying out of the docks. "NO! MIKEY!"

Just when the bus was about to land on the water, it never did, for it was flying higher and higher in the air than falling down. Blitzedge glanced up and saw Silver Sentry carrying the bus and flying at the same time before sighing in relief. She ran to where Silver Sentry lowered the bus and saw Mikey struggling to get his cape free.

"Gh-! Stupid cape!" Blitzedge got out a knife and cut the cape, setting Mikey free. "Whew! Thanks!" What Mikey got next was a punch to the face. "Ow!"

"You deserved it, moron! You almost got killed!" shouted Blitzedge, obviously worried and concerned about Mikey.

"Are you alright?" asked Silver Sentry.

"I-you-you're him!" said Mikey, amazed. "Central Survey! Central Surfer!"

"Silver Sentry," corrected Blitzedge.

"And he is?" wondered Silver Sentry, refering to Mikey.

"Michel-I mean, Turtle Titan! I'm a superhero! Just like you! I mean, obviously not just like you. But, I mean-I always admired your work!"

"Uh huh," said Silver Sentry. "First night on the job, eh?"

"Unfortunely, yes. And the last time too. Don't worry, he's with me," sighed Blitzedge, pointing to Mikey. "Could you try convincing him to...stop his business? Pretty sure he'll listen to you."

"Uh, listen, Turtle Titan, is it?" Mikey nodded eagerly. "I admire your good intentions, but this is a dangerous occupation. If you're not careful, someone's going to get hurt. Most likely you. You might want to call it a night."

"Finally!" sighed Blitzedge, relieved as Silver Sentry started to fly away.

"Wait!" called Mikey, taking out a mechanical bug from his belt. "You need to see this!" Silver Sentry came back and landed back on the same spot as he had been before. "Someone's been controlling people with these things, making them do crazy stuff!"

"Hmm..." Silver Sentry took the bug and examined it throughly. "Looks like the work of my arch nemesis, Dr. Malignus. You may have disabled it, but it still have a control signal."

"Wait, that guy? It took me days of sleepless nights to track him down! That guy was a jerk! How did he get out of prison? I specifically told the police to put him in a high security jail!" complained Blitzedge.

Silver Sentry flew back up to the air and with his supertracking powers, he soon found the location where Dr. Malignus is. "Let's go!" The famous superhero grabbed both Mikey and Blitzedge by their arms before taking off somewhere, surprising them. Soon, he dropped them off in the opposite direction where the warehouse was.

"Wait! I thought the bad guy's warehouse was on the other direction!" reminded Mikey.

"Listen, let's get one thing straight, Turtle Titan," said Silver Sentry, crossing his arms. "There will be no superhero teamup tonight."

"Yeah," agreed Blitzedge.

"But-" Mikey tried to protest.

"You've got a lot of heart, kid. And I appreciate the help. But you're in way over your head. You need to keep yourself safe and out of sight and I deal with Malignus."

"You don't understand!" shouted Mikey as Silver Sentry flew off. "I took this gig so I wouldn't have to hide in the shadows!" But Silver Sentry was too far away to hear him, or he purposely ignored him. "Ah, what does he know?"

"With that said, Mikey," started Blitzedge. "Let's go back and-he's gone. How does he keep doing that?" She turned around and saw Mikey running after Silver Sentry before sighing and following him as well. Once Blitzedge finally found the warehouse where Dr. Malignus due to the loud fighting sounds and cracked holes outside the warehouse, she took out her grappling hook gun, aimed for the rooftop, and as soon as she climbed up there, she saw Mikey on top of a support beam, fighting against...Silver Sentry?

Immediantly, Blitzedge jumped down a hole on top of the rooftop and extended her leg, kicking Silver Sentry straight in the jaw before leaping off him and landing on the ground safefully. "Any-I mean, Blitzedge! It's so good to see you!" cried out Mikey, relieved to see her.

"We're going to have a talk about this once this is all over! But first, what's going on?" demanded Blitzedge, pointing to Silver Sentry before spotting Dr. Malignus on top of a platform. "He's involved too?! UGH!"

"Okay, long story short! Dr. Malignus manipulated Silver Sentry and he's under his control with a small bug on the back of his neck! Get that bug out of his neck and Silver Sentry's on our side again!" explained Mikey as quickly as he could.

"Or, I can do this!" Blitzedge turned and ran towards Dr. Malignus as fast as she could, taking out her weapons of choice, her knives. Just then, Dr. Malignus shoved her out of the way, pushing her to a far away wall. Blitzedge threw her two knives at Silver Sentry, who caught them easily and crushed them into tiny little pieces as Mikey jumped down and arrived at the heroine's side. Silver Sentry leaped from the ground, clasped both his fists together, and raised them above his head.

"Scatter!" shouted Mikey. Both of them jumped out of the way in time just as Silver Sentry smashed into the spot where they had been, scattering dust all over the area. Silver Sentry threw Mikey over his shoulder to the ground, who was trying to sneak up behind the superhero. Blitzedge sprang forward and threw multiple punches and kicks to Silver Sentry, who dodged them all until Mikey had full recovered and tackled his back. While Silver Sentry was trying to get him off him, Blitzedge pounced onto his back as well, both heroes taking Silver Sentry to the ground. Silver Sentry slowly stood up and stretched his arms forward, finally knocking Mikey and Blitzedge off of his back and making them crash to the ground.

"We're getting creamed here!" said Blitzedge as Mikey helped her stand up. Mikey charged towards Silver Sentry and proceeded to tackle him when the superhero caught his body and threw him towards a wall, which he slowly slid to the ground, groaning. Taking a large iron pipe, Silver Sentry threw it towards Mikey, who was rescued by Blitzedge as she was swinging with a grappling hook in her hand.

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

"Well, I can't hold you much longer! You're too big! Why do turtles have to be heavy?!"

"Just keep him busy so I can take him from behind!" ordered Mikey, who received a nod from Blitzedge before she let go of him. Blitzedge kicked off the ground so she can swing around more, but Silver Sentry flew up and punched her, sending her straight to a wall. Before Silver Sentry could punch her again, Mikey jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him distracted. Blitzedge kneeled Silver Sentry in the stomach, sending both him and Mikey towards the ground before leaping off the ground while wielding a knife.

Silver Sentry managed to get out of Mikey's grasp and fly away in time as Blitzedge stabbed forward, but stopped her blade. As Blitzedge backed away slowly, she was leg sweeped by Silver Sentry before punched in the stomach and flung away outside by crashing through a window. Mikey twirled his own grappling hook and threw it at the ceiling, but Silver Sentry flew upwards and retrieved it before pulling onto the rope, pulling Mikey up as well.

"Whoa!" Mikey smashed into Silver Sentry's chest, which felt like he hit an iron wall. "Ow...that's gonna leave a mark..." Silver Sentry ripped the rope from Mikey's hands and dropped it to the ground, still carrying Mikey in the arm by grasping his arm.

"Dispose of this pest!" ordered Dr. Malignis. Silver Sentry picked up Mikey's body before throwing him through a window and allowing him to crash into a pile of crates, where Blitzedge was slowly recovering.

"Ow, Mikey!"

"S-sorry!" Both looked up when they heard a loud crash and saw Silver Sentry had broken through the wall with ease and spotted them before flying towards them, fists ready. Mikey and Blitzedge ducked in time as Silver Sentry knocked over a few crates before flying up to the air to get a better view. Mikey had carried Blitzedge under his armpit and ran off to hide somewhere else as Silver Sentry kept looking for the two superheroes.

"Thanks for the save, Mikey," thanked Blitzedge as Mikey lowered her down while both were hiding behind a wall.

"You know, Master Splinter was right, again," said Mikey, removing his mask and cape. "Mayve it's time to get back to basics. Ninja turtle style!"

"Great! Glad you finally get it. I have an idea..."

"Yoo hoo! Over here, big guy!" called out Mikey, who sounded far away to Silver Sentry as he flew up after grabbing a crate to attack both Turtle Titan and Blitzedge with. Eventually, as Mikey kept taunting him, he realized that Silver Sentry had founded him already. "Uh oh!"

Silver Sentry threw some crates at him, who jumped over the first one, but was hit in the stomach by the second and crashed into the wall, groaning in pain. Just when Silver Sentry was about to finish him off, he had to block with his silver armlets in time from some knives Blitzedge threw at him before engaging in a battle where he had to block incoming knives from the heroine.

Seeing his chance, Mikey sprang into the air, climbed onto Silver Sentry's back, and removed the bug controlling the hero from his neck, thus disabling the bug. "Thank you, invisible flying dragon!" Mikey said to himself.

Silver Sentry took the bug from Mikey's hand and examined it before crushing it into tiny bits. "Thanks, Turtle Titan, and you too, Blitzedge. You've earned your superhero teamup."

"Hey, Mik-er, Turtle Titan did most of the work," replied Blitzedge.

Silver Sentry rammed into the warehouse, ready to action. "It's over, Malignis! You've lost!"

"Only this round, Sentry!" Clicking a button, the platform beneath Dr. Malignus's feet lowered in time so Silver Sentry got tangled in some wires and was yelling in pain as he was being electrocuted. "The game will continue! WAHAHAHAHA! Musclebound fool! Doesn't he know that I always have an escape plan?"

Just when Dr. Malignus arrived down at the sewers and was about to make a run for it, Mikey and Blitzedge were in his way. "Hi! Remember me?" Mikey charged forward and performed a leaping kick to Dr. Malignus's face, knocking him back on the elevator he was previously in. "Who needs a shield and a grappling hook anyways?"

"Ahem!" said Blitzedge, pointing to herself.

"Oh yeah, I guess you would need that, considering you don't have any superpowers."

"I'm gonna let that comment slide," warned Blitzedge, raising her eyebrow as she crossed her arms. Soon, the police arrived to arrest Dr. Malignus as Mikey and Blitzedge watched from on top of the warehouse.

Silver Sentry flew down and said, "Thanks for the help. You two are welcome to team up with me anytime, Turtle Titan and Blitzedge."

"The name's Michelangelo," corrected Mikey. "And from now on, I'll leave the frontlines to guys like you and Blitzedge. I can do a lot more good in this town, in the shadows!"

"And I'm more of a solo hero, but the only exception is Gardenia," said Blitzedge before she and Mikey ran to their separate ways, back home.

* * *

**I'm finished and I'm calling it a night! Read and review!**


	10. The Ninjustice League!

**Hey guys! Like the new chapter before? Well, here's another one! Also, thanks for the OC idea, SakuraNinjaress!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"My turn! My turn!" said Mikey, trying to snatch the game controller from Raph, who was raising it high in the air. Mikey had spent the last two hours playing video games when Raph, who was bored, wanted to play, so he snatched the game controller from Mikey, who was trying to get it back.

"Wait your turn," replied Raph before sitting down and playing the video game.

"How long?"

"Eh...about 3-20 hours."

"WHAT?! No! I wanna play! Please? PLEASE?!"

"...I told you we shouldn't have sold those cookies to dumb Dio! He paid us little! Now we only have one box left!" complained Anya as she and Clover entered the lair through the elevator. Both of them were wearing girl scout uniforms while Anya was carrying a box full of cookies.

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? Fine, next time, we won't sell cookies to the moron! We'll just sell them in the cafeteria!"

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" asked Leo, who was drinking a cup of juice.

"Duh! We're girl scouts! Didn't we tell you before?" answered Clover, looking annoyed. Mikey walked over to the girls and looked at their clothes before falling to the ground, laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?!"

"G-g-girl scouts?! I can understand Clover, but ANYA?! AHAHAHAHA! Besides, girl scouts are so girlish and weak! AAHAHAHAHA!"

Clover and Anya glanced at each other, obviously offended. "Oh, he did not just cross that line," both of them said together before Anya dropped the box of cookies. Both girls ran towards Mikey and started stomping or kicking him while he was still in the ground, yelping and cowering in pain as Leo stood in shock. Eventually, Raph heard the noise and was enjoying what was happening as he ate a bag of popcorn. Both girls dragged up Mikey by the arms and tied his hands with their own girl scout scarfs before stuffying his mouth with a cookie before kicking him to the ground.

Donnie came into the room with a small radio in his arms. "Hey, I finally fixed the-what's going on?"

"Mikey got beat up by two girl scouts! Ahahahaha!" crackled Raph, who had been enjoying the show.

"MMPH! MMPH!" screamed Mikey, glaring angrily at Raph while trying to get out of his bounds. He munched on the cookie and gulped it down before saying, "Raph! Why didn't you help-Man! That is some good cookie!"

"I know, right?" agreed Clover, happily. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Clover picked up the box of cookies Anya dropped, which the cookies were completely fine, and walked over to the turtles minus Mikey. "Hi! We're selling girl scout cookies! Do you want one? 1 bag for $1!"

Anya turned to her friend. "Uh...Clover? I doubt in this situation, the guys will pay-"

"I'll take one!" the three of them said before paying Clover three dollars. How they were able to get money, both girls will never know.

"Guys! What about me?" whined Mikey, still tied up. Clover shoved a cookie to his mouth, and although that wasn't what he meant, Mikey enjoyed the cookie.

"So, what made you want to join the girl scouts, Anya?" asked Donnie, eating a cookie.

"Actually, I really didn't want to join. I just joined because it would grant me extra credit," revealed Anya. Both her and Clover's phones went off, and whatever text message they got, both groaned. "Another bank robbery? Nice."

"Let me guess, you have to go," guessed Leo.

"Yeah, sorry guys. See you later." Afterwards, both girls went back to the elevator and exited the lair.

"So...can someone untie me?" called out Mikey, bringing his brothers' attention. The three brothers grinned before Donnie grabbed a camera nearby and started snapping pictures.

"Man! We should have thought of this a long time ago!" laughed Raph, holding his sides.

"No! Don't take pictures!" Mikey wailed and began struggling. **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **

* * *

_The next day... _

"Man...I'm so sleepy..." yawned Clover as she and Anya walked to the lair in slow movements. They have been up at night for a long time due to fighting crime, and were obviously very tired. They were lucky it was the weekend, since they really needed the sleep.

"Hey, are you two okay?" asked Donnie, concerned. Both girls nodded before going to the sofa and lying down before falling fast asleep. Then, both of their phones went off, receiving a test message, but they were in a deep sleep to notice or hear anything. The text message read, **Bank Robbery at Florn Street!**

Raph, Leo, and Donnie walked over to the sofa and wondered what to do. "Should we wake them up? They must have stayed up late."

"So don't wake them up," said Raph, crossing his arms.

"Then again, they are superheroes, so they have to wake up to save the day."

"Then wake them up!"

"No, but-"

"Damn it, Leo! Make up your mind!"

"Wait! I have another suggestion!" spoke up Donnie. "Why don't we take Anya and Clover's places and act as superheroes?"

Both Leo and Raph glanced at each other. Raph said, "That's gotta be the dumbest idea I've heard, especially from you!"

"Donnie, we're _turtles._ We can't be seen in the open, remember?"

"I wasn't finished explaining, guys. I mean, _we_ can't go out in the open. But, if we disguise ourselves as superheroes..."

"Oh no, have you been hanging around Mikey too much?" complained Raph. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!"

"No, Donnie might be onto something," said Leo. "Anya and Clover are too tired to go, and besides, we might give Mikey's idea a chance."

"What? His Turtle Titan idea? Speaking of which, where is the little twerp?"

"He said he went to go get pizza for lunch," answered Donnie. "Looks like we have to do this without him. What about you guys?"

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try out this new superhero gig," Leo slowly agreed. Both brothers turned to Raph, who had a scowl on his face.

"...Fine! But I ain't wearing any leotards nor tights!"

* * *

_Later... _

"Yoo hoo! Fellas! Mikey's Special Pizza Delivery here!" called out Mikey, carrying a box of strong-smelling pizza before placing it in the kitchen. He looked around to see his brothers weren't around, and as he was searching, he saw both Anya and Clover asleep on the sofa and decided to wake them up. "Hey, girls! Wakie wakie!"

Both girls slowly regained consciousness before yawning and stretching their arms, fully awake. "Man! Best sleep I had in days!" sighed Clover happily.

"Hey, where's Leo and the others?" asked Anya, glancing around.

"Who knows?" said Mikey before sitting on the sofa between the two girls and turning on the TV, switching to the news channel. Right now, the channel was showing the crime scene of a bank robbery, and a male reporter was talking.

_"We're live right now and showing a clip of the crime scene previously. Apparently, three mysterious cloaked figures saved the day and taken out a large group of robbers!" _The clip showed a few police cars in the area, waiting anxiously for any of the bank robbers to come in, when suddenly, three black cloaked guys jumped out of nowhere, crashed through the bank windows, and sounds of fighting and grunting could be heard inside the bank. Several seconds later, the three figures exited the bank and in a flash, disappeared.

Mikey, Clover, and Anya had a pretty good guess who they were. "Oh. My. God," the three of them said in unison.

Just then, Leo, Raph, and Donnie entered the lair, carrying black cloaks and clothes when they spotted Mikey and the two awake girls. "Oh...I guess you know what happened, huh?" said Donnie awkwardly.

"I-" Before Clover could say anything else, her phone let out a bzz-like sound before she glanced and read the text message quickly. "Gotta go! Girl scout meeting! Let's move, Anya!"

"Y-yeah...sorry, guys." Both Clover and Anya gathered their stuff before running towards the elevator before its doors closed and escorted the two girls to the surface.

That night, Clover and Anya, or rather, Gardenia and Blitzedge, were patrolling the city while going across rooftops when they spotted three dark figures in the shadows. They were puzzled who they were, and tried to get closer, carefully. When they arrived, Blitzedge spoke, "Who are you three? Hands up and turn around!"

Instead, the three figures stepped into the light where Blitzedge and Gardenia could see them, and the two girls immediantly recognized who they were. The first figure revealed to be a walking, humanoid turtle wearing a dark cloak with a hoodie that covered his entire head, a dark half-mask that covers his face from the bridge of the nose up, dark boots, and dark gloves. The second figure was another humanoid turtle wearing a red suit with short sleeves, white gloves, white boots, and a red cap. Finally, the third one was another turtle wearing some purple clothing that was too big and made him look like a purple snowman.

Blitzedge and Gardenia suddenly burst out laughing, startling the three turtles. "Look, it's the Turtle Trio!" laughed Gardenia.

Raph threw down his red cap in frustration before turning to Donnie, who was the one wearing purple clothing. "See, Donnie? Told ya it was a bad idea!"

"What's with the get-up? Now, I'm not much of a fashion type of girl, but even I can tell you guys have horrible fashion sense," commented Blitzedge.

Leo took off his mask and sighed. "Well, we know how you and Clo-Gardenia have been working so hard, at school and at night, and we noticed your lack of sleep, so we wanted to try and let you guys take a one night break."

"So basically, because you felt pity for me and Gardenia, you wanted to become superheroes?"

"Hey, if you're asking, it was Donnie's idea," admitted Raph, pointing to Donnie.

"Well, we appreciate the help, guys, but this whole superhero stuff isn't easy as it looks," said Gardenia. "It takes a lot of skill, ability, courage, and more importantly, responsibility to be a superhero."

"We pretty much have all of that jont down," replied Leo. "Is there anything else we're missing? We want to try and give this superhero thing a go."

"...Alright. We'll teach you guys how to be superheroes," said Blitzedge. "But, under some conditions. First, you have to always obey me and Gardenia."

"Done."

"And second, you have to refer to me as 'Mistress Blitzedge.'"

"Say what?!" shouted Raph, outraged. "Obeying someone is one thing, but calling you 'mistress' is another story!"

"Oh, and you have to call me 'Mistress Gardenia' as well! Ooh! I like the sound of that!" giggled Gardenia.

"I don't care!"

"Oh, well I guess you'll just have to be a sissy, whiny, pussy cat-er, turtle for the rest of your days," taunted Blitzedge, crossing her arms and turning around.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means what it means. If you really want to be strong, you can stop whining and just stick to the conditions, you big pansy!"

"Grrr...fine! But just this once...Mistress Blitzedge."

"Sweet."

Gardenia walked over to the three turtles and examined their clothing before turning away, looking disgusted. "You guys definitely need a wardrobe change! That's why we're taking you to...shopping!"

"Wait, what?" asked all three turtles in unison before being dragged by Gardenia's vines.

* * *

_Later, in another street... _

"Girls, this is crazy! We can't be seen in the open!" cried out Donnie, struggling to get out of the vines' grasp as he and his brothers were being carried by the vines Gardenia summoned. Gardenia and Blitzedge were taking the lead and heading towards a convience store that said: **Dill's Inconvienience. **

"Don't worry, guys. We know this guy who knows about our secret identities. If he's kept it a secret this long, I'm sure he'll keep yours," replied Blitzedge before knocking on the door.

A child-like voice called out. "What's the pass-"

"Fudge nuggets," said both Gardenia and Blitzedge in unison, their tones sounding bored. The door opened, and an African American kid that looked way younger than both girls appeared.

"Fudge nuggets?" questioned Leo, confused as they entered the store. Inside, there were all sorts of items such as toys, clothing, books, and stuff like that. Another African American kid was running around while a grown African American man was behind the counter.

"Hey, Dill," Gardenia and Blitzedge said, going towards the counter.

"Oh, hey! So, who are your turtle friends?" asked the man named Dill.

"That one's Leo, he's Raph, and he's Donnie," replied Gardenia. "We're searching for some clothes for them. They're...ack."

"Well, the clothing area is over there. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for," assured Dill.

"Hey, Dill? Aren't you afraid of us?" asked Donnie, surprised that Dill, the man they had first met, wasn't freaked out.

"Afraid? I've been inside of a monster, literally, kidnapped three times, nearly decapitated, and been rescued by these two girls a LOT. Nothing can scare me! Aah! Tim and Jim! Put that down!" Dill ran over to Tim and Jim, who were carrying an ancient and fancy-looking vase.

"Oh, and those are his four year old nephews," said Blitzedge. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

_Much, much later... _

"The police scanner says there's a crime being commited here," revealed Blitzedge, holding a scanner in her hands as she and her friends were on top of a jewelry store.

The three turtle superheroes stepped out of the light, revealing themselves in their new clothes. Leo was garbed in a different, dark blue cape with a hoodie to hide his entire face, a belt around his waist, brown, leather gloves, and brown boots. Raph was dressed in some sort of red, light armored clothing with no sleeves and only a red hoodie covering his face. Donnie was wearing a purple mask and purple tights, looking uneased.

"We look ridiculous!" shouted Raph. "Why did I agree ta to this?"

"Well, too late to back away now," said Gardenia. "Besides, you guys look way better in those clothes!"

"Wait a second," started Donnie, realizing something. "Wasn't this store robbed about a week ago-"

**BOOM! **Everyone was startled when they heard a loud noise and looked down to see the jewelry store entrance completely destroyed. Appearing out of the jewelry store entrance came out was a woman with blackish green hair, pale skin with scales, a hooded green robe over a red Chinese dress, and red lipstick.

"Oh no," groaned both Gardenia and Blitzedge. "Not Temptress!"

"Who?" asked Leo.

"Temptress is part lizard, part human. She can use dark magic, transform into any kind of reptile, and control any reptile. She's a lot dangerous than you think," explained Blitzedge. "You guys stay here, we'll take care of her!"

"No way! This is our chance to prove that we can take on any opponents, so no thank you!" said Raph. "Besides, this is part of our responsibility as well!"

"Did you not hear us when you listened to the conditions? You have to obey us!" ordered Gardenia, reminding him of the agreement.

"Screw the rules, we're ninja turtles!" With that said, Raph leaped down first before Donnie and Leo could. As soon as the three turtles landed on the ground, they confronted Temptress, who was surprised to see them.

"Oh? And who are you three supposed to be? New superheroes?" asked Temptress, grinning sinisterly.

"Yeah! I'm..." Raph stopped when he realized that he and his brothers didn't even come up with a superhero name! How stupid were they? It was so obvious, yet none of them could have seen it. "I'm...Nightwatcher! Yeah!"

"And I...I am...Shelltectro!" voiced Donnie, putting his hands on his hips, obviously proud of his cool superhero name.

All that was left was Leo, who was trying to come up with a good name. "And, I am the leader of the...Ninjustice League! I'm...Bushido!"

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?" asked Raph, shaking his head. "And what leader? We didn't agree to form a team! And Shelltectro? Donnie, surely you of all people could come up with a different name!"

"Hey! You know we're new at this stuff! Besides, this is for Anya and Clover, remember? To repay them for all the stuff they've been working hard for!"

Unknown to them, Blitzedge and Gardenia had overhead what they had mentioned and looked at each other, touched. "They...did this for us?" asked Gardenia, shocked. "That's so...sweet of them."

While the turtles were arguing amongst each other, they finally noticed Temptress when she sighed and spoke outloud, "Are you gentlemen done yet? I'm getting quite bored, you know."

"Return the stuff you stolen and surrender!" ordered Leo, getting into a fighting stance.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean I'll obey," replied Temptress, twirling a strain of her green hair with her finger. She got into a defensive position and pointed her palm at them. "Disappear, turtle scums. You're an eyesore to begin with." Her palm glows with some sort of black energy that starts to form before firing at the three brothers.

"Ah man, what do we do?" asked Gardenia, turning to her friend, Blitzedge.

"If they really need us, then we'll assist them, but for right now, let's just watch."

The superhero turtles backflipped and easily dodged the black magic blasts Temptress was firing, unable to get in close without being blasted. Leo stopped running before jumping high into the air, lifting up his two katanas above his head. Temptress predicted one of the turtles might attack from aerial grounds, so she created a ball of plasma from her palms before throwing it at Leo. Leo saw this, but since he was in mid-air, dodging was impossible, so he had to block the plasma ball with the blunt sides of his katanas.

Leo was lucky that his katanas had enough resistance to defend against the explosion of the plasma ball when it came in contact, because the explosion was so big and left him a few injuries, sending him to the ground. Donnie and Raph charged towards Temptress with their weapons held high, angry that this villainess had attacked their brother like that. Temptress, with no hint of remorse or regret in her face, evaded their blows before forming several fireballs.

Both Donnie and Raph rolled out of the blast zone, still keeping their distance and their eyes on the lizard/human hydrid. They never expected a single woman to be this powerful, much less being a magician as well. Maybe they should have listened to Blitzedge and Gardenia, but they knew they deserved a bit better, and they wanted to make it up to them.

Temptress grew bored and stopped firing, making Donnie and Raph confused. "Hmm...you three are the most mysterious creatures I have ever met. I can even sense you're not even human. Instead of wasting my time and fighting you three, I'll make you my slaves instead!"

"Oh man! I totally forgot her ability to control and make any reptile her slave!" shouted Blitzedge, standing up. "Let's move!" Blitzedge used her grappling hook to stick onto a building before leaping off the building and landing to the ground safely as Gardenia used her vines to carry her down.

"Guys! Wait!" cried out Gardenia, stopping the three turtles from attacking any further. "You have no idea what kind of powers Temptress possess! Just get out of here and leave this to us!"

"No way, we came this far, and I ain't gonna run away from a lady!" argued Raph.

"Raph, this is an order from both of us!" warned Blitzedge. "Just get out of the way or die trying!"

"Uh..I don't think they're going to try and leave after you just said that, Blitzedge."

"Gah..." Donnie started moaning and clutching his head, his face clouded with pain. Raph and Leo were also trying to endure the headaches, closing their eyes so they could concentrate harder on their resistance.

"Oh no! Temptress is trying to control their minds! What do we do?" wondered Gardenia, worried.

Blitzedge unsheathed several knives from her holsters. "Take down Temptress as fast as we can before they get mind controlled!" She threw the knives at Temptress, but then, a large alligator appeared out of nowhere and blocked the knives with its arm, roaring in pain. "Oh come on!"

"I'll handle the witch!" Gardenia pressed her palms forward, cracking the cement grounds and releasing roots that headed straight towards Temptress, who was muttering and chanting spells under her breath. Then, snakes crawled up the roots and were coming for Gardenia, making her squeal and drop the roots. In order to get rid of the snakes, she lifted up the roots and sent them flying one after one as if they were spiders crawling up a person's leg.

"Damn it, more reptiles are coming!" said Blitzedge, trying to trap the possessed reptiles and trying not to kill them all. "I really don't want to be the person to have to clean up reptilian blood!"

"If this keeps up, our field trip to the reptile zoo might be cancelled! And that's so unfair, because I've been trying to avoid Mr. Tam's stupid history tests!" complained Gardenia, tangling a lot of reptiles.

Blitzedge was about to throw another knife when she found herself dangling in the air, and her throwing arm was being held by Leo, who then threw her towards a wall. She looked up to see Leo, Raph, and Donnie acting very strange and realized they were fully under control by Temptress as Raph and Donnie were attacking Gardenia, who was trying to defend herself. Blitzedge charged towards Leo to try and knock him out only to back away when a blast of fire blasted the distance between her and Leo.

"Wow, when did you call for backup, Gardenia?" asked Blitzedge, readying herself.

"Uh...I didn't call for backup. I thought you did!" called back Gardenia, dodging blows from Donnie and Raph's weapons. Both girls looked up to see both Pyro Jet and Sage flying up in the air, looking down at them.

"Not much help, but perhaps we can be of assistance!" said Pyro Jet. Before Blitzedge could say anything, she saw Leo charging her with his two katanas, so she leaped over his head in time to dodge his weapons before they could slice her. Everyone had to handle the reptiles, while Pyro Jet decided to take on Temptress, who was easily blocking his fire attacks with her water shields.

"Damn it, how do we take on Temptress with these guys in the way?" wondered Blitzedge, trying to block Raph's sais with her knives.

"Who are these reptiles? Is this some new power that Temptress has?" asked Sage, trying to block Donnie's thrust attacks with his magic.

"It's a really long story," called Gardenia loudly, high in the air as she was trying to catch Leo with her vines and roots which kept getting sliced and cut up. "Eek! More snakes!"

"I got this! Fluctus Aquarum!" (Waves of water!) A huge magic glyph appeared in front of Sage before a huge wave of water bursted from the glyph and washed away all the reptiles except for Raph, Leo, and Donnie, who were still standing, yet drenched.

"Ahahahaha! I appreciate the help, little boy!" crackled Temptress as water from the puddles of water started to gather around her. "Nebula aqua!" (Water nebula!) Two waves of water rose up and blasted Pyro Jet away with a tremendous force.

Gardenia's scream filled the area as Sage and Blitzedge glanced at Gardenia's direction. They saw Gardenia on the ground, a slash wound on her side as she struggled to move. More importantly, Leo was standing over her, raising both his katanas, ready to strike. Blitzedge and Sage tried to reach for her, but their way was being blocked by Donnie and Raph. Leo swung his katanas downwards when-

Leo's arms shakes and stops in time for the point of the swords to stop in front of Gardenia's nose. Temptress looks shock at this action as she watches Leo resist the mind control spell she placed on him. "No way, nobody ever resists the binding of the mind control spells I placed!" Raph and Donnie also were struggling against the mind control, backing away from both Sage and Blitzedge.

Leo looks down, bites his lips, and desperately tries to pull back his katanas. "R-run...quick, you have to...go...get Mikey..."

Temptress let out a 'tch' sound, knowing full well that if this kept up, the mind control spells might not last long and the new mysterious turtles may break free. She lifted up her free hand and chanted, "Ianuae magicae!" (Teleport!) A flare of energy, and Temptress, Raph, Donnie, and Leo were all gone.

"...Well this stinks," said Gardenia, breaking the silence. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Pyro Jet appeared, looking very wet and mad. "Great, just great! I have to wait for a few minutes before I can regain my fire powers! Ugh!"

"Listen, you guys both know that we can't stand by and let some lizard magician take over the city, so we need your cooperation to beat her down," demanded Blitzedge.

"Ok, if it'll stop Temptress," agreed Sage.

Pyro Jet sighed before placing his arms behind his head lazily. "Yeah, sure. But I think we need more help. Where are we going to get more help?"

"We gotta contact Mickey-or rather, Turtle Titan in this case," said Blitzedge pulling out her cell phone. "Okay, just hold on..."

* * *

_Later... _

"Where the hell is this Turtle Titan guy? Come to think of it, I've never even heard of this guy," ranted on Pyro Jet as he and his allies were waiting on top of a rooftop. "Is he some new superhero rookie? Why'd he pick the name, 'Turtle Titan?' Is he a turtle like those weird three turtles Temptress was controlling? Who were they anyways? And-"

"God, do you ever shut up?" shouted both Blitzedge and Gardenia, annoyed. Sage was busy trying to find the location where Temptress might be by listening through the radio in his cell phone when a dark figure that looks like a turtle appeared.

"Never fear! Turtle Titan is here!" cried out Mikey, in a heroic pose.

"Great, glad you can make it Mikey," said Blitzedge.

"It's Turtle Titan to you!"

'Whatever. Anyways, I'll skip the introductions since you know these two other superheroes, Pyro Jet and Sage, and explain the situation. Apparently, Leo, Raph, and Donnie are possesed by a woman named Temptress who has the ability to use magic, change into any reptile, and control any reptile, including you. We have to split into two teams. One team will consist of three members to take out Raph, Leo, and Donnie. The other team will be needing two members to take out Temptress. Only question is, who will go with who?"

Everyone looked at each other, also unsure what to do. "Wait," started Sage. "If Turtle Titan is really a talking turtle, then he can't fight Temptress since he's a turtle, because she might brainwash him. So that means he'll be in the team fighting the three other turtles."

"Yeah, good point," agreed Gardenia. "If anything, I want to be in the same team as Mikey-er, Turtle Titan. Raph owes me big time for breaking my makeup kit that one time!"

"You're still not letting that go?" sighed Blitzedge. "Fine. One more member. Also, you can't kill Leo, Raph, or Donnie. They're just being controlled, that's all. Pyro Jet, Sage, how many times have you guys fought Temptress?"

"About...one time actually," admitted Sage. "Well, actually, I fought her one time. Pyro Jet fought her off more than once."

"Good. Then you'll be stuck in the team fighting Temptress, because we need your sorcery skills to beat her since she herself is a sorceress," said Blitzedge. "I think I should go with you, Sage. Meanwhile, Pyro Jet can fight with Turtle Titan and Gardenia."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why can't I join my bro-er, Sage?"

"Because, Temptress not only is a good sorceress, but she can also conjure powerful water spells as well. I might not have superpowers, but at least I don't have weaknesses to water. Anyways, is this team okay? Team A, Turtle Titan, Gardenia, and Pyro Jet. Team B, me, and Sage." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, we don't have much time before Temptress does something worse! Sage, have you pinpointed her location?"

"...Yes! She's heading towards the reptile zoo, and the police can't stop her! We have to hurry!"

"Damn right we do!" agreed Pyro Jet. "If she frees all those reptiles, there'll be no field trip, and we'll be stuck doing history tests with Mr. Tam! Ugh!"

"Uh...what?" asked Gardenia.

"Nothing! Let's just hurry!"

At the reptile zoo, the gates were already on the ground, some of the bars were sliced off, and it was too quiet. The two teams walked with caution, ready to fight if anything weird approaches. "We don't have much time, so we should hurry up and find Temptress," whispered Blitzedge. Eventually, they found Temptress, Leo, Raph, and Donnie down near the frog area. There was a stairway down to their right, but it would take longer, so they jump down to the same grounds as Temptress.

"Oh my. You guys are like monkeys, jumping down like that," greeted Temptress with composure. "You're here sooner than I expected, but it's no matter." Donnie, Leo, and Raph were dead silent, for they were obviously completely under her control now.

"To be honest Temptress, you're an eyesore, annoying, and even though I'm not an expert fashion designer, I know full well that disgusting green robe makes you look like a poor person," insulted Blitzedge, radiating confidence in order to break Temptress's composure.

Blitzedge's insults may have worked because Temptress was clearly gritting her teeth. "You know, you are just asking for it, girlie."

"Well, this is the third time I've had to face you, Temptress. Though, this will be Sage's second time," admitted Blitzedge. "And during those times, I've already gotten sick and tired of you. You must be the ugliest woman in the planet, hiding your face like that."

"You're not one to talk, girlie. You and your pretty little friends are also hiding your faces too."

"Well, at least I'm not wearing a raggy green, ugly robe," spoke up Gardenia.

"You may talk big, but please don't tell me that you can honestly defeat me, especially with these strong, handsome turtles at my side."

"Fine, we'll tell you. We can honestly defeat you," said Blitzedge. "And what strong, handsome turtles? They're just the definiton of 'scum at the bottom of my shoe!' Except for maybe Donnie and Leo. Yeah, Raph's the 'scum at the bottom of my shoe.' Heck, he's not even close as pretty as normal boys are, and that's coming from someone with a lack of fashion sense."

"Ouch, if Raph heard that, he might not like that," warned Mikey.

"It seems that I need to discipline all of you, or perhaps one of you, since my slaves will do my bidding for me," replied Temptress. "Go! They're all a bothersome to begin with!" At that cue, Raph, Leo, and Donnie charged forward, making everyone split up into the two groups they had already planned.

Leo was leaping up in the air several times to bring down the flying Pyro Jet since he couldn't fly himself. All Pyro Jet had to do was either knock him out, or trap him until the fighting was over. Also, he had to make sure that his fire attacks were weak, so he couldn't hurt the blue-banded turtle too much.

"You fight Donnie! Raph is mine!" ordered Gardenia, using her roots to defend against Raph.

"No way! I've been looking for a perfect way to get back on Raph! Let me handle him!" whined Mikey, blocking Donnie's staff by typing the chains of his nunchucks around his staff.

"Just do it!" Finally, Mikey gave a small nod to Gardenia and both handled their own opponents, trying to get them to stop. Gardenia was having a little too much fun fighting Raph as he struggled every time he had to deal with her plants. Heck, Gardenia watched as Raph tried to stab a large bush in his way for about a full minute. Sighing, Gardenia got bored and wrapped roots around Raph's body, making him unable to move as he squirmed. If Gardenia focused on one person right now, Raph should have no possible way to get free, so she was keeping an eye on him as the battle continued.

A strained grunt escapes from Donnie's mouth as he was knocked back. Mikey's nunchucks are a flash of light now, so he couldn't completely follow Mikey's swift movements. He has been able to block them before since he had fought with Mikey. Both lashed at each other at the same time before they're knocked to the ground due to the impact their weapons made.

Their weapons clash harder than before, and the two spring apart in a shower of sparks. The full force of Mikey's strike is completely deflected by Donnie's staff. "Snap out of it, bro!" cried out Mikey. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Donnie must have been holding back, because Mikey was actually trying to defend rather than take the offense. The orange banded turtle desperately parried the oncoming thrusts, but cried out in pain when his staff grazed his left collarbone. The worst part was, it almost felt like a sledgehammer and nearly made Mikey drop his weapons. He bears it and keeps on defending for his own sake.

"Dude! Wake up!" Mikey scrambled out of the way in time to avoid a hard thrust. He whirled around to face Donnie before rushing forward with a battle cry. Mikey swung his nunchucks, but his opponent dodged and blocked every blow that came his way. After a few more rounds of this, Donnie ran towards Mikey, thrusting his staff forward and forcing his younger brother to stepside each time. Eventually, Mikey was hit in the stomach so hard, he was sent flying to a pile of bushes, groaning as he tried to recover himself and stay on the defensive again.

"Hey, get your head in the game!" shouted Pyro Jet, dodging Leo's slashes before the turtle came crashing down to the ground again. "Ah, jeez. This is no fun. How am I-AAH!" Pyro Jet was sent crashing down to the ground by a flying kick from Leo, and quickly rolled out of the way to avoid Leo's stomp before getting up. Something in Leo's eyes told the young superhero that if he ever flew up again, something bad was going to happen, so he flared both palms with fire before charging forward towards Leo, who charged back.

"Aero." (Plaque wind) With one simple word, Temptress points her finger full of magic with a composed expression. A blue magic glyph appears with a blast of wind strong enough to pierce through steel headed straight towards Sage and Blitzedge.

"Ventus impedimentum!" With a quick chant, Sage completely nullifies Temptress's spell with a wind barrier he created. There is a large difference between the two spellcasters. Sage is not a skilled wizard like Temptress, but he practices a lot more than her, slowly growing stronger every day as a result.

Temptress giggles evilly. "You are doing well, boy. I didn't know you were this strong. Perhaps you have gotten stronger the last time we met." Snapping her fingers, the witch summoned lightning from the tip of her finger.

"Sphaera ignis!" (Ball of fire!) Placing more magic into a spell increases the spell, so Sage just did that to his previous spell, summoning a huge flaming orb of fire to deflect the lightning. After casting that spell, Sage makes the first move for the first time in the battle. "Glacies de pluvias!" (Rain of ice!)

Sage unleases a shower of icicles towards Temptress, who only had to mutter a word, and she defended with a wall of fire, melting the icicles the moment they came into contact with her wall. It wasn't surprising that such a grand sorceress could do that, but the surprise came after that when Blitzedge charged in, using the rain of icicles as cover, around the wall of fire, and attacked Temptress.

Blitzedge closes in and hits Temptress with a martial arts move to the chest. She pulls her hand back, and with quick speed, she dropped to the ground and sweeped Temptress's legs out from under her. Temptress, with absolutely no experience with close combat, fell to her back helpless, choking on air. That didn't stop Blitzedge as she twisted around and threw herself onto Temptress's body elbow-first, earning a small crack. Still not enough, Blitzedge picked up Temptress by the clothes with all her strength before flunging her away, tossing her to the soft grass.

The superheroine pulled out a knife, ready to aim as Sage readied his hand to fire a spell, both aiming straight for Temptress as she sat up in pain. "Surrender, Temptress! But first, release Leo, Raph, and Donnie's minds or else we'll shoot!"

"Fine!" Mumbling a few words under her breath, the three turtles dropped their weapons and collapsed to their knees, exhausted and out of breath.

"Mikey...I'm alright now," sighed Donnie, giving Mikey a small smile.

"Yeah! I knew you would come back, bro!" said Mikey, giving Donnie a hug.

Gardenia gently placed Raph on the ground before running up to him and giving him a hug, surprising him. "Whoa! What's with the hugs all of a sudden?"

"...Thanks," said Gardenia, looking up at him. "You, Leo, and Donnie did this whole superhero thing just for me and Any-Blitzedge. So...thanks."

"Uh...you okay?" asked Pyro Jet to Leo, who was shaking his head to get rid of his headache. "You're not seriously planning to attack me, are you?"

"Huh?" Leo sheathed his katanas to prove it. "No, I won't hurt you."

"Great! Because-" Just then, Pyro Jet fell to the ground, unconscious. Leo's eyes widen as he and Donnie rushed to his side, only to find him exhausted and sleeping.

"Don't worry, I think he's going to be alright," assured Donnie before touching his skin. "Ouch! I think we can only carry him by his clothes, seeing how they're fireproof."

"Is my brother okay?" asked Sage, slowly walking towards the sleeping Pyro Jet.

"Yeah, he'll be alright," said Leo, carrying Pyro Jet on his back as Blitzedge started to cuff Temptress after knocking her out. Sage nodded before falling down, also clearly asleep. "Uh...Donnie? Could you carry him?"

"Sure. Where are we going to take them?"

"Well, we have no choice but to carry them back to the lair since we have no idea who they are or where they live. Let's go, guys."

"I called the police, so they'll be here any minute to arrest Temptress," announced Blitzedge. "We should hurry."

* * *

_At the lair... _

"Ooh..." groaned Sage, stretching his arms as he started to wake saw that he was in a couch, then turned to see some turtles, Blitzedge, and Gardenia walking towards him after seeing him awake.

"Oh, good. You're awake," said Blitzedge. "Remember anything?"

"Yes, we arrested Temptress, didn't we? That's good. Wait, where's Pyro Jet?"

"Oh, the dude's over there, fully awake," said Mikey. "I'm Mikey by the way. Here's Donnie, Raph, and Leo."

"Nice to meet you all," welcomed Sage. "Since you saved me, I guess I owe you the favor of showing my secret identity to you."

"No, you don't have to-" Before Leo could finish his sentence, Sage already took off his hoodie, revealing a blond haired boy with blue eyes.

"Oh my god, that's Andy Williams from school!" exclaimed Gardenia, shocked.

"Dude! You can't just reveal your secret identity every time someone saves you! Even if they ask for it!" complained Pyro Jet, walking towards the one called Andy.

"S-sorry, but I feel like we can trust these guys."

"Wait, Andy Williams? Knew it!" said Blitzedge before turning to Pyro Jet. "And you must be his older brother, Dio Williams!"

Pyro Jet groaned in annoyance before powering down his flaming body, revealing a young kid with brown eyes and messy blond hair. "And you are?"

"Sorry kid, but as a superheroine, I have to keep my privacy-"

"She's Anya and she's Clover!" revealed Mikey quickly, too excited since there were four superheroes in the lair. Blitzedge and Gardenia groaned before taking off their mask/helmet, glaring at Mikey for revealing who they were.

"Wait, you mean Anya and Clover from school?" asked Dio, surprised to see them. "Wow, didn't see that coming."

"Look, we promise not to tell anyone your secret so long as you keep ours. Deal?" proposed Clover.

"Deal! But first, tell us what the heck are walking, talking turtles doing here?" The four brothers glanced at each other before nodding and procceeding to tell the two brothers everything...

* * *

**Whew! Longest chapter I've written! It's taken me days to finish this! Read and review!**


	11. Among the Dragons! (RPG version)

**I've noticed this story's slowly getting popular, so as a reward, I decided to post another chapter! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

After some talking and exchanging information, it was decided that Pyro Jet and Sage, or rather, Dio and Andy Williams, could be trusted since they are superheroes and they are classmates and somewhat friends of Anya and Clover. At first, the two girls complained about the behavior of Dio, who was too rash, impatient, annoying, and hotheaded, but he was a lot like Mikey, and Andy was far too polite and nice to be a bother.

One night, at around 6:00, the turtles were preparing to go into the sewers for some training with Splinter when Anya, Clover, Dio, and Andy entered the lair, except they were wearing Halloween costumes. Anya wore a witch costume with black pants under her dress, Clover was wearing a My Little Pony costume, Dio wore a Superman costume, and Andy just dressed up like a wizard.

"Why are you guys dressed up in costumes?" asked Raph.

"Because it's Halloween, idiot!" said Dio, getting into a heroic pose. "I'm Superman! The invincible man in the world!"

"Except he's weak to kryptonite," reminded Donnie. "What about the rest of you?"

"Just a witch."

"I'm Raindow Dash!"

"I...I'm just a wizard."

"Why aren't you guys trick-or-treating?" asked Mikey curiously.

"Because it was a total ripoff! The candy isn't good, and we had very few! Look!" said Clover, showing her bag of treats along with everyone else. Mikey took a quick peek inside and saw about five or six candies.

"Yikes. That is bad."

"Yeah, think we can hang around here for a few hours and play video games?" asked Dio, holding up a video game called, **"Among the Dragons." **

"Sweet! I love that game! I wish I had it though!" said Mikey, excited as he read the back of the video game.

"Mikey, now's not the time," Donnie lightly scolded, grabbing the video game from him before handing it back to Dio. "Ok, you guys can play while me and my brothers go train in the sewers. See you guys later."

After the brothers left, Dio tried to find the game console for the video game when he found a DVD/video game player near a TV in Donnie's laboratory. Not only that, but instead of video game controllers, he found four helmets connected to the player. "Hey guys! Check this out!"

"Whoa, never thought Donnie could invent something this cool," said Clover, picking up a helmet. "I think before playing the game, we need to put these on."

"Yeah! I'm sure everything will be fine!" assured Dio, putting on the helmet.

"Are you sure? This is Donnie's invention, and we still don't know how to work it," said Anya, curious and suspicious.

"If it was dangerous, you think Donnie would leave it like this?" questioned Dio. "Now, come on! Put it on! I'm sure it's safe!"

"Don't worry, Clover and Anya," said Andy. "Me and Dio played this game, but even though we never made it to the end, we can show you some new things we found last week when you two were busy."

"Well...okay." Finally, after everyone put on their helmets, Dio placed the video game disc into the player before turning on the video game. When everyone opened their eyes, they found themselves in some sort of abandoned ruins that lead to somewhere.

"Awesome! Best invention Donnie has ever made!" cried out Dio, astonished as he walked around the area. "It's like a virtual reality or something!"

"Hey! Check out our clothes!" said Gardenia, checking herself out by glancing at her reflection at a puddle. Gardenia still had her normal auburn hair color, but it was tied in two French braids, long and pointy ears, a green robe that reached down to her knees, a short brown skirt, a belt tied around her waist with a quiver full of arrows, brown fingerless gloves, armored boots, a light breastplate, and she was wielding a bow.

Everyone else checked their reflections and examined their appearances carefully with astonishment. Anya was garbed in a black shirt with shorts that went down to her knees, light boots, gauntlets with light fingerless gloves, a belt with pouches, and a short brown cape with a hoodie over her head. Dio was dressed up in some sort of knight's armour, a scabbard at his side, and some sort of fire symbol on his chest. Andy dressed up in a orange tunic with a yellow belt around his waist, an orange wizard hat laid on top of his head, and he was carrying a staff.

"Cool! When we put on those helmets, they must have made us into our own game characters!" cheered Dio, taking out his sword and swinging it a couple of times. "And this sword is so light as a feather! Heck, it's not even heavy!"

"We look a bit ridiculous, though," commented Anya, checking out her pouches before wielding two daggers. "And stop checking yourself out, Clover. Last time I checked, this game doesn't have the paparazzi."

"Hey, look over there!" called Andy, making everyone turn to see giant venus flytraps sprout of the ground, facing back at them and opening their jaws. "Monsters? Wait, they're Mad Traps, Level 10 monsters!"

"What would they be doing here?" wondered Dio, getting into a fighting stance. "Isn't this Twilight Valley, where only about 20 monsters would be here?"

"Hold on, just give me a minute. I'll calm them down," assured Clover, concentrating on her mind to control the plant creatures. However, something was wrong, and she attempted again and again, only for one of the Mad Traps to swoop down and bite on her arm, making her scream in pain and horror.

"Ah, shit!" cursed Andy as he and Anya rushed towards Clover, who was screeching and trying to pull her arm out. Andy sliced the head of the Mad Trap, only to make a red mark on the neck before disappearing. Above the Mad Trap was a green gauge bar that soon decreased and changed orange.

"Hit it again! Hit it again!" pleaded Clover. Anya found that she couldn't throw her dagger, so she ran past Andy and stabbed the head, causing the orange gauge bar to turn red and vanish before the monster slowly disappating. Clover sighed in relief and glanced at her arm, which was red, but slowly faded away. "Ow! It really did hurt!"

"GUYS!" Everyone turned and saw Andy running away from the remaining plant monsters who were so close to catching him. He was trying to defend himself with his staff, whacking any plant monsters that came close to him.

"We're coming!" shouted Clover, readying her bow as Dio and Anya rushed towards Andy to help him. Andy tried to summon up his strength so he could transform into Pyro Jet, but found out he couldn't, so his only weapon was his sword. Anya found it easy to dodge the Mad Traps, evading their every move as she struck back with her daggers multiple times. Clover was fidgeting with her bow and arrow, trying to aim it carefully as she fired a few times. Some of them fell to the ground, and one accidentally hit Dio in the back.

"Ow! That frickin' hurt, Clov!" shouted Dio, turning to her as he rubbed his back in pain as the arrow vanished.

"Sorry! Oh wait! I think I get it now!" Clover pulled an arrow from her quiver and placed it on her bow, pulling it back at her ear. She closed one eye and concentrated, aiming straight for one of the Mad Traps before letting go and allowing the arrow to fly. The arrow didn't hit the Mad Trap in the eye where she wanted to, but it did hit its cheek, making it growl in pain.

While everyone else was fighting against the Mad Traps, Andy was clutching onto his staff, trying to figure out how to fight. His staff didn't provide much attack power, but he was trying to remember any spells in the game. Luckily, he was able to defend with his staff, but he knew that his own HP was slowly decreasing with every blow he blocked.

* * *

_In the real world..._

Suddenly, in the real world, where the real bodies of the four kids were still unmoved and uninjured, there was a thunderstorm outside, rain was pouring down heavily, and soon, the entire electricity in the lair went out.

A couple minutes later, the turtles and Splinter returned to the dark lair. "Oh yeah, there was supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight," said Donnie before flipping the emergency switch that returned all electricity back to the lair.

"Where are the kids?" asked Raph, wondering around.

Donnie spotted them near his lab, completely sitting still and wearing some helmets connected to the TV. "Oh, they're just using my new prototype viritual reality helmets. ...WAIT, WHAT?! Oh no!"

Hearing Donnie's frightful tone, his brothers rushed towards the kids and looked at Donnie. "What? What's wrong?" asked Mikey.

"The power was out, they were using the helmets! The power surge must have fryed the circuit boards, and we can't save them this way!"

"Easy solution: we remove the helmets," replied Raph as if it was simple. He grabbed onto Andy's helmet and pulled on it, only to find it was stuck on tight. "I can't remove them!"

Donnie, Leo, and Mikey tried the same thing to the other kids' helmets, but found they couldn't remove it either. "What do we do?" asked Leo.

"Hey, look! They're on TV!" said Mikey, pointing to the TV screen, where Anya, Andy, Dio, and Clover were running around while fighting against some plant monsters. They almost seemed to be fighting with weapons and garbed in strange clothing.

"There's something at the bottom," said Leo, reading four bars. "Alright...give me a second..."

**Name: Dawn**

**Gender: Female**

**Blood: Human**

**Class: Thief**

**Level: 67**

**HP: 327/ 438**

**MP: 65/65**

**Name: Rust**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood: Human**

**Class: Warrior**

**Level: 70**

**HP: 490/587**

**MP: 27/27**

**Name: Rose**

**Gender: Female**

**Blood: Elf**

**Level: 68**

**Class: Hunter**

**HP: 256/419**

**MP: 75/75**

**Name: Tobias**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood: Elf**

**Class: Mage**

**Level: 69**

**HP: 376/ 503**

**MP: 205/205 **

"Game characters? Which one's which?" wondered Raph, also reading the bios.

"I think...I think maybe the character 'Rose' is Clover, because you know, her hobby of plants," Donnie started to explain. "Tobias is probably Andy since mages usually wear cloaks and he's wearing one now. Dio is obviously a warrior because he's dressed like a knight, thus making Anya the thief."

"How do we get them out of there?" asked Mikey, watching the fight. "No! Don't run away! Fight back! Ninja wizard style!"

"Well, I'm going to figure that out, but I should find a way to communicate them through the game," replied Donnie, looking through his lab. "Ah hah! Got it! I just have to install this and here..."

* * *

_Inside the video game... _

"Ah man! More monsters?!" complained Anya as she deflected several blows. After defeating the Mad Traps for so long, they ran down the ruins, wondering where to go when they came across a large area, where a few larger monsters appeared. They may have low speed and defense, but their attacks were so great, one of them managed to hit the four kids and send their health bars down to the yellow zone.

"AAAAH! Guys!" screamed Clover. Anya and Dio twisted around to see Clover and Andy in a corner, surrounded by two large monsters who were about to swing their clubs downwards.

"I've got this!" Dio charged forward, leaped off the ground, and brought his broadsword down, slashing at one of the large monster's back before having enough time to slice at his back again before being forced to block an attack.

"Nice move!" cheered Anya before running up to the second monster. With incredible speed, she slashed several times faster than what Dio did, giving the monster severe damage as its health bar went to the orange zone.

"Anya, behind you!" After hearing Andy's warning, Anya turned her head in time to get smashed in the stomach by a club before slamming into a broken pillar. Anya grunted in pain and looked up to see the monster who had attacked her, which was a giant ape with a club.

"You'll pay for that!" growled Clover, aiming her bow and arrow at the ape. After firing one arrow, she kept going, one arrow to another, slowly decreasing the ape's HP down to the orange zone. Unknown to her, another monster crept up behind her and snatched her up, surprising her as she struggled to get freed.

"No! Let her go!" shouted Andy, banging his staff against the monster's foot, delivering very little damage. All it took was a flick of a finger for Andy to be thrown at a wall and damaged heavily.

"Urgh! These guys sure are tough!" yelled Dio, who was on the verge of getting down on his knees as he was blocking a large longsword with the blunt side of his broadsword.

* * *

_In the real world... _

"Dudes! Their HPs are in the red zone! That's bad! If it reaches zero, game over, man!" cried out Mikey, panicking as he and the turtles watched the desperate fight.

"Don't worry!" assured Donnie with a strange device attached to the DVD/game player. "I've installed a communication link with the helmets and the player. Just wait...ok! Anya, Dio, Andy, and Clover! Can you hear me?"

On the TV, the four kids looked up in confusion before being forced to block or dodge more attacks. _"Uh...is it just me or did I hear Donnie's voice?" _wondered Clover.

"No, I managed to finally communicate with you four! Look, there isn't much time, so I'll explain as quickly as I can! You four used the virtual reality helmets, which, for example, can send you inside a video game and experience it like it was real life! Your consciousnesses are in the game, while your real bodies are in the real world, completely unharmed."

"Ooh! Can you do special skills or spells?" asked Mikey, excited.

_"We've been trying that, but nothing's working!"_ said Dio, dodging a blow. _"Maybe you guys can try and figure it out!" _

"Ok, let the master of video games handle this!" assured Mikey, cracking his knuckles before sitting down, connecting the game controllers easily to the player with the help of Donnie. After a few buttons, everyone could see the list of moves, including the four kids.

* * *

_Video game world... _

"Hey, what's this?" wondered Clover after a single log popped up in front of her, including her friends. Each of them had a log in front of them separately, and when they saw their own log, they immediantly recognized their own class skills. "'Storm Barrage...' 'Multi Shot...' Hey! These are my skills!"

"Yeah, mine's here, too!" said Dio, trying to press one of the skills to see if something would work, only it didn't.

_"Maybe you have to say the skill outloud for it to work," _called out Donnie's voice from the real world.

"Then let's do this!" agreed Anya, getting into a fighting position while facing the same ape that attacked her. She took a quick glance at her skills before it disappeared out of her view, but that was enough. "Rapid Bite!" Instantly, one of her daggers glowed red, and her body moved on its own. In a flash, she dodged an upcoming blow with ease before stabbing the ape all the way until the hilt of her dagger was shown, performing a critical hit on the ape and decreasing its HP until 0. The ape disappeared like the rest of the defeated monsters.

_"AWESOME!" _cried out Mikey. Clover, Andy, and Dio looked at each other before grinning, now knowing what they have to do. Andy stood in the back with Clover as Dio joined Anya's side to take care of the remaining monsters.

"Heal them, O holy Gods, and bathe them in pure crystal waters! Salvation!" chanted Andy, surrounded by a blue magic circle while concentrating on his magic. Everyone was engulfed by small drops of water, not drenching them, but slowly recovering their HPs, including the caster himself.

"Silver Arrow!" Clover pulled out another arrow before letting it loose. The arrow's color turned silver, as it's name suggests, and broke through any defenses one of the monsters had before shooting it in the heart, lowering its HP from the yellow zone to 0.

Dio leaped from the ground and raised his broadsword above his head, prepared to strike. "Avalanche!" With a heavy, downward vertical slash, Dio slashed from a dinosaur monster's head to the bottom of the ground, instantly defeating it with that high leveled move.

Andy, who was silent for a long moment, had been busy trying to create a very large and powerful spell to finish of the rest of the monsters. "Call upon the falling Heavens, and open the flaming gates of Hell! Inferno Storm!"

After chanting the incantation, red magic glyphs appeared from the skies and rained down large fireballs, burning the remaining monsters and quickly changing their HPs from the green zone to 0 from a single hit of the fireballs.

As soon as the smoke in the area cleared, every single monster was defeated and out of sight. "Alright, little bro!" cheered Dio, snapping his fingers happily. "Nice job!"

"Do you know where to go next, Andy?" asked Clover.

"No, I don't know."

"Alright, so the monsters are gone, so what's going on?" asked Anya, facing the ceiling.

_"Well, you're basically trapped in the video game, and we tried removing the helmets, but they wouldn't come out. I'm trying to figure out a way to get you free, though," _said Donnie.

"...What? We're trapped? WE'RE TRAPPED?!" exclaimed Anya, shocked and mad. "Great! Andy, you know any shortcuts out of here, right? Just teleport us out of here then!"

"I can't! I think I spent too much MP on that last spell. Anymore and I'll have to use some of my HP to make up my MP! And I haven't fully memorized the incantation!"

"I don't care! You're going to teleport us, even if the spell isn't full strengthed by the incantation! We have to get out of here and rethink our strategy! Do you have any idea what might happen if we stay here any longer and something bad happens?"

"But it can't get any worse than this," suggested Dio.

Anya grabbed him by the shirt collar under his armor, which was sticking out and reminded him, "You were the one who said the whole helmet thing was safe!" She turned her head at Andy, who flinched at her angry glare. "And YOU were the one who said you knew everything about this game!" Throwing Dio to the ground, she marched towards Andy, who was slowly backing up with each step she made. "If we don't get out of this game alive and if those monsters don't make things bad for you, I promise I will!"

"Wait, we should go to town first," suggested Andy quickly. "I-I mean, we need to prepare what comes first, right? Luckily, I have a Chimera Wing, and it can teleport us back to a specific place. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Clothes first, then getting out of this video game," said Clover examining her own clothes. "I so want some cute clothes in this game. Andy, can you go to Bloomingale? I heard they have the most cutest clothes there!"

"No! Do not go to there, Andy!" complained Dio. "Last time we went there, Clover went on a shopping spree for _three_ hours straight!"

_"Wow, seriously? Glad I don't wear clothes," _said Mikey.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! She spent so much money, it took us two months to recover what was left!"

"Approximately $4,375, 492," replied Andy.

"_Damn...Now I'm really glad I don't wear clothes__," _said Raph, stunned and impressed. Suddenly, the entire area started shaking as if an earthquake occured, and then, a huge, gigantic dragon came out of a wall, spreading dust and rubble all over.

* * *

_In the real world... _

"AAAAH!" Mikey screamed like a girl and fell on his shell at the sudden appearance of the dragon. "That dragon's huge!"

"Oh man, those guys are in for it now," said Raph, paying close attention to the TV.

_"Oh no! It's the Unbeatable Monser of Tertia! Dracion!" _shouted Andy.

"Who?" asked Leo.

"Dracion is THE final boss for the game! He's got so many titles! Plus, he's almost unbeatable! The only way to damage him would be elemental attacks! He's over Level 100, and he's got a LOT of HP! One party managed to beat him, and it took days for them to beat him!" explained Mikey. "His location always changes, so he can be anywhere!"

"Guys, you have to get out of there!" shouted Donnie.

_"Alright!" _agreed Andy before raising up his Chimera Wing. _"Teleporting to Aztec City!"_ However, nothing happened, so Andy tried again, but it still didn't work.

_"Oh no! I just remember! We have to get out of the dungeon before we can teleport!"_ said Anya.

_"Well that's just great! Wait a second, if we die, can't we return to our own bodies?" _wondered Clover.

"I thought of that, but I don't think that'll work," said Donnie. "The electricity went out while we were away, and that means their consciousnesses were trapped in the video game. Until they clear the game or when I figure out a way to save them, well, let's just say that if they die in the game, they die in real life."

_"WHAT?!/I DON'T WANT TO DIE!/I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!/OH MAN!"_ Each of the four players had different reactions and sayings to that statement.

* * *

_In the video game world... _

The dragon, Dracion, finally noticed their presences as he eyed them with his big, golden eyes. He crotched down in a postion and gritted his sharp teeth, indicating he was about to attack.

_"Get out of there, now!" _ordered Leo. Not needing to be told twice, the four kids scrambled out of the area through another large exit, trying to seek their way out of the ruins and towards outside just in time before the dragon let out his fire breath, engulfing the entire area in flames.

"So what do we do now?!" questioned Dio as he and his friends were running for their lives, avoiding the flames and trying to ignore the large sounds of Dracion getting closer.

"He might breath fire again, so we have to get more cover!" answered Andy. After several minutes of running away and trying to get away from any attacks from the huge monster, the party found themselves running down a long narrow path. They couldn't go left or right because there was only one path and if they were to do so, they would fall off.

Finally, they stopped and turned to hear nothing but silence. "Is he gone?" wondered Dio. The rumbling and trembling in the ruins answered his question. "Oh no, you've got to be kidding-"

Dracion bursted out of the same exit they had ran out of and was heading towards them, causing the team to hurry up and start running. Dracion opened his jaws, gathering up fire so that he could breath fire once more at the team who couldn't escape it since they were on a straight path.

"Andy, get us out of here!"

"Dio, teleportation doesn't-"

Clover, Dio, and Andy stopped running when they saw Anya running towards Dracion, who was about to breath fire. "Anya! What are you doing?!" called Clover.

"If that thing breathes fire, it's all over for us!" Anya turned her attention back at Dracion before readying her daggers for a skill. "Saber Dance!" Once she got to the legs, she jumped up and somersaulted, dealing multiple blows at the legs several times, but only bringing a small fraction of Dracion's HP down.

"Hey, wait!" cried out Dio, trying to grab for Clover as she ran forward with her bow and arrow ready.

_"You idiots! Go help them!" _said Raph. _"You can't just let girls take over!" _

"Oh yeah! Right!" said Dio, unsheathing his broadsword before charging forward as Andy stood back for spell casting. As Dio was trying to take down one of the legs, Clover was trying to climb up Dracion, but he quickly noticed her and swung his claw at her, forcing her to jump and stab an arrow at one of his legs deeply. His stabbed leg was dangling in the air as Clover tried to hang on.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that?! I was providing time for both you and the guys to escape!" shouted Anya, looking down at Clover.

"But if we leave you here, how will you get out?" asked Clover, surprising Anya.

A roar from Dracion interrupted their conversation, and they saw Dio being flunged away and near Andy, injured. "Look, never mind! Let's run!" ordered Anya as Clover was trying to climb up the leg. Once Clover climbed up, Anya helped her on her feet before the four of them ran out of the ruins and outside, where it was dark like in the real world.

"Teleport to Aztec City!" commanded Andy, holding up a Chimera Wing. A magic circle surrounded the team before sending them away to a large city, where many NPCs and players were around.

"So glad we made it out of there!" said Dio. "So, what now?"

_"Well, we definitely need to strategize," _said Donnie. _"And-" _

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you in our heads? Because nobody else but us can hear you," said Anya.

"_Well, I did create an invention that would communicate only to you, so maybe. Anyways, I figured out two ways to get out of the game. One, you can try and beat the game by defeating the final boss. Or two, you can just wait for me to try and get you guys out of here, which might take a while." _

It didn't take long for the four of them to rethink. "Nah! Let's go beat that dragon!"

_"D-didn't you hear what I just said? I-" _

"Yeah, we know, but we're still gonna take him on. Do you know how much fun we can have, fighting the final boss as if it happened in real life? That'd be like a dream come true!~" said Dio.

_"Man! I'm so jealous of you guys now! Playing my favorite video game in the world, going inside it, and then fighting the final boss? I would so kill to be in your position," _said Mikey.

_"How are you going to fight the dragon, though?" _asked Leo.

"Oh, we're going to use the legendary weapons of Tetria to fight the dragon. They're the only physical weapons in the game to actually hurt him," replied Dio.

"...Wait, what?" asked both Clover and Anya in unison.

_"Oh my god, you seriously have them?!" _squealed Mikey.

"Wait, when did this happen?" questioned Clover, still stunned. "I think I would have remembered something like this!"

"Oh, we found them all last week when you and Anya were busy fighting crime," answered Dio. "We sold all of them except for four. That's why we're so rich."

"In that case, all we need are more recovery items and dragon armor!" reminded Clover. "Shopping time!"

"Oh my god," groaned Anya.

"Oh no," complained Dio.

"We just need to buy recovery items and armor, that's not so bad," said Andy. "After that, we need to teleport to Dragon Tower, where Dracion might be there."

"Yeah, good idea," said Dio. "Guys? You're going to have to wait a LONG time until we're ready. So, see you!"

* * *

_In the real world... _

"By the way, what is the game all about?" wondered Leo to Mikey, who was probably the only one who knew about the video game.

"Well, the players can choose a class, but first, they have to be either a human or an elf. A human would have more strength and speed, while an elf has more defense and more magic usage in the game. There's a lot of classes to choose, but anyways, the world in the game is called Tetria, and the evil dragon, Dracion is planning to rule the world with his dragon lords, which are only a few and scattered all over the world. So, lots of people faced him, but only one party of four people managed to defeat him, and they even used the legendary weapons! So that's basically it!"

"What are they doing now?" asked Donnie, watching the TV screen for a moment.

"The poor guys are waiting for Clover to finally pick out an outfit," said Raph, shaking his head in disbelief. "I really feel sorry for them."

* * *

_About an hour later in the video game world... _

In the middle of a wasteland, where the skies above were clouded with grey clouds and lightning, and the ground didn't even have a speck of grass, four heroes emerged from teleportation, in front of an old, but ancient tower.

"I'm never going shopping with you guys again!" complained Clover. She was wearing a white breastplate under a green shirt, a long green skirt that reached down her legs, a belt wrapped around her waist along with her quiver of arrows, brown boots, green fingerless gloves, and her hair was tied in a long ponytail. She seems to be wielding the legendary bow, Gandiva, which happened to be a long, light golden bow.

"I agree. You take way too long!" agreed Dio, dressed in red armor, with his face covered in a helmet that showed only his eyes. He was holding a powerful sword that was said to be the legendary weapon, Excalibur.

"Would you knock it off? We have to hurry. My aunt wants me back home by 10:30!" interrupted Anya. She wasn't wearing much armor except for a light breastplate and iron pads for her elbows and knees. Her legendary weapons were the twin daggers, Gemini.

"We should hurry," suggested Andy, garbed in a different dark blue robe with no iron armor on. He was carrying a rod with a crystal on top, namely Thyrsus.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," said Dio, standing in front of the tower while facing his friends. "Before a final battle, the leader always gives a speech of encouragement and justice!"

"Oh god," groaned Clover.

"Oh brother, spare us," whined Anya.

"Hang on a sec." Dio cleared his throat before getting out a sheet of paper and trying to look serious. "Tonight, we are not the elves or humans! Tonight, we fight as one!"

"I feel like such an embarrassment right now," muttered Clover, swaying one of her bangs away.

"What we do here now will be known around both this world and the other for days to come!" continued Dio, constantly being loud. "Let us strike the evil and mighty dragon with our weapons of justice! Let us bring peace (for the 2nd time) to this world, once and for all!"

_"I don't even know what's worse, Mikey doing this or Dio," _commented Raph.

"Are you done?" asked Anya, sounding annoyed.

"Army of justice bringers! Prepare! Ready...and...let's kick Dracion's ass!" Dio ran inside the tower first, and his companions charged after him, all four of them yelling out a battle cry as they raced to the top of the tower, where Dracion was waiting for them.

* * *

_In the real world... _

"I can't believe that speech motivated them," said Raph.

"I can't believe it's the final battle!" squealed Mikey.

"I can't believe they're actually pulling this off," said Leo.

"I can't believe that I can't find a way to get them out of there!" said Donnei, a bit frustrated.

* * *

_In the video game world... _

"We made it up here! Where the hell is Dracion?" demanded Anya as she and her allies searched around on the top of the tower. Out from the stormy clouds above, Dracion swoop down and landed on the ground with his own two feet, roaring in response to their presence.

"Let's move!" commanded Dio at the top of his lungs. Dracion made the first move by firing a energy ray from his jaws, forcing everyone to split up and separate in order to avoid the blast. "Calamity Fall!" Dio swung his sword downwards at the floor, bringing up gigantic stalagmites that felt like a rough punch to Dracion.

"Plasma Lancer!" Clover pulled an arrow from her quiver before setting it to her bow in a position like a crossbow. The tip of the arrow started to glow blue and fill up with static electricity before Clover let loose the arrow and watched it explode at Dracion's body, but not enough to defeat him. Out of the dust clouds, a bolt of thunder appeared and electrified Clover, shocking and paralyzing her for a while.

Dracion turned his attention to Anya, took a deep breath, and released his breath in the form of a large whirlwind, forcing Anya to run behind a pillar. "Sand Tornado!" cried out Andy, pointing his staff at the whirlwind. A magic glyph appeared from the crystal and out came a sand tornado that made both attacks disperse at the same time.

"Heavenly Slash!" Anya sprang from her hiding place into the air, then slashed both her legendary daggers, creating two blue energy slashes that made two direct hits to Dracion.

"Seismic Impact!' His sword glowing like crazy, Dio rushed towards the dragon and swung as hard as he could to his stomach, making the dragon roar in agony. Dracion quickly recovered and fired two orbs of lightning, one each to both Anya and Dio, thus sending them pumpeling to the ground in pain.

"Storm Barrage!" Three arrows in the form of small tornados slashed through Dracion's cheek. If this wasn't a game, Dracion would have three small, yet pretty nasty scars. Dracion growled before tangling Clover with his tail and trying to crush her while storing up energy for a fire breath.

"Frost Reaper!" Anya sliced her daggers at Dracion's head, making his head an actual iceberg before it was completely shattered and destroyed by the fire breath Dracion was preparing to use on Clover. However, Dracion moved his head around, hitting both Anya and Clover. Dracion aimed a large energy ball full of darkness before it headed straight for Andy, who was busy chanting a healing spell.

"Dark Replenisher!" Andy blocked the magic orb of darkness before using the sword skill to absorb the darkness in the magic orb, replenishing a bit of his MP and HP. Dracion spreaded his wings and flew up into the air before firing many fireballs of doom, which started raining down at the four friends.

"Everyone, get close to me! Shield us in a barrier of pureness, keep away from the evil! Aegis!" After Andy quickly chanted one magic incantation, a dome surrounded the four allies, protecting them from the fireballs. However, since Andy had recently learned this magic spell, his defensive magic for this spell was low, and after three or four fireballs, the dome exploded and made them fall to the ground.

"Blade Cutter!" Dio endured the pain and leaped from the ground high enough to slash at Dracion, who didn't predict this.

"Sword Dancer!" Anya was next and dealt many blows so fast, nobody, not even Dracion, could see them coming. "Blazing Uppercut!" Anya slashed upwards with one daggers, as if performing an uppercut to Dracion's jaw.

"Cross Mirage!" Clover fired two arrows at the same time, and as they were approaching Dracion, they fused together to make a cross-like arrow that brought Dracion back to the tower.

"Aqua Geyser!" A large blue magic circle poured out a waterfall-like spell that missed Dracion. He flew towards Andy at such speeds and slashed him with his talons, making him cry out in pain.

"Ugh! Why can't be just give up?!" complained Andy.

"Stop complaining! Be a man!" ordered Anya before turning her focus back on the dragon. "Here he comes!"

* * *

_In the real world... _

Everyone, even Casey and April, who had just walked in, were watching in astonishment as the four kids were duking it out with a dragon. April came because she was wondering where her niece was, and Casey was with her at the time. The turtles were forced to tell them what had happened after April saw her niece and her friends on TV, along with their unconscious bodies in the real world.

"...So, how does the game end anyways?" asked Leo to Donnie and Mikey.

April quickly typed something in the computer and read it outloud, "According to this, it says the only way to ultimately defeat Dracion was for heroes to use and sacrifice their own lives to give their legendary weapons enough power to wipe out Dracion."

"Oh...that's bad," said Mikey.

* * *

_In the video game world... _

The four friends knew that they wouldn't be able to handle the dragon much longer if they kept this up. Even though they don't know exactly, they knew they were running low on HP, MP, and recovery items to recover them all back. They weren't sure about the dragon's condition, but they knew they dealt a large amount of damage to its HP.

"Let's put everything we've got into this next, final attack!" suggested Dio, receiving nods of approval from his friends before they concentrated the last of their MP into the legendary weapons.

"_Stop! Wait!" _called out Donnie's voice.

"Why? We're about to-"

_"If you use your legendary weapons, you'll be sacrificing your own lives in order to destroy the dragon! That's how the game ends!" _

Everyone glanced at each other in shock and confusion. "...That would explain why the original heroes never came back to Tetria," said Andy slowly.

_"Go on! You have to get out of there! Donnie's almost done with the device that can teleport you guys out of there!" _shouted Leo. The four friends nodded before running down the stairs to get to the bottom of the tower.

Unfortunely, Dracion wasn't about to let them escape as he started to attack them once more, forcing them to have to dodge or block with their weapons as quickly as they could. At last, they found themselves fading away, away from Dracion, and away from Tetria.

* * *

_In the real world... _

Once they felt that they were back in their own world, the four kids immediantly took off their helmets and shut off the game. "Are you guys ok?" asked Donnie.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I try?" asked Mikey before he earned glares from his brothers. "What? Just wanted to."

"Aunt April, can we go home, now?" asked Anya to her aunt.

"Oh man, I have to get back home!" cried Clover, checking her watch before racing out of there.

"Ok, what did you guys learn today?" questioned Donnie sternly.

Clover, Anya, Dio, and Andy sighed. "That we should ask for permission before we do anything crazy."

"Good!"

* * *

**Whew! Already finished before my bedtime! Next chapter is another filler chapter, but after that, it'll be another TMNT episode! Read and review!**


	12. Sleeping Ella

**Another chapter here, and it's the last one before we get back to the episodes! This really is a funny chapter, at least to me! Anyways, here it is, the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh! I got this! I got this! Pow! Pow!" said Mikey, making electronic sounds as he and Raph were playing a video game involving shooting and spaceships.

"Nuh uh! I've got this!"

"You sure this is the item, Don?" Leo asked Donnie, who was working on another project. Leo was requested by Donnie to collect some gear from the junkyard they usually go to so that Donnie can finish some invention he was working on.

"Yes! Perfect! Now just place that there..."

"Clover, just calm down!" cried out Anya as she, Dio, and Andy entered the lair through the elevator. "Look, you did your best, but-"

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY SHE GOT THAT PART! UGH!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Clover march towards Raph's personal punching bag, wondering what she was going to do to it. To their shock, she ripped the punching bag from its hanging post before lifting it up with both her hands, using all her strength and anger to throw it at a wall before jumping up and down on it.

"Whoa, calm down!" said Mikey, slowly walking towards her. "What's wrong, dudette?"

"Uh...you better not talk to her right now. The way she's beating up that punching bag might be you if you push her buttons too much," warned Dio.

"What's going on?" asked Leo.

"And why does she keep beating up MY punching bag? No one's allowed to punch it except for me!" Raph stomped towards Clover and grabbed her wrist, making her stop beating up on his punching bag. Just a glare from her face was enough to send Mikey, Dio, Andy, and almost Donnie to hide behind a couch.

"Ok Clover, if you behave and stay calm, then Dio promises he'll take you out shopping on Saturday. I heard they're having a sale on those jeans you wanted!" proposed Anya.

"Really?! Those cute jeans?!" squealed Clover with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right! Wait, what?! Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because if you don't, Clover here is going to get all mad, and I'll have her sic on you. You definitely don't want that to happen."

"But why do I have to? What did I ever do to you?!"

"You stoled one of my pizza slices a few days ago at lunch just because you didn't have any lunch money. Not cool, dude."

"I told you, that was-"

"I don't. Believe you."

"Guys? Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Leo, more confused than ever as Anya and Dio were arguing and Clover was still daydreaming.

"Well, you see, there's this school play and we volunteered so we can get our grades higher since they said it was a 60% higher grade," Andy started to explain. "Every year, or so we've heard, a theme was performed before Thanksgiving break, like a play theme. This is our first time since we just started junior high, and so, this year's play is a combination of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. It's called, **'Sleeping Ella.' **Clover wanted the part of the main heroine, or the princess, but someone else got it and she was supposed to be one of the evil sisters. Basically, that's why she's upset."

"Not anymore! Not when I know I'm definitely going to get those new jeans!" squealed Clover.

"Wait, why'd you guys come here anyways?" asked Donnie.

"We didn't want to. Clover just needed a punching bag so she can let all her anger out. Just beating up all the school bullies after school wasn't enough apparently, but amusing to watch," admitted Dio. "Well, we should be going. Where should we practice, guys?"

"We can't back home, Dio. Dad's got an important meeting and it's at home. We don't want to disturb him," reminded Andy.

"Yeah, my house isn't good, either," said Clover. "It's filled with labs and experiments that my parents are working on. It's basically a laboratory house, so I don't want anything bad to happen. Especially with Dio poking around."

"Hey! What's that mean?"

"Nothing!"

"April's working today, and I don't want to disturb her," said Anya. "If that's not an option, where do we practice?"

"Ooh! How about we just practice here? This area's big enough," said Clover.

"What? No way! You ain't practicing here! Especially what you did to my punching bag!" argued Raph, irritated.

Clover turned to Anya, both nodding to each other before turning to Dio, who grinned. "Do it."

The turtles glanced at each other, confused until they looked back at Clover and Anya. Both girls shot up their heads, both their eyes widening, shaking, and shining with tears as they push out their bottom lips. Yes, both girls were committing the _puppy dog eyes_ trick.

"Awww!~ They're so cute!" said Mikey, immediantly falling for it.

"I-well-they-ugh!" Donnie was the next victim, finally falling under their spell.

"Don't look! Don't look!" Leo muttered to himself, trying not to look by covering his eyes with his hand despite the fact that he was secretly peeking through by opening a little of his fingers.

Raph really did try looking away, but when he took one peek, he was completely infatuated by their puppy dog eyes. "Alright! Alright! You can perform here! But for one day!"

"Hooray!" the four kids cheered before dropping their backpacks and getting out their scripts for the play and discussing who was going to be who.

"I so cannot believe we fell for that trick!" complained Raph.

"Yeah, falling for the same trick I used to do!" said Mikey, indicating that he has used the puppy dog eye trick on his brothers before. Suddenly, he had a good idea and tried using the same trick Clover and Anya did, only to get a smack in the head. "Ow! Why me?"

"Wait! We need a Ella!" reminded Anya.

"Who?"

"Ella! The main character of the play! I can't act like her, Clover would take too long trying to design a temporary costume, and Dio and Andy are not girls. Hmm..."

"Why not let Mikey do it?" suggested Raph, grinning as he pushed Mikey forward. "He'd make a great Ella!"

"Hey! Why do I have to? Don't I get a say in this?"

"You get to be the star of the show," pointed out Dio. "Plus, this would prove you're more pretty as a guy than any of your brothers!"

"Well, when you put it that way...Deal!"

"Oh, I cannot wait to see this," said Raph sinisterly as he crossed his arms and sat down on the couch.

"I got the video camera," spoke up Donnie, holding a video camera as he also sat down.

Leo shrugged before sitting down with his brothers. "Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"Alright then. Do you guys have any costumes or something?" asked Clover.

Raph's grin got wider. "Yeah. They're in that room far right."

"Know what this means guys? MAKEOVER!" Clover started dragging Mikey to fix him up as the others followed for the costumes, leaving the turtles to wonder what sort of appearance 'Ella' was going to have.

A few minutes later, they returned wearing different appearances, especially Mikey. Clover, Anya, Dio, and Andy were all wearing cloaks and any formal clothing they could find. Raph, Leo, and Donnie were howling with laughter when they saw Mikey's look.

Mikey was wearing a long pink dress that somehow seemed to fit him, probably due to Clover's sewing skills, a blond wig, a fake plastic tiara, and a white scarf. Not only that, but Clover had used her makeup kit to use makeup on Mikey.

"Hey, you said they'd be amazed, not laughing!" Mikey complained to Clover.

"They're laughing with jealously! I'm sure, it's girl instincts!"

"There's no such thing as laughing with jealously!" said Dio, annoyed.

"Let's just get this over with," said Anya. "Ok Andy, you're the narrator of the play, so you have to go first."

"Ok," agreed Andy, stepping forward as everyone took their places and the three turtles stopped laughing to see the scene. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

_Later... _

"Ok, next Scene!" announced Anya after finishing the previous scene. She and Clover were now guests of the ball Ella was going to. In this scene, when the prince, which was Dio, walks past the guests, while Ella was searching around aimlessly in the ball. Andy's only role in the play was to narrate.

"Remember, when I go past you two, you have to scream with joy like you're fangirls or something," reminded Dio, taking full advantage of his role of the prince.

"Yeah yeah," sighed both girls, looking annoyed.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were eating popcorn, happily watching them practice while enjoying like it was a movie. "This is gonna be good," said Raph before crunching on more popcorn.

Once the next scene started, Mikey was walking around the lair, pretending to be confused as Clover and Anya were pretending to chat with each other. Then, Dio came walking by and winked at them, which wasn't part of the script, and causing them to look annoy, but not enough for them to ignore their roles. "Oh my God, it's the prince!" said Anya in a bored tone.

"He's so handsome," said Clover, not putting much emotion into it.

"Wait, wait, wait! CUT! Let's go crazier than that! I mean, you have to act like it's...it's..."

"Like it's the handsome and beautiful Micheangelo! Or, wait! The Turtle Titan!" cheered Mikey.

"We really wouldn't give a damn if Mikey or the Turtle Titan walked past us," said Anya.

"Ooh! Mikey, looks like you don't have any fangirls!" teased Donnie.

"Fine! Pretend that there's a new cute skirt for sale and you get a new rare plant for free, and that a new comic book about superheroes came out!" suggested Dio.

"Okay!" agreed both girls.

"Alright, take 2!"

As soon as Dio walked past the two girls, they screamed as loud as they could like fangirls, filling the entire lair, waking up Splinter from his meditation, and making Leo, Raph, and Donnie fall out of the couch out of surprise.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled Raph, trying to get up. From his room, Splinter sighed and shook his head before going back to his meditation.

* * *

_In another scene... _

"Okay, in this scene, when the evil witch discovers that her adopted son, the prince, and Ella, are in love, she wants to stop them so she can continue ruling and mind control the prince. So, from here on, numerous traps and obstacles will be in the prince's way after the evil witch placed Ella under a deep sleep," explained Andy to the three turtles. "Ok, action!"

"Hold on," interrupted Donnie. "What are your original roles in the play? And I don't mean the ones you're doing right now."

"Well...I'm the narrator, Clover is originally one of the evil stepsisters, Anya is the blue fairy that protects Ella like one of those fairies from Sleeping Beauty, and Dio is the prince. Please don't ask me about how they got the roles, because I don't get it either."

"Yeah!" said Clover, stomping forward. "I did so well in the Ella audition! How did I get stuck as one of the evil stepsisters?!" With a yell, she kicked the couch so hard, it moved an inch, even with the weight of the three brothers.

"Um...do you want to answer that?" asked Donnie awkwardly to both his brothers.

"Nope."

"I'm out."

"Okay, my legs are asleep! Why does the evil witch disguising as an old lady to carry a poisoned apple have to be so damn short?!" complained Anya, kneeling down while holding onto her script.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Dio.

"I SAID MY LEGS ARE ASLEEP!"

"Jeez! Not that loud!"

* * *

_Another scene... _

"A dragon?! Fear...not! I will slay it and rescue my sweet Ella!" said Dio, reading his script. Mikey, who was supposed to be laying on another sofa, was playing video games in boredom, the turtle brothers looked bored, and Anya and Clover were pretending to be the large dragon by having Anya on top of Clover's shoulders and both garbed in a large green blanket.

"How long is this play anyways?" Donnie asked Andy.

"I think...about an hour or so."

"YAAH!" Dio charged towards Anya and Clover and pushed both of them, making them tumble to the ground before they pulled the green blanket out of their eyes.

"You're not supposed to push the dragon, you moron! Ugh, how'd you get us to do this anyways?!" complained Clover as she and Anya stood up.

"With bribery!"

"Ok, take 5 then!" replied Anya, getting on top of Clover's shoulders again before covering her and Clover with the green blanket. "This time, use the wooden sword! We are going to fight you way or another!"

"Easy! It's like taking out two girls with one sword!" said Dio, steadying his wooden sword like it was a baseball bat.

"It's actually 'two birds with one stone,'" corrected Andy. "But, nice try."

"Less talking, more fighting!" called Raph. Dio shrugged before rushing towards Anya and Clover, raising his wooden sword to strike. Clover sidestepped out of the way, dodging Dio's strike and also dragging Anya each thrust or swing Dio made, Clover would dodge or Anya would block with her own hands.

"Ok, that's it." Dio sweeped Clover's legs, causing both her and Anya to yelp and fall to the ground.

"Hey jerkface! Why'd you do that?! That wasn't part of the plan! You're supposed to keep attacking until you get tired, then some miracle happens, you get a big sword, you slay the dragon and make out with the princess!" reminded Anya angrily.

"Ok, maybe this was unfair, but you guys totally had the upper hand!"

"Of course, because we're a dragon, and dragons are always powerful, you idiot! They're supposed to have the upperhand! Ugh, we have to start this AGAIN! Take 6!"

* * *

_A different scene... _

"With the dragon slayed, the prince climbed up the tower and soon met with the beautiful maiden, Ella," Andy started to read from the flashcards. "There, he-"

"Wait, wait, wait! I just realized something!" interrupted Dio. "If this is the kissing scene, doesn't that mean I have to kiss...MIKEY?!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. "Oh my God, this is gonna be hilarous!" crackled Raph.

"Uh...guys?" Everyone turned to Clover, who pointed to a sleeping Mikey on the sofa.

"He's actually sleeping?" wondered Anya, surprised. "Now's your chance, Dio! You have to go and kiss him!"

"Dude! Why me?! What did I do wrong?!" Anya and Clover just looked annoyed at him, answering his question. "...So? I've done lots of bad stuff, but that doesn't mean I deserve to kiss a guy! And if I do, IT'S MY FIRST KISS!"

"Just spooch Mikey on the lips already! It's just one freakin' kiss!" complained Raph.

"BUT IT'S MY FIRST KISS!"

Mikey started to wake up after hearing some yelling, yawned, and stretched his arms. "That was a nice sleep! What'd I miss?"

"YES!"

Everyone else groaned, but then, Anya had an idea. "Leo, can I borrow something from the kitchen?"

Leo looked both suspicious and confused. "Okay..." Anya ran towards the kitchen and through some noises from the kitchen, everyone guessed Anya had grabbed something as she was trying to sneak up behind Mikey, who was almost fully awake.

**WHACK! **Everyone jumped back and was startled when Anya swung a frying pan at the back of Mikey's head, causing his eyes to roll back before he fell back into the sofa, knocked out. "Did you just knock out Mikey?!" exclaimed Raph, receiving a nod from Anya. "No fair! I wanted to do that!"

"Well, since Mikey is knocked out-"

"NO! I won't do it!"

"Just do it, Dio! It's just-!"

"NO!"

"Please?" begged Clover.

"No! Go away!"

"Will you do it now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Go away!"

"How about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"NO!"

* * *

_One week later... _

At last, the day for the school play finally came, and lots of people, including April and Casey, came to see the show. In the back of the audience, a camera was set so that the show could be hosted on TV. Everyone was getting dressed and looking at their scripts for the last time before the show could start in half an hour later.

"G-guys, I'm still a bit nervous about this," said Andy, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was dressed in a fancy tuxedo with black and white clothes. "What if we mess up?"

"No worries! You're lucky, because you only have to say the things on the cards, and we obey them," said Anya, dressed in a cute blue dress with fake blue fairy wings attached to her back. "Me? I'm stuck in a freakin' costume! Oh man, this is so gonna hurt my pride badly. If Raph ever sees me like this, he'll never let it down!"

"Actually, he and his brothers are planning to watch the plan. I asked them," answered Andy.

"Oh dear God no."

"What's wrong, Anya? You so look cute! Me? I'm stuck in this puffy dress that scratches like crazy!" complained Clover, garbed in a long red dress that was puffy, much to her dislike.

"Yeah, and I'm the most handsomest of them all!" bragged Dio, twirling around and showing off his costume. He was wearing the best prince clothes, and even his hair was done, only Dio made it a little spiker.

"Show starts in twenty minutes!" called out Mr. Andrew, the school director.

"Maybe we should use this time to look over our scripts," suggested Andy. His friends nodded before they started taking out their notes and speaking out their roles.

Meanwhile, the people playing the dragon were chatting to each other about their role when suddenly, they fell to the ground, fast asleep. A woman garbed like a evil sorceress stepped out of the shadows and glared down at the unconscious people with a sinister grin planted on her face.

"A play, huh? This could be fun after all," spoke Temptress, benting down to take the script. "Also, I could try and find out if my favorite heroes and heroines are students of this school as well..."

* * *

_With Leo and his brothers... _

"Why are we watching this again?" asked Raph as the play began to start on the TV.

"Because there's nothing else on the channels and we're bored," answered Donnie. "Besides, we told Andy we'd watch it."

"Yeah, and I so can't wait until we see the guys!" said Mikey excited. "Is it starting? Is it starting?"

"Yes, Mikey! It's started!" said Leo, pointing to the play. They watched Andy step out in front of the curtains and pull out a big stack of cards.

_"Once upon a time, in a far away land, long time ago, the birth of a baby boy was born from the womb of a queen in a kingdom. The king and queen hosted a large party for their son's birth and each year, they host a party for his birthday. However, the mother was killed by a witch who wanted to take over the lands while she and her baby boy were out on a walk in the forest. The witch took the baby boy, not knowing it was the prince, and adopted him, wanting him to be a powerful sorceress. Several months later, the witch found out that the baby boy was really the king's son, and disguised herself as a beautiful woman before taking the boy to the kingdom. The king rejoiced and fell in love with the witch's beauty, marrying her. In the next sixteen years later, a poor girl by the name of Ella was being treated like a servant by her two evil stepsisters and their stepmother..." _

"Nice beginning," commented Donnie. The curtains opened, and a young girl dressed in rags was wiping the floor as some girls including Clover, entered the stage.

"Is it just me, or is Clover scratching herself?" wondered Leo, watching Clover scratch her neck.

_"Have you heard of the big party the prince will be having tonight? Can we go, mother, please?" _asked one of the evil stepsisters.

_"Uh...ah..." _The evil stepsister and the evil stepmother turned to Clover, who was still scratching her neck._ "Oh! Right! I too wish to go to the party!"_

_"Yes, we will be there! My two girls are the most beautiful ladies in the land!" _said the evil stepmother.

Raph scoffed. "'Beautiful ladies' my ass."

"Raph, it's a story. They don't mean literally," Donnie lightly scolded.

_"May I go to the ball, too?" _asked the girl playing Ella.

The evil stepmother answered, "_You may go, ONLY if you finish the chores, help your sisters get ready, and get yourself a dress." _

_"Yes, mother."_

"Now that's just overkill. I'd definitely smack the evil stepmother if I could," said Raph.

"Raph, have you even read the story? Cinderella, or Ella in this case, doesn't hurt anyone!" said Donnie.

* * *

_During the play... _

Ella was sighing in depression, sitting on the ground. The setting was outside the mansion, and her stepsisters and stepmother have already left for the ball and without her. "Oh, what to do! I have no dress, and I cannot go to the ball looking like a peasant!"

"And then, three fairies, appeared from out of nowhere to help the brave and sorrowful soul," announced Andy. "First is the oldest fairy, the red fairy, Flora." A girl wearing a red fairy dress appeared on stage. "Next is the middle fairy, the green fairy, Fauna." The girl playing Fauna, who was dressed in a green fairy dress walked next to Flora. "Last but not least, Merryweather, the third and youngest fairy."

"Oh my God," Anya groaned quietly to herself as she walked towards the stage, pressing a palm against her forehead in annoyance and embarrassment.

* * *

_Back with Leo and his brothers... _

"That's Anya? Oh, I am so gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one," chuckled Raph to himself.

"Hey, knock it off, Raph. She looks cute in that costume," defended Donnie.

"She doesn't think so," pointed out Mikey.

* * *

_Later, still at the play... _

"W-well, soon, the guests-" As Andy started to shift the cards to his other hand, the cards slipped out of his hands and and flew in any direction. Andy scrambled around, scooping up the cards and stacking them up in any old order. "-stomped towards the ground."

Confused, the ones playing the guests started stomping around, making loud sounds as they did so and confusing the audience. Andy realized he must have said the wrong thing and tried to rearrange the cards. "U-uh...the animals...danced in the ballroom halls!" The people playing as the animals walked towards the stage and started ballroom dancing, making several people in the audience laugh. "The three fairies..." Anya and two other fairies stepped in. "And the two stepsisters..." Now, Clover and the other evil stepsisters stepped in. "...Stepped on...the prince."

The five girls grinned at each other, delighted at the perfect opportunity to get their revenge. Dio was always bragging about him being prince during rehearsal, which annoyed everyone to no end. They all ran towards Dio, pushed him down to the ground, and started stomping, kicking, or jumping up and down on him.

* * *

_With Leo and the others... _

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" all four turtles started to laugh at the sight of the girls taking their anger out on poor Dio. They weren't the only ones laughing, because they heard the audience in the TV howling with laughter as well.

"I can't believe that happened!" laughed Mikey, wiping away a tear.

_"AAAAH! OKAY! OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE!" _pleaded Dio, trying to defend himself. That caused the turtles to laugh even harder.

* * *

_At the play... _

Mr. Andrew tapped Andy on the shoulder before giving him the script and getting out of the stage. Andy cleared his throat before reading some new lines Mr. Andrew wrote down. "The stepsisters and fairies stopped stepping on the prince, the animals stopped dancing, and the the guests stopped stomping and returned to their former posts."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started walking onto backstage. The girls that were kicking at Andy gave him one last angry glare before walking away, making Andy sigh in relief before standing up and walking away as well.

"The prince goes out to save Ella, who is now in a deep sleep from a spell the evil witch! His final trial may or may not be his end!" announced Andy, reading the script. Andy steps into the stage, his wooden sword ready to fight the fake dragon that was supposed to come out.

Instead, to Andy, Dio, Anya, and Clover's shock, Temptress appeared through a mist of smoke that surrounded the stage. The audience was amazed by her evil witch appearance and even applauded her, not knowing she was the real Temptress. "Greetings my fellow prince! Tonight will be your last!" She turns to the audience and raises her arms in triumph. "Consider the death of that hero a warning, peasants! The queen of sorcery just got herself new powers!"

"Dude, what do we do?" hissed Dio, backing up so only Andy could hear him.

"You get Clover and Anya and suit up, and I'll distract Temptress! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! When the stage is set, run!" Dio was confused by what Andy meant, but heard him whisper a chant. The entire auditorium started to fill with mist, blinding everyone in sight. Dio, Clover, Anya, and Andy weren't blinded because Andy also chanted a spell that made them see through the mist.

Dio suddenly knew what Andy meant when the stage was set and ran to Clover and Anya. "I don't know how long this mist will last, but for now, we have to change, quickly!"

"Wait! We can't dress up in our superhero costumes, people will panic!" reminded Anya.

"Just follow my lead, alright?"

About several seconds later, strong gusts of winds blew away the mist, leaving only Andy and Temptress on the stage. Temptress stomped over to Andy, saying, "Since that prince isn't here, you shall be my first victim of-"

Suddenly, a root shot from the ground, heading towards Temptress. It took one second for Temptress to recover before she shot a fireball at it, destroying it as it crumpled to the ground. She looked up as well as the audience and gasped at what she saw.

Anya was disguised like a thief, wearing a short dark robe with black pants that reached down her knees, sandles, a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck, and a ski mask that showed only her eyes. Clover had a helm on, tied her long hair into a low ponytail, muffled her mouth with a green scarf, and was completely garbed head to toe with a green cloak. Dio was already in his Pyro Jet form, his skin was still red, but he was wearing dark, fire proof clothing along with black fireproof gloves.

"Surprise! The gift shop was all out of cool armor!" taunted Dio.

"Just follow our lead and provide protection for the audience and the crew members," whispered Anya to Andy, who nodded.

"The prince was down and fairly injured from his trials," Andy started to announce loudly. "But never fear, his four companions are here to take over! Meet uh...Curare, the female assassin who is loyal to the prince and only to him!" Anya thought that meant her, so she stepped forward and pulled out a knife from her knive holsters hidden underneath her sleeves and pants like always. "Next up is the summoner, Ivy! She may not be much of a magician, but she can summon powerful plants and aid her allies in need!" Clover must have thought that was her cue, so she stepped forward, placing one hand on her hip. "And what do you have to say for the blazing knight in clothing, Garret! He was under a curse that transformed him into a fire monster, but still has a warm heart inside!" Dio jumped forward and held his head high boldly. "Last but not least, the invisible wizard, Rowen! He has been under an invisiblity curse for years, but still possesses powerful magic! Will these heroes defeat the evil dragon, Temptress?"

"Dragon, huh?" pondered on Temptress before grinning. "That's not a bad idea after all!" Temptress got on all fours and slowly started to morph into something. Temptress's scaly skin started to turn more green and had more scales and slowly, parts of a new reptile started to pop out starting with the foot and followed by the others. Next, a pair of green wings with purple interiors popped from her back, and her mouth started transforming into a giant jaw with sharp teeth. Temptress had emerged from a beautiful, evil woman, to a more dreadful dragon with her wings expanded and her head held high.

"She can transform into a dragon?!" exclaimed Andy. "When can she do that?!"

"We are so dead," gulped Clover.

"Not if she tortures us first," pointed out Anya.

* * *

_With Leo and his brothers... _

"Hey, is there a chance that's the real Temptress?" questioned Donnie, unsure.

"I don't know, that actress looks a lot like her," shrugged Leo.

"Hey, it's just a play. Besides, that transformation was awesome! I wonder how they do it," said Raph.

* * *

_In the play..._

"Please note that all damage taking place is fake and will not hurt the crew," said Andy quickly to the audience before turning back to Temptress. Temptress the dragon spatted out flames from his mouth towards the three disguised heroes as Andy quietly chanted protection charms to block out any attacks to defend the audience and the backstage.

"Scram!" shouted Clover, running out of the way. Dio and Anya also dodged out of the way, letting the flames hit the ground and start to burn the wooden floor. Luckily, Andy's protection charms included the floor, so the flames on the ground faded away. The audience went gasped at the attack and cheered excitedly. The female dragon was hit in the head by a whiplash and was immbolized from the plants Clover summoned from the ground as Dio flew up into the air holding Anya by one arm.

"Take this!" Dio cried out, throwing Anya towards Temptress. As she flew towards the dragon, Anya readied one knife in one hand, and her other hand contained explosive knives. She used her one knife to strike Temptress in the face with all her might before throwing her three explosive knives at the dragon, which didn't seem enough to defeat the dragon. Temptress shrugged off the pain before smacking Anya with her tail, sending her to the ground.

Dio opened his mouth and started spewing out small balls of fire, firing a volley of fireballs at Temptress, who had to block with one arm. Clover was trying to exhaust Temptress's strength and energy by tangling her with more roots and plants and slowly absorbing her energy, a technique she was trying to learn and was still incomplete. Despite her bindings, Temptress reached out and grabbed Dio before tossing him towards Clover, who both went crashing to the floor. As soon as Clover was down, Temptress's bindings loosen, and she began to tear the roots apart with her claws.

"Dude, we need Andy quick! He's just recently learned some spells that can trap someone in a book or object!" hissed Dio to Anya as Clover was trying to distract Temptress.

"How? We need a distraction or more help!" said Anya before an idea popped into her head. "That's it! We have to give a message to the guys!"

"And how exactly do we do that? We can't just say it outloud, or else the audience will figure out it's really Temptress and start freaking out!"

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," whispered Anya. "Oh dear! What a fearsome dragon! I only hope we had more ALLIES, and shields, like TURTLE shells!"

* * *

_With Leo and his brothers... _

"You know, the fight really seems real, like life or death," said Mikey, suspiciously.

_"Yeah!" _said Dio. _"And if our ALLIES come, they better remember to bring WEAPONS. Especially, TURTLE shell shields! As in, FOUR of them!" _

"Uh...what are they doing?" wondered Donnie, not figuring out what's going on.

As Clover was trying to bind and slow down Temptress, she saw that Anya and Dio were doing nothing but ranting very loudly to themselves, frustrating her. _"Are you guys kidding me?! I'm doing all the work, and here you are, talking! Just call Donnie, or Raph, or Mikey, or Leo, or whatever and get them to help us!" _

Anya and Dio facepalmed themselves. _"Clover, sometimes I worry about you," _Anya muttered.

The turtles' eyes went wide as they looked at each other. "Uh...is it just me, or are we actually missing out on a fight?" questioned Raph. "A real, _actual _fight?!"

"So that's why they were acting strange! They were trying to send out a message to us!" cried out Donnie.

"Don't worry, guys! We'll be there soon," promised Leo, getting his weapons frantically before running towards the elevator. Donnie and the others also grabbed their weapons before running towards the elevator with Leo to get to the school.

* * *

_Back at the play... _

"At this rate, we're toasted! Literally!" shouted Dio, blocking out any flames from spreading by absorbing them into his body.

"Not good right now!" shouted Clover, trying to sprout more plants as her remaining ones started to burn from the fires Temptress shot out from her mouth. Just then, a familiar figured completely covered in a blue cloak stepped into the stage, making the audience gasp at his appearance.

Before anyone could question who he was, he announced, "I am Rowen, the magician! I apologize for my late appearance, but it has taken me a while to temporarily cease my curse! Now, let us make haste and trap the demon dragon for over a 1,000 years!"

As the audience applauded, Dio whispered, "Andy, how are you here when you're over there?"

Andy, who was really in the cloak, whispered back, "Don't worry. I used a spell that temporarily leaves my body and takes over one body. I took over a skeleton's body, and the spell only lasts for an hour, but it's more than long enough. Give me time as I use a spell to trap her in some book."

Dio nodded before flying towards Clover and Anya, who was trying to fight against the dragon. He whispered the plan to both girls, and both nodded in approval. As they fought against Temptress, Andy took out a book he had been carrying and started chanting an incantation quietly. With each passing time, the book started to glow brighter and brighter, and Temptress started to realize that she was slowly turning back into a human.

"W-what?! No! No! I...I'm turning back? Wha-YOU!" Temptress lunged towards Andy, thinking that he may have been the one who had somehow morphed her back to a human, when Dio, Anya, and Clover all tackled her to the ground, and despite being one woman, she was incredibly strong as she crawled towards Andy as fast as she could despite their weights.

Before she could even reach Andy, he finally finished the incantation and sent Temptress's body into the book, causing Dio and his friends to fall to the ground with some grunting sounds. Andy closed the book before he ran towards a closet where he found the skeleton and chanted under his breath before his consciousness went back to his original body. Anya, Clover, and Dio got up and started running off as well as the crowd cheered at the epic fight with the four humans and the dragon.

Andy scrambled to get ahold of himself before he started reading the script. 'Uh...so, after the fight with the dragon, the four companions ran off to heal their own wounds..."

* * *

_Later, after the play... _

"Whew! That was a close one," sighed Dio as he and Andy walked into the boys bathroom, where it was just the two of them alone. They were still out of breath after that unexpected fight with Temptress, and Andy still had the book that trapped her.

"I'll say," said Raph, opening his bathroom stall.

"Whoa! When'd you guys arrive?" asked Andy, surprised.

"About a few minutes ago."

Donnie opened his bathroom stall. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. We put Temptress inside the book, so when we go to the police department, I'll release her," replied Andy.

"Then it looks like you didn't need our help after all," said Leo, stepping out from his bathroom stall. "Do you guys need help?"

"No, we'll be fine," said Dio. "Tommorow, the play's going to be all over school and probably the country. Sure hopes nothing bad happens."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't."

"Hey, where's Mikey?" asked Andy.

A sudden scream from the other bathroom was heard. "MIKEY! This is the girl's bathroom! LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Clover's voice.

The boys in the bathroom sighed. "Mikey..."

* * *

**I am finished here, and in the next three chapters, it will be in three parts! Why? You'll see!**


	13. Notes from the Underground part 1

**Hi, it's finally here! Part 1 of the Notes from the Underground! Enjoy! Oh, I also changed some things too!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

_"AAAAAAHHHH!" _A woman's voice screamed as a huge monster started approaching her and her lover in a corner. Splinter was meditating in his room, and Raph and Leo were taking a quick nap after their training session with their master. Mikey and Anya were watching a black and white horror movie while eating chips and popcorn that afternoon. _"Doctor! I've never seen anything like it!"_

_"Me either, Velma," _spoke the doctor. _"I've rapidly been convinced!"_

_"There are some things man was never meant to tamper with!_/There are some things man was never meant to tamper with!" spoke the doctor in the movie and Mikey, who wanted to add some dramatic effect. Just then, the movie stopped for a commercial about cowboys and cars.

"Ugh! Commercial breaks! I hate commercial breaks," groaned Anya as Mikey threw away his empty bag of potato chips. Mikey turned off the TV, obviously bored, then stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

Donnie was in his laboratory, examining some strange blue crystals with a microscope with several books in his table. Anya and Mikey got curious, so they walked over to him. "Hey, Donnie! Watcha doing?" asked Donnie.

"I'm checking out these crystals I found when we moved in here," answered Donnie, not looking away from his work. "Trying to classify them. But I can't find anything like them in the books. The microscopic crystal structures are linked, almost like...mutated brain cells."

"Ugh, that's sick," commented Anya. "Scientifically speaking."

"Oooooweeeeeooooo..." Mikey started speaking in a strange voice and wiggling his fingers as if he was trying to spoke someone.

"I beg your pardon?" Donnie asked, confused.

"Dude, if you're trying to creep someone out, it's so not working," deadpanned Anya.

"Late night monster movies," replied Mikey before bringing the lamp close to his face while making his face spooky. "_Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with!" _Afterwards, he laughed, annoying both Anya and Donnie a little. "Nothing says a turtle can't tamper though."

Anya watched Mikey grab the two crystals off the table and warned, "Be careful with those. Who knows what sort of things are going to happen if something happened to those crystals."

Mikey smirked and challenged, "Why? Scared?"

"Hey, I've seen way scarier things when bad things happen."

"Yeah? Name one."

"Well, somebody turning into a ficious dragon, shadows attacking physical bodies, going inside a monster's digusting body in order to remove a bomb that could have destroyed NYC, fighting someone similar to Frankenstein, fighting psychotic aliens in a small warehouse, and need I go on?" The terrified look on Mikey's face answered her question. "Didn't think so."

"Yeah, well that all happened in your superhero duty work!" said Mikey, trying not to look scared as he unintentionally placed the two crystals together. To everyone's surprise, the crystals started to glow blue and trigger a loud ringing sound.

"Donatello, what is it?" questioned Splinter as he came out of his room after hearing the ringing sound. Leo and Raph walked out of their rooms, awake due to the loud noises echoing through the lair. "What is happening?"

"What's with the noise?" asked Raph, also curious as he, Leo, and Splinter walked towards Donnie's lab.

"I'm not quite sure," told Donnie, slightly startled. He took some tongs and picked up one of the crystals cautiously, making the blue glowing and loud noises cease.

"Are we in any danger, Donatello?" asked Splinter.

"Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure?"

"You don't know, do ya?" said Raph.

"...Not a clue."

Mikey walked up between the two brothers, looking proud and bold. "I started the whole thing!" Just then, the perimeter alarms went off, alerting everyone and making them wonder what was going on.

"Now what is it?" wondered Leo.

"Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels!" replied Donnie, looking at one of the security screens in the sewers. Just then, a black figure flashed across the screen, too quick to be recognized. "Whoa!"

Leo was startled as well. "What in the..."

"Anya, do you know anyone, any villain that might be this fast?" asked Donnie.

"Well...I've faced psychotic, evil villains, but they weren't this fast. Heck, I would have remembered if one of them was this fast. Either this is a brand new villain, or Mikey's stupidity must have triggered something."

"Hey! Why am I getting blamed for this?"

"Because you were the one who touched the crystals."

"...Point."

"Sewer rats are gettin' bigga," growled Raph as he took out his sais.

"Yeah!" agreed Mikey, determined. "Time to cut the cheese!"

Leo facepalmmed and shook his head as Anya groaned. "No offense, but that is a really bad quip, Mikes," commented Anya.

"That's not what I meant," said Mikey a little embarrassed.

"Let's roll!" ordered Leo. As the turtles ran out of the lair, Donnie grabbed his bag and Anya attached her knife holsters to her arms and legs before veiling them with her sleeves before they all went to investigate. Soon, the turtles and Anya were riding in the Sewer Slider, searching through the sewers. "Let's not announce ourselves," the blue banded turtles ordered. "Switch to stealth mode."

Donnie pulled a lever on the vehicle, slowing down the Sewer Slider, but making it quieter. After a while, the Sewer Slider came to a halt, and everyone got off to investigate. Even so, they couldn't find anything. "Nothin'," muttered Raph.

"Don't be too sure," said Donnie, pointing his flashlight upwards. Everyone saw strange footprints on the walls and ceilings of the sewer, indicating someone was here. "This is odd."

"What have you got?" questioned Leo, crossing his arms.

"Well, they aren't human footprints, that's for sure," replied Anya, examining the footprints. "They look like reptiles, but I know for a fact that Temptress is still in jail, sp she's out of the suspect list."

As Donnie followed the trail of footprints, they lead to a huge hole in the wall, making everyone guess that whoever made those footprints also made that hole. "Some kind of weird tracks. Melted right into the stone!"

"Whatever it was, it tunneled right through the cement," said Raph as he, Leo, Donnie, and Anya walked closer to the hole.

"Hey, I'm going to look inside. Boost me up," ordered Anya, pointing to the hole.

"No, wait. We don't have much information. It'll be risky to go in unknown danger," said Leo, who got a nod of approval from Anya.

Donnie handed his flashlight to Raph before getting out some tools from his bag. He grabbed a plastic bag and a hammer before smashing the wall in order to get a sample of a rock. "Looks like the molecules have become unbounded." With a grunt, Donnie managed to pull out a rock before placing it inside the bag. "Maybe some kind of catalyst? Or an acid?"

Hearing all of this, Mikey started to get more scared and freaked out. "Okay, this is the part in the movie where the first attack happens! The first guy never makes it! Must I say more?!"

"And usually, the first guy is the funny and...bleh, the 'handsome' guy," reminded Anya with somewhat a disgusted look on her face. "And we all know who that is."

It took Mikey a moment to realize who that is. "Me?!"

"Just calm down, Mikey until we find out what this is!" assured Leo before turning to Donnie. "What is this?"

"Another mystery," answered Donnie as he grabbed his bag. One thing's for sure though-"

"I've never seen anything like it."/"I've never seen anything like it!" said both Donnie and Mikey in unison.

Anya looked more ticked and annoyed as she crossed her arms. "Seriously, Mikey? Seriously?"

"That's it! I'm outta here!" squealed Mikey before hopping onto the Sewer Slider and getting out his nunchucks for protection.

"Hey what do you get when ya cross a turtle and a chicken?" asked Raph, smirking. "Mikey." Anya giggled at the joke.

"I need to get back anyways. To analyze this, and find out just what we're dealing with here," said Donnie as he and everyone else walked back to the Sewer Slider.

"And I'll call Clover, Dio, and Andy just in case we need some more assistance," offered Anya as she dialed some numbers on her cell phone. Unknown to any of them, a pair of big red eyes and a low growl was seen in the hole where they had just investigated.

Back at the lair, Donnie was doing experiments with the strange rock he just found, such as putting some sort of green acid on it only to find the rock unaffected. "Hmm..."

"Was that a good 'Hmm?' Or a bad 'Hmm?'" asked Mikey, still terrified. "'Cause this is the part of the movie where we should be looking for the monster's one weakness or we could kiss our shells goodbye! Trust me, you don't want to underestimate a monster!"

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that movie," mumbled Anya, facepalmming herself. "Oh all things to watch, why did it have to be horror movies?" Raph grew more irritated and splashed his glass of water at Mikey's face.

Mikey shook the water off his face like a dog. "Thanks," both he and Anya said.

Just then, Clover entered the lair through the elevator, carrying her backpack with her arm. "Hey guys!"

"Wait, where's Andy and Dio?" asked Anya walking towards her.

"Dio's in detention again."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he flipped off Mr. Mays again, so he's in detention. Andy's waiting for him, and Dio has only two more hours left."

"Oh my God," groaned Anya, rubbing her forehead. "That's like the fifth time this month. I'm surprised he hasn't been suspended. Anyways, I told Aunt April I'm going to be home late. What about your parents?"

"Yeah, same thing here. Good thing it's Saturday tommorow. So, anything strange happening to the crystals?"

"No, not yet."

"What can you tell us, Donatello?" asked Splinter, getting up from his seat.

"It looks like that creature melted right through the stone," theorized Donnie. "Being able to liquify stone is the perfect ability for a subterreanean life form!"

"I am hearing answers that raise more questions," said Splinter. "A wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action."

"Anybody up for a fact finding mission?" challenged Leo, getting off from the floor.

"Me! I've been dying for a fight all day!" called Anya, raising her hand.

"As long as I don't dirty, I'm in," agreed Clover.

"If somethin's out there lookin' for us, I say we find it first!" said Raph, excited.

'All in favor, say I!"

"I!" exclaimed Leo, Donnie, Raph, Clover, and Anya before placing their hands together.

They glanced at Mikey, who didn't say anything. Mikey grinned nervously. "Meep."

"Close enough."

"Good luck, everyone," advised Splinter. "May you return safely."

"Yes, my brothers, good luck to you," said Mikey in a strange accent, trying to impersonate Splinter, which only annoyed both Raph and Anya.

"Come on!" grunted Raph, grabbing the orange banded turtle by the bandanna.

"What's with him?" asked Clover as she and Anya followed behind.

"Scary movies."

"Ah." After gathering supplies and sleeping bags, everyone left the lair, drove the Sewer Slider, and soon arrived near the hole. Leo went in the hole first, then Donnie, then Raph, leaving Anya, Clover, and Mikey alone.

"Uh...ladies first!" said Mikey, gesturing to the hole like a gentleman.

Anya and Clover crossed their arms. "Your sewers. You go," said Clover.

"Um...still, ladies first!"

Anya sighed. "Fine. You leave me no choice." Anya took a deep breath before letting out a high pitched scream that echoed throughout the sewers and looking scared. "Mikey! There's a monster behind you! Quick! We have to go in the hole! It's our only hope!"

"WHAT?!" Mikey turned around only to see nothing. As soon as he turned around, both Anya and Clover grabbed him by the arm and threw him towards Raph, who had crawled back to see what the commotion was about. He grinned before giving a thumbs up to the two girls before dragging Mikey into the hole, who was squirming and screaming as he was forced into the hole.

After crawling through the hole, everyone came out with flashlights and saw several old subway tunnels. "What is this place?" wondered Raph.

"There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900s down here," said Donnie as he and everyone else investigated.

"Abandoned? Right," said Mikey, not believing his older brother. Suddenly, creaking sounds were heard from the ceiling as everyone shined their flashlights up.

"Hear that creaking?" asked Donnie. "These old supports should have given out long ago. "We suggest we all be really, really, quiet."

As they continued trying to find any clues, Leo whispered, "Any signs of the creature's tracks?" Nobody said a word, knowing full well they haven't found anything, until Leo found a strange marking on the dirt. "Guys?"

"Nope, nothin'! Let's go home!" spoke Mikey quickly.

"Scaredy cat," muttered Anya, more annoyed. Soon, they began to discover more trails of the same footprint they found earlier, and came to a stop when the ceiling started to crumble.

"Shh! Everyone, be still!" ordered Leo.

However, it looked like Mikey was about to sneeze. "Ahh...ahhh...ah-" Quickly, Raph clamped a hand over Mikey's mouth before he could sneeze.

"Not. A. Sound. Got it?" hissed Raph before walking away.

"I got it," said Mikey, pinching his nose so he wouldn't sneeze. Unfortunely, as everyone walked away, Mikey had let go of his nose. 'ACHOO!" His sneezing echoed through the tunnels and made the ceilings crumble even more, forcing everyone to stop and look up as small rocks started to fall.

"God damnit, Mikey!" cursed Anya.

"Mikey, for cryin' out loud!" complained Raph, stomping towards him. "Next time, bring an antihistamine!"

"Hey! How am I supposed to stop a-a huge, grotesque, and quite frankly, horrifying monster?!"

"Uh...guys?" called Anya, startled.

"AAAAAHHH!" shrieked Clover, making everyone turn to her. She raised a shaking finger, forcing everyone to turn around and yelp when they saw a stone-like monster with red eyes approaching them from behind and roaring. Out of fear, Clover got out some seeds from her pocket before throwing them to the ground. With some concentration, the seeds soon sprouted and grew into vines, tangling the rock-like monster and trapping him against the wall. However, the ceiling began to crumble even more, forcing everyone to run away from falling boulders and towards the exit. As soon as they got close, they all dove forward, accidentally dropping their flashlights and possibly breaking them. As soon as the tunnels were closed up, everyone coughed from the dust and groaned in pain.

"This just gets betta and betta!" said Raph sarcastically.

"I can't see anything!" shouted Anya.

"Just a sec," said Donnie before getting out his two crystals and making them collide so that they coould glow and ring like glowsticks.

"You think that thing survived?" pondered Raph.

"Well, Clover trapped it using her vines, so even if it did, it would have a hard time getting out," replied Anya.

"Know your monsters, Raph and Anya! It can melt rock!" reminded Mikey.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I forgot because I was trying not to get buried IN A COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!"

"Hey! Do you want this tunnel to collapse due to your LOUD MOUTH?!" reminded Anya.

"You're one to talk! You're shoutin' all over the place!"

"Everybody just calm down! Let's keep moving!" ordered Leo firmly.

"Wait, where's Clover?" asked Anya, searching around. Just the mention of the plant user's name made everyone else panic and search around while calling for her name.

"In here! Ow!" Clover's voice was nearby, so Donnie waved the glowing crystals around to locate her, and it didn't take long. Clover was trapped under some rubble and rocks with only her arms freed. Everyone tried to remove the heavy boulders but found there was too many to remove.

"Now what?" asked Mikey. "We can't just leave her! The monster will come get her!"

"Wait! Give me some seeds and I might be able to break out of here!" ordered Clover.

"Where are they?" wondered Donnie before looking at the ground to see a seed near his feet. He picked it up before placing it near Clover. She extended her arm forward, and several vines started sprouting out of the tiny seed, removing several rocks and boulders at once and placing them somewhere else. The turtles and Anya helped out as well, and soon, Clover was completely freed.

"Looks like I was right. I can create more plants with seeds," said Clover as she tried to stand up, only to fall back on the ground. "Ow! My ankle!"

"Are you alright?" asked Mikey.

"I'm dirty, it'll take more than one shower to take the stench out of my hair, and my ankle's broken! Does it look like I'm alright?"

Donnie bent down before handing the crystals to Leo. "Hmm...looks like your ankle's badly broken due to the rocks. Once we set up camp, I'll give you first aid. Hop onto my shell. I'll carry you."

Realizing what he meant, Anya stepped forward. "Uh...I think it would be better if Mikey or Raph carried her. I mean, you're the smart one, and you can't be distracted while we're on our way, right? So, yeah. That's why."

Clover spoke up. "Um...I appreciate the thought, Anya, but I think-" After seeing the mad and stern look on Anya's face, she stopped midsentence. "...Right. Mikey, can you carry me?"

"Why do I have to?"

"Do you really want to leave a poor and broken girl behind? Get!" Sighing, Mikey bent down and placed Clover on his back piggy back style. After walking for a while thanks to the light of the crystals, they started to follow the trail of more footprints until they arrived at a cliff. Donnie handed the crystals to Raph before taking out some rope from his bag. He took the crystals back from Raph before tying the rope to a hard rock. Donnie was the first to climb down using the rope, then Raph, Leo, and Anya.

Mikey turned to Clover and said, "Wrap your arms around my neck and don't let go." Clover rolled her eyes, but nodded before Mikey climbed down last.

"Whew! I'm beat!" sighed Donnie.

"Ugh! Even my backache's got a backache!" groaned Mikey, making Clover think he was blaming her. Angry, she slapped him across the head. "Ow!"

"Let's make camp," suggested Leo before turning to Raph. "You up for first watch?"

Raph smirked before getting out his sais and twirling them, ready for battle. "You know me." After everyone settled down and put a bandage on Clover's ankle, they slept in their sleeping bags before going to sleep, except for Raph.

"Psst! Psst! Anya!" whispered Clover, gently shaking Anya while everyone else was asleep. Raph was the only one awake, but he didn't seem to notice Clover was awake.

"What?" whispered back Anya, rubbing one eye to stay awake.

"I gotta ask you something. Back then, when Donnie offered to carry me, why did you suddenly get so defensive? Is it because you..." Anya's face flushed red, and she pulled the covers over her head, making Clover grin and cover her own grin with her hand. "Oh! Oh! You do like him! I should have known! Why didn't you-"

"Hey, ladies!" called Raph, walking up to the two girls. 'If you're going to be all chatty, then why don't we switch and let me sle-" Just then, the ground and ceiling started to crumble, and low growling sounds could be heard, getting close. "Oh shit! We gotta wake everyone up!"

"Leo! Donnie! Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Anya, trying to shake both brothers up as Clover crawled towards Mikey.

"Mikey! Rise and shine! If you wake up, there's free chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" lied Clover.l

"Chocholate chip pancakes?! Where?!" squealed Mikey, getting up quickly only to find the entire area about to crumble down.

"Everybody up!" hollered Raph. "We're under attack! Our friend is back!" As soon as everyone was awake and up, there was another roar from a distance.

"So, running would be good, right?" asked Mikey, scared as Clover tried to stand up using the wall.

"Huh? Leo noticed something approaching, then realized a big boulder was rolling towards their direction. "RUN!" After quickly gathering their things and the crystals, Mikey scooped up Clover in his arms before they all ran away with the boulder rolling after them.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna DIE!" screamed Clover, wrapping her arms around Mikey's arms more tightly as she kept screaming.

"Man! Don't you hate when this happens?!" exclaimed Mikey. "And-GAH! Clover, you're choking me!"

"What would Indiana Jones do to avoid a rolling boulder heading straight for us?!" wondered Anya as she kept running. Soon, they all came to a stop when they saw that the bridge was gone and there was no where else to go. "Actually, I change my previous statement. What would Indiana Jones do to get across a broken bridge?"

"Oh great! The bridge is out!" complained Raph.

"Now what do we do?!" exclaimed Mikey, freaking out.

"Oh! I got it!" Anya took out her grappling hook gun from her backpack before immediantly firing it at a stalagmite. The rope tied around the stalagmite before Anya wrapped the rope tightly with the help of Raph.

"Grab on!" ordered Raph as the turtles except Clover grabbed the rope and took a couple of steps to prepare themselves.

"COWABUNGA!" cheered Mikey as he and everyone jumped and swung to the other side as the boulder fell towards the edge of the cliff.

"Mikey, I told you, no more cowabunga!" yelled Raph, annoyed. As everyone started to slip, they noticed the rope couldn't handle all of their weights and was slowly started to break. "It's breaking!"

"What now?!" called Clover.

"Crack the whip! On my signal! One...two...THREE!" Raph leaped off the wall, causing the others to jump off as well and the rope to finally break. They all screamed as they flew up, but luckily, the cliff was nearby, so they managed to land on their feet except for Clover who was still holding onto Mikey.

"I like a little excitement first thing in the morning!" said Mikey, looking down at the huge gap between this cliff and the other.

"It's...oh. It's 12:00 in the morning," said Clover, glancing at her watch.

Anya grabbed her grappling hook gun and sighed at the broken rope. "Well, I can always repair this."

"How are we gonna get back at those things for playing Bowlin' for Turtles?" questioned Raph, irritated.

"Look at this!" called Donnie, approaching a large red room where the metal doors were wide open and busted. He took out the crystals and warned, "Not to make things worse, but you'll notice that the door was forced open. From the inside! Something was trying to get out!"

"It was probably that stone monster that attacked us before," suggested Anya. "It's the only possible explanation."

"Oh, that doesn't make things worse," said Mikey before freaking out. "It makes things _horrifying_!"

"Shh!" Leo pushed Mikey towards the strange room, where everyone saw broken machines, pillars, and technology scattered around in pieces.

"Anybody got a clue what this place is?" wondered Raph before everyone dropped their backpacks to the ground and started constantly exploring.

"You want a wild guess?" Mikey asked Raph.

"...No."

Mikey, Clover, and Anya approached a strange table that looked like it could strap someone on that table. "Hey, it looks like one of those tables that weird doctor strapped Frankenstein into before giving him life," reminded Clover.

"EEP!" Mikey ran away from the table, not wanting to be like Frankenstein.

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned that," sighed Anya before looking at somewhere else.

Donnie examined his surroundings one last time. "I'm seeing devices related to physiology, biology, and genome analysis. My guess, this is a genetics lab. They were experimenting with mutation!"

"Ooooweeeeooooh," Mikey tried to sound scary before stepping back.

Anya groaned. "Ah, for the love of-" However, once Mikey stepped over some sort of laser at the bottom, some alarms went off.

"MIKEY!" everyone scolded. A new pair of metal doors shut by themselves, sealing their only exit out.

'Over there!" cried out Donnie, pointing to a larger crystal in the middle of the room, which was attached to some machinery. The glowing was smaller until it grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"What the shell is that?!" exclaimed Mikey.

'Another crystal?! And a large one at that!" said Clover. The pillar of blue light coming from the crystal slowly started to spread around the room, making everyone step back a little.

Anya stepped forward and carefully touched the light, only to pull her finger back. "Ouch! That hurt!" Anya ran back to the turtles, clutching her injured finger.

"Looks like some kind of force field!" said Donnie.

Raph unsheathed his sais and tried to slash through the force field, only to find when his sais went through, he was pushed back. "What the-?! What now?!"

"Something's telling me, 'do not touch!'" said Mikey.

"Gee, ya think?!" As the force field got closer and closer, everyone started backing away. Donnie accidentally tripped and fell, but got up quickly as the field started pushing him back.

"Looks like this energy field only affects living tissue!" grunted Donnie, trying to hold the force field back.

"Too bad that's exactly what we're made out of!" said Raph.

"Donnie! What do we do?!" shouted Leo, backing against the wall and looking worried.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

"Well, think faster!" cried out Mikey as he and Clover were trying to endure the pain of being crushed. "Or, we're all gonna be a whole lot thinner!"

As Donnie was struggling for his life and thinking as fast as he could, he suddenly had an idea when he saw the large crystal across the room. "The crystal! It's somehow powering all this! Raph, your sai can go through the field! Aim for the crystal!"

Grunting and struggling, Raph managed to take his other sai from his belt and throw it with the best accuracy he had. The sai past through the field and stabbed the machine. The circuits on the machine started to spark before deactivating, and the crystal soon died out, making the force field disappear, the metal doors to open wide, and everyone to collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

"Is it safe now?" asked Clover, sitting up on the floor.

"And that's the end of that," said Raph, getting his sai from the machine.

"It's only the beginning," announced Donnie with a serious tone. "Look at this!" As everyone approached to where Donnie was, they gasped when they saw an image of a fire insignia on the computer screen. "It's the sign of the Foot!"

"Really? Last time I saw this, it was at Stocktronics, and I thought it was a symbol of fire!" revealed Anya.

"Wait, I thought Shredder was dead!" said Clover, who had her arm wrapped around Leo's neck as he helped her walk.

"He still is."

"Every time we hit trouble, that Foot symbol is stamped right on it!" grumbled Raph angrily. "What is it this time?"

"Let's fine out," suggested Leo as Donnie walked up to a strange machine with a computer system intacted.

He pressed some random buttons, trying to figure out what to do. "These look like some sort of archive video logs. I'll see if I can access them." After a few more seconds, everyone looked up to see the screen play some sort of old video. In the video, a Foot scientist with some others were working on an experiment.

_"Day 1. Project commences," _spoke the scientist. _"Master Shredder believes his enemies has taken refuge underground. Our Foot soldiers have been unable to locate them, so the genetic division has been directed to mutant human subjects, so they can explore deeper into the earth!" _

"Guys, pack your bags before Shredder tried to hunt you down!" screeched Clover.

"Clover, he's dead, remember? Besides, from the looks of things, this video must have happened a long time ago," reminded Leo.

The next screen showed a man strapped at a table, looking scared and confused. _"No! No!" _A machine grabbed the man's arm and started pouring some green liquid from a tube towards inside the man's arm. _"No! Please!"_

_"The subject appears to be in some discomfort, but this is a minor annoyance," _replied the scientist casually as other scientists studied the squirming man. To everyone's shock and horror, the man started to transform into some terrible, hideous monster.

"That poor guy," said Leo.

"That is sick and sadistic," commented Anya, disgusted.

"This is started to get really weird," said Mikey in disbelief.

"Starting?" questioned Raph. The screen changed to a different scene, where some mutated monsters were being kept in several tanks full of liquid.

"_Day 345, the experiment appears to be a success! Though, the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence." _The screen showed a bit of static for a few seconds before a new scene came on. This time, it didn't look good. _"Day 575, the creatures are showing signs of instability! Becoming angry and vicious! Certain aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong! Have we attempted too much in this unnatural life form?! Perhaps there are some things-"_

_"-Man was never meant to tamper with!"_/"Man was never meant to tamper with!" cried out Mikey and the scientist in unison. "That's the one line in a monster movie you don't want to hear!"

Another scene appeared and it showed the mutated creatures spewing acid at a wall before it came down, making the creatures walk to where the wall had once been. _"Through the generous use of shock resistants, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations!" _The next screen showed all the scientists cheering in celebration. "_Day 699, the project is a success! Our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground, which has been turned over to Master Shredder! I've been told he's quite pleased!" _

"Whew! So it's not you guys he's after!" sighed Clover in relief.

"That's what we've been saying all along!" said Raph.

The next screen showed a very depressed scientist. _"Day 733, the settlement we found is not what Master Shredder was searching for. He has pronounced the project, a failure. We've been ordered to shut down this operation and destroy the creatures." _In the next scene, several scientists are screaming and running away while other are literally being torn apart by the same vicious mutated monsters who were forced to be experimented on. _"The creatures have freed themselves! They are more intelligent than we ever dreamed! They-they have been manipulating us all along, waiting for their moment to escape!" _The scientist doing all the commentary became scared and horrified as one of the creatures started approaching him, its jaw full of saliva. _"No! NO! KEEP AWAY!" _With that final scene, the screen turned into static, showing nothing else.

"...Holy shit," gasped Anya at the end. Everyone was completely shocked and horrified after seeing the events that had transpired. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard, making everyone huddle close to each other for protection.

"So, there's always this one guy in the monster movie who freaks out 'cause he can't take the pressure! And, I'm gonna do an impression of him right now, and it goes something like this! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" With that said, Mikey ran away as everyone watched him go.

"I knew we should have chose an action movie," grumbled Anya, shaking her head. "But did he want me to? No, he just had to pick the horror movie!"

"Not that I'd ever agree with him, but he's got a point," said Raph.

"Agreed," said Leo as Donnie handed Clover his staff for a walking stick. "Fun's over. Let's go!" After everyone gathered all their things, they got out of the lab as quickly as possible before they stopped right outside the entrance. To their right, some rocks started to fall, but more importantly, the wall began to melt and a claw popped out, causing everyone to slowly back away.

A blue monster with yellow eyes, a red monster with yellow eyes, and the same rock-like monster from before came out and started advancing towards the two girls and four turtles. Determined, Anya threw threw explosive knives at them, making the knives explode when they came into contact. However, as soon as the dust cleared away, the monsters appeared to be fine.

"What are you doing, Anya?! Are ya trying to irritate them more?!" exclaimed Raph as he and his brothers got out their own weapons.

"At least I did something instead of standing there, gaping!"

"Guys?" Mikey began to ask in fear as he started twirling his nunchucks. "This isn't the end of the movie, is it?" The monsters roared as they started running towards the armed party, thus starting the battle for their lives.

* * *

**That's the end of Part 1! Don't worry, next chapter, part 2 is up! Read and review!**


	14. Notes from the Underground part 2

**And here's the second part of the trilogy episode! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

As the mutated monsters slowly got closer, everyone backed away, throwing their backpacks aside except for Clover, who was clutching hers tightly with one arm. "We are so screwed," said Clover. Then, the blue monster let out a hiss before spraying some green acid from its mouth, which landed on the floor near the turtles and humans. The acid melted the floor with ease, leaving a hole as a result.

"Important safety tip! Avoid the acid!" called Anya, horrified after what she saw.

"That's it!" decided Raph, getting out his sais. Clover leaned against a machine and handed Donnie his staff before everyone else got out their own weapons.

"Okay! You guys take the three on the left!" ordered Mikey, still a big frightened by the monsters.

"There _are_ only three," reminded Raph, glancing at his younger brother.

"There's one each for you, but Anya and Clover will be extras!"

"Hey! I'm the one with the broken ankle here! Take my place!" shouted Clover, shoving Mikey forward. The huge, red monster sneered at them before easily picked up a chunk of metal and throwing it at the team, forcing them to dodge as Leo carried Clover and laid her down against a wall. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Anya got into their stances before charging forward. Clover saw Mikey trying to sneak away and watch from a safe distance as she was searching through her backpack for something. "HEY! MIKEY! Don't just stand there, do something!"

"I uh...I'm the backup!"

"Ugh! Never let a man or turtle do a woman's work! Or in this case, fighting monsters!"

Donnie was currently fighting off the red monster, managing to strike a few jabs to its stomach until the red monster began to retaliate and start smashing its claws down, forcing the purple banded turtle to leap back for distance until he was caught by the waist and thrown back.

Raph and Anya were busy taking care of the stone monster, with Raph closing in for close combat as Anya backed him up by throwing her knives accurately. "Ugh! Fall, damnit! Fall!" shouted Anya, frustrated that her explosive knives weren't working on the rock monster. The stone monster scooped up a huge rock off the ground with its own bare hands before throwing it towards Raph and Anya, making them jump out of the way in time. Anya fired her grappling hook gun at the rock monster, tying up one of its arms before she tied the rope around a steel pole and held onto the gun. The rock monster didn't seem affected as it pulled onto the rope, forcing the steel pole out of the ground and dragging Anya with it before the rock monster tossed the pole towards the wall, making Anya hit the wall as well. Raph grew more enraged and rushed towards the stone monster, landing kicks to its stomach as it stumbled back.

Leo was handling the blue monster, dodging its sharp dagger-like claws before he got picked up and thrown against a steel pole, sliding back down to the ground. Leo shook his head to get rid of the pain and saw Raph, Anya, and Donnie doing their best against the monsters as well. Leo quickly got up and glanced at his opponent, who was drooling out acid from its mouth. The blue banded turtle turned his head and saw the steel pole he had crashed into before slicing off a piece and kicking the piece towards the monster, who only fired acid at it, making it disintegrate.

"OOF!" Raph let out a grunt after being thrown towards a wall so hard, he almost lost consciousness, leaving Anya to fight the rock monster. Figuring that her knives wouldn't work, she switched into close combat and ran towards the rock monster who was awaiting for her. The rock monster swung both its arms in order to catch her, but Anya leaped over it in time before jumping off its back and kicking it in the head with the heel of her shoe before landing in front of it. She swiftly punched and kicked at its stomach only to find her attacks weren't doing any harm to it before she had to leap back. She threw most of her explosive knives she could find in her holsters at the monster, causing a huge explosion that woke up Raph. Suddenly, the monster charged towards Anya and slammed her to the ground with one palm, looking completely unharmed before throwing her to a wall.

Donnie was having trouble with the red monster, but Raph got off the floor and kicked the monster away, saving his brother. Hearing a loud roar, the two brothers looked up to see the rock monster climbing up the wall like a spider before digging a hole in the ceiling by eating the rocks. "WHOA!" cried out both of them.

Just when the rock monster was about to attack Mikey from above, Mikey noticed some seeds were thrown near him and started to sprout up and up until they caught the rock monster who had jumped down. Then, the plants threw the monster back, and Mikey turned to see Clover manipulating the plants as she joined the fight. Clover had been searching in her backpack to find some seeds and found a couple inside before spotting the rock monster and throwing the seeds.

Raph ran up to Mikey. "Watch your back, ya oddball!"

"You just called me 'odd,' didn't you?!" exclaimed Mikey, annoyed. Before Raph could retort, the rock monster charged at him and both started engaging in combat while Mikey had lost interest in the fight. "I'm not odd! I'm eccentric!" Donnie landed near Mikey's feet, groaning in pain before Mikey helped him up. "Raph thinks I'm odd!"

Donnie placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "You're just being sensitive!" With that said, Donnie rushed back into the battle.

"Sensitive?! If there's one thing I hate, it's when people call me sensitive!" Then, Anya jumped back, her arms in a cross pattern as she defended using her knives. "I'm not sensitive, am I, Anya?"

Anya relaxed her shoulders before turning to Mikey with an annoyed look on her face. "You're an idiot. Not to mention a scaredy cat. Whoa!" Anya had to dodge the red monster's attacks before running off to a safe distance. Clover's vines helped keep the monster at bay as it started tying it up until the red monster started tearing the vines apart.

"Why is with everyone insulting me today?!"

Leo skeed across the room using a cart like a skateboard before jumping off and watching the cart crash into the blue monster, making its back collide with an electrical machine and collapsing to the ground in pain. As Leo rushed towards it, the blue monster sprayed acid at him, forcing him to hide behind a broken machine.

Donnie and Anya were struggling with the red monster as it provided good defense against their attacks and strikes, though its attacks were easily to block and defend. Meanwhile, Clover and Mikey were trying to bring down the rock monster, with Mikey defending the injured Clover as she took the offensive. Finally, Raph came along, leaped over the rock monster's head, and climbed on its back until the rock monster threw him away. Luckily, Raph landed on his feet on time.

"Hey, I know these monsters are vicious abominations, but guys, we are not holding our own back there! Now let's dig deep!" cheered Mikey, making Clover facepalm as Raph charged into the battlefield.

"You're not even helping much, you moron!" shouted Clover, using one of her vines to whip Mikey across the head, earning an 'ow' from him. Leo frontflipped several times in order to avoid the dangerous acid the blue monster was spewing out. The acid landed on some glass containers nearby, which were started to shatter and fall at any second.

"You will take no more of us!" commanded the blue monster surprisingly.

"He can talk?!" exclaimed Anya before being forced to block an attack. "Wait, can they all talk?!"

"We're not here to take anybody!" shouted Leo. He noticed that the glass containers were now on the verge of falling, shocking the blue monster as he was too scared to move. "LOOK OUT!" Immediantly, Leo tackled the blue monster out of the way in time before the glass containers fell and shattered all over the floor. As soon as they were safe, Leo asked, "Why have you attacked us?"

All the monster did was stare, unsure whether or not to consider Leo an enemy or not after what he just did. Suddenly, the red monster appeared out of nowhere and punched Leo away, sending him straight towards the wall. Before Leo could crash into the ground with a thud, Clover's vines grew and acted as a cushion for Leo's fall, setting him down on the ground before Mikey ran over to Leo and helped him up.

"You know something, Mikey?" started Leo. "They're thinking we're somebody else!"

'Aw man, that's just great!" groaned Mikey. "We're getting our shells shellacked and it's someone else's fight?" Raph and Anya kept jumping back to dodge the rock monster's punches as Clover tangled the red monster's arms and legs, allowing Donnie to thrust his staff at the red monster's abdomen several times before walking back to his brothers side. Raph carried Clover on his back before he and Anya ran back to the rest of their team.

"Then I vote we get the shell outta here!" suggested Donnie.

"Run away? That ain't my style," growled Raph, not liking the sounds of that.

"Call it a tactical retreat," advised Leo. "Let's move!"

"We're leaving!" announced Donnie before pressing a button near the door with his staff.

"Yeah, we're outta here!" agreed Anya before she, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey left the room. Raph and Clover were the only ones that stayed behind because one, Raph wouldn't admit defeat, and two, Clover couldn't move, so she was sharing the same fate as Raph.

"What are you doing?! We need to leave!" reminded Clover.

"Tactical retreat," muttered Raph as the three monsters charged towards him and Clover. "I can live with that!" Placing his sais back on his belt, he turned around and ran for it with Clover clinging to him.

Soon, the four turtles and two superheroes arrived in some sort of strange, large chamber with nothing inside but another door to the other side. Donnie ran up to it and tried to open it, but found that he couldn't. "It's sealed tight!"

Anya noticed that the door they ran through was still opened, and if they left it like that, the monsters could come in with ease and finish them off. She ran towards the opened door and tried to close it, but she didn't have enough strength. "Urgh! Hey, guys! A little help here!"

"Right!" said Leo before Raph laid Clover down on the ground. The four brothers rushed to her aid and helped close the door before any of the monsters got in. Then, they started smashing their fists into the door, and it was only going to be a matter of time before the heavy door collapsed.

"Uh...somebody gonna answer that?" asked Mikey, nervously. After a few more hits, the door flew opened, and the red monster was the first to enter. From behind the turtles, Anya, and Clover, the rock monster bursted out of the ground. Both monsters soon surrounded the six of them as they got ready to fight once more.

Before the bloodbath could begin, the blue monster stepped up and placed a claw in front of the red monster. "No!"

"Hey, it's the same blue monster that talked before!" cried out Anya, realizing.

"Wait, he can talk?" asked Clover. "Wait, can they all talk?" The turtles watched as the blue monster approached them silently, though acid was dripping down his mouth.

"Say the word, bro!" said Raph, prepared to fight.

"Easy, guys! It's okay!" assured Leo calmly.

"Uh...there's a blue monster drooling acid, a large rock guy, and the big red one. HOW is that okay?" questioned Clover, ready to throw her seeds.

The blue monster sniffed Leo cautiously before stepping back and asking, "Who are you?"

"Not who you think we are."

"Then why do you carry those?" The blue monster pointed to Donnie's bag, making Donnie open his bag to reveal the two blue and glowing crystals still intacted. Just the sight of the crystals made the monsters growl, tensing the others.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" exclaimed Leo carefully. "We found these crystals at a cavern where we're staying! That's all!"

"Yeah! And just what business of it is yours, anyways?" questioned Raph suspiciously.

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil!" yelled the blue monster. "Why have you come here?!"

"'Cause one of you ogres wen't sniffin' around our place lookin' for trouble!" answered Mikey, getting out his nunchucks for a bit of revenge. "So we're here to-"

Immediantly, Donnie covered his mouth, stopping him midsentence. "To just look for some answers! That's all!"

Anya nudged Mikey before hissing, "You idiot. Do you WANT to start another fight with them?"

Leo stepped forward. "I'm Leonardo. And these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." He then gestured to the only two girls in the team, who were waving back nervously. "And these are our two human friends, Anya and Clover. They're not like the humans who experimented on you three."

"What happened? What made you attack us? Was it because we had the crystals?" asked Anya.

"We were drawn to your habitat. When your crystals were activated," explained the blue monster.

"Gee, wonder who could have done that," said Donnie sarcastically as he glanced at Mikey who had an innocent look on his face.

"Yeah...nice going, Mikey," said Anya, crossing her arms.

"Their energy is a sign of danger to us," continued the blue monster. "So we considered you dangerous. Though, we usually sense them coming from deeper, below."

"Below?" wondered Donnie. "You mean there are more of these crystals down there? We just like to find out where they came through, that's all. And maybe-"

"NO!" cried out the blue monster with a frightened tone. "It is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals! There are some things man was never meant to tamper with."

Before Mikey could comment on that, Donnie covered his mouth as the others looked annoyed. They obviously didn't want to hear that line again. "Do not say it again, Mikey," warned Anya.

"Yeah, we already heard it enough," said Clover.

The blue monster simply blinked. "He is an odd one."

"You've got no idea," both girls said in unison. After Clover was being carried by the stone monster on its back, everyone left the chamber and headed back to the genetics lab.

"I don't trust these guys," Mikey whispered to Donnie, Raph, and Anya.

"Why?" asked Raph.

"Try the fact that they're monsters!"

"Yeah, well, to some people, so are we," reminded Donnie, a bit offended.

"Yeah, but they did attack us," pointed out Anya.

"You do realize that I can hear you, right? And if I can hear you, then these two can, too," called out Clover, refering to the stone monster and the red monster.

"I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers, just to search down here for some...enemy," said Leo to the blue monster.

"Yes. And he did so without remorse. We were forced against our will to do his bidding!"

"He just snatched you at random?" asked Leo, surprised. "From where?"

"The streets. Our offices. Our homes. Anywhere a shadow can conceal a Foot soldier. We don't know why we were chosen."

Leo felt sad and pity for the poor people forced to be mutated. "What's your name?"

The blue monster answered, "I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad 3. The others are Stonebiter and Razorfist."

"Cool names," commented Anya, looking at the rock monster called Stonebiter, and the red monster named Razorfist. "Though, not as cool as my superhero name."

"Hey, don't forget me too!" called Clover, raising her hand. "It took me a week to come up with my own superhero name!"

"No, not what the Foot called you," denied Leo. "Your _real _name."

"S-S-!" As Quarry tried to remember, he clutched his head in pain. "My memory is...ugh! The experiments performed of us has stripped us...of who we are..."

"Yes. We saw the video log entries," said Leo, remembering the footage.

"Don't worry about Shredder," assured Raph. "He got his due."

"Yeah!" cheered Mikey. "He made the mistake of messing with the ninja turtles! There's a lesson to be learned in that, if you know what I mean."

"Hey, we helped out too! Don't forget us!" reminded Clover.

"Oh, and those two girls helped out. A little."

"A LITTLE?!" exclaimed both Clover and Anya so loud, their voices made Mikey yelp a little. Suddenly, everyone gasped when the alarms went off, and turned to see a red blinking light in one of the computer screens.

Quarry rushed towards the screens and figured out the cause. "Oh no! The others! They tripped an alarm in the East Delta Tunnel! Hurry!" Everyone rushed to the middle of the room, where the same large crystal was before. "We must activate the energy shield!" Quarry typed in some keys to activate the shield, only for the crystal to dim and stop completely. "No, NO!"

"Don't do a 'no, no!' I hate 'No, no's!'" cried out Mikey, worried.

"It's no good! The shield will not activate! We have no power, no force force! And they're headed this way!"

"Uh, yeah," started Raph awkwardly. "We...kinda met your force field."

"And then Raph kinda broke it," revealed Mikey.

"Yeah, it's his fault," said Anya, pointing to Raph. Anya only giggled and Mikey flinched when Raph gave both of them an angry glare. "What? It's the truth!" Their conversation came short when roars could be heard coming closer.

"What is out there?" asked Leo.

"The others," answered Quarry as he searched for another solution.

"Other what?"

"Test subjects, like us. They endlessly prowl the tunnels."

'Why do you have to keep them out?"

"Because they attack us!" answered Quarry, ripping out a screen before working on some wires. "They're violent, uncontrollable! Their minds have...deteriorated."

"From the genetic mutation?"

"Yes..."

"Then what about you three?"

"...Madness looms in our future...as well." Soon, the roars were getting closer and closer to the lab, worrying the others.

Anya couldn't take it anymore and tried to close the smashed doors. She glanced up at Raph, Stonebiter, and Razorfist. "What are you waiting for?! Help me! We can at least slow them down if we close the goddamn doors!" Immediantly, the three of them rushed to the doors and with their combined strength, closed the doors. After they stepped back a little, Clover threw some seeds near the door and made them grow into a fortress made of vines and plants.

After Quarry put two wires together, the machine turned on. Quarry turned to see if the crystal was working, but it kept going in and out until it stopped working again. "The crystal is completely burned out! It is hopeless." More roars started getting closer, so everyone got out their weapons to fight back. "Weapons will do no good. Without the force field, we won't stand a chance against them!"

"We can at least _try_ too!" shouted Anya, still not giving up. "Come on, you guys are men, right? So act like men and quit your complaining!" Before anyone could say anything, the roars continued as the shadows of other monsters started to appear.

"They'll be on us in minutes!" shouted Quarry.

"You know, you're kinda freakin' me out here," said Mikey, turning to Quarry. "Are you always such a naysayer?"

"You're one to talk, Mikey," pointed out Clover.

Donnie ran up to the crystal and tried to take it out, only for it to crumble to pieces when he managed to pull it free. "Is that what the crystals are? Power sources?"

"Yes," answered Quarry. "But that was our only one! And when we found it in the catacombs, we paid dearly for it."

"Well, what about one of ours?" asked Leo, taking a crystal from Donnie's bag.

"They're too small. It would not last."

"It only has to last until they give up and move on," said Donnie after taking the crystal and putting it in the machine. However, the crystal nor the machine was reacting. "Come on!"

The roars started to get more louder, forcing Quarry to rush to the computers and type some keys down. When he couldn't find anything, he turned to Donnie. "There is no spark!"

Donnie used his second crystal to tap the other crystal, hoping that by contacting each other, the glowing and strange sounds would work. For some reason, it just won't power up! Maybe the connections to these contact nodes were charred."

Out of frustration and desperation, Quarry ripped opened another screen and checked the wires in case something was wrong. "Or maybe you got the thing upside down," suggested Mikey.

"It's not upside down, Mikey," said Donnie, annoyed.

"Yeah, that has got to be the most-actually, the second most ridiculous thing you said," called Clover. "The first is when you kept saying that 'some things were never meant...' you know.

Suddenly, the doors to the only exit started banging, close to being opened, and Raph, Stonebiter, and Razorfist were doing their best to keep the doors closed. One claw managed to get in and never clawed Raph's face in until Stonebiter put more pressure into the door.

Donnie rubbed some wires together, hoping the machine was fixed. "Okay, let's try it again!"

Unable to take it anymore, Raph, Stonebiter, and Razorfist had to step back as soon as the doors were on the verge of breaking. The doors came crashing down, and a small, but deadly horder of monsters swarmed in. Donnie glanced at Mikey, who glanced back, and decided since they were probably going to die anyways, to flip the crystal backwards before placing it in the machine.

To their surprise, the crystal actually glowed and rang, allowing the machines to start working. "It's working!" cried out Donnie. The shield began to activate and form into the same pillar of light as before, shielding the turtles, humans, and the three monsters as the shield started pushing the other vicious monsters out of the lab. As soon as the shield was out of range, the monsters started smashing their fists into it, hoping to break the shield.

Clover, Anya, and Donnie were stunned that not only did the shield work, but Mikey's suggestion was right. "Whoa, I can't believe turning it upside actually worked," admitted Anya.

"Yeah, for once, Mikey was right about something," agreed Clover.

Mikey grinned at the two girls and Donnie. "Don't think I didn't see that one, ladies and Donnie! It _was_ upside down!"

Quarry got worried when the crystal started glowing too much and the sound was getting faster and stronger. "It's overloading!" Then, to his relief, the monsters outside the shield began leaving. "They're leaving..." After they left, the shield faded away, its duty fufilled. "But tommorow, they'll be back. They always come back."

After the light from the crystal faded, Leo advised, "Then you better have a bigger crystal."

Quarry shook his head. "We will not survive another journey...to the Forbidden Zone."

"What makes the place so...forbidden?" asked Mikey.

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it. Many of us never returned."

"Uh...maybe they got lost?"

"They were taken! By a ghostly entity...There is never any sign of a struggle! They're just...gone."

"Look, I understand why you don't want to go down there," started Leo. "But there aren't a lot of options. You need another crystal, and fast."

"And since we...uh..." Raph rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We were the ones who kinda fried your security system."

"You mean, you," reminded Anya.

"Me?!"

"Yeah. You threw the sai at the machine, which caused the crystal to stop, meaning you stopped it," added Clover, her chin relaxing on Stonebiter's shoulder as she casually relaxed as her ankle recovered.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, we would have been flat as pancakes!"

"True, true. But you still can't deny the fact that you broke it," said Anya. "Okay! Who wants to go down there and get that crystal? Say I!"

"I!' Anya, Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Clover said in unison. Everyone turned to Mikey, who got nervous.

"You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming! So I'll just go on top, clip the coupon, and then-WHOA!" Before Mikey could walk away, Raph grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Clover, Stonebiter, and Razorfist watched as Raph dragged the poor orange banded turtle away. Afterwards, Stonebiter grumbled something, making Clover sigh. "You said it," agreed Clover before Stonebiter and Razorfist followed the turtles.

Soon, everyone was walking down a spiral passageway, towards where the catacombs might be. "Okay, let's keep our wits about us," warned Leo.

"Don't worry, Mikey. You can share my wits," assured Raph, half teasing.

"Oh, so now I'm witless? Must be why I'm the only one bothered by the fact that we're heading to a place that even MONSTERS ARE AFRAID OF!"

"Hey, you really want to invite more of those monsters here?" questioned Anya, trying to quiet down Mikey. "Hey Clov, what are we going to do? I mean, aunt's gonna kill me when I get back. What about your parents?"

"They're off in a business trip for the weekend, meaning I get the whole place to myself, again. But, what are you going to do with your aunt?"

"Hmm...fine. I guess I have no choice. If there's no other option, I guess I'll have to blame...Raph or Mikey."

"Wha-The hell you will!" snapped Raph, annoyed. "First it was the crystal, now this?!"

"Hey, the crystal part was actually true, you know."

"What about me?! What did I do?!" asked Mikey. Everyone, including the monsters, looked at him, annoyed. "What?"

* * *

The turtles and Anya screamed while sliding down a mudslide, leading to a strange swamp-like area. They all crashed and piled into each other, groaning in pain. "Shortcut?" questioned Mikey. "In what mutated imagination can that be considered a-"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Quarry as he, Stonebiter, Clover, and Razorfist climbed down. "We forget that you can't scale rock."

"Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future, okay?" requested Raph as he and the others got up.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad," said Clover, hanging onto Stonebiter's neck.

"Easy for you to say! You're the only one actually climbing onto a monster's back, all because of ya stinkin' broken, ankle!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for this."

"Whew! Who cut the cheese?" joked Mikey, waving his hand in front of his nostrils.

"Probably you, Mikey," answered Anya.

"You're smelling a sulfur pool, Mikey," explained Donnie.

"Coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer, trust me when I say this. This place stinks!"

"I am so spraying myself with perfume when I get home," complained Clover before holding her nose.

"We must keep moving," said Quarry. "The others wander down here. This is their territory." With that said, everyone followed Quarry as they carefully stepped on rocks so that they don't fall into the sulfur pool.

"Huh?" Leo stopped when a bubble floated towards him. The bubble popped, and out appeared a small, killer fish that was about to attack Leo when Quarry snatched it up by his tongue and gobbled it down. "Ew..."

"We learn to eat off the land," explained Quarry after burping. "Don't worry, it lives off us."

Leo glanced at Donnie, who shrugged. "If you guys eat any bugs, I'm not going to be in the same area as you guys," warned Clover, disgusted by what happened. Pretty soon, Razorfist created a hole in the wall before started to climb on the cliff as the others walked through the hole. The turtles and Anya had to walk through the ledge since they can't climb.

Since he was the leader, Leo decided to go first and nearly slipped. 'Leo! You okay?" called Donnie.

Leo avoided his gaze at the water below. "Whoa! That was a little too close for comfort! Watch your footing, guys!" Leo kept on walking carefully, soon followed by Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Anya. They all arrived at the end of a cliff, with the monsters and Clover in the front.

"This is it," announced Quarry, looking down a whirlpool. Quarry nodded at Razorfist, giving him the signal before he jumped in first.

"WHOA, WAIT, WHAT?!" screamed Clover, wrapping her arms and legs around Stonebiter's neck tightly. Quarry jumped in next, then Stonebiter. As soon as Stonebiter jumped, the turtles and Anya winched and covered their ears when they heard Clover's high pitched scream that could shatter windows.

"Following monsters off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we've ever done," muttered Leo before jumping in. Raph and Donnie were next, leaving only Mikey in front and Anya in the back.

"No, but it's the grossest! That thing looks like a giant toilet!" called Mikey. He turned to Anya and sheepishly grinned. "So...ladies first?"

"On second thought, you go. I'll wait here just in case a certain someone doesn't run off."

"Oh, come on! Would I really run off like that?"

"Yes, Mikey. Yes, you would."

"PLEASE? I'll let you have all my comics, including my super, secret stash of rare ones!"

"Tempting, but no. You first, scaredy cat."

"No!"

"Fine! I'll go first! Just...close your eyes and I will."

"Okay...but you better not push-" After Mikey closed his eyes, Anya shoved him into the whirlwind, making him scream, "AAAAAAAHHHHH-"

* * *

"-AAAAAAAH-" Mikey's scream came short when he splashed from a waterfall and into the cold stream. Mikey gasped for breath and realized he was heading straight for some sharp crystals that could easily pierce him. "Oh no!" Mikey tried to swim as fast as he could, but the current was too fast. "Current...too strong!"

Before Mikey could get impaled, his head was grabbed by Stonebiter, and Mikey screamed before he was let down into the land. "Let go of his head, Stonebiter," ordered Quarry.

"Do that again, and I'll give you a taste of the real turtle's power, dude!" warned Mikey, still scared. He looked up to see Razorfist helping a drenched Anya getting to land by using his tail. "Hey, dudette! You said you weren't going to push me!"

"No, I said for you to close your eyes and I would jump," corrected Anya, marching towards Mikey. "You closed you eyes, but I didn't say anything about NOT pushing you down. And I did jump anyways."

"How far away from the crystals are we?" Leo asked Quarry.

"They're here in the catacombs. But from this point on, we must keep _very _quiet."

As everyone followed Quarry and the monsters to another room, Donnie turned to Mikey and said, "Hey, Mikey! Recognize these carvings?"

"Whoa! These are just like the carvings in our lair!"

"Yeah. Same interior decorator," agreed Raph.

"Cool," admitted Anya. "Strange, but cool." Before she and Mikey could continued walking, some rocks fell on top of them, making them stop and glance at each other in confusion. "Probably nothing."

Quarry spotted a crystal on the wall and was delighted. "Good! This crystal will do. We needn't travel any further down this evil place."

"I don't know, Anya," said Mikey, still staring up the wall. "There's something-" Before he could finish, a spider monster popped out, surprising both of them before they ran into the same room as the others. "Guys! Guys! Wait up! We've got monsters! Right behind us! Aaaaah!"

"Everybody! Let's get to cover!" ordered Leo.

Quarry realized where Leo was running off to. "But that way leads to-"

"No choice! Let's go!" Everyone rushed to another door, where it was sealed tight. Razorfist tried slashing through the doors, then Stonebiter tried to bash his head in, but both attacks failed to work. Even Quarry tried, but not even his acid could penetrate through the door.

"Stand back!" ordered Donnie, getting an idea. He walked over to a slot and placed the crystal in, only to find the crystal not working. "Come on, come on! Ugh! Nevermind!"

With no other choice, Leo unsheathed his katanas. "Battle ready, everyone!"

Donnie was about to take out his staff, when another thought crossed through his head. "You know, I wonder..." He took the crystal, flipped it around, and put it back in place. This time, the crystal worked, and the sealed doors opened. Donnie ran right through the doors and called the others. "Hey! It worked!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a spinning, glowing object wrapped around Donnie before he vanished.

"Donnie?" gasped Mikey.

"No!" cried out Leo.

"Donnie!" shouted Raph.

"What?!" exclaimed Anya, shocked.

"He's gone..." gasped Clover. Just then, more roars filled the room as some more enemies approached the area.

"And in a couple of minutes, we'll be goners too!" Mikey said.

"...And here it ends," spoke Quarry quietly, accepting defeat. Everyone else glanced at each other, worried about what to do now that Donnie's mysteriously vanished and that soon, they were going to be wiped out.

* * *

**Yeah! One more part until 'Notes from the Underground' trilogy is over! Two chapters in one week, that's so cool! Read and review!**


	15. Notes from the Underground part 3

**And here's the final part of Notes from the Underground! Sweet, huh? Well, next chapter's gonna be a little bit funny, depending how you see it. **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

"DONNIE!" yelled Raph, running into the same entrance where Donnie had disappeared. "NO! NO! Donnie?! Donnie!"

"They're...dead!" growled Anya, clutching the handles of her knives tightly. "Every last monster, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Anya, calm down!" called Clover.

"No! Why?! Because, I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"

"Raph, get away from there!" ordered Leo as he got out his katanas. As the monsters started approaching them, Raph noticed some strange glowing object heading his way. He ducked in time, but once the object hit the spider monster, it simply vanished like Donnie did.

A bulky blue monster rushed and tackled Razorfist to the ground, both engaging in struggling combat. Anya's anger turned to concern as she watched Clover hold onto Stonebiter's neck tightly as the big monster was trying to help out Razorfist. "Clover, get away from there! Mikey!"

"Y-yeah!" Mikey ran towards Stonebiter and put away his nunchucks before Clover let go of Stonebiter's neck and got caught in Mikey's arms. As Mikey ran for it, the same glowing objects flew past them and went for Razorfist and the other monster he was fighting, making both of them disappear.

"Razorfist!" cried out Leo. Anya was easily performing slashes on another, big-boned monster, but his armor-like body was too strong to penetrate, so she was only able to make dents. Just before she could attack with a series of slashes, the armored monster disappeared, confusing her.

"Leo!" said Mikey, running up to him as Clover held onto his shell. "What the shell is going on?!" Stonebiter stepped forward, looking for anymore monsters to fight against when he was tackled to the ground by another huge, red monster. Stonebiter had to move his head around to avoid the deadly scorpion tail the red monster had. When Quarry rushed to help Stonebiter, he was thrown back by the tail and watched as Stonebiter disappeared by the same strange glowing items.

"Stonebiter! No!" cried out Raph.

"Come on, ya ugly troll!" taunted Mikey, twirling his nunchucks as he faced a larger red monster. "Show me what you got!'

"Yeah, you tell him, Mikey!" cheered Clover, throwing an air punch to the air. Instead, the red monster roared so loud, the ceiling nearly collapsed due to the soundwaves.

"Okay, I'm impressed." Two more monsters roared as the turtles, Quarry, and the two humans had to step back into the entrance. "Okay, now what?"

"Come on! Whatever's through this door can't be worse than this!" warned Leo, gesturing to the entrance.

"I hope those don't become famous last words, Leo," said Mikey as he and Raph stepped back.

"Quarry, Anya, go!" ordered Leo. Anya nodded before she grabbed Quarry's claw and dragged him inside the entrance. Leo grabbed the crystal that was previously in the slot before running in time before the doors closed on him.

Everyone stood back as the remaining monsters on the other side started banging and smashing through the tough doors. "I think that should hold," said Anya, addressing to the doors.

"What makes you say that?" asked Mikey.

"Hey, if it couldn't get penetrated by acid or brute strength, I don't know what will."

Quarry turned around and noticed another entrance before walking towards it, with the others following him. "Be ready for anything," warned Leo. Once out of the entrance, everyone was shocked to see a huge, underground city with rock fortress and lava below.

"Whoa, are we inside a volcano?" wondered Clover since below was lava.

"No, the air would be too hot, but it's fine," replied Anya. "It's like the lost city of Atlantis, only in some kind of volcano style."

"We shouldn't be here!" cried Quarry, frightened. "This is...! This is an acropolis! A city of the dead!"

"Ooh, spooky," said Anya, not impressed. 'What next? Night of the living dead?"

"You know, if there's one thing that creeps me out more than monster movies, it's the city of the dead," stated Mikey.

"Oh come on, you think people from the dead are going to start sprouting up from the ground?" challenged Anya, pointing to the ground, only for nothing to happen. "See? Nothing."

"We're not leaving!" exclaimed Leo. "Whatever's haunting this place has made the mistake of snatching one of ours!"

"And we'll level this whole city just to get him back!" agreed Raph before slicing a rock and watching it fall.

"Hey, guys! I found a way down, now!" called Leo, a bit far away from the others.

"Don't you always," muttered Mikey before he and his companions followed the blue banded leader. Soon, they found some sort of cable car with strange markings connected to a suspension cable that lead to the city.

"Are you sure that's safe? We don't even know how long it's been there," said Anya.

"Uh...maybe we better find us a different ride," suggested Raph nervously.

"What are you talking about? It's fine," said Leo, stepping onto the shuttle. However, the shuttle made a strange sound before shifting a bit. "Okay, maybe not so fine."

"'Fine' my ass!" said Clover. "No way in _hell _am I going in that thing!"

"What choice do we have, though?" wondered Anya. "This is probably our only transportation, and I hate to say it, but I doubt that your vines can take us this far. With the way you're in now, you can't concentrate with that broken ankle. And your vines length has a limit, and this is just beyond the limit."

"Look, see?" Leo carefully stepped into the shuttle, trying not to break it.

"Leo, don't!" shouted Raph.

"There's no way I'm gettin' in that thing!" spoke Mikey, shaking his head.

"It'll hold us!" assured Leo before turning around to see some sort of power core. "And it looks like our crystal will power it." Then, roars were heard nearby as some monsters came into view.

"Run for it!" ordered Anya, rushing into the shuttle.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?!" cried out Raph, running inside with the others.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Mikey. Leo jabbed the crystal into the power core along with the other crystals as fast as he could, and the doors closed in time before any of the monsters could get through. When the shuttle started to move, the two monsters jumped on top of the shuttle, making everyone scream and lost their balance and nearly making the shuttle fall due to the added weight.

When Anya noticed the monsters trying to smash through the ceiling of the shuttle, she got out her knives and ordered, "Alright, once the monsters get through, we're going to try and push them down the lava! It's the best shot we got!"

Suddenly, the shaking and banging stopped, confusing the others. "What just happened?" wondered Clover. Before anyone could say anything, the suspension cable line snapped, causing the shuttle to fall down straight towards the lava as everyone screamed.

"JUMP NOW!" commanded Leo before a stalagmite pierced through the middle of the shuttle. As the shuttled became to crumble, everyone jumped and the turtles safely landed on their feet on land. Anya and Clover were still falling when Clover threw a seed at the ground near Mikey's feet before forcing the seed to grow into a long plant slide that made the two girls slide down until they hit the ground safely.

"I wanna try that!" complained Mikey, seeing how fun the plant slide was. When Quarry landed flat on the ground, the impact on the ground caused the wall behind him to shake before crumbling into several rocks. When he looked up, he screamed as they fell down on him, shocking everyone.

"QUARRY!" cried out Leo, extending his hand towards the blue monster.

"Oh shi-! Clover, use your vines to get rid of the rocks!" ordered Anya, receiving a nod from the plant user. Transforming the plant slide into several vines, Clover lifted up the rocks using the vines and threw them away. However, she didn't need to do much, because she stopped and stepped back when she heard some sizzling and saw some acid on the rocks. Everyone watched as Quarry puked out acid to set himself free.

When Quarry noticed everyone was looking at him in a strange and disgusted way, he simply replied, "We are designed to handle such adversities."

As Clover watched Quarry leave and as Mikey helped pick her up, she said, "I don't know whether to call that really cool, or really sick."

"Tell me about it," agreed Mikey. Everyone cautiously walked through the city entrances, trying not to let their guard down since more obstacles or monsters could appear any time. As they were walking, they noticed more strange symbols on the walls.

"Those strange symbols again," muttered Leo. "Just like back in our place."

"And by the looks of all, this city has been down here a very long time," added Raph.

"Creepy..." said Mikey, looking around.

"Hey guys!" called Leo, standing on some sort of floating scooter. "I found some transportation!"

"Sweet!" said Anya, quickly hopping onto one. "I always wanted my own motorcycle! Can't wait until I bring this home and use it on the bad guys!"

"It's actually more of a scooter, Anya," corrected Clover as she was helped by Leo and rode on his back. Quarry and Mikey had to share one scooter, and Raph and Anya were the only ones having their own.

As everyone was riding around the city, examining their areas, Leo spoke up. "Whoever built this place...They're definitely the same people who built our lair."

"Whatever," said Raph gruffly. "Let's just focus on findin' Donnie! We can go sightseein' later!"

"Hold up!" ordered Leo, making everyone stop. "I think I saw something." Leo and Clover drove ahead into a strange cave, causing everyone to stop in front of the entrance.

"Leo! Wait up!" called Mikey.

"Leo! Clover! If you can hear us, say something!" called Anya. "Uh...Leo? Clov?"

* * *

Leo and Clover were riding in the dark cave, unsure where to go. "Wait, I think I got a flashlight," said Clover, making Leo stop for a second. When Clover snatched the flashlight from her backpack, she fumbled around with it, trying to find the ON button until she pressed something which caused the light to go on.

"Find anything?" asked Leo. Clover moved her flashlight in random directions until she screamed and dropped the flashlight. "What? What's wrong?" Leo picked up the flashlight and saw the face of a pale man in a cloak before he threw some glowing objects at them.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Clover's scream surprised and alerted everyone.

"I'm goin' in!" decided Raph, getting off his scooter and approaching the cave. Suddenly, a flashing light filled the area, blinding everyone temporarily until the light faded away. "Leo!" As soon as the light as gone, Raph, Mikey, and Anya rushed inside, armed with weapons. They gasped when they saw Leo's scooter on the ground and no sign of him or Clover.

"Where'd they go?!" exclaimed Anya, looking around.

"Leo! LEEEOOOOO!" called out Raph.

"Calling out like that is probably not the best idea," said Mikey, placing a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. "He and Clover are gone...just like the others..."

Anya looked ahead with a determined look. "The monsters. They probably took Donnie and the others!"

Mikey looked at her and shook his head. "Anya, I don't think-"

"They're the only ones in this city! It's the only explanation! I-just...where are they?"

* * *

Leo and Clover fell to the ground with a thud, rubbing their backs in pain. "Okay, that was not pleasant," said Clover as Leo helped her climb to his back. They looked around, only to see nothing but more strange symbols on the walls. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," answered Leo before calling out. "Donnie! Raph! Mikey! Quarry! Anya! Where are you-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Clover's scream nearly broke Leo's ears, especially since she was on his back.

"Clover, what was that for?" Clover held up a finger, and Leo looked in the direction where the finger was pointing, and nearly shrieked himself when he saw a frozen spider monster.

"Wait. Do not fear," spoke a deep voice. Both of them turned to see a strange cloaked man walking towards them with Donnie behind him.

"Hey, it's Donnie!" cried out Clover. When the cloaked man unveiled himself, Clover screamed out, making everyone, including the cloaked man, cover their ears.

"What now, Clover? It's Donnie!" spoke Leo, pointing to him.

"EW! EW! BALD PEOPLE!"

Seeing how the cloaked man was really bald, Donnie grinned nervously and said, "You'll have to excuse my friend. She's more of a...fashion freak."

"It is quite alright," assured the cloaked man before taking out a vial and walking towards Clover. Clover tried to run, only to realize that her ankle couldn't move and that she was a goner. "Do not worry. This vial can heal your broken ankle."

"Eek! Leo! Leo! Run! Run! Or, fight him! Swing your swords! Swoosh! Swoosh!" screamed Clover, ordering Leo random orders and punching him lightly on the shoulder frantically.

"First off, these are called katanas. And second, I'm sure this guy won't harm us," said Leo, putting her down before stepping back.

"Wait, what are you doin-EEEEKKK!" Clover shrieked when the cloaked man poured the cold liquid from the vial at her broken ankle. It stinged, but then the pain started to go away, and Clover stood up, able to walk again. "Whoa! I can walk!"

"It is a simple medicine my people have. It has very low healing qualities, but it still works. Come, I will explain."

* * *

When Raph, Mikey, and Anya stepped back outside, they found that Quarry was nowhere to be seen. "Quarry?" called out Mikey. The three of them readied themselves in case the same person who took Leo, Clover, and their other friends, was nearby. They shrieked when they heard a strange noise and turned around to see Quarry, hiding in the shadows.

"Wait! It's just me!"

"What are ya doin' lurking around like that?!" demanded Raph, relaxing his shoulders.

"Hiding? You...you left me alone."

"Man, mutate some backbone, would ya?" sighed Mikey, disappointed at the monster's lack of courage.

"Yeah, we were only for a little while," said Anya, also annoyed.

"There it is!" cried out Quarry, pointing to something from a far distance.

"AAAAH!" Mikey shrieked when he, Raph, and Anya saw a cloaked figure deep within the mist. They couldn't see very much, but they did notice him leaving. Without warning, Anya hopped into her scooter before riding off into the mist. Raph followed her example and was soon behind her.

"Find anything?" called Anya out to Raph.

"Nothin'! This damn mist is in the way! Hold on, let me see if-" Before Raph could finish his sentence, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, making Anya stop and look around.

"Raph? Raph? Where did-" Then, light enveloped Anya's vision before she disappeared as well.

* * *

In an instant, both Raph and Anya appeared at the same time together, and they were unsure where they were. "Uh...where are we?" asked Anya, turning to Raph, who shrugged.

Raph suddenly remembered who they were chasing and took out his sais. "Hey! Whoever took my bros and our friends must have sent us here! Where are ya, ya coward?! Come here and face me like a man!"

"Raph, calm down! Just stay calm and let's focus on finding the others." As Raph and Anya kept on walking, they noticed several markings and carvings on the walls, but ignored them as they searched for their friends. They stopped when they saw a frozen spider monster in their way.

"Whoa...who coulda done that?" wondered Raph, gently touching the frozen monster with his sais.

"Wait, couldn't that mean Leo and the others were frozen, too?" suggested Anya. That caught Raph's attention as he ran ahead, more determined to find his friends and brothers. "Raph, wait!"

As they ran and searched for any frozen turtles or humans, all they could see were frozen monsters, including Stonebiter and Razorfist. "Whoever done this got these guys too," said Raph sadly as he stared at the frozen figures of Stonebiter and Razorfist.

"Let's try breaking them out," said Anya, before trying to hack away the ice with her knives. Raph helped out too, but found they couldn't lay even a single, small dent onto the ice.

"Man! This ice is hard thick!"

Anya took out her backpack and tried to search for something. "Hmm...let me see if I can..." Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder unexpectedly. She was so surprised, she screamed before swinging her backpack at the person who touched her, earning a large, whack sound.

"OW! My nose!" cried out a familiar voice. Both Anya and Raph turned around to see Donnie, unharmed, except for his nose.

"Donnie!" shouted Anya and Raph, relieved to see him. Before Raph could hug his younger brother, Anya beat him to it and hugged Donnie, which was unexpected for her, because everyone knew she never hugged anyone, even Clover! Donnie was surprised at this act, but gently rubbed her back, reassuring her.

Leo and Clover entered the room, and were surprised to see Anya and Raph. "Hey! There you guys are!" called out Leo happily as Clover grinned at what Anya was doing to Donnie.

Anya quickly released Donnie, her face flushing as she awkwardly scratched her red cheek. "I-it's not what it looks like! I mean, I tripped and fell! I mean, Mikey told me too! I mean-Clover! Your ankle's healed! But how?"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, startling everyone. They ran to where the noise was and saw a strange bald person being held by the cloak by Mikey. "Okay baldy! Where are my brothers and friends?!"

"Mikey!" called out Leo.

"Wait! He's not the bad guy!" shouted Clover. Mikey turned and was shocked to see his brothers and friends perfectly safe.

"About time you got here," said Leo. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Huh?"

"You know, it's kinda strange Mikey was the last one to be caught," admitted Clover to Anya. "I thought maybe he might be the first to go."

"Me and Raph are still confused on what's going on," reminded Anya. "Can someone please explain everything?"

* * *

"We had this guy figured all wrong," defended Leo as he and his companions entered into a room.

"Yeah," said Donnie. "He saw how the Foot had mutated Quarry and the others, and he just wants to turn them back to normal."

"As we speak, the power of the cavern's crystal moon is fusing them with regenerative energy," explained the cloaked man. "Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis. Within minutes, the last of them will be restored to their original human form."

"Thank you so much for clearing that up!" said Mikey sarcastically. He then whispered to Leo, "He's lying!"

"Micheangelo, you are entirely safe. I assure you," promised the cloaked man before showing his glowing crystal amulet. "This city was built by an ancient, peace-loving race." The crystal screen near them glowed, bringing their attention. "Of which I'm the sole survivor."

"Whoa, it's like TV, only in some sort of crystal form," said Anya as she, Clover, and the turtles walked towards the crystal.

"We have lived within the Earth for many millennia, spiritually bonded with it," narrated the cloaked man. "It was a symbiosis that has always sustained us. But we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world. Then, we detected life, stirring on the surface. These new lifeforms fascinated us, so we began studying them from an outpost. The same outpost that most recently became your home. As the years passed, however, it soon became evident that our own time was drawing to a close. Yes, the Earth had cast its vote, and our entire race faced extinction. They're all gone now."

"How long has it been?" asked Donnie.

"Long enough to make this a very lonely existence. Which is why I want to return those people back to normal. Only then can they help me repopulate the city."

"Oh no," said Clover, realizing something. "This is like this one movie I saw. This one bad guy who's all lonely, wants to keep things for himself, so the good guys stop him and save the day!"

"I think this is different, Clov," said Anya. "Maybe this guy's easy to convince."

"Well, I wouldn't count on that," said Leo after hearing what the cloaked man and Clover had to say. "They all have lives waiting for them on the surface. Families, friends-"

"No! They will stay! They must!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll be grateful, but-"

"I refuse to let this city die! There's so much to pass on! They must stay, and so must you!"

"Uh, I'm afraid that being all alone down here for so long has driven this guy slightly around the bend," whispered Donnie nervously.

"Okay, screw convincing the guy," said Anya, taking out her knives for battle. "You were right, Clover, this guy is like that bad guy you saw in that movie!"

"We, um...appreciate the invitation to live here with you in this wondrous world of yours, but-" started Leo carefully.

"Yes," agreed the cloaked man. "It is wondrous. A world where even mutant turtles and humans can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in sewers, no more hiding your faces, an entire city where you can finally be yourselves.

"As enticing as that sounds," started Donnie.

"Let me put it this way," interrupted Raph, fed up with the nice talk. "There's no way we're relocating to this creepoid community, understand? Now drop it."

"Jeez, way to be direct, Raph," said Anya, crossing her arms. "But you are right on the mark. Sorry, sir. We've got friends and families back home, so if you don't us, we'll be leaving."

"Come on. Let's go release the others," said Donnie as he and the others began to leave.

"Buh-bye," called Mikey, waving at the cloaked man. Angrily, the cloaked man used his crystal amulet to close the only exit out.

"Ah man! We have to fight baldy? I knew I shouldn't have come to this trip," groaned Clover as she got out a few seeds from her pocket.

"Trust me, you do not want to do this," warned Leo, angrily facing the cloaked man.

"No! Heed my offer, for my bond with the Earth is strong!" Clutching his fist, the cloaked man used the power of his amulet to create a stalagmite heading straight for them. Clover and Anya split up as the four brothers ran up a wall and backflipped to avoid being crushed by the stalagmite.

"Clover! Now!" ordered Anya. Clover threw her seeds at the cloaked man's feet, which quickly sprouted into roots that were about to put down the man, if he hadn't summoned roots made of rocks to clash with Clover's roots. Clover was taken aback by this, but continued to use her powers to defend against the roots of rocks.

Taking the man's distraction, Donnie threw his staff like a boomerang, but more rock roots were summoned and deflected the staff before wrapping around Donnie as he struggled to get freed. As Leo charged towards the cloaked man, a rock tripped him, causing him to hit the wall before being tangled by more rock roots.

Raph tried to attack from behind, but the cloaked man noticed and made Raph sink into the ground. "What the?!" He tried to move his arms and legs, but they wouldn't budge.

Anya got out her last remaining explosive knives, only to find that there was only three left. "Hope these three count!" As Anya rushed towards the man, he summoned another rock root towards her, forcing her to use one of her explosive knives, which was strong enough to make the root crumble. Clover saw Anya trying to get to the man, and while she was struggling against the man, she used some of her roots to boost Anya up into the air. The man summoned two more rock roots towards her, forcing her to use her last two explosive knives before shielding herself against the smoke. Just when she was about to grab the man, she found herself in midair, being wrapped around in rock roots. "Oh, come on!"

Mikey tried to perform a high jump kick on the cloaked man, but he got knocked back by some floating crystal spears that the cloaked man controlled. As he got up from being hit by a wall, he stumbled back. "Whoa! You guys are a lot of help!"

"Just get his amulet, Mikey!" exclaimed Donnie, still trying to get himself freed. "That's how he's controlling everything!"

"Before or after he plunges me with those things?" called out Mikey, running away from floating spears that were chasing him.

"Preferably before," answered Leo. Clover turned her attention away from the cloaked man for a second before assisting Mikey with the spears. She summoned two more roots to catch the two spears, but before she could deal with the other one, the cloaked man had seen her distraction and used it to unlease a barrage of rock roots, bounding her and rendering her powers useless.

"Terrific," groaned Clover before turning to Mikey. "You better beat this guy, Mikey! Better not let my sacrifice go to waste!" Mikey ran behind Raph and managed to kick the last spear away, which headed towards the man. Luckily, the spear didn't pierce the cloaked man, but it did cut the amulet off his neck. As soon as the amulet was done, Mikey rushed towards the amulet with the cloaked man also rushing to it. When both of them tackled to get it, they ended up crashing through the wall and into the same room where the frozen monsters were.

Mikey groaned as he watched the cloaked man pick up the amulet from the ground, but when he saw some glowing objects on the ground, he had an idea. Quickly, Mikey stood up and twirled the glowing objects above his head. "Time to put you on ice!" Before the cloaked man could do anything, the glowing objects wrapped around him, teleporting him to somewhere.

The cloaked man was horrified to see he was on a pedestal before glass started to form around him, trapping him. "No! NOOO!"

After Mikey freed his brothers and friends, Leo said, "Thanks, Mikey. You really stepped up."

"Yeah, you're probably not afraid of monsters or scary movies anymore," agreed Anya.

As everyone entered the same room where the monsters, and the now frozen cloaked man was, Mikey spoke up. "Not one for the highlight reel, though. I mean, the guy wasn't evil. Just lonely. And who can blame him?"

'Yeah...kinda feel bad for him," admitted Clover sadly.

"Okay," said Raph as he and Donnie approached the frozen figure of Quarry. "Let's find something hard and crack these puppies open."

"Actually, no blunt force required," revealed Donnie, touching a glowing crystal on a pedestal. "I believe this crystal is the release." After turning the crystal sideways, fog started to surround Quarry, and the ice began to crack apart.

"Quarry?" called out Leo cautiously as the figure began to reveal itself. Anya and Clover took a closer look before they shrieked and blushed.

"You're a girl!" cried out Mikey as he and his brothers covered their eyes since Quarry wasn't...fully clothed.

"I am suddenly so glad that Andy and Dio aren't here," muttered Anya.

"I'm...back to normal," gasped Quarry, examining herself.

"Okay, every male turtle, out!" ordered Clover, pushing the turtles out of the room, who were still covering their eyes. "We girls will get them clothes, and you guys stay outside until we say so!" With that said, Clover gave them one more shove to a different area before hurrying back to Quarry.

* * *

After Clover and Anya freed all other monsters, returned them to their human forms, and gave them clothing made by Clover's plants, everyone began to leave the city. "Well, that's all of them," said Donnie.

The turtles and Clover and Anya heard Quarry gasp. "NO! It can't be!" The heroes pushed past the rescued humans to see what was happening, and was also horrified to see that one of the male humans had half of his body reverted back to Stonebiter. Clover tried to use her plant powers to force the man back, but she found that she had run out of seeds, so the turtles were forced to drag the poor man back.

"He-he reverted back, just as he stepped out of the cavern," said Quarry, still scared. "Why?"

Donnie pondered for a moment before coming to a conclusion. As everyone returned, he pointed to the crystal moon. "There! I think that's the cause! Remember? He says it provides regenerative energy! Stray too far from it, and it seems the effects revert themselves!"

"Then...we can't leave this city?" gasped Quarry. "I don't believe it...he got what he wanted after all."

"We'll figure this all out," assured Leo. "Don's pretty good-"

"No. We can't let you stay. Who knows how long it'll take?"

"But just takin' off is not our style!" protested Mikey.

"Please. You have your own lives to get back to. Believe me, if the solution is here, we'll find it!"

"I'll keep studying the crystals," promised Donnie. "We can beat this!"

"And then, we'll be back," added Leo.

"That's a promise!" said Raph.

"Thank you," thanked Quarry.

* * *

_Later, that night... _

Both Clover and Anya sighed as they were playing some games in Clover's bedroom. Apparently, after they had returned home, Clover got home, her parents not home due to being in a business trip for the weekened. Anya nearly got grounded by April for being so late, but after a talk with the turtles through the phone, April forgave Anya and allowed her to stay at Clover's house for a sleepover.

"I feel bad for those poor people," admitted Clover. "And after we find a cure for them, what are we going to do about that frozen guy?"

"Not sure. We'll deal with that when the time comes," answered Anya. "Do you think Andy might find a cure? I mean, he is a magician, after all, and magic might be the case."

"No," answered Clover, shaking her head. "Remember, he's still an apprentice magician, so he's still learning spells. I doubt that my plants can find a cure, and Dio's powers are out of the question. Looks like the only way to find a cure is through Donnie and the crystals."

"Yeah, so tommorow, we should go and help out Donnie."

"You mean, YOU should go. Come on, hang out with Donnie! You know you like him more like a friend! I saw you hugging him!"

Anya's face turned bright red as she looked away. "Not true!"

"Then why were you hugging him?"

"I tripped!"

"Right...well, I'm going to call Raph and ask if-"

"No wait!" Anya sighed before continuing. "Okay, fine! You got me! I really do have a crush on Donnie, but you can't tell anyone! And I mean, ANYONE!"

"Okay, but you have to try and find out if Donnie likes you or not," teased Clover. "Okay, so next, I think we should see a movie. How about..."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Great chapter, huh? Okay, read and review!**


	16. New Arrivals!

**This chapter is just a filler chapter, but the next chapter's just another episode, so don't worry about it, alright? Special thanks to blueeyedinnocene3 for helping me out!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"What do we do with the crystal?" wondered Anya as she and Clover headed to the streets where the warehouse to the turtle's lair was. "Do we just experiment with it or what? What if it breaks?"

"Nah. If it could survive acid, I doubt it would break that easily," replied Clover before she and Anya found the warehouse, where Dio and Andy were trying to get the garage doors opened. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Dio stopped what he was doing and turned to the two girls. "Oh, hey you two. We were planning to hang out with Mikey and play video games with him. What happened yesterday and Friday? We tried calling you, but we couldn't get ahold of you!"

"Well, sorry! When underground, it doesn't really provide good phone service!" argued Anya.

"Wait, you were underground? What happened?"

"Well, first we..." As Clover was explaining everything that happened so far, they managed to get the garage doors opened and accessed through the elevator down to the turtle lair, but as soon as they got there, the turtle lair was completely empty.

"Wait, where is everyone?" asked Andy as he searched around the lair. "Leo? Raph? Donnie? Mikey? Mr. Splinter? Anyone?" Worried, everyone started searching around the lair, checking through each room and calling out their names for at least an hour until they found nothing.

"They're nowhere to be found!" said Anya after one hour later. "Where can they be?"

'Are they outside?" wondered Dio.

"No, they never come out during the daytime. Only the nighttime, remember?" reminded Andy. "My guess is that they're in the sewers. Maybe they got lost, or was attacked by someone in the sewers. Anything can happen."

"How about we search in the sewers just in case? Who knows what happened?" suggested Anya.

"The sewers?! Ew! No way!" cried out Clover, disgusted. "Why don't we just call the guys and see what's going on?"

"Uh...about that...yeah, we don't have their phone numbers," said Dio with Andy nodding besides him.

"What?! Well, me and Anya accidentally erased their numbers on our phones! Now what do we do?!"

"We'll have to search down in the sewers. It's the only option we have," decided Anya. The others shrugged before following her into the elevator, even an unwilling and disgusted Clover. After finding an empty alleyway, they took the manhole and put it aside before climbing down the stinking sewers as their feet splashed through the sewer waters.

"Ugh! Of all places, why did it have to be the sewers?" complained Clover as she carefully walked through the sewers, trying not to get too dirty. They began walking through the sewers, passed the rusty pipes, across the muddy waters, and entering through random paths.

A long while later, the four friends heard sounds of running footsteps and stopped walking, wondering what was going on. They freaked out and nearly shrieked when they saw a large group of Foot Ninjas running down another path. Luckily, the Foot Ninjas didn't notice them since they took a different path.

The kids hid behind a wall and turned to each other, unsure what just happened. "What the hell is going on?" hissed Anya. "Why the hell are Foot ninjas here?"

"Oh no," said Andy, realizing something. "Do you think maybe they were taken by the Foot?"

"No way! We all know that those guys are tougher than they look!" argued Dio. "The question right now is, where did they go?"

"Look forget about that," said Clover, freaking out. "We need to get out of here! If those Foot ninjas find us here, who knows what they're going to do to us!"

"Wait, we can't just go out there!" interrupted Anya. "They might see our faces and track us down! We need disguises, and as soon as we get them, we head out, attack anyone in our way, go to the surface, and then go back to my aunt's for another strategy, go that?" Her friends nodded quickly in agreement. "Good! We just need disguises. How do we get disguises?"

"I've been working on some simple spells I saw in one of my spellbooks," admitted Andy. "Like, a clothing spell, but it's a weak one, and it only provides small cloaks."

"Perfect! Do it, Andy!"

"Alright. Stand back, everyone." After Clover, Anya, and Dio did what they were told, Andy closed his eyes and began muttering a spell under his breath, concentrating hard. Everyone's bodies glowed before cloaks covered their upper bodies, reaching down to their knees and even included a hoodie each.

"Not much, but it beats being dirty," said Clover, examining her lower body. "Wait a minute, if we do get attack, how am I going to fight back? My only powers are controlling the plants and all!"

"Well, I can create grass, but it's below the sewer waters," said Andy, pointing to the dirty waters beneath their drenched feet.

"Good enough for me!" Once everyone put on their hoodies, they headed out and made a run for it, trying to find an exit out of the sewers. On their way out, they were spotted by some Foot ninjas, who were flashing their flashlights at them.

"Hell no! We just made a left turn!" complained Dio before his body flared up, transforming him into Pyro Jet, which also caused his cloak to burn. "Aw, come on! Dude, you never told me that it wasn't fireproof!"

"I'm not a miracle worker!" shouted Andy after creating some grass beneath the muddy waters for Clover to use. Chanting a incantion, some waves of the muddy water rose up before forming into tentacles, tangling some Foot ninjas before throwing them towards the walls. Dio shot out fireballs from his palms, knocking back several Foot ninjas as Clover whipped her plants at the other Foot ninjas. Any Foot ninjas that got close immediantly went down by Anya's martial arts skills.

"More reinforcements!" called Anya, pointing to more Foot ninjas who probably heard the sounds of fight. "Everyone, stand your ground!"

'No need to tell me twice!" growled Clover, upset due to the fact that she got more dirty during the fight.

* * *

_A few hours later, in April's apartment... _

"Hey, where's Anya? Isn't she supposed to be home right now?" asked Leo, looking up from his book.

"She's probably hanging out with her friends again. Come to think of it, she's been spending an awful lot of time with Dio, Andy, and Clover," said April suspiciously. "I mean, I understand Clover, but this is the first that she hangs out with boys a lot."

The turtles and Splinter glanced at each other, knowing the real reason why she hangs out with those three. One, because they are her friends, and two, mostly because of her superhero duty work. Three counts if it's studying or doing homework together.

Suddenly, the front door began knocking multiple times with familiar shouts for April's name. The turtles and Splinter quickly hid in several places before April opened the door. "AAAAAHHHHH!" As soon as the door was opened, Anya, Clover, Dio, and Andy bursted in, freaked out, screaming, and panicking. Their cloaks were torn and ripped, their shoes drenched with dirty water, and their hair was messed up.

"Whoa! What happened?!" exclaimed April.

"Aaaaah! It's horrible!" cried out Andy. "Where's Leo and the others?!"

"Uh...they're nearby, actually."

Everyone turned to April with a surprised look before their expressions turned to frustration. "Can we speak to Leo, please?!" demanded Dio, trying to be as polite as possible and not take his anger out on Anya's aunt.

"How do you know-"

"Guys?" Leo and his family stepped out of their hiding places, confused and wondering what was going on when they saw the states the young kids were in. "What happened?!"

Almost instantly, the four injured friends started talking at the same time. "We've got some questions for you, Leo! First off, what the hell was that down-"/"Why were there Foot ninjas down at the sewers? I got myself dirty!"/"Dude, we tried finding you guys at the lair, but you were-"/"Guys, what is going on? I think we deserve some ans-"

"Everyone, calm down!" shouted Donnie, finally calming down the four kids. "We're not going to get anywhere if you just keep bombarding us with questions! What happened?"

The four kids glanced at each other. "So...who wants to tell first?" asked Clover.

"I'll start!" volunteered Dio before clearing his throat. "You see..."

* * *

_Dio's P.O.V. _

_After searching for you guys at your lair, we couldn't find anything, but traces of Mikey's chips laying all over the ground. So, just in case, we all prepared ourselves for battle before going down in the sewers. I had equipped myself with fireproof hanguns and a fireproof black suit before transforming, which was awesome, and heading down with my best buddy and brother, Andy, who was also dressed in black, and my two other assistants who love and praise me, Anya and Clover. Oh, and I'm also the cool guy who gets the black sunglasses because I'm just awesome._

_Down at the muddy lairs, I sent Anya and Clover to go on first because they were the bait, and the Foot ninjas love female bait. Once me and my brother, Andy, rushed over, we were too late, because those two morons were dead._

_When we had gotten there, one of the Foot ninjas shot at my brother's stomach, bringing him down and leaving only me. So, out of rage and determination, I charged forward with my handguns. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! As I cried out a battle cry, I started shooting all over, killing every single Foot ninja in sight. Slowly, rage began to fill my head. "Why? Why did those Foot ninjas took my friends away?"_

_As soon as I ran out of bullets, my only solution was painful death! I bash, bash, BASHED every Foot ninjas head in with my hand guns, though it was difficult. Then, with my hands and all of my full strength, I removed every one of their heads, stepped on every single one of their bloody bodies, and dissolved their bodies with acid so that no one would know they were there in the first place._

_Finally, I'd be able to save my friends. Using my magical healing powers, I revived my friends and they rejoiced in happiness. Then, Anya and Clover totally kissed me because I was awesome and because at every story, the hero gets kissed by the girl-or rather, girls. The end! _

* * *

"...And that's what happened!"

Everyone stared at Dio, stunned and shocked as silence filled the room. They couldn't believe they actually listened to a ridiculous story from a kid! Anya and Clover were more annoyed than anyone as they said in unison, "That did not happen!"

"Hey, it's my story, and I want to say how it is in my version!"

Clover sighed before walking up to the middle of the room, pushing Dio aside. "Alright, you really want to know what happened? Here..."

* * *

_Clover's P.O.V. _

_We tried finding you guys at the lair, but we totally couldn't find you guys. Then, we had to go in the sewers to see if you guys were there. I totally didn't want my cute clothes to be dirty, so I ordered Andy and Dio to kneel down like dogs and start crawling on all fours while I, the beautiful plant princess, sat on them to avoid getting dirty._

_On our trip down the sewers, we encountered some Foot ninjas, and Andy and Dio were pussies and begged for me, the flower princess's aid to defeat these nasty creatures. Together, with me leading, and my partner, Anya, we fought off the ninjas with plant and girl powers before watching them run off._

_Andy and Dio were especially grateful to me and began kissing my feet. Then, we went back home, planted more gardens, and brought cute new clothes, with Dio's money, of course. The end! _

* * *

"...And that's what happened!"

This time, everyone looked more annoyed at Clover's story, especially Dio, who didn't like the story. "That do did not happen!"

"Then next time, don't make me some damsel in distress in your next story!"

"Ahem!" coughed Anya, bringing everyone's attention. "Here's the short version. We didn't find any of you guys in the lair, we searched the sewers, got attacked by Foot ninjas, and managed to run back here. Got that? Good."

"About time!" said Raph. "We were waiting for someone to explain instead of these stupid stories!"

"Hey! They're not stupid!" shouted both Clover and Dio in unison.

"Leo, do you know what's going on?" asked Andy. Leo and the others explained everything in a decent, regular manner, instead of telling ridiculous stories like Clover and Dio had done.

"Wait, they're going to be staying here?" Anya asked April. "Not that I want to be rude about it, but WHAT?!"

"Oh, I feel so bad for you now," laughed Dio, who stopped when Anya gave him a glare.

Anya sighed. "Alright, you guys can stay. But you do realize there are going to be some rules. First off, no going into my room. I already had enough of that last time, thanks." She was staring at Mikey, who knew full well what she was talking about.

"Uh...sorry?"

"Whatever. I'm out." With that said, Anya left for her room.

"Yeah, I so gotta get this stench out of my clothes," said Clover, glancing down at her muddy clothes before she, Dio, and Andy left for their homes, leaving April, Splinter, and the turtles in awkward silence.

"So...who wants to play some games?" spoke up Mikey.

* * *

_Several days later... _

"Hey guys! Hey guys! Look!" exclaimed Mikey, running into the kitchen, where everyone was present and eating some breakfast early in the morning. They turned to Mikey, who somehow had a stuffed, plush doll that looked exactly like him, and it even had the orange mask.

"Wait, where'd you get that?" asked Leo.

"I found it right besides me when I woke up! It's a mini me!"

"Great, we don't need two Mikeys," groaned Raph. "Wonder who made them, though?"

"I didn't. I'm busy tending to my shop," said April.

"Then maybe Anya did?" wondered Donnie.

"No, she's busy with schoolwork and girls scouts. Besides, you know her, she doesn't like girly things, including sewing."

"True," everyone said in unison, knowing Anya's tomboyish attitude.

Anya bursted from her bedroom door, fully dressed and running towards the front door. "Sorry aunt, Clover called me for something important, bye!" With that said, Anya opened the door and shut it before running outside.

"But...school doesn't start until...she has only two hours left," said Donnie, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, but if Clover needs help, she always rushes there," explained April. "Come to think of it, she's been doing that lately. Hey, what's this?" Spotting something in the kitchen cabinets, April got it out and it revealed to be a huge box.

"What's inside?" asked Mikey as April placed it on the table.

"Open it!" said Raph.

"What's in it?" asked Donnie.

"Hey, what's this?" wondered Leo, snatching the piece of paper that was on top of the box. "'Dear Dio, do not cut open the tape.' Who wrote this?"

"That's...Anya's handwriting," said April, recognizing her niece's handwriting. Shrugging, Leo took out one of his katanas before slicing through the tape. As soon as April opened the box, she took out...another box, only a bit smaller than the big one.

"Another box?" Shrugging, Leo read the note on top of this one. "'Dear Dio, I'm warning you, DO NOT open this box!'" Once again, Leo cut loose the tape before April opened it once more to reveal a different, smaller box.

"Oh, come on! How many boxes are there?" complained Raph impatiently before reading the note on this one. "'Dear Dio, if you so much as DARE to open this box, I'm gonna kick you ass into next week!' Wow, Dio must not listen to orders, huh?"

"Like you," snickered Mikey before being hit in the head by the red banded turtle. "Ow!" Leo sliced opened the tape before taking out another box.

"Just how are there?" wondered Donnie, a little irritated. "If Anya's taped this much boxes, this proves how much of a bad listener Dio is. Alright, let's see...'Dio, for the love of God, do not open this one! I'm warning you, flame head!'"

"Hmm...I think we should open it!" decided Mikey before Leo nodded and slashed through the tape and sheathing his katanas before April opened it for everyone to see. "Whoa! Cool!"

Inside the final box was a few, but cute and well-made plush dolls, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Casey, and April. "Aw!~ This looks cute!" squealed April, picking up the full replica of herself.

"Yeah, she even got the details right," said Leo, smiling as he started playing with his small plush figure, who not only looked like a chibi version of him, but had fake katanas attached to the hands as well.

"Wonder why she didn't tell us?" wondered Raph, examining his plush doll version, which had small, fake sais on his hands.

"Perhaps Anya wished for it to be a surprise," suggested Splinter, picking up the doll version of him.

"Got that right! Though, I'm way more handsomer and good-looking than this dude!" bragged Mikey before accidentally hitting Raph in the nose with his arm.

"Ow! That's it! Take this!"

While Mikey and Raph were fighting, Donnie searching in the box for any plush doll of himself. "That's weird. I can't find my doll."

"Maybe Anya hasn't finished it yet?" said April as everyone else was looking or playing with their plush dolls. "Just wait a bit longer. I'm sure she'll finish."

* * *

_Several hours later... _

"Take this!"

"No way! I blocked that!"

"Dude, my doll totally kicked your doll's butt!"

"Not for long!"

"Ha! I kicked your butt!'

"Did not!" The four turtles have spent the next few hours playing with their dolls, with Donnie using the Casey doll to play. Already, they loved their new dolls and were mostly using their dolls to fight each other. Splinter and April already put their dolls away for safe keeping.

Then, Anya came in with a key in her hands as she and Clover entered inside, talking to each other. "Anya, when are you going to tell them about...you know?" asked Clover.

"You know that-" Before Anya could finish, she saw that Leo and his brothers were playing with the same dolls she had been working on for weeks with Clover. Clover noticed and her jaw dropped in shock before the four turtles noticed them coming in, stopping their activities. Immediantly, Anya ran to her room before shutting the door.

Clover glared at the turtles and shouted, "You idiots! Did you open the box that we made to specifically keep Dio out?!"

"W-well..." started Mikey. "Okay, maybe we were curious, but-"

"UGH! You morons! Can't you guys read?! Now the plan's completely messed up!"

'Wait, what plan?" asked Leo, puzzled.

"That doesn't matter! And we were planning to give it to you guys as a surprise! Nice going, guys! Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Leo and his brothers glanced at each other before saying, "We're sorry."

"Good! And once Anya's come out of her room, apologize to her! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort her and NOT look at her stuff, unlike some people!" Saying that, Clover went to Anya's room before closing the door, leaving the turtles ashamed for what they did.

When it got dark, everyone started to get worried about Clover and Anya. They've been inside her room for several hours and still haven't come out, even for dinner! Before they could discuss what to do, Clover and Anya exited out of Anya's room, looking perfectly fine.

"Well, goodnight, guys! See you tommorow!" called Clover before leaving April's apartment.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey walked towards Anya, unsure how to get her forgiveness back. Eventually, Raph's brothers pushed Raph forward, urging him to say something. Raph gave one last glare to his brothers before clearing his throat. "Look, Anya...sorry we uh...we didn't mean to-"

"I could care less what you guys did," said Anya quickly before taking Donnie's hand and dragging him along. "Donnie, we need to talk now. Outside." As Donnie was being dragged out, he looked back at his brothers, who shrugged. Eventually, they arrived outside on top of a rooftop with the two of them alone.

"Okay...so what did you want to talk about?" asked Donnie to Anya, who was looking away from him. Actually, Anya's face was turning more red, and she just wanted to get this over with.

"Here!" said Anya, handing him a newly sewed Donnie plush doll that she and Clover had worked together during those last few hours. She wasn't even looking at Donnie, for she feared that he might see her blushing face. "Sorry I didn't get you one earlier, but me and Clover finished today!"

"Thank you, Anya," thanked Donnie, already liking his new doll before noticing Anya's red face. "Hey, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" He placed one palm on her forehead, surprising Anya and making her cheeks more red. "You're warm! Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah! I just need a moment to cool down, that's all!" assured Anya before sitting down on the concrete rooftop, looking up at the stars on the night sky. What she didn't expect was for Donnie to sit down next to her. "D-Donnie? Why are you sitting down next to me, too?"

"Well, I kinda feel bad for opening those boxes even though you did write down notes telling us not too. And, I couldn't leave you here alone, so I guess I'm staying with you until you decide to leave."

"Oh...thanks." Anya's heartbeat increased a bit more than usual at those kind words, and she felt happy, knowing how caring and gentle Donnie is. She and Clover had planned to make Anya confess her crush to Donnie indirectly so that Donnie could figure it out on his own. They decided on a simple plan for Donnie to notice, which was to make him a doll. But, if she made him a doll, everyone would notice and it would cause more embarrassment for her, so they decided to make dolls for everyone to decrease the suspect list. Their first motion of action was to give Mikey his doll when he was sleeping, and soon, everyone would get their own doll one by one until Donnie was left. But, things went wrong, and well, everyone found out that Clover and Anya made the dolls, but not about Donnie's crush.

"Anya, I have something to tell you." Anya's eyes lit up in excitement and happiness. "I...well, I'm really sorry that we opened your surprise. I do hope you can forgive us. That's all." Anya was in shock, and wanted to drop her jaw. That was it?! No confession? No romance? NO CRUSH REVEALING?! "Anya? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I think we should go in now. It's getting late." Donnie helped Anya up on her feet before both started heading back to April's apartment. While Donnie was relieved that he managed to get the guilt out of his system, Anya was still in shock over what just happened. Well, there were still other options to win Donnie's heart, so she just has to try again...

* * *

**Yeah, just wanted this to be a filler chapter, is all! Poor Anya! Well, I did plan to make Donnie oblivious despite him being smart, so that it might be cute in a good way! Read and review!**


	17. The King

**Instead of another filler chapter this time, I'll go ahead and do the King episode just for the heck of it! I feel kinda bad that Kirby had to stay behind because he didn't deserve that!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Ha ha! I'm so kicking your ass, Dio!" laughed Anya as she and Dio were playing some sort of zombie/vampire/monster hunting game with their 3DS in April's living room. Sounds of gunshots and zapping could be heard from their video games.

"Nuh uh! I'm gonna kick your ass first! I'm not afraid to shoot a girl!"

'Good, because I'm not afraid either!"

While they were playing, Raph and Leo were talking to each other, strategizing about how to take care of the Foot ninjas, who were still wandering around the sewers, looking for them. "Look, we need to go back down there and flush those stinkin' Foot soldiers out of _our _sewers!" argued Raph. "And I mean, _flush."_

_"_Raph, we don't even know what they're doing down there!" Leo tried to reason.

"I don't care!"

"You should!"

"My sons!" called Splinter, interrupting their conversation. "You thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master. Clearly, they are searching for our lair."

"I thought with the Shredder gone, we'd seen the last of those bozos!" said Mikey. "Do you really think they could find our lair? I just got the room I made the way I like it! And my favorite ninja trading card collection is just laying out in the open! If they take that, I'll-I'll-!"

"Relax, Mikey!" assured Donnie. "With all the techno camouflage and security devices I've installed, there's no way they'll find our place!" Donnie picked up a chip from a bag lying on the ground and asked, "Barbeque soy chip?"

"Fire away, bro!" Donnie tossed a chip to his younger brother's mouth, who munched on it happily.

"Those ninjerks are keeping us from our home!" Raph continued to argue. "We should be down there, smackin' heads!"

"Running into battle without knowledge without preparation is foolish," scolded Splinter. "Sometimes it is best to sit still. The answers will come. Why, look at Anya and her friend, Dio. They are playing while sitting still."

"Dude, you almost killed me with that thing! And you can't just charge in the front door, those zombies would get you in a second!" shouted Anya.

"That's right," said Dio, before the clicking of a gun was heard from inside his video game. "But the rules didn't say anything about going in the back."

"Master Splinter's right," agreed Leo, turning back to Raph.. "Besides, our home is where we all get together as a family. That's what really matters."

"Ahem!" called April, bringing the turtles' attention. "You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to. Just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV!"

"Uh...sorry," apologized Raph.

"Sorry, April," Leo also apologized. They heard a loud BANG and turned to see Dio and Anya still playing their video game, with Dio struggling and clicking buttons faster as Anya grinned.

"Oh crap, more are coming from the back!" cursed Dio as he continued with his video game. Both players made firing noises as they kept shooting at whatever they're doing as they continued playing.

"BANG BANG BANG! Ha, I got you, Dio!" cheered Anya, excited.

"No, you didn't!"

"Did so! I hit you near your chest!"

"No, because I've got special bulletproof armor!"

"You idiot, we're not playing Dungeons and Dragons!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making everyone gasp except for Anya and Dil, who were busy playing their video game.

"Oh no, who could that be?" wondered April as she got up from the couch. Before she opened the door, she said, "You guys can't be seen. You better all-" In an instant, everyone vanished in the living room, hiding in secret spots.

When April opened the door, a delivery man was holding two bags of Chinese food. "Chinese takeout. $14.95, lady."

"But...I didn't order any-" April stopped when she took a quick glance at Donnie, who hid behind a table with a lamp. "Oh...of course I did. I'll get my purse."

Anya and Dio were still paying attention to their video games, both in a mission of some sort. "Dude, this is like, the 10th time you killed innocents in a town! Quit doing that! That's it, I'm not letting you kill that guy!" said Anya.

"Oh yeah? Make me! Ow, ow, ow! Quit shooting me! Time out, time out!"

"No time outs! Last I did, you gave me a Game Over! Not cool, dude!"

Then, April reappeared with the money and quickly said, "Uh, thanks! Thank you so much! Bye-bye, now!" After getting the Chinese bags and shutting the door, April sighed in relief before she saw the turtles perfectly where they were before the doorbell rang. "Wow, you guys are good."

'It's our job," said Leo.

"We're ninjas!" reminded Donnie.

"Yeah! Check out my ninja stealth action! Now you see me-" Mikey placed a bag of chips over his face. "-Now you don't! Now you see me! Now you don't!"

"Gimme that! You've been hogging the nachos all afternoon!" said Donnie before April walked over to them.

"Your order, I presume?"

"He did it!" shouted both Donnie and Mikey in unison, pointing to one another.

"May I have the privilege of getting you anything else, m'lords?"

"No, we're fine. Thanks," said Donnie as Mikey took the bags from April.

"One from Column A, and one from Column B!" said Mikey before both started digging in.

"I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of four overnight," sighed April.

"Tell me about it," agreed Splinter, understanding her feeling.

Raph yawned before stretching his arms wide. "Well, I'm hittin' the showers."

"You're a turtle. Since when do turtles ever shower?" asked Anya, still looking down at her 3DS.

"Yeah, you guys don't even have hair. You're practically bald," added Dio.

Raph came over and pulled on both of their eyes, making them yelp in pain as they struggled to get free. "Hey, call me 'bald' one more time, and you won't get gettin' away with just ear pullin'!"

"Okay! Okay! You're not bald!" both kids cried out before Raph released them and went to the shower room.

"Ha ha! I'm gonna get that item before you do, Anya!"

"Nuh uh! I'm way faster than you! I've been raising my agility skills for something like this!"

"Oh no! Oh no!"

"Ha! And..." **BOOM! **Both kids were so startled by the sudden noise, they dropped their 3DSs before picking them up only to see a huge **GAME OVER** on both of their players. "Game Over? GAME OVER?!"

"The fuck was that?" agreed Dio. "Hey, hey! It can't just be Game Over! We were-" Suddenly, while the **GAME OVER **words were still intacted, they could see some other players running in the battlefield, racing for the rare item. "Wait the-Those guys again?! Ugh! They bombed us for the third time this month! That's it, I quit!"

"Me too!"

Later, when everyone was occupied with something, like when Donnie was working on an invention, Anya and Dio were surprised to hear Raph actually singing in the shower as they looked at each other, grinning. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Dio.

"Yup, blackmail," giggled Anya before she and Dio started searching for a tape recorder.

Then, Raph opened the door, drenched and wearing a towel over his waist. "Yo, Don! Can you do somethin' about the hot water? Turtle can't even get a decent shower in this joint!"

"Aw! He came out!" groaned both Anya and Dio, quitting their search for a tape recorder.

"Been there, done that," said Donnie, examining his invention.

"Well, go there and do it again!"

"Why is it always me? Why don't you ask Mikey to fix something once in a while?"

Both brothers turned to Mikey, who was humming while eating something. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Mikey finally noticed them. "Wha?"

"...Never mind. I'll go fix the water heater. Again."

"I really appreciate it, Don," thanked April, gratefully.

"No problem."

"But keep an eye out for Kirby. You know, the guy who I lend the basement apartment, too? I don't need you to scare him."

Anya suddenly saw this as a chance to hang out with Donnie for a very good reason as she turned and went to Donnie. "Uh, I'll go with him! You know, just in case something bad happens and Kirby does see him!"

"Don't worry, I'm a ninja! Piece of cake!"

"There's cake?!" exclaimed Mikey, excited. "I love cake!"

"The cake is a lie," pointed out Dio as he walked up to Anya and Donnie. "I'll go with you guys. I have to return home in a few minutes anyways, and you guys might need backup."

"Alright, I guess," agreed Donnie as Anya was angrily glaring at Dio as she walked behind him and Donnie. She gave a sigh before letting go of her quick anger.

Soon, Anya was the one taking the lead and opened the door to the basement apartment. Since she lived with her aunt, she knew every single part of the apartment as she, Dio, and Donnie climbed down the stairs carefully and quietly. "I know there's a light around here somewhere," whispered Anya, feeling the air until she felt a line. She tugged it down, and light illuminated the basement.

Suddenly, a shadow was seen, growing bigger and bigger as it came closer. "What's that?" gasped Donnie. A small, but deadly black demon with wings appeared, glaring down at the three as it growled and screeched before flying towards them.

"Split up!" shouted Dio before running out of the way. Donnie and Anya flipped out of the way a few times before Anya grabbed a stick that was laying in the ground and tried to whack the demon. The demon flew over her and past her, flying to a different direction.

"What was that thing?!" exclaimed Donnie, still a bit freaked out.

"I don't know! That wasn't there before!" said Anya, shaking her head. The three of them decided to follow the demon, just to be sure. While they walked, they eventually found a hallway with a room with light coming out of it. The trio walked slowly towards the door and saw some man drawing something on a piece of paper.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Dio.

"That's...Kirby. What's he doing?" wondered Anya as she got closer. She peeked closer and saw that Kirby was sketching out some sort of mechanical bug-like object with wings. "Guys, he's just drawing. Let's just hurry up and go before he notices we're here!"

Then, to their amazement, the mechanical bug sprang to life and started flying around the room. "Whoa...how'd he do that?" wondered Donnie, astonished as he unknowingly pushed opened the door. The mechanical bug had flown over his head, startling him before the bug had disappeared with a poof sound.

"Wha-?" Apparently, Kirby had noticed Donnie at the door. "A green monster? I don't remember drawing you." As if figuring something out, Kirby stood up, a little scared. "You must-you must be here for your crystal! Look pal, I was only borrowing it for a while! Just put the stick down!"

"Wait, wait, Kirby!" cried out Anya and Dio, rushing into the room and standing in front of Donnie, defending him. "He's not the bad guy!"

"Uh...this is all a dream!" said Dio, wiggling his fingers and trying to make himself spooky as Anya facepalmmed herself.

"Slow down, friend," assured Donnie gently. "I know I must look weird to you, but I'm not here to hurt you." Donnie placed his staff away before introducing himself. "My name is Donatello. And I don't know anything about some crystal."

"Kirby, it's alright. Don't call the police!" said Anya as she carefully walked towards Kirby. "Just calm down and rest assured."

"Yeah, that's right," said Dio. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry, but my name's Dio! Nice to meet you! How did you create that thing to life?"

Kirby glanced at his pencil, which had a small pink crystal attached. "Well, it wasn't really me, I-I mean, I can draw, sure. Been doin' it for years! It's this crystal! It provides the magic!"

"Crystals. It had to be crystals," complained Donnie, recalling the memory of what happened underground last time.

"Just be glad that they're not the blue kinds," reminded Anya, crossing her arms.

"Whadya mean?" asked Kirby, slightly confused.

"Nothing," sighed Donnie. "It's just that I've had my fair share of magic crystals lately."

"You should really try this," suggested Kirby before flipping some pages. "Here, let me find ya a clean page."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna do it too!" said Dio, excited.

"Say, doesn't my appearance freak you out a little?" asked Donnie to Kirby.

"Fella, since my sketches started leapin' off the page, I've seen freakier, believe me! By the way, my friends call me Kirby!"

"You can call me Don!" said Donnie, shaking Kirby's hand. "So, uh...where did you get that crystal, Kirby?"

"I found it in a pile of coal, of all places! And accidentally discovered what it could do! Here, draw somethin'!"

Donnie gratefully took the pencil that was handed to him before taking a seat. "This is too good to pass up! I wonder if there's soem sort of bio molecular transfer involved!"

Confused, Kirby said, "Don, just draw somethin'!"

"Yeah! My turn's next!" reminded Dio, tapping his foot impatiently.

Donnie laughed. "Okay. But I'm afraid a stick person is the best I can do."

"Aw, don't worry! It takes a few years to practice before you can really have fun!" encouraged Kirby. "You're not a bad stick guy, though."

"There. Finished." After drawing his stick figure, the stick figure color changed a little before jumping out of the notebook and bouncing around the room. It even kicked a can from a table and landed on the ground. Donnie laughed at the cheerful stick figure. "This is too wild!"

"Told ya," chuckled Kirby.

Then, the stick figure came over and kicked Donnie in the shin, hard. "Yow!" As Donnie was leaping on one leg, the stick figure came over and kicked him in the other leg. "Ow! Hey! Cut that out!" The stick figure back away before disappearing. "It disappeared!"

"They all do," replied Kirby. "Everything I draw comes to life, and then, they just vanish!"

"My turn! My turn!" shouted Dio, running to the notebook before pondering on what to draw. "I'll make a laser cannon! No wait, a shoulder fired missile launcher! Ooh! Ooh! I got it!" In a few seconds, a small pink spherical creature jumped out of the notebook, revealing to be the pink and famous Kirby.

"Wait, isn't that Kirby from those Kirby video games?" asked Anya, pointing to the adorable little thing.

"Hey! He's got the same name as you, Kirby!" chuckled Donnie to Kirby.

"Which Kirby are ya talking to, Don? I'm confused! Oh why did they have to name a famous character after me?"

"Alright, my turn!" declared Anya, grabbing the pencil from Dio before trying to think of a cute animal to impress or at least get a compliment from Donnie. Finally, she settled on a small, cute adorable baby bunny before it bounched out of the page.

"Aw!~ It's so cute!" spoke Donnie, already head over heels with the small baby bunny, making Anya smile as she accomplished her small goal.

However, nobody knew about Dio's long, greatest fear, until now. "AAAAAAHHH!" Dio screamed, jumping into Donnie's arms. "THOSE EYES! THOSE BIG CUTE BROWN EYES! AND THOSE FLUFFY EARS! AAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE GET RID OF IT!"

"What the-?! Dio, you're afraid of _bunnies?_" asked Anya, shocked and secretly satisfied, because now she could plant blackmail on the prankster.

However, her joy came to an end when the pink Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the baby bunny before gulping it down, causing everyone's jaws to drop to the ground. "Yes! Yes, thank you, Kirby!" cheered Dio, running towards the pink blob and picking it up before it disappeared. "Aw man!"

"Dude, that thing just swallowed up a poor, innocent bunny!"

"Innocent? I think not! By the way, Kirby," started Dio, turning to the man, Kirby. "Where do these things go when they disappear?"

"I don't know. One exception, though. A thing I drew a couple of weeks ago. It didn't go away." As he explained, he started walking towards some sort of blanket that was conceiling something before pulling it down, exposing some sort of portal. "I'd tell you what it is."

"It looks like some sort of weird kind of doorway," admitted Donnie, examining it. He gasped when he touched the portal with his palm before backing away. "Incredible!"

"Maybe it's some sort of ancient magic!" said Dio. "Let's go in!"

"Hey, be careful!" warned Kirby as Dio ran to the portal to check it out. He hesitated when the three of them entered, and started to get worried. "Don! Dio! Can you three hear me?!"

Then, Donnie popped out of the portal, looking fascinated. "Kirby, Anya, you're not gonna believe this! You gotta see what's on the other side of this thing!"

"Eh, what the heck? Let me just grab my sketchbook. Geronimo!" Letting out a cry, Kirby ran into the portal, leaving Anya all alone. Anya only shrugged, already having experienced with stranger things before running in.

* * *

"Hey, where's Anya?" wondered Dio, wandering around the plains of the mysterious fantasy lands. Suddenly, the portal above revealed Anya running out, before she started falling due to lack of ground.

"Gotcha!" said Donnie, catching the young girl in his arms. When Anya realized Donnie had caught her, her face grew red and she got off him.

"T-thanks," she thanked, turning her back on him in order to hide her embarrassment.

"No prob! One question, though. What is this place?" Everyone glanced around, seeing a new land before their very eyes. The skies were orange with strange stars, a city wasn't too far away, and terrains were everywhere. "It's like some sort of alternate reality. A different dimension. It's...it's incredible!"

"They all look so familiar," said Kirby, astonished. "Too familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Kirby opened up his sketchbook to reveal an amazing picture of a fantasy land. "I drew it! I drew it all!"

"Guys! Check out their weirdo!" gasped Donnie, pointing to a different direction. "It looks like one of those monsters out of your notebook!"

On top of a cliff was a nasty ogre-like monster with a club wandering around. Kirby flipped one of the pages, recognizing the monster. "It is! I remember drawing that one!"

"It's ignoring us!" pointed out Donnie.

"Sweet! Do cameras work in this dimension?" wondered Dio, taking out his phone and quickly snapping a picture of it.

"Come on!" encouraged Kirby before he and the others followed the monster. They all gasped when they saw several monsters running in the fields, heading towards a bridge that connected to a floating city.

"Looks like someone's in store for a monster-sized beatdown!" said Donnie, watching some human warriors protect the bridge to the city.

"Brace yourselves!" ordered one of the warriors.

"Those creatures are gonna rip those guys apart!" said Kirby. As they watched the battle commence, it seems both sides were strong enough to hold on their own, but every time one of them, whether human or monster, gets thrown to the ground, they keep getting back up, thus not ending the cycle of battle.

"Ooh! I wanna join!" cheered Dio, readying himself before his body bursted into flames and flew off into the skies.

'Whoa! What was that?!" exclaimed Kirby, unable to believe it.

"Goddamnit, Dio! The superhero identity code, remember?" groaned Anya, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Wait, I recognize that...that form! That's...Pyro Jet! So, you mean to tell me that Dio is actually-"

"Yes, Dio is a superhero named Pyro Jet," sighed Anya, giving up. "Oh, and I'm the superhero named Blitzedge. Now thanks to that stupid idiot, he's practically exposed both of us. Luckily, we're not in public, but can you keep this a secret?"

"Oh course!" agreed Kirby. "It's just-wow! A portal, another new land, and a superhero, all in one day! This is like the best day of my life!" Pyro Jet, or rather, Dio, flew higher and started firing energy flame blasts from his palms, hitting two or three monsters in the chest. He began firing more blasts from above, taking out more and more monsters.

"Who is that young warrior of fire?" one of the warriors below questioned in confusion.

"Whoever he is, he appears to be on our side!"

"WHOO-HOO! I'M LOVIN' THIS!" cheered Dio, continuing to fly around and watch as the other warriors fought off against other monsters. Unknown to him, there were aerial monsters in the air, arriving right in the battlefield. One of them grabbed Dio by the shoulders using its talons and started flying away, taking Dio with him. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Great, just great!" complained Anya, watching as Dio was struggling with the sky monsters. "We lost the one guy who has superpowers right now! Great!" Soon, their attention turned back on the humans vs the monsters, and apparently, it seems that the monsters were overpowering the humans as they were falling back.

"You shall not pass!" one of the warriors cried out, rushing into the battlefield before throwing his hammer at one of the monsters. As soon as it made contact, the hammer exploded into a blast of electricity, knocking both the warrior and monster out and leaving most of the monsters standing and few humans.

'We gotta do somethin'!" cried out Kirby.

"We're on it!' both Anya and Donnie said in unison before running into the battlefield. Only Donnie had a weapon since Anya didn't think of bringing her knives, not knowing something like this would happen.

As the humans were groaning and trying to stand back up, the monsters were prepared to kill them. "Coming through!" shouted Donnie, bringing the monsters' attention. He sprang up into the air and performed several impressive swings with his staff, knocking out the few monsters in that area. Anya joined in the fight by moving swiftly and attacking any vital spots the monsters had, punching the performing a simple pressure point technique to knock them out.

When the warriors regained consciousness, they saw Donnie and Anya fighting off the monsters with ease. They were shocked to see the purple banded turtle fighting with only a staff, and a young little girl attacking with only her bare hands. "What new strange creatures are they?" one of them wondered.

"Damnit, I need a weapon!" Anya cursed, dodging a monster's broadsword before kicking it in the chest and backing away. Kirby heard her cry, and began to draw something on his sketchbook as fast as he could. Before Anya could retaliate once more, one of the monsters grabbed her arm from behind and threw her to a tree so hard, she groaned in pain and couldn't move for a while, giving one of the monsters an advantage to finish her off.

"Any last words?" one of the monsters asked before raising up his mace. Just then, a light blade magically appeared in Anya's palm, making her wonder where it came from, but she threw away the thought with a new strategy.

"Yes, I'd love to hear how that bell on your head sounds like-!" With a grunt, Anya stood up and swung her light blade at the monster's helmet so hard, it caused the monster to fall and bang his head against the tree, earning a ringing sound before falling unconscious. "Oh, so that's what it sounds like!"

"Anya! You okay?" asked Donnie, rushing to her side. Anya saw two monsters heading behind Donnie, so she ran past him and slashed at a monster's open chest, defeating him quickly before turning her attention to the other monster. She backflipped in order to dodge his incoming mace and made several swift slashes at his body, killing him as well.

"Better! Though, I'm more used to using knives and daggers." As the two began to fight, the warriors slowly began to regain their strength, and soon, Anya and Donnie jumped in front of the warriors, protecting them as a new horde of monsters arrived.

"To arms!" one of the warriors cried out before he and his allies rushed past Donnie and Anya, wielding their weapons to fight. As the warriors yelled out a battle cry, Donnie also decided to join in, making Anya in a awkward situation before deciding to ignore the battle cries and continue fighting. In mere seconds, the warriors, and Donnie, defeated the remaining monsters as they began to retreat.

The warriors heard several cries in the skies and looked up to see the flying monsters badly burned and injured as they flew away. Dio flew down to the ground before extingushing his flames and returned as a normal boy. "So, what'd I miss?"

"I came, I saw, I kicked monster butt!" said Donnie, still excited over the fight.

"And I got this cool sword!" said Anya, swinging it around to adjust the weight. "And it's so light too!"

"Wow, you guys have some moves!" admitted Kirby, impressed. "I've never seen anything like that! Except, maybe in the comics!"

"Hail to you, strangers," the leader of the warriors announced.

"Uh...hi. I mean, hail," welcomed Donnie.

"You are welcomed here. We few are all that stands against the darkness. The creatures which you helped us defeat! We owe you our gratitude! But we must prepare. They _will _return."

"They can bring it on!" said Donnie, preparing himself. "I'm just getting all warmed up!"

"Hey, that's my line!" complained Dio.

"They will be back in greater numbers," warned the warrior leader. "More than we can possibly defend against. And when they come in force, we may lose the bridge, and with it, our city. I cannot bear to think of the dark powers destroying our wonderous city. Our loved ones, our families. Those monsters...they will destroy everything!"

"This sounds awfully familiar to when we got trapped in that video game," spoke up Dio, earning a glare from Anya. "What? It was a mistake!"

"We won't let that happen," promised Donnie.

"We'll do whatever we can to stop them," added Kirby.

"Then, we must prepare for ourselves," decided the warrior leader. "Round up any volunteers in the city and give them armor and weapons! We must defend our home at all costs!"

As every warriors left to do their duties, Anya and Dio rushed to Kirby and started speaking and begging at the same time. "Please, please, please give me an upgrade!"/"I want a laser cannon! No wait, magic wizard armor! No wait-!"

"Ok, ok! Hold on!" chuckled Kirby before taking out his magic pencil and flipping to a new page. "Now, what were your requests again?"

In a few minutes later, Donnie, who was scouting the area, came back to his small team and was surprised to see Anya and Dio. "Whoa! Cool appearances, guys!" Dio was wearing some bright red clothes, with light gauntlets and kneecaps. He was also wearing a belt, sunglasses, and carrying two laser handguns. Anya wore some light indigo clothing with an overcoat which included a long open skirt down her thighs, short pants, leather boots, fingerless gloves, and her only armor was a silver small breastplate on her chest. Her primary weapon was the light blade she got from Kirby.

"Yeah! I'm like Men in Black! Only, like Boy in Red!" bragged Dio, showing off his laser guns.

"Boy, kids sure like a lot of toys," sighed Kirby, exhausted.

"Donnie, what do you think of...me and Dio?" asked Anya shyly, twiddling her fingers and looking down.

Donnie bent down in front of her and said, "Well, I think Dio's looks awesome! But yours looks cool and a bit cute as well!"

_'He said, 'cool and cute!' Eek!' _thought Anya, her face blushing red now.

"Sir!" called out one of the warriors. "Here they come! Thousands of them!" From a very far distance, everyone could see a large black army of monsters heading towards their way, armed with large weapons.

"We must defend the bridge!" commanded the warrior leader. "Even if it costs our lives!"

"Let's do it!" agreed Donnie.

"Yeah, let's fuck them up!" shouted Anya, raising her sword into the air.

"I'll burn them down with my flames and laser guns!" declared Dio, transforming into his alternate counterpart, Pryo Jet. Since his new clothes were fireproof, along with his laser guns, only his skin showed flames.

"Man, Kirby! You draw all of those?" gasped Donnie, amazed by the amount of monsters.

"Yeah...I have a habit of drawing a lot."

"Did you have to be so prolyphic? Couldn't you have drawn less? Or maybe some more friendly guys?"

"Heck, how was I supposed to know that they'd all come alive and attack us?"

"No, this is great! Awesome exercise workout, Kirby!" cheered Dio. "Plus, I get to use these laser guns!"

"We must not let them across the bridge!" yelled the warrior leader.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" questioned Dio, impatient. "CHAAARRRGE!" Hearing that loud battle cry, all the others also cheered and charged right into the battlefield, all fired up to fight.

Soon, the whole battlefield was full of battle cries, sounds of clashing, slicing, slashing, and battling. The warriors took care of the weak looking monsters first, tearing them apart one after another as Donnie kept his distance and attacking from a long distance. Anya usually took on the bigger monsters since they were slow and had weak defence, stabbing their weak spots and easily dodging their attacks. Dio flew up into the air and started firing his laser guns in the air, before he got bored and decided to just incinerate a large number of the monsters using his fire powers.

"Gah! There are too many of them!" shouted Donnie, clutching his injured arm as he and Anya hid behind a rock.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Kirby, arriving at their side and bandaging Donnie's arm with a hankerchief he had in his pocket.

"The better problem is dealing with those huge monsters!" said Anya, peeking out of her hiding spot to see more and more monsters coming.

Dio flew down, powering down, and fell to the ground, gasping huge breaths. "Whew! I'm all out of fire! I mean, geez, Kirby! Over a thousand monsters?!"

"Uh...sorry?"

"Forget about that! More monsters are coming!" warned Anya, pointing out into the distance. "What are we going to do? We need long distance weapons!"

"No," said Dio, before clicking his guns into firing mode. "We need a gun master. Specifically me." With that said, Dio ran out of the hiding spot and charged forward making gun sounds as he fired his laser guns at the monsters. Believe it or not, it was actually working as the monsters slowly went down after getting several hits.

"Oh my God," said Anya, facepalmming herself, annoyed on how that actually worked. She did grin later when Dio was punched in the stomach by one of the monsters and sent all the way back to their hiding spot.

"Are you alright, Dio?" asked Kirby, helping him sit up.

"Alright, that's it!" decided Dio, clicking his guns once more. "Guys, cover me! I'm going slow motion!" When he moved out from behind the rock, he started walking normally, but started shooting very slowly and making slow motion sounds.

"Is he serious?" wondered Donnie before he and Anya charged into battle once more. A few minutes later, they were still fighting the monsters again when Donnie was smashed by a club from behind and slammed to the ground, hard.

"Don, are you okay?" asked Kirby.

"Well, I could use a little help!" After Kirby helped Donnie stand up, they saw three more monsters approaching. "There are too many of these things!"

Seeing Donnie in battle, Kirby suddenly thought of something. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Humming to himself, Kirby started drawing something on his sketchbook. "It just might work!"

To his amazement, Donnie's left arm was equipped with a magic gun blaster while he held his staff on his right arm. "What the shell?"

"I call it a gravity-equalizer!" called Kirby. "It cancels the gravity equation! I just made it up!"

"I like it!" Putting his staff away, Donnie fired at three monsters, who suddenly started floating in mid-air. Fully confident, he turned to see more monsters surrounding Anya as she just finished off a monster. "Eat negative gravity, you loser!" After firing at all the monsters that were attacking Anya, they floated up in the air as well before Anya ran towards Donnie.

"What is that?"

"The gravity-equalizer. Don't leave home without it," commented Donnie, blowing the smoke off the gun blaster. When both saw another monster charging towards them, Donnie tried to fire his gun blaster, only to find it ran out of juice. "Uh oh! That doesn't sound good!"

Before Anya could take it down, she was attacked by another monster from the sidelines, tackled to the ground as she struggled not to get her head caught in the monster's jaws. "Ack! Damnit!"

The monster charging towards Donnie before caught up to the turtle, but Donnie sidestepped out of the way and punched it in the face with the gun blaster. "Makes a good club, anyways!" He ran towards the monster attacking Anya and smashed it in the face, knocking it away before helping Anya up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! Thanks!" said Anya, a shade of red on her face. _'Damnit, I got saved by Donnie again! I'm sick of being the damsel in distress!' _she thought. She and Donnie looked around and saw that their side was losing, since the monsters were growing stronger and increasing in numbers.

"They're still coming, Kirby!" shouted Donnie to Kirby, who was drawing something. "Lots of them! Do something!"

"Add a side reference to scale...finish it up with a few details and...voila!" Once Kirby finished his drawing, Donnie and Anya found themselves on top of a large machine with claws and extended arms.

"Whoa! Unbelievable! And what do you call this one?" asked Donnie, more amazed.

"It's kinda a noble creature I made! It's supposed to respond to my brainwaves! See?" As if acting on its own, the machine scooped up some monsters and shoved them inside the mouth before doing the same process over.

"Looks like it's time to commence with Operation Cleanup! Alright, Kirby! You do your thing, we'll do ours!" Donnie jumped off the machine, leaped off the machine's arm, and knocked down three monsters in one go.

Anya sighed, staring at Donnie as Kirby was busy controlling the machine. "Uh...Anya? Aren't ya gonna help?" reminded Kirby.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Anya leaped off the machine before jump kicking some monsters before knocking out some more so that the machine could eat them up.

"The creatures have broken through! We must stop them!" shouted the warrior leader, pointing to a large horde of monsters running up the bridge towards the city.

"Hey! Get back here, you creepy creeps! Unless you're afraid!" taunted Donnie, with him, Anya, and Dio giving chase.

"Yeah! Come face us like men!" shouted Anya. Some of the creatures turned back, obviously agitated by the taunt. At the same time, the three of them beat down those creatures before proceeding to take down the other monsters. As the monsters increased, the more the human side was losing as they were being outnumbered and outmatched, and Dio still hasn't fully recovered his breath to regain his powers yet.

Donnie was knocked to the ground, struggling with three monsters on top of him. "It's no good! There's too many of them!"

"Hey back away from him!" cried out Anya, jumping off the ground and swinging her sword to slash deeply at one of the monsters overpowering Donnie. As soon as she was finished with that monster, she moved on the second one and slashed swiftly and hard before stabbing her bloody blade into the third one. She panted for breath as she helped up Donnie. "Now, we're even. Gah!"

"Anya!" Donnie saw Anya getting tackled by some other monsters before rushing to help her.

"What to do...what to do...wait!" gasped Kirby before flipping through the pages. "If all these goons are in this sketchbook...Yes, yes! I have it!"

"Yes! Pyro Jet is back in action!" cheered Dio, flaring up and flying through the skies. He started shooting fireballs at the bridge, where the monsters were running up. He managed to take down several of them, but some managed to get away from his grasp and arrive at the city. Before those monsters could do anything, they were magically chained up, unable to move.

Donnie was puzzled, but happy that the army of monsters was finally defeated. He ran towards Anya, who was on the ground, clutching her leg. "Okay, ow...ow..." she muttered, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Anya! Are you alright?" Donnie bent down and gently touched her leg, making her hiss in pain. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No, it's not your fault..." Anya tried to stand up, but fell back down again. "OW!"

"Here, let me help you." Donnie scooped up the younger girl in his arms as gently as he could.

"...I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Hey, don't apologize! You have nothing to apologize for, it's fine!"

The warrior leader approached Kirby and looked up at him. "Thank you, mighty sorcerer. You are welcome in our lands, and our homes, anytime."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Kirby, my friend, you are the king!" applauded Donnie as he and Anya walked over to Kirby. "How'd you do that?"

"As fast as I could!" answered Kirby, flipping the pages to reveal he had drawn several monsters trapped and chained up.

Dio flew down besides them, powering down before examining the pictures. "You know, you could have just _erased_ the monsters anytime, right? Or better yet, why didn't you just rip out the pages?"

"Oh...somehow, I didn't think of that."

Donnie lightly laughed before suggesting, "Come on! We should go home!"

As they walked back to the portal, Kirby said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though, I gotta say, I'd really wish we have more time to explore this place! I mean, it's incredible!"

"We can do that another day," said Donnie. "How about some chow? I'm starving!"

"As long as you're buying!"

"Race you guys back on the other side!" called out Dio before jumping into the portal.

"That's not fair! I can't run!" called back Anya, who was completely ignored. As soon as Dio entered the portal, however, it started to shrink and close.

"The portal! It's shrinking!" said Kirby as he and Donnie made a run for it. "Don, you got first!"

'But-!"

"Don't argue! There's no time! You've got an injured girl with you, too! Just go!"

Donnie hesitated before running in. "Okay, but once I'm through, I'll pull you in and-! No!" Only Donnie's upper body came through as he struggled to get freed. He dropped Anya to the ground before she and Dio, who was surprised that the portal was shrinking, started pulling Donnie in. "I'm stuck!"

"Hang on, Don!" With a grunt, Kirby shoved Donnie's legs through the portal, allowing him time to go through.

"The portal!" cried out Donnie, rushing towards the shrinking portal. "Kirby! No!" Just at the last few seconds, three paper airplanes flew out of the portal, landing on the ground.

The three of them opened their paper airplanes, and they saw a picture of themselves, with the same message Kirby sent them. **"Life at best is bittersweet! See ya around pal!" -Kirby. **

* * *

**Yeah, that was kinda a sad episode, since Kirby didn't deserve to be stuck there. Oh well. But, in this fanfic, Kirby will return! How? You'll see! Read and review!**


End file.
